Anime One Shots
by anniearmitage
Summary: Mostly consists of Naruto and Bleach
1. Passion & Lust,A Fool's Vow (Koga)

Name: Ryan  
Age: 18 (same age as Koga)  
Race: Full blood Neko demon

You sat down next to Koga, relaxing as did he. You have been friends your whole life living with him too, already knowing everything you could possibly know. That all ended when Koga took a young girl named Kagome, he vowed and claimed her as his which in turn made your heart break into two. It hurt so much for you fell in love with the charming wolf demon; you kept your true feelings from him for in fear that he wouldn't return it back.

"Hey Ryan what is wrong?" Ginta asked me as I got up and walked away from the pack.

"Nothing I am just hungry." You reply monotone.

"I go with you." He says running up to you.

"Yea me to." Hakkaku yelled out, running over to us.

You sat on the edge of the river gazing into the clear water for fish, soon two caught your eye you leap in lightly as possible snatching them in both hands. Throwing them over your shoulder to both Ginta and Hakkaku, you heard a rustle in the trees sensing like something was watching you. You collected more fish enough for the whole pack just for tonight at least, shrugging the feeling away once again.

"Well that is enough for now; the whole pack can have two fish each for tonight." You said standing up.

"Have you told him Ryan?" Ginta asked as we walked back.

"Yea Ryan, I mean you two have known each other long." Hakkaku added both trying to break the awful silence.

"No I haven't so keep your mouths shut about it ok." You state as you three came into view, Ginta and Hakkaku laid the fish down and started to cook it for the pack.

"Ryan." His voice called your name with ease, making your body shiver with want and need.

"Yes Koga?" You reply innocently

"Come with me for a moment will you?" He asked.

"Um, alright." You stutter out walking slowly behind him.

Once again you found yourself near the river, with just you and Koga alone.

"Ryan, you're my best and close friend. Right?" He asked you.

"Undeniably." You reply short listening to every word and tone his voice spoke out, sadden by how he was acting you didn't know what to say or do but only to listen.

"Good, I will need you the most for I can't count on anyone other then you to have my back." He stated gazing at you.

The look in his eyes where a mix of unknown emotions you have ever seen, not once that you have known him to ever posses such a mix.

"Koga?" You question, the moment you call out his name a scent came to you from the wind.

"Ryan." He replies husky and deep, the scent captured you making your body react. Now you noticed as your most sensitive areas increased with a high pleasure feel. You knew there that your body was reacting to Koga for some reason.

"Koga, we should go back now." You say turning around and taking off, you heard him not far. You made it over and sat between Ginta and Hakkaku, you watched over the fire where Koga lay eating his fish gazing at the other two with a slight glare.

=~=~=Next morning=~=~=

You woke feeling a breeze and as you look your laying against Ginta's chest, you stretch and stand deciding to bathe. You got to the same river and strip with what article of clothing you were wearing off, stepping slowly into the chill water as the sun rise. You shiver harshly as you stand pouring the water over your head letting it stream down you body. The feel of eyes watching you came again this time you felt it strongly enough to turn while still standing to come face to face with your pack's leader, Koga. Standing only two to three feet from where you were gazing up and down your body.

"Koga?" You say in a questioning manner, when you smelled the sweet and tangy scent again.

"Ryan I know you know and I can smell the reaction your giving as you are ready and in heat too." He said stepping in the cool water. You quickly cover your chest and lean more in waist deep; he wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him your back hitting his solid chest and abs. That made your womanhood throb for the need to have him inside you.

"Koga." You moaned out softly, feeling his breath tickle your ear and neck. He smirked and slowly started you nip and kiss from your ear to your neck. He stopped and turned you around to face him, kissing you roughly on the lips. His left hand moved to your chest gently massaging the right breast. You both broke for air and he moved his lips down to the left breast and started to suck on the nub now harden, he licked once more around the nipple then moved to the right and did the same. Nipping and sucking as they both stayed harden he once again captured your lips to his own and moved his right hand to your wet mound teasing your clit, you arched your back feeling the sensation he was giving in circular motion. His lips moved from your lips, to your chin then down your neck stopping just below your ear and above your collar bone. You moaned out loud as his teeth scratched against your soft spot, he waited as blood came out in small amounts and started to then lick it up savoring you. Again another moan you let out breathing hard and panting like a dog, he to panted just as hard.

"Ryan." He groaned out as your bodies moved closer, then you decided to tease him and pull away. He watched with a lustful gaze, you got out of the water and lay on the ground starting to relax your body moving your hands around in a playful manner. Your left hand grabbing a breast to tease the nub and your right hand moved down to your woman hood playing with your clit. Koga watched getting turned on even more; he couldn't take it so he got out and hovered above your body. You felt him above and below, he grasped your wrists and pinned them above your head. Roughly kissing you again as he moved his body more and more against yours. You both moaned silently and struggling against his hold you manage to get loose as he moved down your body, he lifted your legs over his shoulder, you watched as he started to eat you out biting every so often you grabbed the his hair tugging and moaning. He groaned as your grip tightened.

"Right there, ahh uaahha there more more." You panted as he tongued inside you.

He stopped moving back up to your lips, capturing them again as he stuck one finger inside you then slowly in a tease another finger. Feeling the pit of your stomach turn in a pleasurable way made it seem like melting ice, you got wetter by the minute. He pulled his fingers out licking them clean, he kissed you once again letting you taste yourself.

"Mmmm." He moaned into the kiss.

You decided to flip him over with you on top, moving your lips to his neck finding his soft spot fast.

"Uhhh…" He purred out, further turning you on.

You moved down to the tip of his erected manhood licking and biting down the shaft then slowly back up to repeat it over and over again. He grunted as your hand rubbed up and down his shaft with the other gently squeezing the balls, his breathing get more rough as he arch his back and bucks his hips up for your to take his whole manhood in your mouth but unfortunately you closed your mouth so he couldn't get it in.

"Ryan, stop teasing." He moans out still grunting. You smile opening your mouth sticking him in your wet cavern sucking hard while bobbing your head up and down with still one hand around his shaft pumping in rhythm, he grasp your hair tugging on it moaning out your name. He grunted once more as you felt him release inside your mouth, you lick your lips swallowing. He flipped you over this time in a seductive way making his hands roam in a spider like way down your body once again lifting your legs up over his shoulder.

"Wait!" You exclaim out of breath, he looks up at you curiously.

"Will this hurt?" You ask him sort of nervous.

"I know your untouched, and it will just for a moment." He replied worried, you nod to him to continue. He puts the tip in slowly then enters the rest, closing your eyes shut to try and block the pain.

"Ryan you want me to stop?" He asks as your body quiver.

"No just move." You said in a harsh tone, he pulls out and thrust in deep and hard.

"Ahhhhhh." You moan out..

You moan out his name once the pain subsides, he kept thrusting in and out then pulls out all the way hitting area the made it all the more pleasing.

"Ahh...uhhh Koga there hit it again." You pant out in a moan and he pulls out once again thrusting deep inside you.

" ." He grunts as he hits it again feeling the walls thicken around him, quickly he pulls out you look up at him in a questionable way. He flips you on all fours and started again thrusting deep and hard.

"Ryan." He moans again going faster and faster.

"Hard ...faster more uhhh faster." You scream out in a violent moan feeling you climax coming you buck your hips to meet his thrust making him go in more. Both you panting you can feel that he was reaching his climax too. His manhood pulses inside and your walls grip around him.

"Ryyyann~~~~Kogggaaa!" Both scream out as you hit your climax, he lays down and pulls you into an embrace. Your bodies glisten with sweat you prop up on your elbows gazing into his eyes.

"Would you like to join me?" You say to him.

"Yes." He replies getting up and lending a hand to help you as well. Both go into the water bathing eachother under the moon.

"I love you Koga, I know you like Kagome but I can't help the feelings I have-" You say only to be interrupted with his tender kiss.

"Ryan I do like Kagome, but I love you." He said embracing you from smile at this leaning your head back.

"I could go another round, Ryan." He says seductively in your ear, you elbow him.

"Passion and lust, a fools vow." You said looking into his gaze laughing at him.

"Hmph you like it though." He said acting like he was mad. You both stayed like that until your skin pruned. You for once smiled happily for you got something you always deemed out of reach...Koga.


	2. Like Flowers & Weeds Stuck Together

Name: Takaya Tasuki  
Age: 16  
Looks:  
(Brown hair, Hazle eyes, Tan skin, Athletic body)  
Village: Waterfall  
Rank: Genin  
Abilities: Able to manipulate wind and water at will, also has an interesting healing ability; her blood heals all and any kind of wounds.  
Past Info: Konan and Pein found Takaya as a child; four years old. They then brought her with them. Pein and Konan treat Takaya like their own daughter, also Itachi and Kisame trains her when they are around.  
Personality: Fun, sporty, and flirty  
Horoscope Sign: Libra 

As like most of the time you spent just watching as your friends get hurt or killed you mourned in silence for them as well; Pein and Konan were like mother and father to you. Although it was very weird at first but you have come to enjoy your time, even if they are a bunch of murders. A small smile played on your lips as you look to see a certain plant like man walk in, you sit there just listening to Itachi and Kisame's conversation.  
"Takaya come." Konan calls, you obey following her. She opens Leaders door showing him in pain, he looks up to you.  
"Don't move father." You call as you walked over to him, you pick up the kunai that laid next to him slicing your wrist but only enough to break the skin lightly.  
"Zetsu!" Konan yells, he soon appears as you leak just enough of your blood to leak out over his wound. Zetsu watched in amazement as the open wound began to heal before his eyes, he looks to you as you wrap your wrist to stop any remaining blood that leaked out.  
"How did she do that." Zetsu's light side said, although his black side remain silent.  
"Her Blood is able to heal any wounds unless it is fatal to the heart or decapitation.  
"I see." He says as he watches you. Konan dismisses Zetsu, then turns her gaze to Pein.  
"Mother, do you need anything else?" You asked, she looks over you after covering Pein with a sheet and letting him rest.  
"No Takaya, lets just let him rest for now." She says to you with a small smile.  
"Hai!" You shout and walk out, you walk down the hall then a figure comes up you stop staring in this figure.  
"Takaya." His voiced echoed, you already knew this voice all to well. He emerges looking down on you.  
"Yes Zetsu?" You asked, but instead of a reply he just walks away. You couldn't help but look down, the feeling of never having something you wanted proved more and more turned by the moment. You walked to your room, then disrobing and taking a shower. After you finished you came back out putting on a black and green lace bra and low cut v-shape panty as you laid on your bed, closing your eyes as you tried to let sleep take over. A knock came to the door and you didn't think to cover yourself up.  
"Enter!" You yelled, the door opened revealing Zetsu. 

You were laying on the bed, your elbows supported your back up. Your legs spread slightly but showing your core. Zetsu immediately go hard and quickly walked forward but stopped.  
"Zetsu?" You called, he looked in your gaze as you saw lust and love flicker in his.  
"Takaya, I-I…" He trailed, you noticed his blush on the lighter side.  
"I love you." You blurted, he looked up clearly shocked from your sudden words. He started walking over again, pushed you on your back kissing your lips fiercely.

He bit your bottom lip, as you parted them. He slicked his tongue in and played with yours. His hands then roamed your body, groping your ass as you giggled in the kiss.

He sat up and slowly started kissing down your neck, moving down your collar and then to your breast. He kissed around it and slowly pulled the cup down to show the hard peaked slightly dark nipple.

He lightly licked it with the tip of his tongue, teasing you by doing this slowly. You arched your back high off the bed and Zetsu took this chance and slid his hands behind you; still licking your nipple, and took the bra off and threw it to a random place.  
He then took one of your breast and covered it with his mouth, running his tongue over your already rock-hard nipple.  
"Zetsu!" You moaned, he started to suck on your breast, moving his head back and forth and then moving to the other breast giving it the same treatment.

A sudden aching awakened in between your legs, your womanhood was wet and it sunk through your panties. You moaned and shifted around slightly, the aching was getting worse as Zetsu continued his foreplay with your breast.  
You grabbed Zetsu's hand and put it against your wet underwear, he smirked at you and slowly took your panties off and revealed your neatly trimmed sex.

You grabbed his hair and moaned loudly as he shoved 3 fingers inside of you, he started to pump them in and out of you but to your disappointment he took out his fingers.

You groaned in protest but yelped when you felt something warm slide against your clit, arching your back off the bed making a bridge as he continued to lick your wet sex. Zetsu's tongue danced around against your clit as you moaned, his tongue went lower until it entered your wet sex rubbing against your walls.  
You screamed in pleasure and tightly closer your eyes.

"Oh God... Deeper!" You moaned, and gripped his hair while pushing his head further against your womanhood.  
Zetsu grabbed your thighs and spread them wider, giving him more access to you, he started to thrust his tongue in and out of your wet sex.  
He managed to undress himself while he was still licking your womanhood, only pausing once or twice, and he was left with his boxers. His fingers slowly inched their way to your sex as he started to rub your clit. You screamed his name in awe as he continued his ministration.

His eyes slowly opened and he stared your juicy red cunt and he started getting harder, he opened his mouth and covered your entire womanhood and started to suck on it, licking it every so often.  
He reached up and grabbed your breast and squeezed it roughly, tweaking the hard nipples with his fingers.

A bubbly feeling soared in the pit of your stomach and you knew you were going to come. Zetsu felt your walls tighten and he knew what was happening, he then stopped sucking. Only to stick his tongue inside of you again, then he felt your walls tighten around his tongue.  
"Zetsu!" You screamed as you spilled your sweet white liquid all over his tongue.  
Zetsu lapped up all of your cum and crawled up to you, he stared your barely opened eyes. He watched your chest rise up and down, your eyes stare back at his.  
Your eyes slowly trailed down to his mouth where a bit of your cum was leaking out, you pushed your head up and licked the cum off his face. Sticking your tongue inside of his mouth, tasting yourself while making yourself even more hornier. You grabbed the back of his head and pushed him over on his back taking control.

You sensually kissed his chest, running your tongue over his nipple and slowly went down to the rim of his boxers where you saw a small tent. You nuzzled your  
face against it, making the tent grow bigger and harder. You smirked and slowly peeled his boxers off. Your eyes widened slightly when he was fully revealed but you didn't hesitate to do something you've never done before in your life.  
You stuck your tongue out and licked the tip of Zetsu's manhood, Zetsu arched his back slightly. You smirked, liking his reaction, you then continued to lick his tip, sending him in a daze.  
"Please." Zetsu moaned out, you chuckled. You knew what he was talking about and opened your mouth wider and put the head inside of your mouth as you strarted to suck on his tip. He groaned loudly and thrusted his hips toward your mouth.

You looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and you saw the corner of his mouth slightly opened, a smile line of saliva slid down. You smirked slightly and licked the slit, pre-cum escaped and you licked it up. You then put his whole shaft in your mouth and started to suck on it, bobbing her head up and down.  
You could feel him pulsating, Zetsu grabbed the back of your head and pushed your head more towards his cock, making you slightly gag on him but you didn't mind. You scraped your teeth against his long shaft and he arched his back further off the bed, moaning loudly. Your left hand started playing with one of his sacks and he moaned loudly.

You could feel him tremble under your touch and suddenly, his cum shot out of his manhood and straight into your mouth. You licked it up, despite the salty taste and nibbled at him one last time before sat up looking at him panting.  
Zetsu managed to pin you to the bed and you stared at each other, he looked at you questioningly.

You nodded and smiled at him saying. "Fuck me senseless."  
Zetsu grinned and slammed into you, you moaned loudly and almost immediately cummed but held your ground.

"You've..." You gasped when he hit your soft spot quickly, "Uhhh…Nannnaaaa!"  
"You're so... tight... Oh, fuck..." Zetsu gasped.  
You gripped Zetsu's shoulders tightly as he slammed into you mercilessly, a blush found it's way to your cheeks and a coat of sweat appeared on the two.  
You closed your eyes in pleasure and your mouth was slightly open, letting moans and groans escape your lips.  
Your head arched back and he leaned down and licked your throat, then sucking on it making you moan louder.

Sweat trailed down Zetsu's lean abs and he grunted each time he thrusted into you, his hands gripped your thighs and spread them further. Holding them with his arms as he rested his hands on the bed, gripping the blanket. You reached down towards your woman hood and rubbed your clit slightly.

He saw your hand in the corner of his eye and grinned, he took your hand away and replaced it with his own and aimed chakra to it rubbing your clit, sending a pleasurable pulsating feeling through your body. He pounded into you mercilessly and you both moaned loudly. You groaned as he kept hitting your secret spot again and again, making you go crazy.

"Faster Zetsu!" You moaned, he nod and went faster.  
The bed moved with the both of you, making screeching noises against the floor. You bounced up and down slightly, while he enjoyed the view watching your full plump breast bounce up and down and the view of the moonlight shining against your sweat covered skin and full lips mouthing his name and moaning it out loud.

You felt a bubbling feeling, similar to the one before but much stronger and you moaned loudly feeling your climax coming, hard.  
"Zetsu!" You scream in pure bliss as you came, it was so pleasurable that you couldn't even think straight. You practically passed out for a second because it was so intense. Zetsu went faster than before, using your cum so he could pump in and out quicker.

You was recovering from your climax as you stared straight into Zetsu's closed eyes and knew from his facial expression when he went faster that he was also on the verge of a strong climax. With one final hard thrust, he shot his seed inside of you like a rocket taking off. He yelled out your name and panted loudly.

With all his strength, he slowly got out of you leaving a small line of cum connecting both their sexes. He collapsed beside you and groaned happily from feeling you wrap your arms and legs around him.  
You were both panting hard and they both had sweat cover your bodies, Zetsu turned his head around and stared at your flushed face. You stared back and smiled softly.  
"Zetsu...next time we do this maybe not so hard." You panted,gently laughing.  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around your nude body. "Of course...Next time will just be mind blowing" His white side said still panting while the black side smirked.  
You smiled and nuzzled your head against his chest, you closed your eyes. "Sleepy..." You moaned.  
Zetsu ran his fingers through your silk hair, "Sleep then… I'll be.. here… forever…"  
"Zetsu..." You murmured before falling in a deep sleep, soon followed by your lover.


	3. The Most Beautiful Puppet (Sasori)

Name: Hikaru Rikudo (pein's long lost little sister)  
Age:17  
Village: Rain Village  
Rank: S-rank criminal nin  
Family: Pein/Nagato- older brother  
Looks: (long black hair that ends on her waist and crimson red eyes, and has a perfect hour glass slim body.)  
Abilities/Power/Kekkei Genkai: Aside form your clan abilities; the Rinnegan you can control fire and lightning  
Personality: Stubborn, arrogant, happy go lucky well sometimes  
Horoscope Sign: Sagittarius 

You looked around, in search for something unknown to you two set of eyes peered just around watching your every move. You sat down closing your eyes, you sensed a presence near feeling familiar but still you didn't know. Your uncertainty kept you waiting as you made it seem like you didn't know. You let your body relax letting everything around you seem almost like a calling. Time grew short as the day broke late on in the day, you got up heading to the village hidden in the rain. Many villagers treated you differently, you were more of an outcast then anything. Although you didn't let that bother you, skipping across as the rain falls onto your soft skin damping it in return like moisture being held captive. You blinked the droplets out of your eyes as you looked up closing them as you stood still under the rain. You smiled to yourself as you looked back down heading to your place, as you stood outside your apartment door feeling that same presence as before.  
"Hikaru you shouldn't stay out in the rain, you might catch a cold." A calm , yet cold voice plainly says.  
"State your name." You coldly growled, turning around to face this person. You stood still as you looked at him closely, his eyes is what stood out to you. They are the same as yours, you glared at the man before you as you slightly backed up.  
"Pein." He said, you looked at him raising a brow.  
"Huh?" You asked tilting your head.  
"My name." He simply says, you looked to the person standing behind him. Although his were grey and yours were red, holding the same circles inside of them.  
"Your eyes." You muttered in a low tone.  
"Yes their just like yours Hikaru." He replies. He slowly walks over seeing your body stance as it was relaxed, you felt like you knew this man.  
"Do I know you?" You suddenly asked, he smirked standing now in front of you.  
"You do, but before I can say I want you to join the Akatsuki with me." He says, you quirk a brow again.  
"Akatsuki..hm I guess." You laugh holding out your hand in agreement, he shakes it in return.  
"Hikaru tonight we will stay then all three of us leave at first light." Pein states as you open your door letting them in as well.  
"Ok." You say closing the door and locking it.

[Next morning]  
"Hikaru." Pein's voice calls waking you up.  
"Hm." You mutter, he sits on your bed pulling the covers off your head.  
"Hey, you're like an annoying big brother! Cut that out!" You shout waking up and getting out of your bed.

[Pein's POV]  
Hikaru shoved me out, slamming the door in the process. I heard Konan laugh lightly as she stands up looking in my direction.  
"Leader-sama, are you sure you should tell her?" Konan asked me.  
"Tell who what?" Came Hikaru's voice as she opened her door coming out.  
"We will in time but we must leave now." I say walking in front of Konan as she and Hikaru follow closely.

[Back to regular POV]  
You three made it to a large bolder rock, Pein does some hand signs as it shifts the rock up above. You then followed them in as it leads down, Pein stops then enters an area where there was other's just sitting around.  
"Leader-sama, your back un." A long, blonde haired boy says as you three enter in.  
"Listen up, this is our newest member Rikudo Hikaru." Pein introduces, then he walks over pointing his fingers around adding. "Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, Sas- where is Sasori?"  
"Working on another puppet." Kakuzu says.  
"Sasori?" You asked looking up at Pein.  
"Yes, Akasuna No Sasori." Pein says, you look around to the others.  
"Better known as the 'Red Scorpion of the sand', Yeah Sasori-sama." Deidara says as a man hunched over slugs on by.  
"Pein?" You whisper near his ear.  
"Yes." He replies.  
"Are you going to tell me now?" You ask, he signals for you to follow him.  
"Hikaru, do you remember any of your family?" He asked as he opened a door to an office like room.  
"Hm not really why?" You ask.  
"You may see when do have features alike, Hikaru what would you say if I told you…you're my little sister?" He asked, you put your hand to your chin thinking.  
"Question is are you my real brother?" You asked back.  
"Yes." He replies simply, with out words you leaped into his lap hugging him.  
"I don't mind if you were or weren't but I do believe you." You say.  
"Leader-sama." Konan interrupts.  
"Yes Konan." Pein, your older brother says.  
"I see you decided to tell her?" Konan says seeing that you was in his lap, you get up walking over to her.  
"I did, Konan will you take her to her room." Ordered Pein, you wave to him as she takes you to your room.  
"Konan, do you like my brother?" You ask the blue haired woman, she blushes.  
"Hai." She whispered hoping you didn't catch it, but you did.  
"Sweet." You laugh, Konan stops in front of a door as you look at the door across yours.  
"Whose room is this?" You ask reaching your arm out towards the knob.  
"Sasori's, now come over here. You're starting to show your stubborn side like your brother does." Konan remarks, which made you giggle.

[Two years later]  
You were 15 years old when you were first brought to the Akatsuki, your brother Pein even told you about Tobi a.k.a Madara Uchiha's secret too. Over the two years though you've been fascinated with a certain puppet master, his ideas and wisdom flow all around you like streaming water. Every time Sasori came near you, the feeling of your heart raced inside of your chest like the beating of drums. You sat in between Deidara and Tobi, as those two argued.  
"Deidara-san." You call out hoping they would stop.  
"Hm." He says giving you his full attention, in the time even though Deidara is a little older. You didn't mind is flirty behavior towards you, in fact you did it mostly when Sasori would come in. Only once have you seen him with out his armor which in fact scared you, closing your eyes as the image of that day came in.

[Flashback]  
"Ugh I'm so boooorrreeed." You mumbled heading to the showers. You heard them on wondering who the hell could it be, you twisted the door handle seeing it was unlock as you quietly entered in. The fresh hot water steam fluttering in the air like thick fog on a cold morning. The image of a person with red hair by the looks of it, you tilted your head thinking of who that could be.  
'None of the members here have red hair, do they?' You thought to your self, only then did you notice the water no longer flowed and there standing with a towel wrapped to his waist was a hot, sexy red head.  
"Wh-who are you?" You stuttered out after realization hit you.  
"Hikaru what are you doing in here?" He asked, his voice all to familiar.  
"Sasori?" You questioned, the red head nods.  
"Yes Hikaru, now answer my first question." He repeats.  
"Oh I didn't know who was in her I wanted to take a shower but I guess I can wait." You say laughing nervously as you turn to leave.  
[End of flashback]

"Senpai, I think Hika-chan is lost." You hear Tobi's voice say as you came back from your own thoughts.  
"Tobi-nii. I am not lost." You laugh, he glomps you in a bear hug giggling like he would in his 'Tobi' form, although you know that his 'Real' form is much creepier.  
"Tobi put Hikaru down before she can't breath any more." Sasori says as he enters in, you sweat drop seeing as how that is the first time he has ordered Tobi to do anything in your view at least.  
"Gomen Nee-chan." Tobi childishly says as he sits down once again. Deidara stands up hugging you lightly from behind since Sasori was there, you leaned your head back looking up as he leans his head down almost as if he was going to kiss you then and there.  
"Hikaru." Konan calls you, Deidara lets you go as you walk over following Konan.

[Sasori's POV]  
I watched as Hikaru leaves with Konan, I glared over to Deidara. He walks over to me, then sits next to me.  
"Sasori-donna." Deidara calls.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You like Hikaru don't you?" He smirked asking me this.  
"Your point?" I asked seeing nothing to his words although I know I have feelings for her.  
"Deidara as much as I hate making people wait I don't like waiting on people either." I stated getting up and leaving the room.

[Back to regular POV]  
You walked out of your brother's office heading to your room, you came around then corner seeing Sasori standing out side his door then turned and stood in front of your door. He walked up and down muttering to himself, then stopped again putting his hand up to your door. You watched with amusement hinting in every part of your expression, he kept his hand there as you walked up behind him.  
"Sasori." You whisper blowing in his ear, he looked your shoulder at you. You two stood there a good five minutes, he looks away from your piercing gaze. He turns around suddenly capturing your lips to his, shortly after he breaks the kiss as you lean into his chest. Sasori pulls you into his room, you looked up taking his soft lips to yours as you bite on his lower lip asking for entrance, he smirked in the kiss slightly opening letting you memorizing and battling for dominance.  
Of course which you lost and as his prize he slid his tongue in your mouth memorizing every crevice and inch. He unbutton and takes your shirt off, at the same time you move your hands move to his Akatsuki cloak removing it and tossing is to where he threw your shirt previously, then you moved to his shirt pulling it off. You broke the kiss meeting his gaze while lustfully smiling to him.  
Then you began to unzip your pants, letting it fall away from your exposed lower half. You moved your hands up unclasping your bra next, letting your full breasts bounce freely, your rounded nipples pointed with arousal. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes moved over your smooth skin, over the swell of your breast; down into the cleft of your womanhood. His hands moved to undo his jeans, but yours stops his.  
"Let me." You breathed, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down slowly. He stared down as you pulled his pants off. His hard cock sprung free from the confines, pointing straight up into the air. You chuckled a little, settling between his legs.  
"Mmm...ready" You whispered, and he could only nod, his mind clouded with lust. You opened your mouth delicately, swiping your tongue over the tip of his penis, eliciting a gasp from him. Smiling, you wrapped a hand around the base, licking a seductive circle around the head of his cock. He bit his lower lip, enthralled by the sensations.  
"More Sasori?" You asked softly, taking the head of his cock in your mouth and sucking. Your hand slowly pumped up and down the shaft, sending sensations of pleasure shocking through his body.  
"Yes…" He gasped out… "Yes…" He hissed in pleasure as your tugging became harder, your tongue swirling around the underside of the helmet. You smiled with his dick in your mouth, sucking harder.

His dick coming in and out of your mouth with a wet plop. Your hand was jerking him off rapidly, flashing up and down his rod as his breath grew more and more ragged. The next thing you knew, you found yourself being pulled off your knees with your back thrown onto the bed.  
You squealed, feeling Sasori's firm hands around your waist. You let out a stuttering moan of delight as he rubbed the head of his cock against your folds, silently demanding entrance to her wet hole. You nod to him, and he took off your panties.

"Yes…" You breathed out, he smirked down at you sliding the tip of his penis inside. Neither spoke for a moment, until he thrusted forward and buried himself to the hilt inside of your womanhood. Both letting out a moan of fulfillment simultaneously as his cock filled you. He smirked again, looking down at the pleasure etched on you face, and he wanted to see more.

He drew back his hips, leaving you moaning out at the loss of his cock inside. He chuckled and then slammed back inside you, eliciting another moan from both parties. Slowly, he began to draw himself in and out of your tight pussy, nearly pulling his cock all the way out before thrusting back inside of you. You gripped his upper forearms tightly, biting your lower lip in pleasure as the sensations rocked through out your body.

An unspoken cue as his thrusts began to quicken, made faster by the lustful anticipation. He slammed his cock into you faster and faster, making you call out his name in gasping moans as he fucked you thoroughly, his rock hard erection slamming in and out of your tight hot womanhood.  
"Mmnaah … Sasori!" You moaned out, hearing him grunt.

He stared down at you, grunting in pleasure as you writhed underneath him, your hips bucking against his as he thrust into you, watching your breasts bounce with every thrust. His hands were clasped firmly around your waist as he plowed into you, moaning as the harsh contact sent shivers down his spine.

"Hikaru…nnaahh" He grunted still thrusting in and out.  
You moaned out his name again, taking his hard dick slamming into your tight pussy. A devious thought crossed your shy yet lust ridden mind, and you smiled through your pants. Before he could ask why, you wrapped your legs around his waist, rolling him over on the bed and pushing his chest down.  
"Mmnnaa." You said, licking his neck and thrusting up and down on his rock hard cock.

Sasori groaned with pleasure, rocking his hips in time to your thrusts, creating delicious friction in your bodies. His hands flew up to your breasts and he began to fondle with them, playing with the nipples and squeezing them firmly; round circles. You planted your hands on his chest as you thrusted harder and harder.

"Naahh…Sasori!" She cried, with your hips slamming down and driving his cock deep inside of you. He groaned, biting his lower lip. He couldn't take much more of this. Leaning up, he took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking at it and kneading it lightly with his teeth. He groaned as you smacked your pelvis against his again, hard.

"I'm going to come." He grunted out, burying his face in your breasts as he slammed his hips up into you, drawing out a long moan of enjoyment from you. You moaned again, thrusting desperately.

"Nuuhhh ahhh, Sasori!" You moaned, he hissed in pleasure. Moaning loudly as he kneaded your breasts, he pumped in and out of you a few more times as you both come in unison mixing your juices together.

"SASORI…HIKARU!" You both shout climaxing as he holds your closer in his arm holding you tightly. He pulls the sheets up covering your both, you place your hand on his wooden body caressing your soft flesh as your warm touch meets his cold.  
"Sasori, I love you." You whisper kissing his cheek.  
"I love you to Hikaru." He replies. He falls asleep soon as you stare up at him, slowly closing your own eyes with a wide smile upon your lips.  
'To me, Sasori…you're the most beautiful puppet around.' You thought as it was the last thing in your head.


	4. Boom Boom Bang (Deidara)

Name: Jerrica Ryuga  
Age: 18  
Village: Formerly of the Hidden Leaf but joined Akatsuki  
Rank: S-ranked criminal  
Looks:  
(long black hair, lavender eyes, average height, lightly tanned skin, wears black clothing under akatsuki cloak.)

Personality: Quiet, smart, clever, and short tempered.  
Horoscope sign: Pisces 

"TOBI GET BACK HERE!" You shout, chasing said man with the orange mask on his face.  
"Tobi good boy, Senpai!" Tobi shouts, the said bomber walks out of the Akatsuki living room with an annoyed look upon his face.  
"Tobi." You warned.  
"I got it Senpai, Tobi good boy?" Tobi says handing him the said item that Tobi took out of your room.  
"Jerrica, hm." Deidara said as he took the item from Tobi, then he started to walk closer to you.  
"Give it to me little blonde girl." You teased, Deidara back you up against the wall.  
"No, I think I will keep it un." He said glaring.  
"Deidara…Jerrica." A voice called, both Deidara and you looked.  
"Yes, Konan." You said.  
"Pein wants to see you both." She replied, you squirmed your way under Deidara's arm. Deidara stayed behind you and Konan as you three made way to Pein's office. Konan knocked then opened the door, letting you and Deidara enter.  
"Jerrica, Deidara. I have a mission for you both." Pein started.  
"What about Tobi?" You asked.  
"Tobi will go with Zetsu, I need you both to recover the scroll from the mist village." He said handing you a sheet showing you the location of the temple and the scroll.  
"Nii-sama." You said to Pein.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Will you order Deidara to give me back my diary." You pouted out your lip.  
"Deidara give it back to her." Pein orders, Deidara complies handing back your diary.  
"You're both dismissed, you have tonight to leave." Pein states, and you both leave.  
"Why do you call Leader, brother?" Deidara asked as you stopped in front of your room door.  
"Well they saved me, and brought me here." You simply say to him while opening your door, entering and then closing it.  
"Jerrica, are you ever going to tell him the truth?" Madara says, you look to the Uchiha sitting on your bed.  
"What truth, and why are you not with Zetsu?" You asked, he sighs standing up walking over to you.  
"About him." Madara simply says ignoring your other question.  
"Perhaps not." You say, as Madara putts on his orange mask opening your door.  
"Hai Hai." He says closing it.

==Later on==  
You finished packing what you would need, opening and closing your door as you head to Deidara's.  
"Yo Dei!" You bang on said door, he answered it only to get hit in the head by your fist.  
"Ouch, hm." He says, you back up letting him out as he closes his door.  
"Deidara, we will be about half way there by morning. So we can go into a small inn in a small non ninja village." You say to him as you both leave the hideout.  
"Fine, un." He replies half awake and half asleep. He does a few hand signs summoning his giant clay bird, as you both jump on it. It seems like days have passed rather then hours.  
"Dei, there the village." You say to him from behind, he nods. You both jump off the bird and it shrinks down to a miniature clay figure, you take off your Akatsuki cloak. Tossing it to Deidara as you fixed up yourself to seem like you were indeed a traveler, so you would raise no suspension.  
"Alright I will go first, you meet me here while I get the room and all ok." You say to him, he nods. You walk on opening the inn's door entering the building.  
"How may I help you miss?" The lady in the front asks.  
"One room please, just for tonight." You request, she smiles handing you a key.  
"Please sign here, and your room is on the second floor to the left." She says.  
"Thank you." You say politely.  
"You're welcome and if there is anything you need let me know." She said as you walk out.  
"Dei." You call seeing him sitting down eating some anko dango.  
"Hm, what room." He asked  
"97." You simply say taking his last dango stick, which he had only three out to the four left on his lips.  
"Hey." He says as you start to stick the dango in your mouth.  
"What?" You ask licking your lips in a teasing way as you look up innocently to him.  
"Nothing, let's just head to the room." He said, and you nodded. After you ate the dango you both headed up to your shared room, unlocking and closing as you both lay on the bed next to each other. You sat up soon as you wanted to take a shower.  
"Be back, don't you hog the whole bed Dei." You said walking into the bathroom starting the water to a warmish touch. You undressed and stepped in the light steam flowed around just as the water did. You guided your hands all over, until you feel something warm yet cold. You looked down seeing a hand with a mouth, you already knew by the look of his hand who it was.  
"What are you doing Deidara?" You asked as he pulls you back against his chest.  
"Hm your so warm, what to do with this soft form of art?" He pondered. You turned around facing him, your eyes wandered around his body but stopped upon his chest seeing a marking of some sort. Your finger tip glided over it, you blushed upon feeling his hands around your waist. Only his left hand moved to your rear giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Deidara." You gasped, his lips crashed down on yours. He pulls you closer to him turning off the water then lifting you up in his arms carrying you out and to the bedroom. He put you down wrapping a towel around you slowly drying you and then him off. Deidara again pulls you to him holding you from behind as his hand moved over your body, with each mouth kissing and sucking your silky flesh.

Deidara leans his head in over your shoulder as his hands move back up cupping both breast, massaging as you arch your chest out leaning your head back giving him access to your neck. His hands move over the nipples as they start to suck and bite ever so lightly, his teasing was clouding your mind as your own hands move to his length as you could feel it protruding your back side.

Deidara stopped and turned you around pushing you on top of the bed as he leans over your body moving down below, lifting your right leg up and over his shoulder then your left leg. He leaned in taunting your clit with his hot tongue dancing around as his fingers moved to your entrance, sticking two in first pumping in and out as steady pace as his tongue then moved down. The hand that wasn't pumping in and out moved to your clit with it's own action.

"Deidara." You moaned feeling the build up in the pit of your stomach. Deidara continued to taunt your clit while eating your out.  
"Deidara!" You shout as you came inside his mouth and on his fingers. He leans up as you sit up seeing him lick up your juices off his fingers and mouth. You leaned in forward capturing his lips to your as you slowly stood up with him. You got on your knees taking his erected member into your hands stroking him then you began to lick and suck up and down on him from the tip to the bottom shaft, he was loving this feeling as you stroked and bobbed your head he tossed his head back arching out his chest.

The faster and harder you went the more his breathing became erratic.  
You felt his climax soon to come as he pulsed in your hand and mouth, tasting pre-cum at the tip then going back down you felt him intertwine his fingers in your hair. Deidara's grunts and groans were like soft music filling in the air.  
"Hm…Jerrika." He groaned.

As you began to suck harder as you came back to the tip you then tasted a salty and sweetness in your mouth and knew he had came. He gained back his composer picking you up off your knees laying your back down on the soft bed as he crawled back on top of you.

"Jerrika are you sure you want this?" He asked with a lustful expression.  
"Yes." Was all you could say out as the need and desire to fill him inside gave away the lust that dripped in your silence. He nodded putting his tip to your warmth, and out of excitement he rammed hard and deep. Tears fell from your eyes as he penetrated you; he looked down and came to a sudden halt.

"Jerrika would you like me to stop, un?" He asked.  
"No Deidara I want you so take me as you wish to." You reply, not soon after the pain subsided to an end. He like you asked took you like he wished thrusting deep and hard as fast as he could.  
"Nuhh…De-deidara faster…nah harder." You moaned and as any man pleasing a woman he obeyed your command picking up at inhuman speed thrusting in, out, hard and deep. He continued ramming in and out. He pulled himself out and you took control pushing him on his back and getting on top to ride him.

You lowered yourself on his thick manhood, he quickly grasp your hips lifting you up as he rammed in you. This feeling dubbed over in pure bliss as you rocked and he thrusted deep and fast both you calling each other's names, with musical moans and groans.  
"Dei-deidara." You seemed unable to form words as he rammed harder and harder.

"Jer-jerrila…hmm…un" He grunted huskily, he slowly sat up as if seemed you were giving him a lap dance. He felt the need to take over again as he got you on all fours thrusting upward hard and deep, he began to once again go in and out at inhuman speed and strength. You felt the need of release as you climax was near, he too felt the same as he continued the thrust you arched your head back.

"DEIDARA!" You scream in complete bliss as you came, no more then another few thrust did you hit hard grunting.  
"JERRIKA!" He moaned out as he released his seed mixing your delighted pleasure. You got off on top of him laying on your side as he pulls you to him with the sheet over your body. Deidara kissed your lips once more as you both laying in each other's arms smiling so brightly.  
"Boom Boom Bang." You laughed , he joined you turning on his side.  
"Hai Jerrika, art is a blast. When its with you." He said, you smiled to him as you both closed your eyes.


	5. Fantasy With My Lady Luna (Kakashi)

Name: Luna Uzumaki (naruto's big sister)  
Age: 25-27(Well same age as Kakashi)  
Rank if ninja: Anbu Black Ops Captain  
Abilities: five tailed white wolf demon sealed in her, can control fire, water n lightning at will.  
Personality: caring, feisty, short tempered, protective  
Horoscope Sign: Libra 

"Luna!" Someone yells, you turn to look back seeing your younger brother and Iruka right besides him.  
"Hey Naruto, Iruka." You say sweetly at them.  
"You have anything you're doing tonight sis?" Naruto asked.  
"Not as far as I can tell. Why do you ask?" You curiously ask as Naruto and Iruka take side glances then smile looking back at you.  
"Well you see…" Naruto trails off looking back at Iruka.  
"Oh yes you see Luna the new book for Icha Icha Paradise is out." He finishes shyly as your eyes lit up.  
"Oh so what in it for you two?" you asked, skeptically.  
"Oh nothing lets go." Naruto says fast hooking on arm to you as Iruka followed. As you get closer to the building, you see through the glass noticing a certain hot grey haired man. You glance to Iruka already seeing their plot.  
"NO!" You shout at them at they try to get you into the store.  
"Ugh why not sis?" Naruto asked.  
"I already see why and if you two don't stop oh so help me I will so kick your butts." You exclaim dramatically.  
"Luna I have known you for some time and I know you did work with Kakashi before when he was in the Anbu Black Ops." He states the complete obvious. You feel your self shirk in your skin knowing they were both right but oh you couldn't bring yourself to tell a good friend you been dreaming to fuck him non-stop. You walk into the store going directly to the section of said books and fake looking at them like he wasn't there.  
"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention." You apologize after bumping into him still pretending like you didn't know he was there, Kakashi stands tall looking down smirks at you.  
"Its ok Luna no harm done." He says still with that playful smirk you see under his mask.  
"But Luna I know you knew I was here." He whispered in your ear making shivers and goose bumps rise. You smirk to yourself and he puts his hand on you upper arms gently rubbing up and down, still feeling is breath tickling the back of your neck. You giggled lightly fighting your raging hormones so you wouldn't pounce on him right then and there.  
"Kakashi" You whisper turning around to face him.  
"Hm?" He says looking deep into your eyes; you push him away so you could clear out those succumbing and tempting thoughts that linger in the back of your head. You turn to leave as he grips your wrist, lightly enough without being so rough.  
"Luna could you meet me near the training academy later on?" He asks you.  
"Sure." You reply with a smile.  
You walk out and turn left as fast and quick too, only to bump into your brother and Iruka.  
"How did it go?" Naruto hyperly asked.  
"Um..ok I guess." You say with a smile.  
"You told him then?" They ask in unison.  
"I didnt tell him anything geez, he only asked for me to meet him tonight ok." You say annoyed.  
They both got the clue and dropped the subject you already walking ahead of them not waiting to hear any more ridiculous statements or ideas. As you walk past the training area you see Gai and his team.  
"Oh Luna-chan you look so youthful everyday like you brother." Gai greeted patting Naruto's head.  
"Thank you Gai, your team and you look just as youthful to." You commented he smiled and looked over at them.  
"Well we need to get going so another day then Gai." You said getting his attention.  
"Yes, let the youth grow." He yelled running back to his team, while you three sweat drop running away.  
...Later that Night...  
You walk to the training academy thinking of what he would want to see you for but as the thought passed it also was gone like they say in one ear and out the other. You enter near the area and see a man in the distance you figured without a doubt it was Kakashi laying there. As you hovered over his sleeping form. 

You smirk tapping him awake as his charming eyes flutter open seeing you stand their as his eyes adjust.  
"Oh you came." He said sitting up a bit more and closing the book he was reading.  
"Yea I did so what." You reply sarcastically, he noted it and stood up. He signaled for you to follow which you did. As you walked up to his side he was caught up in his book you smirked looking over his shoulder reading it with him then you laughed at one of the scenes which made him look up at you.  
"What is so funny?" He asked.  
"Nothing." You giggled, his eye brow risen up with curiousity.  
"No just tell me." He huffed from under his mask.  
"It is just that part." You say pointing to the graphics in the book.  
"How so?" He questioned.  
"Oh um...well...I dont know." You stammered looking away as you felt yourself blushing, he closed the book again looking down at his feet. Finally looking back towards him you see this sadden expression.  
"Kakashi?" You said getting him to look up but he didnt make any eye contact.  
"Hm yeah?" He replied sounding somewhat constricted in his thoughts and words.  
"Why you look so upset?" You ask.  
"No reason it is just I have really liked this girl who is a complete obvious to those around her." He stated looking over at you then back down to his feet as they shuffle back and forth.  
"Oh the Kakashi I know? the pervert?" You say laughing.  
"Funny Luna funny but you will soon eat those words, for I know your weakness." He laughed back catching your attention at the end making you stop laughing.  
"You wouldnt?" You barked questioningly.  
"Wanna bet." He replied seductively, you smiled and raced off towards his place. With ease he had already beat you by only seconds.  
"Cheater." You said panting for air as he unlocked his door letting you in first then him. You looked around taking a seat on his bed.  
"So what now?" You ask propping yourself on one elbow to look at him, he turned to face you as he bent down on his knees in front of you.  
"Do you really want to you know?" He said whispering in your face.  
"Yes, I would like to know." You reply. Kakashi took a seat next to you.  
"Luna, do you have any interest in any man?" He asked suddenly.  
"Hm maybe and if you tell me who I will tell you mind." You say cheekily.  
"It is the one person who teased and pushed me around, and she is also a perverted like me. and she is right here in this room to." He said simply blurting it out seeing if you catch on.  
"I see so she is-" You said now catching the whole of it, eyes widen as you feel is velvet lips kiss yours in a deep meaningful kiss. Minutes pass as you soon grew to need the air breaking for mere moments, you look at what he is doing as he take one of his books out turning it to a page as you look over it.  
"Whoa there ninja boy, that looks fun but oh so painful." You tease taking the book and throwing it somewhere. He eyes how you lower yourself to your knees undoing his pants and teasing his cock letting it out, you pump it a few times going up and down on his shaft setting a slow feel. You felt him grow in your hands deciding to lick the tip slowly working your way down his shaft and to the bottom of the base, you licked, sucked forcefully, and grinded your teeth again his flesh as you came up to the tip then deep throating it again.  
"Uh ah Luna fast go fast." He groaned moving his head back as the pleasure threaten to come loose. You continued to suck roughly going faster and faster while bobbing your head to it.  
"Perfect Luna go deeper and faster Luna ahhhh uhhh," He moaned out loudly once again this time putting his hand on your head trying to get more of himself in the wet cavern of your warm mouth.  
"Luna Im almost there...yes there uuuhhhh Luna." He moaned again releasing his cum in your mouth as you swallowed. You still fully clothed laid down on his bed, Kakashi moved to your lips as he tasted himself. He nipped and sucked on your lip begging for entrance as you granted him it he memorized all detain the moved to your neck in search for your soft spot, which was found shortly after he had bitten down enough to draw blood. You moaned as he licked it up and started to undress you.  
He removed your upper clothing playing with one breast and he sucked on the other then switching, slowly after he had successfully erected the nipples out he moved to your stomach kissing it tenderly; while unzipping your pants and pulling them off along with your underwear. He placed his hand to your vagina caressing it gently and playfully taunting your clit making you crave more and more.  
"Uhhhh...Kakashi." You whimpered as you felt your body get wetter and wetter with each touch. You soon felt something wet looking down you saw him licking and sucking on your clit, as he did this he stuck two fingers inside scissoring you as he went deeper. After he did that he started to pump his fingers in and out fast and deep moaning loudly every so often shouting his name. He put his face back down sticking his tongue in your wettness thrusting it in and out, while sticking one finger in again.  
"Ahh ohh there yes uuuhhh." You moaned/panted out breathing heavy. You felt your body's climax hit as he swallowed up all your juices licking you clean he took off his shirt and vest moving his way up to your lips as he let you have a taste of yourself. He positioned himself near your opening ready to rock your world in many ways according to his 'guide' series since he wanted to try the missionary first.  
He crashed his lips to yours and he rammed inside your vigina thrusting in and out without waiting for you to adjust to his size. He pulled all the way out the slammed right back into you. So the pain went away and you started to moan in his mout he moved from your lips to you chest then he partly lay up flipping you on all fours.  
"Uhh right there oooohhh yes." You moan as he picked up his pace. This continued with different ways finally as he lay you on your side lifting on leg up and slamming hard and deep inside you.  
"Uhhhh hit it again in that spot uhhhahhhha." You screamed as he hit your g-spot. He kept going at that spot as you felt your climax coming near and he to felt his you stopped fast laying down and pulling you on top. He guided you up and down as your skin smacked against each other going faster, deeper and harder with each cry of pleasure both you let out.  
"Uhhhhh Luna..." He groaned.  
"Ahhh Kakashi.." You moaned.  
Both panting as sweat run down your bodies from sheer bliss, your wall tightening around his long, hard cock. Coming both to your climaxes.  
"Kakashi...Luna" You both moan out in unison as you release and he shot his hot seed inside you the mixture combined from your love, he pulls out laying beside you.  
"I love you Kakashi." You said laying on your side putting your head on his chest, he embraced you body pulling the cover over both your naked bodies.  
"I love you too, Luna." He said kissing the top of your head.  
"Good wanna try when we wake up?" You ask with a smirk.  
"Any fantasy you wish Lady Luna." He replies as the darkness soon takes over putting you to rest knowing this was a start worth creating for. A fantasy, your fantasy but most of all your HIS fantasy...


	6. Pride & Love (Gaara)

Name: Aroura (Melody)  
Village: Suna  
Abilities: Clan ability, she is a light wolf

STORY START:

Aroura sat listening to Pein, the leader tell the others about the boy they had kidnapped; named Gaara.  
'Gaara.' She thought thinking about her friend. She closed her eyes thinking of what to do, since she heard they have him captive and she knew what the leader saw going to do.  
'I can't let them extract his demon..or…he'll die.' She thought sadly. It has been three years since she has seen him or the other friends she made.  
"Dream Scape." She called as she left her body, taking her clan's wolf form. She made it in time to the cave where the Akatsuki extract the tailed demons form other's. Aroura snuck into the cave blinding all the member's of the Akatsuki, she put Gaara on her back leaving a clone like version of Gaara while leaving. Aroura ran and ran as she tried to get to the leaf village, but her body grew tired and she was thirsty after running with Gaara on her back for five hours. She found a cave to lay and rest with out any worries, then made a fire. Aroura went to fetch water and food, just as she returned Gaara opened his eyes.  
"Who are you?" He asked seeing a wolf like a shinning light blinding as he kept his gaze on the wolf, the animal walked forward as Gaara watched it turned to human. His eyes grew wide once he seen who it was, he wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms but he knew he couldn't. he was so happy to see his long lost friend, he heard about her being kidnapped by the Akatsuki three years ago. He was upset that they had came back for her again, he felt he was so helpless to defend her.  
"Aroura." He called to her, she walks over kneeling in front of him.  
"I-I love you, always have." He confessed to her, she smiles softly cupping his chin.  
"I love you too Gaara." She says, he pulls her suddenly into his arms holding her as if she was a delicate flower.  
"Marry me." He mumbles in her ear, she lifts her head up looking into his warm eyes, lust and love both lingered.

"Yes." She says just above a whisper, she then wraps her arm around his neck crashing her lips to his. He complies their lip moving into one, slowly the kiss evolves from passionate to fiery. His tongue lick her bottom lip as she smiles into the kiss opening her mouth, he wrestles with her tongue while exploring her mouth. Their bodies are flush together, her chest pressing against his and his hips pressing against hers.  
The kissing stops and she takes his hand in hers, she then pulls him standing with her. Slipping her hands beneath his shirt, and pulling it over his head. In return he undoes her pants, pushing both them and her panties off her hips, letting them pool at her feet. She then undoes his pants, pulling them down; followed by his boxers.

Lastly he removes her shirt and bra, both now completely nude. He follows after her, his body looming over hers. Their lips meet again as he reaches out, cupping her soft breast in his hand. He smiles into the kiss as she makes a soft sound of pleasure, her nipples hardening as he toys with them.  
"Gaara." She moans against his lips.  
He breaks the kiss, nipping at her lip before kissing his way down her neck to her chest, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasps softly, her head thrown back slightly. He continues to toy with her nipples for a bit and then moves further down her body.  
He pushes her legs apart and trails his lips over her bare mound. His tongue flicks out of his mouth and he quickly moves it against he moist entrance. Her hips lift up slightly, wanting more. He complies with her unspoken wish, lapping up her juices and slipping his tongue inside her.

She squeaks, reaching down with one hand and placing it on the back of his head, urging him to continue. He thrusts his tongue in and out of her pink pussy for a while before pulling back and licking her clit. She squeaks again, her legs tensing. His right hand slips between her spread legs, a finger quickly finding her entrance and slipping inside.  
One finger quickly becomes two, then three. He pulls back completely, leaving her gasping for air. Their lips meet again and she kisses him back eagerly, not bothered by the taste of herself on his lips.

"Lay on your back Gaara." She says after breaking the kiss. He complies, lying down. She straddles his waist and grinds her wet pussy against his hard cock for a bit before raising herself up and impaling herself on his cock.

"Ah!" She exclaims breathlessly as his cock fills her tight pussy. She pauses for a bit, keeping their eyes locked as she gets used to having him inside of her again. He places his hands on her waist, allowing her to move when she is ready.  
He is taking in even, slow breaths, trying to remain still for her. Slowly she raises herself up a bit on his cock and then slides back down.  
She continues to fuck herself on his cock, gaining speed and force as she continues. He cock slides in and out of her wet pussy easily, no barrier separating them from fully becoming one.

She pants softly above him, soft sounds of pleasure escaping her lips. His hands tighten on her hips as he bucks up, meeting her each time with a thrust of his own. Their breathing increases as their climaxes near.  
Her legs begin to tense and she rides him harder, her orgasm seconds away due to the teasing she went through not long ago.

His breathing increases even more, his cock slamming into her pussy. Her breath catches in her throat as she gasps hard, an orgasm rushing through her.  
Her pussy clenches almost unbearably tight around his cock, triggering his own orgasm. His hips lift up as he shoots inside of her, their juices combining. Slowly their breathing returns to normal.  
Aroura Removes herself from Gaara's cock and lies down next to him, instantly being pulled against him and kissed softly. She can still feel his cum slowly slipping out of her body but is too tiered to be bothered by it.  
They both can still feel the pleasure coursing though out their bodies, Gaara reaches down and pulls the sheets over them as Aroura's eyes slowly slip closed. Soon enough they both are asleep, tow content lovers wrapped in each other's ams.  
The next morning came as she stretched and stood, her eyes looked to him as she smiled remembering he will wait for her and they will be together forever. She stands getting dressed the sees Naruto in the distance, turning back around to wake Gaara.  
"Hey." He says to her.  
"Hey, I love you but I must go." She said to him, he nods.  
"I love you too." He says, she stands and he gets up embracing her from behind.  
"I promise I will get you back from them and we will be together." He stated.  
"I know, I will wait for that day my love until then. Rest assured and get better, Naruto is near so see him and I will always wait for you." She said then disappeared before his eyes. Aurora wakes in her body stuck in her little prison at the Akatsuki's hideout, she soon again lays to sleep. Her only thoughts as she drifts off to dreamland; Gaara…


	7. With Every Sad Ending (Kakashi Hatake)

Name: Nami Orino

Age: 25 (Kakashi-26)

Village: Konoha

Rank: was Anbu, but went back to Jounin

Looks: (blonde hair average length, blue eyes.)

Abilities/Power/Kekkei Genkai: Able to control wind and water elements.

Personality: Calm, aloof, can be really dense sometimes, can be very perverted, composed, caring, and can be shy sometimes.

Hobbies: Reading the Icha Icha series, going for walks, gardening, and training.

[Flashback- At the ninja academy, 13 years ago]

"Oi Obito!" You shout running to the Uchiha clan's side, your best and first friend was Orbit Uchiha. He was also your first crush too, he ran out wearing his goggles.

"Kami are you going to train with Obito?" Mrs. Uchiha asked

"Mom, we'll be back soon." Obito replies, as we took off to the academy to see who our Sensei will be hoping to be on the same team.

"Alright congratulations on being the new genin, as I call your name that is the team and you will then be ready to meet your Sensei." Sensei said to us all as Obito and you smile crossing fingers.

"Team Minato, will be Hatake Kakashi, Rin and Uchiha Obito. Next team Uzumaki will be Ryuu Makiko, Hiroshi Shirou, and Orino Nami." She finished and we all set out to meet our new Sensei. As you walked back to meet up with Obito then headed to his home where his mother waited for you both to return.

"Nami, even though we're not on the same team will we still be friends?" Obito asked as we entered his home.

"Hai not even death could take that away." You say high and proud.

[End of flashback]

You were heading back to Konoha after hearing of what happened with Orohimaru and the Chuunin exams. You wanted to see and know that everything was all right. You stopped in a nearby village you still had three days to go before you would be near the Hidden Leaf village. Rain started to pour as you entered in an inn the woman handed you a key and showed you to your room. You partly opened the window letting the scent of fresh rain fill the room, you pulled out the newest addition to the Icha Icha Paradise book and laid it on your bed. You looked out the window as you started to remember your first mission.

[Flashback- 13 years ago]

"Sensei Uzumaki look." You, Makiko and Shirou says as team Minato came up behind with his team. She smiles walking up to their Sensei and giving him a soft kiss on his lips, you decided to greet your best friend.

"Oi Obito." You call out seeing him with his goggles on.

"Oi Nami." He replies walking up to you as you two would always do.

"I am excited, we go on our first mission today." You say to him.

"Hai I am too, although we are to be there silently." He says.

[Later that night]

You heard of the village's own flash had came into your base, only two student with him. You raced out toward where your sensei was, her expression was sadden as you looked around frantically.

"Sensei." You call slowly walking over, she turned and immediately hugged you.

"Nami, there is something we need to tell you." She starts off but stops as one of Obito's teammates wall over with a patch over his eye.

"Has Orbito ever tell you about a boy on his team named Hatake Kakashi?" She asked, you nod.

"Hai Sensei." You reply as she pulls the boy with grey hair in front of her.

"Go ahead Kakashi tell her." She said to him.

"Obito, died saving us. He was crushed by a large rock." Kakashi said as his only eye looked up in to your gaze.

"Obito…" You trailed off as tears brimmed your eyes.

"Nami, I'm sorry." She said, you smacked her hand away standing up then raced off. You called a messenger bird to you as you wrote on the not once to Obito's family. His mother greeted you at the gate, holding you in her arms as you all attended Obito's funeral. You place a white rose on his grave as you held in your tears.

'I promise I will get stronger so I can protect those I love around me.' You thought and headed to the training grounds.

[End of flashback]

Lighting flashed as you felt the tears hit your cheeks, wiping them away. You walked over to the bed picking up the book and laying down as you started to read it until you were ready to fall asleep. When morning came you got up and headed out. Again time flew by as your didn't stop running, the day soon turned night as you stopped. You rested a bit since you knew by morning you would be in front of Konoha. You opened your eyes seeing the sun about to rise, you headed off again and hours before noon you made it to the front gates. Two guards stood there as you entered, jaws dropped.

"K-kami?" One said with a bandage across his nose.

"Yes?" You said tilting your head then it hit you that you knew them too, then you realized it was Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki

"I hear you left soon after making Anbu rank?" Izumo asked

"Yes I was sent to be with the Hidden stone village." You replied.

"Well no matter it is good to see you home." Kotetsu said as they both watched you walk on, instead of heading the Hokage's office you headed to the grave of you best friend. You walked over but stopped not far seeing a person with grey hair already there, the person turns around with half his face covered.

"Whose there?" He asked, you stepped out of the shadows walking slowly over placing a white rose on Obito's grave.

"Long time no see eh Kakashi." You said, his eyes widen at your voice.

"Kami?" He simply asked.

"Yep." You reply standing up with a smile.

"I see so when did you decied to come back?" He asked.

"The Hokage summoned me to return." You reply.

"I see so would you like me to walk with you there?" Kakashi offered, you nodded then he dropped a book. You recognized it from anywhere, you smiled picking it up and handing it back to him.

"I finished that already." You said, he blinked a few times as you was walking away.

-=-Later that night-=-

You exited the Hokage's just now wondering around when a sudden scent fill your nostrails. You walked over to the ramen shop, Kakashi's form stood out as three student sat with him.

"Oi Kakashi who are these little ones?" You asked him, he looks at you with a smile you could clearly see through his mask.

"My team, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi introduced.

"Kakashi sensei who is she." The boy known as Naruto asked, you smiled clearly seeing your sensei and Kakashi's sensei with in the boy.

"Yeah Kakashi who am I?" You taunted placing your hand on his shoulder.

"Orino Nami, she is an old friend." Kakashi said, you smiled.

"Old friend, never knew you held such feelings." You laughed, he blushes while sweat dropping.

"Well see you later Kakashi sensei." Sakura says while walking away with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nice bunch of kids Kakashi, didn't ever imagine you being a sensei." You said standing after you paid for your ramen. Kakashi stands awell right by your side, as he was walking with you under the moonlit night. Just as you opened your apartment door, you turned looking at Kakashi placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Kakashi pushes the door closed as, both you and Kakashi's arms snake around another. He breaks from your lips to breath as he moved down your cheek, and chin to your neck lightly sucking on it then he moved to nibble lightly on your ear lobe.

"Ahh…" You purred trying to hold back that growling moan, he smirked moving back to your neck in search for your soft spot. He moved his right hand under your shirt breaking away from you again as he lifts it over your head, then moved to remove your bra. After that his lips trailed down to your breast, he cupped the left breast in his right hand massaging it as his mouth engulfed your right breast.

You squirmed underneath him as he twirled his tongue over you hardening nipple, then moved to give the other breast the same treatment. You moaned in the back of your throat, he looked up at you and you looked down to him. His right hand moved passed your stomach and soon started to massage your inner thigh.

"Kakashi!" You moan as he groaned feeling your touch going further down, you unzipped and buttoned his shorts. Kakashi stood letting them drop, he leaned down to your waist unzipping your skirt and pulling it down with your thong.

"Nami." Kakashi said as he looked over to you, nodding you watched as his fingers and tongue taunted and licked your pussy lips. He moved his fingers away from your clit and to the opening slit, as he sucked and licked your wet clit he pumped in one digit into your wet cavern pumping it in and out in a slow pace.

"Hmmm." You moaned as he put another digit into you picking up speed, you moaned and squirmed as the feeling burned in the pit of your stomach. You have masterbated to know that you're were coming to your release, his fingers moved in ways that not your own would seem to satisfy.

"Hmm anaauuh Kakashi" You moaned as your walls tightened around his fingers, he felt you coming and moved his tongue from your clit to your slit as you cummed into his mouth. You leaned up to take control, pulling him from his knees as you looked to his half harden erection. You started to stroke his long and thick cock, then moved your cherry red colored lips to his tip licking and taunting him as he did you.

"Na..a..mi don't tease me please…uhhh." He groaned, you nod and took his long and thick length in your mouth deep as you engulfed him to the base of his cock, teasing his sac with your left hand as your right hand stayed on the base of his length. You sucked, nibbled and grind your teeth against him, he moaned deeply and groaned loudly. As you griped around and stroked him while deep throat him all the same. You felt his cock pulse inside your mouth

"NAMI!" He groaned loudly as he came in your mouth, which you swallowed and then licked around his tip and your lips. He leaned down to kiss you, as your lips touched you could taste each other, he didn't need to ask for entrance you had gladly let him dominate.

"I have to have you now." He growled lifting your legs to his waist as his hard erection came back poking at your entrance, you looked at him.

"Will it hurt?" You asked, he looked down knowing you're already a virgin.

"Yes it will but know this it will not last." He replied lustfully, the penetrated your virgin sex with his long and hard cock. You gripped his shoulders upon feeling the pain digging your nails into his skin, he moaned at that as he felt your tight wet pussy. He pulled back and then thrusts back in, after a few more times the pain soon subsided and he picked up pace.

"Nnna..uhhh…Ka-kakashi." You moaned in a pant. He picked up fast and rough and he thrusted in and out.

"Nauuhhaa….mmmm….nnnnaugh." You both moaned in unison. Kakashi pulled out flipping her on all fours, he looked to her then thrusted in her wet sex again. He kept his grip on her hips as he thrusted hard and deep inside her wet silky pussy.

Moans, groans and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room, he lifts one or your leg up still thrusting in and out, deep and fast.

"Haaauhhaaa!" You moaned as he was hitting a certain spot that seemed to triple the feeling.

"Naahh uhhha!" You moaned loudly he did as you requested thrusting in again hitting it hard as you purred in a moan. Kakashi growls in the back of his throat.

"Nrrrah uhhh." He groaned deeply, then pulled out again. This time he thrusted in your ass, you squirmed as he kept his firm grip on your waist. Thrusting, in and out, deep and hard he had you soon moaning in more.

"Yah…ahha..naahh!" You moaned, he went fast and hard thrusting more and more as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in again and again. He kept in as he flipped you over lifting you in his lap letting you ride against him.

"Nuuahha." He groaned as moved with him, you began to dig your nails in his flesh on his shoulder. He pulled you closer to him laying his head in the crook of your neck.

"Hmm…naahh" He growled, biting down on your tender flesh, as you moaned from the slight pain. Both your climax was soon near as you kept riding him.

"Nuuahaha….Uhhha ahaha!" You both shout in unison, as you release and feel his seed spill inside of you. You lean on each other panting for air, you look up to him as he kisses your head then your lips.

"I love you Kakashi, have since Obito's death." You suddenly say as you lay on your side looking him in the face, his mask still on.

"Good, I love you too Nami. No matter what…with ever sad ending." He whispered pulling down his mask as he fully touched his lips to yours softly.


	8. Logical (Neji Hyuga)

Name: Kitty Fang  
Age: 19 (As is Neji, for this story)  
Village: Hidden Leaf  
Rank: Chuunin  
Looks: .(long blood red hair that goes past her shoulder, with light colored eyes, and a medium size chest with a very curvy figure.)  
Abilities: Fire and Earth manipulation  
Personality: nice sweet funny and flirty  
Horoscope Sign: Leo

Slowly concentrating fire energy to combine with in your katana blade, you sighed proudly after seeing you had succeeded. "Kitty what are you doing?" A calm voice asks, you turn to meet his violet eyes piercing into yours. "Training, something you should be doing Neji-san." You harshly reply, again focusing back to your training as you started using earth style jutsu's. "Sure." He snickered, and you lost concentration. You turned around facing him, with a deadly like glare but it fades away as silly flirty thought rendered in the back of your mind. "N-neji- san." You teased walking over to him, he watches your movements as you came closer towards him. "Stop that." He says, just barely above a whisper. "Stop what?" You question, so innocently. "This Kitty, you always do this." He replies, you giggle to his expression and request. "Why not Neji-kun?" You say while laughing, as a tinted blush finds it way on his cheeks.

"Hey Kitty, Neji what's going on here?" Lee asks, walking over with Ten-Ten. You turned your gaze else where as you feel Ten-Ten staring at you, her expression unreadable. "Nothing Lee-nii." You smile, Neji turns walking ahead of Ten-Ten and Lee. The three leave silently but you looked over at Neji as he peeks over his shoulders back at you. "Never thought I could like you for real uhm Neji?" You question, talking to yourself. You no longer could concentrate on training, deciding to head for food until you see some of your friends eating BBQ. You sat next to Shikamaru, he looks at your dazed expression as he elbows you back to reality. "Hm?" You mumble, as he hands you a bold of rice. You slowly began to eat, truly lost in your thoughts, "What's wrong?" Ino asks, as Chouji and Shikamaru look to you awaiting for your answer. "Just thinking." You reply, Chouji takes a bite of his bbq pork as do Ino but not Shikamaru. "Neji again?" Shika asks, you blush a deep red. "SHIKAMARU!" You shout, taking another bite of your rice and then reaching over to grab so bbq pork when in walks Lee, Ten-ten and Neji.

"Hey everyone." Lee greets as they walk over, you suddenly get up. You put the half finished rice down as you continued to chew on the rest of the pork. After swallowing you look to them "I need to go. Thanks anyway Shika, Cho, and Ino. Bye." You say handing Shika some money for allowing you to join them and then nodding to the others a goodbye as you were leaving. "Is Kitty alright?" Lee asks once you were gone, but he failed to notice you were just standing outside the door taking deep breaths. "Yeah she's fine." Shika says, but Ino and Chouji looked away. Neji notices this, but says nothing about it. Ten-Ten and Lee joins with them while Neji stands thinking to himself, he comes out of his thoughts as he notices the expression on Shika's face. You look up at the sky and then walked on, heading to a hillside to lay down and relax for a bit. You turn to your side as you lay down, "Why." You say aloud not realizing someone was behind you, "Why what Kitty-chan?" Her soft voice asks, without turning around since you knew the carrier of that shy, timid voice. "Nothing, Hinata just thinking out loud." You reply, she sits down next to you.

You turn onto your back, with your arms folded behind your head as you stare up at the blue cloudless sky. "Kitty-chan?" She calls, looking down at you. You look at her, unfolded your arms to sit up next to her. She smiles, "Could you help train with me?" She asks, you smile and get up to your feet holding out your hand to help her up too. "Sure." You reply, idle chit-chat as you both headed over to the training grounds to spar with each other.

*******At the training grounds, dusk *********

You threw another kunai at her, she dodged using her byakugan. Hiding up in a tree, seeing her search for you. She notices you up above, so you jump down towards her with a kunai in hand. She used the gentle fist technique against your attack. You jumped back to avoid her punches, panting with sweat dripping down you both. You paused looking up seeing the sun fade away with hues of oranges, purples, yellows and reds light up the dusk filled sky. "I probably should walk you home now, Hina." You say, she smiles and nods her head. You both started to walk, "So have to told Naruto about your feelings yet?" You ask her, a deep red blush brightly showed on her cheeks. Hinata shakes her head 'no' as you smile and giggle to her reactions. She slowly stops blushing, but her fingers fidget between each of her finger tips, "How do you feel about Neji-nii?" She suddenly asks, as her gaze turns down to her feet and she stops only a few feet from the gate of the training grounds.

"What are you talking about?" You ask, turning around to face her. "How do you feel about him?" She responded, a slight blush comes to. "I do like him, but Hinata he just…never mind he is a friend to be is all." You say stopping with a slightly sadden pause after the phrase 'just'. "He just what, Kitty-chan?" She questions, you look down in thought. "No, it's complicated Hina." You reply, with a sadden tone echoing off in the back of your throat. You look back up, here eyes drifted not at you but towards something behind you as a voice comments, "What is complicated Kitty?" The sound of him being serious yet calm helped you recognize who it was as your turned around to see a shadow figure leaning against the gate. "How long have you been standing there?" You ask, he folds his arms criss-cross, and starts to walk towards both you and Hinata, who moved to stand next to you as her voice whispers out his name, "Neji-nii." "Not long, just as you said that something is complicated, so want to know what kind of complication is bothering you." He replies, and stops a few feet in front of you both.

"We were training, I simply said it is hard to train alone." You lie, Hinata looks down. "You're lying." He simply states, raising his voice a bit which made both you and Hinata jump. Hinata looks up as you start to walk around Neji and reply, "Tch, believe what you want then, I'm leaving. See yea Hina." As you called out to her, she looks up seeing your back to them as you wave your hand 'goodbye'. As his eyes agitatedly watch your leaving silhouette, his hands turned in to fists from your egotistical reply. 'I can't believe I almost confessed in front of him, what to do.' You thought, "What do I do?" You questioned out loud, pulling out your key to your home. You bite your lower lip in confusion while opening the door, pulling your key out and closing the door until a hand and foot blocks you from closing it fully. "What the hell, Neji!" You shout seeing it was him pushing the door opened. "We need to talk." He replies finally letting himself inside, then closes the door as you walk into the kitchen for a snack. "Whatever." You say, pulling out some azuki mochi from the fridge.

Your back was to him, he signs as you turn around with a few pieces of mochi and one in your mouth partly out as you hold it up to your lips for a bite. "Want some?" You ask, handing him the small plate. "No." He replies, closing his eyes for a moment and then opens them. "I don't understand you logically…" He says, bluntly but trails off. "We've known each other all our lives and you still treat me…differently then everyone else." He finishes then his beautifully light violet eyes captures yours. You swallow the rest of the mochi in your mouth and licked your lips lightly. "I don't treat you differently, I have respect for you because we are childhood friends." You defend but the last bit sounded off to him. Confusion wasn't shown in his expression, but was heard in his voice as he replies, "Then how come you keep pushing me away?" You didn't know how to respond to that, so what else could a girl do to show a boy how she really likes him? So you put the plate down and quickly press your lips to his, slowly wrapping your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer for a passionate warm kiss.

You felt relieved as you feel him kiss back, and wrapping his arms around your waist. You both pull apart when needed, you smile up at him while wrapping your fingers in twists around his hair. "Logically I must really like you, Neji-kun." You say in a sultry whisper in his ear, then break from his grasp, slowly walking away from him. He snaps back to reality and follows you down the hall to your bedroom. You wait at the door, he pulls your from behind, holding you as he starts kissing your neck and shoulder. You lean into your him with your head turned to the left, tilting back. Your hands trail to his on around your waist, he moves his right hand from under yours and reaches for the door handle as he turns it open with a light push of the door. He moves his hand back to your waist, without skipping a beat you both step in. You move your hands from on top of his and pull slightly away while turning in his arms to face him. He smirks with a very lustful expression glimmering in his eyes as he lifts you up in his arms. You lean in kissing him as he did you, and wrap your legs around his waist.

He moves to your bed, slowly leaning over it as he lays you down with him hovering on top, you loosen your legs to fall over the bed hanging down. Neji moves his leg in between yours, breaking the trailing kiss as one hand moves down your body. Lifting your shirt and moving it up and over your head, and your violet and silver silk bra, then moving back down to your neck, pecking butterfly kisses as he trails his tongue down every so often. As he hits down your shoulder he lightly bites. You groan out a soft vibration, closing your eyes in lava hot bliss that warms up your whole body. He cups one breast, moving his moist, soft beige lips down to your chest and taunting the other breast. Your hands grip tightly the sheets, you felt as if you were going to melt into a pool of water from underneath him. Your eyes shoot open quickly as your feel your pants being undone, and his lips moving down your abs, your delicate curvy body being caressed by his smooth soft lips. His hands move lower as his head does, you feel your pants are gone now exposing your matching boy cut shorts.

He looks up still kissing your stomach, you look down seeing him starting to pull off your underwear. Without thought you sit up, pulling him up as well and with a few twists and turns he was on his back, and you were on top. "Surprise, surprise." You taunt untying his garments and exposing his pale soft skin, and beautifully toned abs. You lick your lips and roughly kisses his, as you move to his bottom lip, biting down softly. You taunt in a teasing manner as you rub yourself against his lower body, just enough to arouse him, "Ki-tt-yah." He moans as you continue to move your lips down his body, and grinding yourself into him. Neji's eyes close, but he still was making soft grunts that would grasp up and out with every breath he took in and out. You smirk as your hands move over his abs and down to his boxers with a fully erected member. You pulls down, removing them and was suddenly grabbed and pulled now fully in the bed the sheets still lifted up by his sudden actions and they flowed down on him, draping over as he once again is on top you.

"Couldn't hold back?" You ask, teasingly as your right index finger lingers over your bottom lip. A low growl escapes his lips as he removes your and his remaining articles of clothing. Once your warmth is shown he moves his right hand over your wet mound sticking in two fingers to pleasure your body to make sure you were in full arousal, so that he can tease you as you did him by grinding yourself against his erected member. He leans his head down to draw you in, lustfully crashing his lips to yours, in a heated, fiery kiss. You grind your hips up to meet his movements as he keeps thrusting his finger tips in and out, circulating all around from deep inside you. Your right arm moves under him, to wrap your fingers around his harden member, jerking up and down to please him. You both moan out each other's names, he stops moving his fingers and pulls them out, licking them. You devilishly smile, lifting your legs up and wrapping them around his waist to pull him closer.

You guide him to your wet, warm pussy, with ease he slides in. Notches in your stomach as you wince from the light pinches of pain. He moves slowly out, then back in. You pull him into a deep kiss, as he starts to move faster and deeper with every thrust in and out. He props himself to his knees thrusting in and out, faster and harder. "Nn-aaeejji." You moan, sitting up to shift yourself to sit on his lap to bounce on top of him. "Mmmnnnuuaahh." You both groan, moving closer to him as you hug him tightly. Still bouncing up and down with vigorous friction and skin slapping motions. Heavily panting, with light sweat dropping down each other's body as it covers the two of you completely. You keep groaning into his neck, while leaving kisses with every other passing breath as he did the same to you. You both kept going moving and shifting around until Neji laid down with you on top, shifting up to prop yourself on your knees. Sliding down on top of him, he thrusts his hips up to meet you.

You moan outs in a humming sound as his hands reach up to your curvy waist. "Mmuuaa Ki-itty." He groans out, the vibrations send friction down his body, feeling as he is close to his climax. You feel yourself nearing too, you lean forward, bouncing up and down on him as your breast do too, he cups them in a rubbing motion feeling your wall tightening around his member. You hands grasp over his shoulders, with your nails digging into his pale skin. "Aaahhh…Ne-jjiii" You moan his thrust gained over amount of energy. Feeling that you both are reaching your climax, groaning, panting and moaning out each other's name with a loud breath, "Nnnnaauuuahh, Nee-jji-Kiii-tty!" After you both came, you got off from on top of him, and went to lay down on your side. He moved his arm over his head, you smile seeing his beautiful violet eye reflecting from the moon's light as it comes in from your window.

You roll to your side, your left hand moving over his chest. He moves his arm off his head and turns his head towards you. Both held in each other's gaze, he turns onto his side, his right hand moving to your left cheek as he caresses it with his thumb. "I didn't know I was complicated?" He says, smiling down at you. "Do you want me to logically explain that?" You reply questioningly. He smiles widely, moving in to kiss you again. "Logical or not, I love you." He responds, after kissing you. A mutual feel that finally was expressed even though it wasn't in a logical way. You curled up into his embrace, falling asleep within moment, however Neji stayed awake watching over your sleeping body, embracing you in a romantic bond until he feel asleep moment after you did.


	9. Soft Seduction (Itachi & Madara Uchiha)

Name: Aurora  
Age: 16  
Abilities: Clan ability, she is a light wolf

STORY START:

You shifted in your cage, you looked up meeting two sets of Sharingan eyes. The blood colored eyes watched you withering below as they stared at you. Itachi watched you move to the back of your cage as he opened it, he gripped your ankle pulling you out. Madara watched amused with Itachi dragging you against your own free will.  
"Tie her to the posts." Madara ordered.  
Itachi did as he was told tying your wrists to the post of the bed, you squirmed beneath him as he hovered over your whimpering body. Both of them then moved to their desired areas as you watched them start to peel away your clothing, you knew what they wanted so you closed your eyes.  
"Wait I want her to be able to please us as we do this untie her wrists." Madara ordered again, Itachi followed.  
"Do anything wrong and I will kill you." He threatened, you nod obeying. Madara and Itachi soon rid themselves of their own confines, then they walked over towards you as they started to taunt your body in foreplay. Your body, strung between the two slowly twists in pleasurable pain. You run your palms up the inside of Itachi's thighs cupping his balls, and takes him more deeply in your mouth. At the same time, Madara presses your clit between his lips.  
You trail kisses down the underside of his cock tonguing the tiny space between his base and that of his balls, and relishes the harshness of his gasp in your ears. You hook a leg over Madara's shoulder and draws him in, a rogue whimper escaping when he licks deeply into you.  
"Nnaahh."  
You scratch long red lines down Itachi's thighs, and sucks on the head of his erection while your tongue dances, flame like, into the tiny slit at the end. You allowed him to thread his fingers in your hair, displacing the clip and sending it tumbling in heavy waves across your shoulders to pool on his belly. He groans at its cool weight against his fevered skin, and arches more of his cock into your mouth.  
Madara kneels behind you and positions you, hands on hips raising them to the perfect angle. He slides deep, spearing you with the hard length of prick, and you couldn't stifle your moan.  
"Ahha.."  
You raised up and straighten, knees spread wide enough for Itachi to slide his legs between yours and Madara's. Bracing your hands on his shoulders, the warm skin damp beneath your clutching fingers, holding your breath as his hand rubs his cock against the drenched cleft between your legs and the slick shaft sunk within.  
Carefully, he positions himself, and carefully, slides in alongside Madara's prick. You head falls back on a silent groan as you are slowly, inexorably filled. The pressure is immense.  
Madara is the first to move; he withdraws, only to the head, and glides back up into you. Then it's Itachi's turn; he does the same, and sucks your nipple into his mouth, sucking hotly, on the upstroke. Stretched around them both so tightly, it's not long before all three are panting, writhing, grasping at each other with no regard to which person your fingernails sink into for purchase. One arm looped up around Madara's neck, the other around Itachi's and your hand in his raven black hair.  
"Naaaahhh." You cry out panting. Beneath You, Itachi trembles as he comes, and behind you, Madara slumps as his body releases into yours.  
Slowly, you all relax and shift until all are laying on your sides. Again, their hands come up to grasp; again, none care who is holding what of the others. Madara reaches for a blanket, to keep you three from getting chilled. Between them, sodden with sweat and semen, you relax into the damp warmth, and sleeps.


	10. Its Not An Illusion (TobiMadara Uchiha)

Name: Suki  
Age: 17  
Village: Konoha  
Rank: Anbu  
Looks:  
(Black long hair and red eyes)  
Abilities: Able to control and manipulate the elements all around her.  
Personality: People think she's cold and mean, but she really is a sweet, caring and loving person. Also, can be like Tobi sometimes, shy to only people she doesn't know, but is out going and fun to hang around with. If someone messes with her they will not see any sunshine tomorrow.  
Horoscope: Capricorn

STORY START:

Your blood red eyes peered into another pair of sharigan eyes, you smirked. Standing in your attack position, the man wearing the orange swirl masked gazed around dodging everything you tossed. "Alright what's next puppet?" You childishly ask. "Puppet?" He repeats. "Yes because you dodged everything and you're hiding behind that ridiculous mask." You growl, you can hear his smile as he says back to you. "Perhaps, but will you not join the Akatsuki now, since you're defeated."

"Fine, as you say since I am at defeat I suppose there is no other option." You say, putting your weapons back in the pouch. You followed the shadow form of the person before you, and as you watched from behind you noticed something as your thoughts rambled on. "You're of the Uchiha clan, am I right?" You ask, he stops, turning to you. "Maybe one day I'll answer that." He giggles childishly, his voice very different then before, as he spoke when he defeated you.

A cold chill ran up and down your spine, a mysterious aura shrouded him in darkness. Again he stops; turning to you, he sits down next to a tree. "Sit." He demands, again seriously. His voice seemed different and again you were held captive to his hypnotic words. The masked stranger before you held out his hand, unsure of his motives you still were true to your word, so without another thought you took his hand in yours. "You know my name so what might yours be?" You asked, dusting yourself off, his back was turned to you as his head was looking up.

"Tobi." He stated, turning his masked face towards you. He jumped up leading the way, as you followed him. Your long black silky hair glided under the passing of the tree limbs. The sun slowly died down, so you knew that the both of you were running for some time. He jumped of the thick, brown tree branch landing to the ground. He does a jutsu, then rocks move aside like a sliding door. He walks in and you followed, silently. "This is just one of our basic hideouts, we'll rest here until morning comes." Tobi says, laughing after he was done.

You sit down as Tobi starts to jump around like a child, he runs out then back in. Suddenly a blonde female looking boy with one eye covered walks in after Tobi ran in over to you. "Tobi's sorry, he won't touch your clay again." Tobi says, leaning his head in your lap. "Fine you better not, un. Who are you, hm?" He asks after he stopped glaring daggers at Tobi. Then Tobi lift his face masked up, he says to the blonde staring at you. "She Tobi's friend, and playmate. Deidara-senpai." Tobi says, childishly as he got off the floor and takes a seat right next to you.

"Yes indeed I am." You lied, but covered it up with a laugh. "I see, well try to keep Tobi out of my room and away from my clay." He says starting to walk out the room. "Tobi's sad, 'cause Deidara-senpai didn't ask for his friends name." Tobi says. The said man turns his head over his shoulder looking boredly at you, with a sweat drop running down his face. "What's your name, un?" Deidara asks, you smile childishly at him with a scary jack in the box clown smile. "Suki!" You scream with pure child like excitement. Tobi hops up, jumping with pride with his new playmate.

Deidara stood up leaving you and Tobi alone, just as Deidara was gone Tobi runs over. "Really Suki, you're Tobi's playmate?" He asks, you smiled as you replied, "Of course Tobi."

Two years pass fast, you look around the trees searching for your target, lately Tobi's been staying with you on most missions. Like the one your on now, even though you and him skip around, toying with other members and even running around the base. You've slowly started to fall for him, he even comes to your room to play around with you, so you're never bored with him. Yet, Tobi is a mystery, still his voice changes as if he is serious. Like this mission you really wanted it, but Pain the leader was only going to assign the mission to Zetsu.

Yet later that night after telling Tobi that you wanted it, Pain called you in two nights before, giving the mission to you and Tobi. Of course you were ideally shocked, yet not as much as you thought. You snapped back to reality as Tobi's had finds your shoulder, leading the way you jumped down running ahead of him. Tobi took this chance and chased after your dust trailing line, only to be found ahead of you. "How did…you?" You questioned, staring up and down him. He then holds up the knocked out target in his hands.

"Tobi." You laughed, doing a jutsu that sealed your target in a cube like box. You sat down, chanting as you were preparing to send your summoning to the desired location as wished by your leader. Three days and two nights to fully send him in a warp like state to Pain. Then as ordered you and Tobi rested, you noticed Tobi staring at you, again you smiled. "Why are you always looking over towards me?" You asked, Tobi gets up walking over to you. He kneels down on both legs, pulling you to his arms in a grasping hug.

"There is something I wish to tell you, Suki." Tobi said, his voice a deep forest like velvet, echoing in your ear. He stood up, pushing you backwards, as he walked forward. Your back roughly hits the tree, as his lips crash onto yours. His tongue licks the bottom of your lip, you close your eyes giving into him. His hands roam around feeling up and down ever curve until he stops, pulling away. You open your eyes to meet his, only to find he did indeed have his mask off. You gasp, moving your finger tips across his warm cheek.

"Do you like?" He asked, his more serious non-child like voice. "I do, why do you hide yourself?" You ask, after a few moments of staring over at him. "Simple, yet I will tell only you the reason. I must hide for if any knew I was still alive then there will be no end on who will come after me." He replies, and then after. His lips take over the tender soft spots from behind your ear and over the curves of your neck, and shoulder. You felt his arms wrap around your body, moving you closer and closer. He pulls back, turning around with his back facing you.

"Tobi?" You called, you can see him tensing up at his shoulders. His head turns, where you can see his face looking at you from over his shoulder. His eyes as stern as his voice is, in his reply, "My real name is Madara, when I am alone with you and Tobi when in front of others." His name to you was just as beautiful as his face, you stepped forward, embracing him from behind. His hands overlapped yours, over his stomach. "We need to go to the cave." He says, moving his hands from over yours.

You stepped back, as you both once again head off running into the forest. The thick trees provided cover, as the leaves sway with the wind. You both made it to your destination, at dusk, the colors were so beautiful that you watched them as Tobi did a jutsu revealing an entrance. "Suki." He calls, grabbing your attention. "Coming." You reply walking into the cave after him, as you entered he did a fire jutsu starting one for you both. He sat down, in one corner and you sat across from him. His head leans back, again he had the orange swirled mask over his face.

'When did he put that back on?' You thought, not noticing it until now. Your fingers combed through your long silky black hair, you moved your hair over your shoulder to avoid sitting on your hair. Your knees moved up and your arms hugged them closely to your chest. You head leans over your knees, your eyes dropped to a close within minutes later.

(Tobi/Madara's POV)

I moved my head down, looking across from me. The small flames still showed me her, it was unlike me to really do what I did in the forest but I could no longer hold my feelings from her. I noticed her head was down and her knees were up, I shuffled my feet, standing slowly up to walk over to see if she were awake or sleep. "Suki?" I called, kneeling down to see she is asleep. I picked her up, laying her fully down the bed roll, moving a cover up and over her body.

"T-obi." She sleepily says, moving her arms to her side. I smiled taking off the mask as I leaned in to kiss her. Her breath tickled my nose, and her lips called out to me so sweetly. I licked my bottom lip, leaning forward again barely touching her soft lips.

(End of POV)

You felt a shadow over your body, the warmth of someones breath tickling over your face. You peeked open your eyes seeing a partcial shadow over you. Your left hand moved to your face as he back away, yet he still sat next to you. Rubbing your eyes with your finger tips, then you moved your left hand down to your side. You blinked a few times, before sitting up. You leaned back on your arms, with your palms flat as you turned your upper body to face him. "Tobi?" You called, then thought of it correcting yourself, "Madara?" You see him nod his head a he stood up on his knees, your left hand reaches out pulling him over you by accident.

Both your lips sync together passionately, you licked his bottome lip asking for entrance, which he gladly complied to. The rough, yet soft kiss grew hotter and hotter where you both slowly started to strip off both of your clothing from each other. He leaned forward, his chest touching yours as you leaned back down, his arms propped him up. Once you were finished, your tongue played with his wrapping around, then moved back into your mouth as his tongue found its way into yours.

Your hands firmly found its way to his chest, as you felt around, so did he. His fingers caressed your soft warm skin, after he moved to his knees and pulled you up with him. Your cheeks burned as he cupped your smooth firm breast, massaging them both while his lips slowly moved from yours down your neck. His tongue leaving trails, as your head tilts back. Your fingers tangles in his short, black locks, as his dominate hand moves to your nether regions.

"Nah." You moaned, as his fingers swirl around your now moist clit. He moves his fingers from between your thighs, to his lips as he sucks on the slick wet juice. "Mmm." He groaned, you pulled him down to your lips tasting yourself slightly upon them. He moved down, after leaving your lips to your moist ones. His tongue and fingers tauntingly play with your entrance and clit. You could hear his licking and sucking sound escape, your chest arches up with a buck of your hips as he sticks three of his fingers deep with in.

"Ah!" You screamed with excitement as his fingers moved around, and his tongue lapping all your sweet deliciousness. "Madara!" You moaned, as he thrust his fingers in and out, rough and deep. Your eyes glazed over, as you leaned up on you elbows looking down to him. He lifted your right leg up and over his left shoulder. Madara pounded his fingers in and out, scissoring as he was inside stretching you to fit himself soon enough. "You're so tight, Suki." He says huskily, as you felt your stomach twist and turn, but in such a blissful way. He too could tell, that you were ready to come, feeling your wall tighten even more around his fingers.

He leaned back down, near your entrance licking up as you came in his mouth. "Madara!" You shouted as you came, he finishes leaning his head up while licking his lips, moving to your lips to allow you to fully taste what he was fully enjoying. Once his lips were on yours, this time you reached your left hand down his stomach, to the rock hard member poking your inner thigh. You stroked him a few times, as he tried not to moan loudly in the kiss, which failed as he moaned, "Suki." In your ear, you flipped him over on his back, crawling down like a spider to his harden member.

You licked you lips, as your siliva dripped down his erected, throbbing dick. You left hand wraps around his base, and your right hand cupped his balls as you started to massage them. You licked the tip of his cock, while stroking his thick shaft. Your mouth soon engulfed as much as you could to the back of your throat, your lips smoothly moved up and down as you head bobbed along. "Suki." Tobi moaned, in his child like voice. You continued to deep throat and massage his sac as you head moved faster and faster.

His left hand moves to your head, having you take him much more and further down. You felt as if you were going to choke, yet you didn't to your surprise. He groaned, his chest vibrating like music cords being strung on a guitar. It was more then anything you've ever done let alone ever felt. His dick thickened, pulsing against your swirling tongue as you started to taste a bit of his bitter salty come. "Lower, Suki, lower." He lustfuly moans, and you took him in more if possible as far as you did previously.

"Mm…nah, Suki." He moaned loudly, as his seed shot clearly as day in your mouth. You moved your lips to his tip, while swallowing his salty come. Madara sits up, pulling you up by your upper arms as he lays your back, again to the bed roll, as he once again hovers over your warm, sweaty body. You could see the sweat run down his chest and stomach, the fire lighting up like storm as it swivled when he lifted your legs apart. He reached in between your entrance, the moist juice still coming out slowly, so he used some on the tip and down his shaft as he quickly entered.

You gasped as his length, fully came in. Your eyes shut tightly, pain rocked every inch of your nerves, as he came out then thrusted right back in with such strength. Even though it felt so damn good, you couldn't help as tears rushed down your cheeks. His head tossed back, as his pace picked up roughly. He pounded in and out, deeper and deeper as he came back in. His thrust rocked you and soon pain subsided as your fingers scratched against his chest. Streak upon streak, fresh blood lightly came to the small scratches.

"Madara!" You moaned loudly, as your voice echoed in the cave. He leaned his head down to capture your lips, he rocked your body like an earthquake. "Hmmm" You both moaned into the kiss, once you knew you were able to flip him he turned it around, making you on all four. He pulls your hair making you sit upon your knees, as he thrusts up and deep into your soaking, wet pussy. Your and his chest panted heavily, sweat running down your and his like water pouring from the rain.

Madara, a.k.a Tobi bit down hard on the edge of your shoulder in between your neck, drawing blood oh so lightly. He licks up as if he were binding a contract with you like a little demon, awaiting for his host. This little thing turned your body into over drive as his thrusts were swift, but violent like thunder in the sky. Turning you on more and more with each deep, swift thrust up and out. You bent over on all fours as he thrusts again leaning over your back. You felt his dick grow more, and like before in your mouth you knew he was ready to release, and so were you as your wall tighten, like wild flowers around his thick length.

"Suki, naahhh." He moaned, climax to his limit. He moves your chin as his lips captures yours, he thrusted a few more times, as you bit his bottom lip. "Madara!" You moaned, climaxing mere minutes after him. Relief flushed you both, just as you were exhausted from your mission. You moved to lay on your side, just as he did. "Tobi's a good boy, ne Suki-chan." He says, like usual. You caressed his still bare cheek, replying back. "Hai, Tobi-kun is a good boy, but Madara-kun is a bad boy." A smile curves upon his lip while you both soon fell asleep.

Morning hit, and the bright sun rays rise to your eye lids, waking you softly. You rubbed your eyes sitting up, you feel a small cool breeze upon your naked skin. You silently move, putting your clothes back on, then lay quietly back down on your side. You reached over, grabbing the orange swirl mask. You smiled, then moved to wake him up. His blood red eyes opens, he kisses you deeply and passionately, as you hand him his mask. "Let's go home, Tobi-chan." You childishly say, smiling brightly to him.

You both got up, while you rolled up the bed, he got dressed. You smirked remembering what had happened the night before, he silently wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you in his arms. You leaned your head back into his chest, closing your eyes as you both met half way to kiss again. Your thoughts smiled as your body did, and you knew Tobi was more then your playmate his was your lover, even though you loved both sides of him you were to show only one part. "It's not an illusion." You whisper, turning in his arms as he replies, "No, it's not. You're mine, Suki." He says deeply, the child like and deep velvet smooth sing to your heart. 'Yes, it's not an illusion…' You thought, trailing off as you both left the cave, hand in hand.


	11. Love & Hate (Kabuto Yakushi)

Name: Jennu Mimoto.  
Age: 24  
Village: Lightening  
Rank: Jonin  
Crush: Kabuto  
Looks:  
(Dark brown, shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes, curvy an hourglass figure, busty.)  
Abilities: Summoning technique  
Personality: Sly, cunning, sarcastic, a little cold sometimes, blank, can seem emotionless, deeply cares for Kabuto.  
Horoscope Sign: Gemini

"Jennu." You hear someone call your name, turning around you see Kabuto walking from behind the tree.  
"What are you doing here, if you get caught you'll be in trouble." You said shocked seeing him there.

"I know, it is a risk I am able to take. Lord Orochimaru wants to meet with you." He replied, you tilted your head to the left.  
"I thought he knew nothing of me?" You questioned, Kabuto blushed as you noticed.

"He followed me once, when we went to meet up at the hill last time." He said, then cleared his throat.  
"I see, so now he wishes to speak with me?" You questioned thinking about why he would require such a thing.  
"Yes." He simply replied, you turn around heading home but as you slightly turn to the side.

"Stay hidden and meet me in my home around 6 tonight." You say walking off. Kabuto nodded at your request going back to the shadows, where he waits. You open the door to your apartment, then closed it as you walk to your room throwing your clothes off your body then walk to the bathroom. You started water in the tub as it fill you start to think back around the time your first met Kabuto.

{Flashback}  
"Mimoto, take the left." Your teammate says, you nod going left. You soon came around the mountain and to a clearing; you saw a figure in the distance. You noticed he was not moving, you slowly approached with caution as he murmured incoherent words.

"Hey." You said kneeling down, the you added. "My name is Jennu Mimoto, are you in need of assistance." You said clearly. You reached out to help but then his hand grabbed yours, he looked up through his glasses with blood across his face.

"Here let me help you." You said helping him stand; his hand was at his side with a light glow of chakra building there. You walked him to your place laying him down in your bed as he continued to use medical jutsu on himself.

"You hungry?" You asked, he nods lightly. You got up to make you and him something to eat, you heard a loud groan so you ran into your room seeing him standing up although he was clearly in pain.

"Hey no no lay down I will bring you soup ok." You said helping him back to bed, you walked back out then came back in with a bowl of warm ramen soup.  
"Thanks." He said hardly above a whisper, you smiled taking a bite of your own ramen.  
{End of flashback}

You came back to reality, turning off the water and stepping into the tube. You completely submerged yourself into the warm water feeling it was away everything you needed it to. You smiled after your thoughts went back to Kabuto. Since that day he had come back over and over, slowly as you found bits about him as he found about you.

You knew that if he was caught it could be the death of him and you sure refused to put the one person who listen, helped and seem to care for you as you do them although you were unsure if he truly felt the same as you did for him. You sat up in the tub taking the sponge and drizzling the water to cleanse your skin, then you leaned your head back laying a rag over your face as you closed your eyes to relax and enjoy the soaking of your body.

Your hands started to wander up and down your body, sensual feeling being mutual between your thighs as you started to move the tips of your fingers over your clit. Taking in a deep breath as you relaxed your body even more, your heart moved at rapid beats as your right hand continued it own foreplay; sticking two fingers with in. As you pick a steady pace pumping your fingers in and out, your left hand moved to your chest as you imagined them as Kabuto's hands doing such pleasurable movements.

"Kabuto." You moaned taunting your erected nipples as you twist them in between your finger tips, you felt your orgasm hitting near as you pumped in and out faster and as deep as you could.  
"KABUTO!" You screamed upon release, pulling out your coated fingers as you washed away it away all the same. You stood up dripping wet as you reached for your towel, wrapping around you then unplugged the tub. You stayed in there drying yourself off as you put your bra and panties on. You opened the door to head out from your steaming bathroom, you came to a sudden stop meeting his dark eyes as he pushed up his glasses.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked suddenly, you turned your head blushing like a cherry tomato. You heard shifting as a hand brought you to face his once again.  
"Did you?" He asked again, the look in his eyes sent shivers up your spine. You rather enjoyed his touch but your body began to want him closer.  
"I did, why do you ask?" You replied pulling from him as you walked towards your closet.  
"Really, so were you imagining me that well?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around your waist.  
"What are you talking about?" You asked, knowing very well he knew what your were doing and saying.

"Calling my name." He whispered out as he started to nibble on your right ear lobe. The feeling was becoming to hard for you to comprehend as you dropped to your knees. He pulled you up, as he looked at your partly exposed body. He captured your lips once again, then slowly trailed down from your mouth, over your chin down your throat. He soon pulled your bra off as his further to your chest to circle the roundness of your right breast with his lips moving to your shoulders, those circling two fingers zeroed in on a light pink colored nipple.  
He turned you around so that he was holding you from behind still with his lips placed on your neck and his hand over your right breast. You shivered from the sensation that generated a tingle between her legs, and from the feel of something hard bisecting her naked cheeks from behind.

He blazed a path with his tongue, from the juncture of your shoulder and neck, up to the back of your earlobe as his thumb and forefinger trapped and squeezed as they played with your hardening nub on your chest.  
But, as his hands had traced the swelled curve of side, thigh, and breast and even found their way between your shapely legs. Sensually swaying his hips from side-to-side, bare torso melded with your back, he pressed his awakened arousal into the crevice between two of the most luscious globes of flesh he had ever had the fortune to see.  
Seeing he would do as he let go of your hair, licking his way down your back now; his tongue gliding down your spine as both his hands squeezed the pert mounds from up under your arms, before they slid down your wonderfully flat belly. He hooked his fingers into the sides of your panties perched so tantalizingly upon your full ass, ever so slowly pulling the last article of clothing from your body. With each inch of sample flesh made visible, he eagerly put his lips to the bare flesh kissing, trailing his tongue across, and even bit into the uncovered cheeks of that luscious rear. Taking great care to hover just outside of reach of the damp petals below, you were innocent perfection to him.

As warm breath fanned over your naked sex behind, you started to hummed from the sensation, anticipating his lips' touch, like the needy cat in heat that you were in that moment. Legs trapped together by the band of rope now pooled loosely around your knees, you bit your bottom lip as you finally felt the contact you had sorely craved for.  
"Ahh…naa." You quivered and hummed as a tip of Kabuto's tongue traced the length of your nether lips from top to bottom, first one side and then the other.  
He then moved turning your back on the bed, sliding his head between your spread thighs, He lowered himself to your womanly assets to extending his long tongue that was already reaching skyward for a taste. His tongue finally made contact into her damp warmth, as he inhaled your scent.

"Mmmmmm…" Kabuto appreciatively crooned from between your spread legs. You moaned and whimpered in your place as your hands slid down the bed beneath you, gripping the sheets as he tangoed in the feathery softness of your hair between your quivering thighs. You raised your back while pressing your shoulders into the bed, looking down your flushed body, between your heaving breasts, to the area where those erotic wet sounds originated from. He was slowly moving his head from side-to-side, underneath your most private of spots, making your inner walls clench even as they were wetly probed.  
"Nnnn…hah…." you panted and moaned. He smoothed his hands over the your trembling thighs to your hips and further to your sides to press, guiding you to a sitting position over him. He looked up into your eyes as you finally looked down into his own. He pulled back purposely, slowly licking his soiled lips for your delight as he grasped your hands. "Mmmmm…So delicious, Jennu."

He urged your own hands upward, to squeeze and kneed your own breasts for his pleasure. Before his mouth returned to your weeping slit with renewed effort, his hands guided your hips back and forth and side-to-side over his opened mouth. Hands squeezing your pert mounds, you looked down into his eyes as they were looking up into your own.  
With each lick of his tongue left a heady pulse flaring in your core, like a single plucked string that reverberated throughout your entire nervous system. Tensing of your thighs, making the muscles in your rear flex as your inner walls contracted and squeezed so sweetly.  
His breath, his tongue's actions, his gaze, just the sight alone of him willingly let you sit on up above him. So that he could feast upon your tingling pussy, drove you completely insane as you threw your head back, while trapping and rolling your own nipples between your fingers.  
"Hah!..Mmmmmm…Ah!...Nnnnnngah!…" You panted moaning.  
He stood up with a deep look of lust rushing through his eyes, as his hands began undoing his pants. He hissed in the your ear as he pressed his bare chest to your back,

"Did you enjoy yourself, Jennu?" A press of his freed hardness upon your left cheek below, "Do you want more?"  
Once again scooping your hair up into a ponytail with one hand, he grabbed your hip with his other as his words caressed the back of her ear, "Tell me, Jennu." He demanded. Leaning your head back upon his shoulder, you reveled in the feel of his erection. A part of him that you alone had made harden, sliding up and down your cheeks' crevice as he suckled your lobe from behind. In a breathy tone, you voiced your desire, with gentle words spoken with utmost want, "Kabuto, do take me."

Grinding his rigid heat into your backside, he panted and licked the shell of your ear, "Good." Coating his rod with your leaking juices as he slipped his thick tip through your velvety flesh below.  
Letting go of your hair, he let your hands and chest return to the mattress with that luscious rear perched high in the air once again. He gave his verbal assent with smugness as both his hands, from the small of your back slid down to the cheeks of your perfectly toned ass and squeezed.  
"Jennu." A thumb spreading your wide on the left side, his other hand lined up his length with your weeping entrance as he added, all but licking his lips at the erotic sight of his flesh meeting your own below, "mmm…nnnnn." He spoke hinting his delight.

Your body imprinted upon the mattress as his wide head breached your entrance roughly. Your legs shook from just the thickness of that bulbous tip slipping fully inside, by the time the weighty girth of his shaft began to find its way inside your tight heat. Your fingers were clawing into satiny sheets as the pressure, pain, pleasure, it all amalgamated into one pulsing sensation that was your inner walls massaging his cock even as it stretched them wide. With one leg quivering in stroke, he had fully seated himself inside of you, leaving you all sweaty and shaky, and craving for more. He felt the confirmation of this as you walls squeezed his deeply rooted rod hard.

He grit his teeth from the heady sensation as he allowed you, and himself, time to acclimate to the new sensation of being so tightly joined. You were the embodiment of beauty as you took him completely, already pushing back against him from the white knuckled grip you had on your own sheets. Gripping your hips tight, with no warning, no remorse, he pushed back inside with a vengeance, his sacs slapping your clit as the breath was forced from your bent over body as your lungs took another deep breath.

"Ahh!" You breathed as he torturously ground into your pulsing hole, still pressed so deep inside that his tip could go no further. you felt his hips making wide circles, opening you further, hitting all the sweet spots within.  
"Ah…nnnaaahhh!" You cried, after another agonizingly slow pull back of his hips, he slammed hard into her yet again. Reveling in the way those sculpted globes of your ass gave a jiggle against his hips, loving the way your insides gripped him tightly.

Grinding hard into your cervix once more, he put his lips to the side of your throat, you hummed low as his hips pumped at an infuriatingly sluggish rhythm between them, "You're soaking wet, Jennu." He said, as his hand that was not in your hair any more as it to your hip, and then further down to the sensitive area between your legs in the front. With two fingers rubbing your clit, massaging matching the circles that his hips were making against your rear.  
He quietly growled, with another hard ram in your sex from behind was the only thing that kept your exquisitely hourglass body from falling forward was the tight grip he had in your hair.

"Nnnaaahh." You moaned again, as he groaned in the back of his throat. He gave another squeeze to your clit between his sliding fingers as he pushed inside you yet again from behind, then he gave the softest kiss to the side of your trembling lips. His breath fanning over you as he hovered over your adjured mouth, still rubbing and pushing up into you below. He desperately wanted to throw you down and pound into you from behind. His and your feeling upon his cock all but driving him to the edge, gave yet another leg shaking thrust into you from behind as his hand in your hair tightened its hold.

"Aaaahhhh." You moaned louder, as he pulled out again, he then moved hisaching erection against your sticky southern lips. Then getting up on haunches, like a dog preparing to mount you, guiding himself in place with one hand and the other held onto your to the left side.  
Without waiting for a reply, he shoved back inside you with such force that your entire body lurked forward in its place, leaving your struggling fingers digging into black panted wood as she let out a strangled cry.  
"Haah!" However, your wail was quickly followed by pant after pant as he did not let up in the assault, "Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah! Hah-ah!"

He pounded into you over and over again with enough force that the headboard in your grip dangerously swayed back and forth under your hands. Kabuto only let up on his assault for a brief moment to catch up on both your breath while harshly rolling his hips against your behind.  
But that reprieve was only short, because within seconds of sucking in a breath, he was back to forcing you in a rough and powerful thrill. You couldn't even close your mouth if you tried from the exuberant flaring of your core with each hard thrust of his thick cock head pounding up and trying to force its way against all odds inside your cervix created.  
He was moving so fast and so hard inside you that you felt completely full, never lacking his thickness, and almost feeling like it would rupture your insides if he put even the slightest bit more force behind his thrusts.

The only thing you could hear right now was the pounding of your heart in your ears, the forced pants of your own breath being sucked in and then pushed out, with the sounds of sweaty flesh upon sweaty flesh from behind.  
Your head was thrown back, wails came from your opened mouth, your breasts jiggled back and forth under you as felt your ass no doubt doing the same thing behind. You were in both heaven and hell as you let him completely manhandle your needy body to his every barbaric whim.  
"Jennu move out your elbows now" He growled in your ear as he lifted your right leg up and to the side, positioning you in a slant, "Now move yourself in place and push back against me." He sharply hissed.  
Reeling from his words and both your heat, the moment you did as was told, the pressure inside you was immense. The angle that he was hitting inside you was so fucking phenomenal that the slide of his dick even seemed to stimulate the back of your clit from inside your walls.

With your arms out like they were, there was no leaning forward with each push, almost banging your nose on black wood. Instead, your entire body tensed as you were forced to take the abuse deeper, harder, rougher, making your toes curl and your eyes water as your sweaty hold on the headboard turned whiten knuckled and shaky.  
"Naaah-hah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah!" You panted out as tears leaked from the corners of your eyes, your features twisted in the most pleasurably pained expression that had ever graced your face.  
His muscles strained as he hissed through his teeth, was in heaven even as the pale skin of his chest tinged red from the overexertion. But the excessive amount of energy was completely worth it to him that he couldn't get enough of your tight little body and that heated hole he wanted to call home forever.

"Naaah!" You cried as the next thing you knew, your world went completely off balance as your form was forcefully rolled to the side, with him now beneath you. Finding yourself sitting on his cock with your back facing his chest, but before you could even figure out what the hell was going on, his hands were on your hips, keeping you steady, as he all but reamed you out below.  
With again the sounds of slapping flesh was even more prominent hard, thunderous, and echoing throughout the room. You struggled to call his name, to curse, to even breath as your hands blindly went behind you, to the scrunching of his stomach muscles. As you tried to find some way to keep yourself from falling over.

Sitting there, legs spread, bent back, and bouncing uncontrollably, you didn't have to do a damn thing, but keep your balance as the man behind you fucked you hard, fast, and with a fury from his place laying on the bed underneath. The moment she felt one of his hands you couldn't even tell which, because bent back on him like you was, you couldn't even look down, slip between your legs to rub your clit. It was like the leash, which was your restraint, vanished and the wild animal within broke completely fucking free."Naaahh…Oh kami naah Kabuto! Right there! Hah-ah! Just like that! Hah-ah! Nrrrrah! Don't. hah! Don't stop!"  
"Very well." He grunted seething through clenched teeth from his place below you, absolutely getting off to that hoarse growl roaring from your lips as he continuously pounded into you while rubbing your blazing pearl with deft fingers. You snarled through your own set of grinding enamel as you desperately tried to tilt your pelvis, to help his cock hit that certain spot inside you and to make his fingers tease your clit even more, "Naahh…aaahh... Give it to me ..Don't stop!" You purred out to him.

"Naaaahhh," He moaned as you dug your nails into his shoulder, then your body bowed backward over him completely. Your breath hitched repeatedly with a sucked in held breath. Before you had even finished your high pitched wail, his back was already flying up from the bed. Gripping you tightly with one arm wrapped around your breasts, his other around your twitching stomach muscles. He bit into the junction of your neck and shoulder hard as he lifted his hips beneath you one final time. Forcing you down around him as he pushed up from below, his teeth continuously sunk into you as his balls pressed tightly to your spread nether lips, his climax coming completely fucking unhinged.

"JENNU!" He growled and chewed on your flesh even as his sweaty and flushed body held onto your own like a life line against the overwhelming pleasure ripping through and out of his body like a damn tidal wave of white hot pleasure. You, continuing to ride out your own euphoria, was left to struggle in his ironclad embrace as your own body twisted and writhed in its place. The way his fingers and teeth dug into your flesh, was the way you felt him soiling your insides with a pulse so strong that it even made your overly sensitized clit throb. All the while hearing and feeling each and every shiver and groan. You both lay next to another still panting for your long and fun workout, you pulled the sheets up to your bodies snuggling closely.

"Kabuto, I love you to." You said remembering what he said earlier.  
"I know you do." He replied smiling, you slapped his shoulder laughing.  
"So when do we need to meet with Orochimaru?" You asked.  
"We can head out early morning." He said kissing your swollen lips.  
"Have you ever heard an old saying?" You suddenly asked as he closed his eyes.  
"What kind?" He asked.  
"Of…love and hate." You replied, he opened his eyes gazing into yours.  
"A fine line Jennu a fine line it is." He softly spoke, pulling you to him.


	12. You Promise Is My Promise Too (Kiba)

Name: Moonstar Light  
Age: 18 (He is the same age, this is after the series continued)  
Village: Hidden Moon  
Rank: Anbu  
Looks: (short spiky purple hair goes to my shoulder, light eyes, medium size chest very curvy, has panther ears, tail, claws and fangs cause of the panther demon inside her named; Star)  
Abilities: control fire and earth  
Personality: nice sweet funny, flirty, shy (towards Kiba at first) and loves dogs  
Horoscope Sign: Leo

"Do you really think it's coming?" Star, your panther demon asks from deep with in you. "Yes, you can tell yourself of the lunar phase right?" You ask, running through the thickened forest. Star went silent, as you rushed through. "I can smell we are coming near the hidden leaf." Star says, nervously. "Nervous now Star?" You laugh, timidly. You know all to well as to why you were summoned to deliver a notice from your clan to the Inuzuka clan.

You stopped outside, nearing the cities gates. You looked around feeling a bit unease. You sniffed around, picking up several scents. When suddenly a group of Hidden leaf anbu members jump out, you took your anbu mask off as Lady Hokage emerges. "Light Moonstar I assume, your village Kage sent a messenger bird to let us know of your arrive tonight." She said, you nodded.

"Yes, I was given the task to deliver a message to the Inuzuka clan. I am only allowed to stay for a few days, but it depends on the requests between our clan's head." You responded, she signaled and the anbu left. Tsunade wasn't a force to mess with let alone anger. "What do you think we should do, Moon?" Star asks. She leads you to an Inn, in the middle of the village, "This is where you're to stay, please rest I can have someone show you to the Inuzuka home tomorrow if you wish." She says, turning her back as she started to head out the door. "Thank you." You reply, with a respectful bow of your head. Once she was out of sight you walked into the building to check in, then you were shown to a room. You unlocked the door, and walked in tossing your side pack on the bed.

"Moon?" Calls Star, you closed the door and walked over to the bathroom and started the shower. "Hm, Star?" You reply, while undressing. You stepped into the luke warm water drizzling down your body as you lean forward under the faucet. "Nothing." Star says, as you bathed yourself. You turned off the water valve and stepped out of the shower then grabbing the towel you had laying on the side counter of the sink, and started to dry yourself off. You dropped the towel down and walked out to the room. You reached into your bag and grabbed out a pair of clothing to wear for bed. Once dressed you moved your items off the bed to the small table that was positioned to the left of the door and across from the bed. Sleep took over you, as you lay on the comforting warm bed.

"It's time to wake, Moonstar." Says Star, you partly open your eyes turning your head to the only window in the room, seeing the sun rising up. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and sat up in the bed. You undressed, washed up quickly and dressed again into your usual outfit. You grabbed your side pack, putting it on as a soft knock came upon your door. You walked over to the door, opening it to see a young woman with some kind of red triangular shapes on each side of her cheeks. "Light-san?" She asks, with a warm smile gracefully on her lips, "I'm Inuzuka Hana." She introduces. "Light Moonstar." You reply, then she backs up letting you exit, closing your room door behind you.

She leads as you follow her, you look all around as you pass buildings and people on and off. "Here we are." She says, walking inside the home after she slid the door opened. "Mother." She calls, walking inside. "Out here!" Comes a reply from behind them, outside. You and Hana walk back outside see a grey and white looking wolf with a patch over its right eye and another woman. "Inuzuka Tsume." She says, as she sees you standing next to Hana, "I was requested to give this to you." You say, getting right down to business, and reaching into your side pack pulling out a letter for the head of the Inuzuka clan. Tsume takes the note, she immediately opens the said note and starts to read it until a male voice calls to her, "Mom!" A boy around your age appears with a big white fluffy dog. "This is Light Moonstar, she'll be staying with us for some time." Replies Tsume, refolding the letter and putting it in her chest pocket of her vest.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akumaru." He introduces, you bowed but kept your silence. You spent the remaining day with Hana, but would often look around to watch Kiba training. As it started to get dark, you say outside looking up at the moon. "I wonder if it is wise to stay here tonight?" Star comments, you sighed deeply. "We'll see." You reply. "Follow me." Came a stern voice, turning your head to the side you already knew from her scent who it was. Tsume with her companion walked you to a hut looking building, inside however seemed like it was used for storage, "At times this is just for storing, but below isn't." She says, opening a hidden door that was part of the flooring, she lifted it up and started to walk down the stairs leading you to a room with bars. "Will this do for now?" She asks, you reach your hand up wrapping your fingers around the bar then looked at her, "It will." You reply, she opens the door and lets you in.

You sat down on the bed that was there and relaxed down on top, "I guess this is home for the next three days." You say to Star, feeling yourself slowly fade into the panther demon's unconscious self. "How do you feel?" A voice asked, you opened your eyes to see Hana opening the door. "Fine." You mumbled, getting up as she lead you out of the hidden room. "I was requested to sample some blood from you, we can test and go from there." She says as you follow her to the place of where she works at. She opens the door, and walks to one of the rooms with you following her in. "Let me get a few things and I'll be right back." She states, leaving the room. "What would a vet be able to do if no ordinary doctor could." You say to yourself, Star huffs in annoyance, "She's good at what she does." A male's voice interrupts, you look over towards the door. "How long have you been standing there?" You ask, feeling a bit off more then usual. "Not long, do you spar?" He asks in reply. "What kind of answer and question is that to respond with." You respond, crossing your arms over your chest. "What are you doing here?" Hana asks, seeing Kiba standing in her way. "Just wondering if she can spar." He replies, then he moves aside for her to walk into the room, "I think that can wait." She says to him and closes the door.

You undo your jacket, removing it to reveal your arm so that she could take the blood sample that was needed. Re-put your jacket back on, you got off the lounge like seat. "Do you still need me here or am I allowed to leave?" You ask as she writes down on a label and wraps it around the blood sample tube that she had just taken from you. "You can leave it will take some time before I get results but once I do find out anything I will let you know tonight back at the house." She replies, opening the door revealing a smiling Kiba who was leaning against the wall from across the door. "Then I guess I'll watch over her then." He states leaning off the wall and starting to head out, but he looks over his shoulder right at you, "Coming?" He says simply, then opens the front door and walks out as you slowly follow. After a few minutes of walking a around the area you finally arrive to the training grounds there a few others were there sparring with one another.

"Whose this Kiba?" A blonde haired, blue eyed guy approach after he and the pale skinned, black haired male he was sparring with stopped. "Moonstar Light, she's from the hidden moon village." He introduces, you lightly bow and smile at them. "I'm Naruto and this is Sai." The blonde male says, smiling widely while nodding his head to the other male after saying the second name. "Do you spar?" He asks, still widely smiling at you. "I do, why do wish to spar with me?" You reply, curiously looking at him with you head tilted to the left side. His expression changes to one with excitement, as he reaches out his hand and grabs your wrists to pull you aside. You both stand on opposite sides, with only ten feet of distance between you and him. He pulls out a kunai, holding it behind his hand. Silently you both defend and attack simultaneously, the echoed sound of metal clashing for a few minutes. You put your kunai away chanting under your breath as Naruto summons multiple shadow clones. They surround as your body forms into a part beast, ears, claws, fangs, and tail.

Ferociously attacking the clones as you sniff out which of them is the real Naruto, slashing and defending on and off multiple attacks on his end. Until you found the real one behind a tree with another clone forming a sphere that was spinning in his hand. Your claws made their way to his throat, he still turns to attack, you dodged in time only to take the attack, lightly grazing your shoulder. You hissed in reaction to the stinging part of your shoulder. Naruto pulls back, he looks sadly at you as he starts to walk closer to you. "Are you ok?" He asks, you release your beast form and smile up at him, "I'm fine, I didn't expect you to turn around and attack as I had my claws to your throat." You reply, he moves his right hand up and over the back of his head, scratching it in relief. "Thank you for sparring with me Naruto." You say, extending your right hand out towards him. He gladly shakes your hand and smiles. You both walk back over to the small group of people that was watching and standing next to Kiba. While walking over towards him, you reach into your pouch pulling out a small cloth to wrap around the wound on your shoulder. Kiba looks at your shoulder, "Let me see." He demands, you agree and remove the cloth from over you shoulder. He leans forward, you can feel his hot breath over your wound.

His lips part, as his tongue moves over the wound licking it. Your eyes wince from the contact of his tongue and the stinging flesh. Kiba finishes, he looks at your expression with closed eyes. He then moves next to your ear, "You can open your eyes, Moonstar." He whispers while licking his lips as you open your eyes too see the seductive expression he held. You look over your shoulder, seeing the wound cleaned. He grabs the cloth, and dresses the wound with it. Everyone's eyes looked as if they were going to bug out of their eye sockets, and mouths widely opened. "Cha-ha Kiba why did you just lick her?" Naruto screeches, finally breaking silence. Your cheeks heat up, lightly tinting them pink from embarrassment. "To keep it from getting infected." He replies.

~^~Three months later ~^~  
After several tests and experiments to suppress your demonic cycle. With each dose Hana feels she is getting near the answers, but you feel otherwise. You were more then grateful to this village, and even more towards the Inuzuka's. You knew however it was only a matter of time before you were found again by him. You weren't afraid of him, but you didn't want to be his mate either. That is another reason why your family has constantly bounced you around from village to village in hopes that he would no longer pursue you with interests. You walked out of Hana's office, and moved over to a tree that is in front of the building. You walked over to the tree, leaning back against it while you closed your eyes. Feeling relaxed, as if you were in the clouds only to drift away with the smooth, light breeze. "Have you eaten yet?" A voice asks, you open one eye to see him leaning against the tree right next to you. "No, why are you treating me out?" You reply to him, he smirks at your question.

"I guess so." He teases, sticking the tip of his tongue out at you. In response you move off the tree, turning fully towards him and slapping his shoulder in a playful manner. Until both of your stomachs growl out in hunger, you laugh and lead the way to somewhere. Kiba follows, walking closely at your side. Finally you choose to eat saiyuki, you both took your seats and waited for your meal. While having small chit-chat, you kept gazing into his eyes, losing yourself while getting lost in them. "Hey Moonstar?" He calls, breaking your gaze from him. You blink trying to refocus what was left in your thoughts. "Yeah?" You reply. He tilts his head to the side, smiling sweetly at you. "What do you think of me?" He asks. You think for a moment, not noticing him starring intensely at you. "Well I like you, what do you think of me?" You reply, asking him the same question as he did. Kiba goes silent, he pays for the meal and starts to walk off. "Kiba!" You exclaim, walking up to his side. He looks at you, then down to his feet was he continues to walk on. You nudge him in his side, "Do you not like me?" You ask, and without waiting for any kind of reaction from him. You pick up your pace, leaving him behind. You made it back to the Inuzuka's home. Opening the door, closing it and walking down the hallway towards your room.

You entered your room, with tears flowing from your eyes and cheeks. Unable to stop them from pouring down, you lay down on your bed with your face into your pillow to muffle the sounds of your breaking heart. You hear your bedroom door open, with him huffing out of breath standing there in your door way. "Why did you take off like that." He panted. You lifted yourself up, coming to your knees as you get off your bed. Turning around to face him with your head hung low. "I don't know." You mumbled, still not looking up at him. Kiba sighs deeply, his breath now calmed as he moves his hand up and under your chin. Still trying to be defiant, you close your eyes. You figured you won that toss until you open your eyes in shock feeling his warm, soft lips pressed against yours. He pulls away for a moment, "I hope that answers your question." He simply states and again pulls you into him, and his lips pressed to yours once again.

You moves your arms up and around his shoulders as you pull him closer, slipping your tongue into his mouth. Kiba takes this as a challenge, and lifts you up, forcing your legs to wrap around his waist. With you still around him he turns to your door, using your body to close it as he presses you up against the door. His firm grip moves from your lower back down to your ass, cupping your tones cheeks into the palm of his hands. A strong urge reaches its height in the belly of your stomach, you hands move to the back of his head. Removing your lips from his you trailed down his chin, neck and on the crook of his neck you firmly bite down. Kiba tenses, he leans back allowing your legs to drop from around his waist. Only then does he notice the tugging of his short brown locks that were firmly in between your finger tips, "Be a good boy." You teasingly say, with a devious smirk played up on your lips.

His eyes lustfully traces over you, he looks deeply into your eyes while leaning his body into yours. "As you wish." He commented, leaning his face into the crook of your neck. As Kiba sucked down on your neck, you moaned feeling the heat rise in your body. Your fingers untwist from his brown locks, only to trail down from the back of his head, neck and shoulders. Your nails slightly dig into his shoulder, making him moan in the crook of your neck. He leans off of you, pulling you with him as he makes his way over towards your bed. He sweetly twirls you around him, he pulls you to him. Laying you softly down over your bed, he climbs over you. Trailing his eyes to your lips while his right hand smoothly goes down to your stomach. You smirk taking his chin firmly into the palm of your left hand, crashing your lips to his at the same time.  
Kiba rubs over your stomach and sides, with you slowly trailing your right hand down his clothed body. Lifting up his shirt you rub tenderly over his chest, his nipples harden to soft little peaks. You remove your left hand from his chin, trailing down his chest and under his shirt. He moves his hand down your hips, and under your butt, lifting you up slightly. You moaned softly as you feel his hands rubbing over your ass. He groaned, feeling your right hand traveling down to his hips, and untying his belt. While your left hand moved over to taunt his hardening member from inside his pants. He gives a low growl, moving his hands from your ass to your inner thighs. Feeling such ecstasy build up in your body as he felt lustfully taken over too. He moves his lips off yours just pulling himself slightly back. You watch him curiously, his right hand moves over your warm mound. His finger tips lightly massage over your clothed clit, he keeps circulating over and over.

Your eyes shut, your back arches and just when you feel as if your going to find some relief, he suddenly stops. You give him a low growl, pushing him up and flipping him over. In doing so you managed to remove his pants partly, enough to where you got off from on top of him and pulled his pants fully off of him. Kiba props himself up seeing you move both your hands up his legs, then as you move of his knees your fingers shift in between. You then removed his boxers, revealing his hard, thick member. You look up at him, grasping his member in one had, stroking him up and down. He sits up a bit, watching at first. He grunts and moans your name as you pick up pace. Once he closed his eyes, you suddenly stopped just as he did to you. Kiba's eyes shot open so fast, he pulls you up to him forcing your lips to meet. He pulls away, and moves his hand under your shirt. He lifts your shirt up and over your head, you partly lean into him doing the same. He shifts to lay you down, but before he does Kiba unclasps your bra.

Now hovering above you, he shifts your legs apart, forcing them to move up and around his waist. Kiba leans forward, you close your eyes, filling his lips meet yours again. He slowly pushes himself inside you. Your eyes open, feeling no pain. You breath in and out, as he moves himself back out and again thrusts inside. With him thrusting up and down, your body swayed with his movements. Panting softly, and biting down on your lips, you moan deeply. "Kiaa-ba." He too was panting and moaning your name softly from his lips. His thrusts begun to pick up pace, deeper and harder as he goes. In and out, his body builds up a sweat, you grasp the sheets between your fingers. Your body arched up, the feeling of him pounding you, while the sounds of your body smacking his. You felt like you were on cloud nine, drifting away in a lustful twist. "Eyah-hh Moonstar." He grasps, the position had changed after you pushed him off slightly to get on all fours. Kiba swallows deeply, moving himself into position. Without warning he thrusts deep, and roughly while picking up momentum. In and out, faster and faster.

"Ahhuu, Kiba" You sang feeling him deeply inside of your body as it shake beneath his. Kiba's grunts growl in the back of his throat. His hands resting around your hips forcing your lower half to bump back and forth with his pace. He leans a bit forward over your back, you could feel his breath hitting your back. His body shifts slightly, but only to turn you on your back. He repositions himself, lowering his head to meet with your lips. His thrust hit up and deep to the point where your eyes rolled to the back of you head. Still kissing him you both moan, then he released your lips from his, pulling you upwards as if you were sitting in his lap. "Moonsta-Kibaaa!" You both screamed, He holds your body tightly in his arms, then leans forward laying your back once again on the bed. "I promise…" He trails off panting then continues while starring deeply in your eyes. "I won't let you go." He moves to lay besides you. You shifted to your side, and wrapped your right arm over his panting chest, nuzzling your face between to croak of his neck. "Your promise is my promise too." You say, closing your eyes as you both snuggle to each other.


	13. Natural Instinct (Kiba Inuzuka)

Name: Kumi Aquamarina  
Age: 17  
Rank if ninja: Jonin  
Crush: Kiba  
Family: None  
Abilities: Able to "mold" and use water and Ice to do her bidding  
Personality: Shy, music-oriented, always hyper. Tends to be calm but can get agitated easily  
Horoscope Sign: Virgo

You just entered into Konoha, heading to the Hokage's office. You were requested to assist on a mission with a team, yet the details where still sketchy. You knocked on the doors waiting for an answer, the door opened and you smiled.  
"Aquamarina, Kumi is here now Lady Hokage." Shizune announced letting you in, you see three others in the room aside from the Hokage, you and Shizune.  
"Kumi, since your assisting and aiding you well be housed as a guest in the Inuzuka household." Tsunade firmly states.  
"Very well and what team will I be assisting then?" You asked, she then pointed to the boy who looked to be around your age.  
"Then names Kiba, come on or we'll be late." The boy announced then pulled you out with him. You blushed never having so much contact like this before, you looked down trying to clear the thoughts and cool the tinted blush.  
"We're here now." Kiba shouted as we entered a training area. You looked around at the team smiling gingerly.  
"Ok this is Hinata, Shino and our sensei-Kurenai. So everyone this is Aquamarina, Kumi she is staying with my family for the next three months and is the one assisting us too." He huffed after introducing everyone to you and you to them.  
"From what I am told Kumi here is a Jonin, and was offered Anbu right?" Their sensei asked, and you nodded.

=Two months later=

Your time was drawing near and sadly over the time you had spent with the Inuzuka family has been exciting, recently you had just last night come back from a scouting mission and was injured not badly. You were at the park relaxing with Akamaru, as you both just played around tossing and fetching. You laughed enjoying this until you heard Kiba yelling in the distance for Akamaru, the said white haired dog barked as the frantic owner ran over. Panting heavily he looked up and froze from a moment then paced slowly up behind you as your attention was on the big dog.  
"Kumi-chan..." He said in a deep voice that turned into a moan and making you blush. He then turned you around capturing your lips to his, this left you feeling like you were floating in the clouds. You returned the heated kiss but unfortunate for you he broke it fast, and then started to walk away while shaking his head almost like he couldn't believe he had done such a thing.

=The next day=

You woke early walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen, you were told the following night before that you, Kiba and Akamaru would be the only ones home for the next few days. You started to clean the Inuzuka home, you started washing and folding clothes, vacuuming carpets and tidying up the rooms. After you had finished then you headed off to the kitchen, since it was the last place you didn't tidy or clean up yet.  
You passed a sleeping Kiba who was on the couch in the main area room. You just finished washing the dishes and was putting them away, leaning over the counter slightly as you were putting a silver dish up and that is when you felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around your waist. You already knew who it was as his hands warmth rubbed against your stomach and grasped. Slowly you leaned back up to meet a heavy breathing on your neck and a rock hard form pressed against your back.

-Lemon Time-

"Kumi-chan." His husky voice cooed as his arms were even more securely around. He took the silver dish from your hand laying it on the clean counter, then moved your hair to the side to get a clear view of your neck. Kiba let out a loud possessive growl as his lips lightly traced over the crook of your neck. As he then slowly let his wet tongue started to lick a random spot, making you shiver in his arms.  
"Ahh..wait…" You softly moaned, he responded with putting his right leg in between yours, you felt his arousal that poked against your back as he leaned in. Your hands braced against the counter top, Kiba slowly began to grind himself against your ass. You heard his soft husky groan vibrate in the back of his throat, as another light moan escaped your lips as his warm hands mad there way underneath your shirt as he started to rub your bare curvy sides.  
His lips on you neck stopped it sucking, licking and biting, as he moved up to your ear. You shivered as you felt him nibbling on you lobe caressing and flicking his tongue in a sexual pleasing way.

"Uhh..mmm..Kiba." You gasped as you body began to feel the pleasuring touch, he smirked across your neck and his hands started to travel up more and more until he cupped your covered breast, massaging them.

"Kumi." He whispered in your ear making you shudder an d moan, lightly pushing your chest out with his hands as you moved your ass rubbing against his cock.  
"I need you Kumi…" He added, you knew he wasn't lying either as you felt his hard cock twich and grow against your backside.  
You quickly turned around capturing his lips with yours, he breathed in deep enjoying you sweet scent. He then lifted you up setting you on the table not once breaking the kiss as his tongue flicked against yours. You soon melted into the kiss your hands then moved to his shoulders as his hands tugged on the ends of your shirt. Breaking this kiss for a moments, you smirked and pulled your shirt over you head throwing it in any direction his lustful eyes gazed over your body then focused on you breast.  
He licked is lips taking off your bra, his hand pressed on you lower back keeping you arched to the back while his mouth captured your right breast. You cried out in pleasure toying with hair as you threw your head back, feeling his hands inch upwards on your back with his tongue flicking against your nipple.

"Uhh Oh Kiba suck them hard, please..uhh." You begged moaning as he chuckled deeply, as he pressed against your back bringing you closer. He continued sucking while making you moan, felling a sudden rush of wetness slide down you leg from your warmth. He suddenly stopped and started to inhale in the surrounding air the looked in between you legs, grinning feverishly.

"Mmm..Kumi." He said lowering to his knees, smelling in between your legs, you thighs began to tremble from the heat that came from his mouth as he breathed against you skin. Kiba began to undress you, pulling your shorts down and off spreading your thighs with his hands bringing his face in between taking another inhale. You looked down seeing his eyes grow darker and he the stood up, kissing you hungrily on the lips then back down.

Slowly came back up resting his head in the crook of your neck, while he moved his hand rubbing you through your panties. You screamed out shaking and wrapping your arms around his neck.  
"May I have a taste of you?" He asked huskily, as he moved his hand from your warmth moving back down removing your panties and throwing the somewhere.

"uhh…Ahh." You moaned out as his tongue licked across your clit and opening, slipping in a finger inside of you. He sucked and licked up your sweet juices, Kiba lifted your leg over his shoulder getting better acess as he continued to eat you out and pumping his finger in and out. He then inserted another finger as he now thrusted two in and out as fast and rough as he could. You soon felt your climax come near as you were panting heavily.

"Kiba!" You screamed as you came n side his mouth, he stood up licking his lips while panting and heaving. You looked him up and down a little sadden as he still had his clothes on.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Your fully clothed." You replied, he looked down with a gring from ear to ear, he moved his hands to pull his shirt up but you slapped them away smirking at him.  
"My turn now doggy boy." You cooed undressing him, you then reached under his shirt and feeling his muscles, raising his shirt at the same time.  
Kiba's head bent down slightly as he stared at you, with the same lustful stare. Your hands brushed passed his nipples and he squeezed his eyes shut with his hands balled into tight fists. You pulled his shirt off of him and slammed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. We both moaned and you unbuttoned his pants, quickly gripping his cock through his boxers, he cursed and groaned.

"Ahh Kumi Ahhh." He groaned, as his cock grew solid in your hands, wasting no time he picked you up letting you wrap your legs around his waist. He then turned around having you between him and the wall, his thick long shaft poking at your entrance.  
"Ahh..fuck." He grunted as he slid himself all the way in, leaving his face in the crook of your neck.  
"Ahhh…uhhh." You moaned.  
""Damn Kumi your so fucking tight." He grunted and groaned, moving slowly as he whispered sweet and naughty things in your ear. He thrusted in and out, rough and deep inside of you. Both you were groaning and moaning, screaming each others name.  
"Ahh Kiba uhh please fuck me harder ahhh." You moaned and soon feeling your climax.  
"Kumi, uhh I am coming." He slammed into you with inhumane strength, while using one of his hands to gently rub your clit as he neared his own release. You felt the orgasm getting closer and closer with a panting him not far behind. Right when you thought you couldn't hold on any longer, his fangs sunk into the crook of your neck, making you cry out in release. Kiba thrusted a few more times before you felt his seed fill inside you. He lifted you up in his arms carrying you to his bedroom, laying you on his bed and laying behind as he covered both you naked bodies.  
"Kiba?" You called, feeling exhausted.  
"Hm." He replied, you put your hand over the bite marks he put on your neck.  
"Why did you bite me?" You asked laying your head on his chest.  
"I marked you as mine." He simply replied, you smiled.  
"I love you to Kiba." You said falling asleep, he looked down at your now sleeping form and smiled.  
"I love you too Kumi." He whispered as sleep now consumed him.


	14. Destined To Be (Neji Hyuga)

Name: Kayla Uchiha  
Age:16  
Village:Hidden leaf, Konoha  
Rank if ninja: Genin  
Crush: neji  
Abilities: Sharingan eye and fire.  
Personality: Hyper, loud, shy around guys she likes, funny, smart ass, sarcastic, and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her.  
Horoscope Sign: Leo

I was another sibling in the Uchiha clan, Itachi and Sasuke are my elder brothers. I remember when Itachi left and when Sasuke left, I remember the feelings that ran through my head at that moment in time. Many of the villagers here in Konoha think so poorly of the Uchiha's because of that, they even think I would do the same. Unfortunately I am not but again I could care less what they thought. I looked up reading the sun's time frame, I was late.  
'He going to be mad at me if I don't hurry.' I thought rushing out of the gates and into the back of Konoha's forest. I finally made it, but wasn't sure he had arrived yet.  
"You're late Kayla." Sasuke coldly said, as he emerged from the shadows with his little posse; Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo.  
"Your point?" I asked then added. "Don't you think Naruto will pick up on this one of these days, Brother?" He glares at me for even mentioning said name.  
"He won't." Sasuke replied in monotone.  
"Yea he might take longer to see but he isn't stupid you know." I mocked, he dismissed his little posse.  
"I know, do you have what I acquire?" He asked while rubbing his head.  
"Yea, here." I said handing him the file on what we had about the Akatsuki.  
"Their last hideout turned out to be a flop." I said, and he nodded taking the file.  
"Brother why must you do this?" I said looked down sadly, he got up and hugged me from behind.  
"We are the last of the Uchiha clan Kayla, we must." He replied then kissed my cheek.  
"You're my little sister, I love you." He added taking off, I sighed walking slowly back to the village. I always hated how he just comes and goes, but I know why.  
"Kayla!" I hear my name I look over my shoulder seeing; Sakura, Sai and Naruto. I wiped my tears and put on a fake smile, as usual Sai noticed quick but Sakura and Naruto didn't.  
"So how is your training?" Sakura asked.  
"Good so how is your 'retreat Sasuke' plan going." I laughed as I kept my tears from brimming my eyes at the mention with my brother's name, Naruto puts his hands on my shoulder.  
"Kayla, remember I promised you and Sakura that I would bring him back." Naruto exclaimed.  
"I know and I believe in you Naruto." I said to him.  
"Believe it." Naruto shouts smiling widely.  
"Well I must be on my way see you guys later." I say, walking away from them. I walk to the park and take a seat on the grass leaning on a tree. The wind blows around as I close my eyes, then a sudden shadow submerge over me.  
"Kayla we need to talk." I hear his voice familiar; Shikamaru.  
"What for?" I asked boldly, he sighs taking a seat next to me.  
"Why are you always running off to the forest?" He asked, I shrugged.  
"To get some alone time if you know what I mean." I replied opening my eyes to look at him.  
"I don't think that is it, I think you're taking to your brother." He blurted out, I looked to him.  
"Why you say that?" I countered, he shrugged then added "If true which one?"  
"Sasuke, but you could also be talking to both." He said to me.  
'Damn he is good, and so true I was talking to both.' I thought for a moment then looked around noticing it was getting dark.  
"Neither, but nice try." I said to him while getting up and leaving.

[Neji's POV]

I walked around the tree, sitting with Shikamaru.  
"Even if you did see by your byakugan you know she still wont tell on them." He said to me.  
"I know." I said to him as I watched her fade form from a distance.  
"Neji?" Ten-ten called, I looked to see her and Lee waiting for me.  
"Well I guess we just have to wait." Shika said as I left.

[Itachi's POV]

As she was I watched Kayla from the tree, I waited as she entered her apartment and I jumped in through the window.  
"Kayla." I said as she jumped.  
"Itachi." She said still looking around.  
"You know the truth don't you?" I asked her, she looks down nodding.  
"I do and I cannot see why you just don't tell him the truth." She yelled, still pushing me to say.  
"Itachi, promise me one thing." She asked as I had my back turned to her.  
"What." I said monotone.  
"Itachi-nii sama, are you sure you want to die?" She asked, I walked over hugging her.  
"I have already number my outcome you know as well as I do, Sasuke will kill me." I told her, she nods.  
"I understand brother." She says as I jump out of her window, as I did I say the boy who was talking to her before.

[Your POV]

I sobbed in my pillow, as I knew what is to come. Sasuke is strong and I knew as well as Itachi that Sasuke will kill him, a knock came to my door echoing all around.  
"Coming." I shout walking over answering the door, but as I looked up I meet his lilac eyes.  
"Hey." He said as Lee and Ten-ten come into view.  
"Hey Kayla." Ten-ten says.  
"Are you ok Kayla?" Lee asked, and I nodded.  
"Yep, so whatcha need?" I asked.  
"Well we just came to talk with you." Ten-ten says to me, I step aside letting them enter.  
"So what you want to tell me?" I asked as we all took a seat.  
"Kayla it is about earlier." Ten-ten started.  
"I saw you Kayla, with your brother Sasuke." Neji said bluntly.  
"What, how?" I asked confused.  
"We were training and Neji was using his byakugan eye." Lee stated, I looked down.  
"Look Sasuke is my brother, and I am not doing anything you know." I say defending myself.  
"Kayla do you know where Sasuke is?" Lee asked, I nod.  
"Yes but I wont tell no matter what." I reply and then I heard a sudden gasp, I looked over my shoulder seeing Team 7.  
"Kayla." Naruto says.  
"Naruto let me explain." I say to him, he nods.  
"Sasuke was injured one day and I saw him, I couldn't leave him like that so since I was done with my mission with Sensei. I took care of him." I said explaining why I still had contact with Sasuke, I couldn't imagine telling them about Itachi.

[Three months later]

Rumors started to spread about the death of Uchiha Itachi, Lady Hokage called me over. I entered the Hokage office preparing to hear the worst.  
"Uchiha Kayla is here my lady." Shizune announced letting me in.  
"Kayla as you may have heard about Uchiha Itachi's death." Lady Hokage started, tears brimmed my eyes as I dropped to my knees.  
"Lady Hokage was it Sasuke who kill Itachi?" I asked not looking up.  
"Yes." She responds shortly after, I try to get up but my tears poured out like a waterfall.  
"Kayla." Naruto says softly as he lifted me up, with another's help.  
"We are sorry Kayla, but now as you can see Sasuke is clearly a threat." Lady Hokage said to me.  
"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouts letting me go.  
"Naruto." A firm voice calls.  
"What!" Naruto shouts, Kakashi- sensei helps me up this time as the fuming Naruto rages on.  
"That isn't helping Kayla Naruto." Kakashi tells him, Naruto looks to me and lowers his head.  
"Forgive me Kayla." Naruto apologizes.  
"Don't worry about it Naruto." I say, he walks over following Kakashi and his team out.

[Neji's POV]

Lee, Ten-ten and I just gotten back, we too heard of Itachi's death. As we went to report to Lady Hokage we saw Kakashi and team seven walking out with Kayla.  
'She must be hurting more then ever now.' I thought.  
"I feel bad for Kayla now after hearing some of the rumors." Ten-ten says, Lee nod in agreement as I walk away.  
"Where you going Neji?" Lee asked.  
"Destiny is calling." I replied then added. "Go ahead with out me."

[Lee's POV]

"What did he mean by that?" Ten-ten asked.  
"Don't know let's get going." I said, as I remembered what Neji once told me.

[Flash back]

"Neji why do you watch her like that?" I asked him.  
"I don't know something is calling me to her, I just want her. I- I just care for her." He replied.  
"Do you love her?" I asked him.  
"Yes, it was destiny that brought us together." He said simply then turned to walk away from me.

[End of flash back]

I looked at Ten-ten, her gaze looks down she already knew that Neji like, no loved Kayla and thought all the time why.  
"Come on." I said pulling her with me inside the Hokage's building.

[Your POV]

Naruto and Kakashi lead my to my apartment, my thoughts were everywhere I couldn't even think straight.  
"You going to be ok alone Kayla?" Naruto asked me.  
"Yea I just need some time." I replied, I walked them to the door as I watched them leave just as I turned around to close the door.  
"Kayla." I heard his firm voice call out, I looked over seeing Hyuuga Neji, he walked up to me and without a second thought he embraced me.  
"Neji?" I said shocked and wide eyed, he lets me go and suddenly kisses me. He pushed me into my apartment closing the door at the same time, then a sudden clearing of the throat.  
"I thought I would never see that coming." I heard Suigetsu say, immediately I turned facing a pair of sharingan eyes.  
"Brother." I yell.  
"What is this?" He asked coldly.  
"Neji, is a friend." I lied, Sasuke looked between us.  
"Leave." Sasuke growled to his little posse. They left and Sasuke turns his gaze to us.  
"If friends then why were you both kissing?" Sasuke asked.  
"I love her." Neji blurts.  
"Neji." I whispered.  
"I see, and Kayla do you like or love him in return?" Sasuke asked clearly upset at what he saw.  
"I do love him too." I say, Sasuke walks over embracing me.  
"Very well, but if you hurt her I swear Hyuuga I will kill you." Sasuke coldly threatens. Sasuke then turns his back leaving from sight.  
"Neji." I whisper in his ear, he shudders. Neji then captures my lips to his begging for entrance which I gladly comply, his tongue dominates mine as he massages it. We pull apart but only brief as he lifts me in his arms taking me to my room.

He recaptures my lips gently laying my on my bed as he smoothly moves his hands around disrobing him and I.  
"You don't know how long I've waited." He purred as he kissed down my chin to my neck nibbling and sucking. His touch was sending my body into a frenzy, as his left hand massaged my breast and his right massaged my inner thigh.  
I moaned feeling out body's heat rise and tension thicken of lust and passion. I can feel his erection growing between my legs. He moves his hands pinning my wrist above my head, trailing his kisses to my breast taunting my nipples then bites down softly not to break the flesh.  
"Nuu…eeaa….geeee." I moaned. He then stopped taunting my breast and moved to my inner thigh kissing to my now wet sex. He started to rub my clit then massaged around making me wetter then before.  
"Naaa…uhhh…" I moaned again, as he started to lick and stick his tongue in my virgin sex. I couldn't take it any more as he then pressed two of his fingers in side of me. The heated sensation moved all across my body, I soon came in his mouth. Neji lapped up my juices and moved up to me taking my lips to his as I tasted my self in his mouth, I flipped him over as I moved seductively down to his dick taking his erected member in my mouth licking and sucking on the head as I engulfed him all the way to his base then bobbed my head up and down in a steady rhythm flow.  
"Kaaa..ayyy..uhh laaaah." He groaned trying to hold in his moan as I kept a good pace still bobbing up and down with stroking him at the same time. I then moved my left hand to his sac gently massaging earning a growl from him.  
"Kayla stop teasing me." He moaned, I did and deep throated him so more as he pulsed against my tongue then he came in my mouth as I swallowed him up like candy. Neji this time flips us over and with out a thought thrusts up and inside I yelped in pain.  
"It wont last my dove." He cooed, as he stayed still but once the pain subsided and he was passed my virgin barrier.  
"Neji go on." I said as he pulled out and thrusted back in, he did so and kept going in more and more as he picked up pace. In and out deep and rough he pumped as our skin collided hitting each other as groans and moans left our lips.  
"Neee…geee." I moaned, he grunted going in and out.  
"Kaaa…nuuuuaaah…laaaa." He groaned thrusting up as my hip met with his powerful thrust. He seem to pound in and out like no tomorrow or perhaps like as it his life counted on it. I pushed his chest up and he looked at me as I flipped us over again this time I was on top bucking and bouncing up and down on his thick, long rod. I felt our climax come near as I bucked once more feeling him pulse inside.  
"KAYLA!" He groaned out in a loud roar, I smiled and bucked a few more as I soon followed feeling his seed rush inside of me.  
"Ahhh NEJI!" I scream climaxing, then lay down next to him. He rolls to his side looking at me.  
"Marry me Uchiha Kayla?" He asked suddenly as he propped on his elbow.  
"Yes Hyuuga Neji." I replied laying my head on his chest, he pulled the blanket over our body.  
"We were destined to be, Uchiha and Hyuuga." He muttered falling asleep, I looked up at him as he slept smiling to my self as I thought of his words.  
'We were destined to be…'


	15. A Shadows Song (Shikamaru Nara)

Name: Motoko Hyuuga

Age: 16 (Shika is 18)

Village: Hidden Leaf

Rank if ninja: Not ninja, has no chakra network.

Looks:

(Long black-blue hair that has a slight curl to it. Pale skin, petite build. The light lilac colored eyes that the Hyuuga family all have. Lush curves and naturally smiling red lips.)

Abilities: None

Personality: Loving, gentle, easily frightened, kind, sweet, more on the shy side.

Horoscope Sign: Aries

Family: Neji is her older brother by three years, parents are dead.

"Nii-sama where is the curry at again?" You asked your older brother as you walked into the living room, and as you gaze around you see your brother and his team sitting down eating. You rush over to see what they are eating, and it was the curry you were looking for.

"NII-SAMA!" You shout out, they all stop to watch as your failed attempts to hit your brother was only making them laugh.

"Nee-chan I will get you more." Neji said as he got up leaving with his friends. You shortly after his departure took off on your own adventure, you looked up seeing the sky a little cloudy as you made way to the market and passed the ramen bar where you see the one and only Uzumaki eating up the joint. You smile and giggle as you see him, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Sai and your crush; Shikamaru. Hinata was just coming around with Kiba and Shino following right behind them was Akamaru.

"Hey Hina!" You shout waving your left arm, she and the rest all looked seeing you smiling. Akamaru shortly races to your side as you pet him, Kiba came over putting his arm over you shoulder.

"Hey Kiba-kun how is training going for you and Akamaru?" You asked kindly, he shrugged.

"So so." He said, then his arm was moved off your shoulder and you were pulled away. You look over seeing a death glare from your brother.

"Just cause you know her don't mean anything, try and keep your hands off my little sister, mutt." Neji said in anger, venom laced in his cold words.

"NEJI!." You began coldly as you smacked him across his face, He started to say something but didn't get to as you walked away obviously upset.

[Neji's POV]

I knew she would be upset after that, I also knew there was nothing between her and Kiba.

"You didn't have to upset her like that, Neji." Sakura and Ino said to me.

"Che, I am her brother and as such I have every right to protect and defend my family from any I feel is not worthy to be with my sister." I stated coldly, the one thing I was sure she did like one person, the laziest ninja in Konoha; Nara Shikamaru. I over heard her telling Hinata once but haven't said anything about it, because it is Shikamaru after all.

'I Just can't see him doing anything with my sister.' I thought.

"We have to go, so yea let's go Lee." Ten-ten said even getting my attention with that. I followed behind with my team to see about our next mission.

[Shikamaru's POV]

I watched as Neji and his team walked away, I got up taking my leave as well. I looked up at the sky thinking.

'It would be nice to just go on and relax up on the hill today.' I thought to myself.

"You Shika were you goin'?" Chouji asked me snapping me from my daze, I look over my shoulder.

"You know already." I replied to my childhood friend, he smirked.

"Your not just going to watch the clouds are you, Shika." He teased, his low words still made it's way to everyone.

"What does he mean by that Shika?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going see yea later Chouji, Ino." I said waving them off. I walked slowly as I thought of what or how to tell her that I like her, she was a Hyuuga, well better said Neji's younger and only sister. I came to the hill as the sun was setting, there she lay on the grass as the wind blows, sniffling as I heard her silent tears. I didn't know what to do so I just decided to get her by my shadow.

"Wha, why cant I move?" She questioned not noticing I was only four or so feet from her, the her gaze slowly meets mine, as I make her get up and come to me.

"Motoko." I whispered letting my jutsu go. She stared at me with her beautiful lilac eyes. I walked closer to her, tears stained her cheeks as I wipe them away.

"Shika." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Come with me Motoko." I said, she opened her eyes looking down to my hand as I reached for hers.

[Back to regular POV]

You grabbed his hand as he lead you away from the hill top meadow, the sun already gone in the faded night sky. He looked over his shoulder as me with a light smile, then he suddenly stopped.

"You shouldn't cry, my mom cooked and I thought you would like some." He said as he opened the door to his family home.

"That was very kind, mind I ask what she made?" You asked him, he smiled.

"You're favorite, Curry soup with Anko dangos." He told me as I smiled brightly. His mother made Anko dangos, and it wasn't even the sakura festival either.

"Shikamru you here already?" A motherly voiced called out.

"Yes mother." He said sounding bored all of the sudden, the his father came around from the back.

"Hey Shik- Oh…my who might you be?" Shika's dad asked as he noticed Shika wasn't alone.

"Hyuuga Motoko." You announced with a smile, the his mother came around seeing us.

"Hello Motoko, how is your brother doing?" She asked as usual.

"Neji? He is good just on a mission." You replied. The Nara son and father looked between the two.

"What?" Mrs. Nara asked seeing her son and husband with that blank expression.

"How do you two know each other?" His father asked.

"Motoko goes to the store with me." She replied and they sweat drop.

[After dinner]

You followed Shika to his room to play shigoi, but he decided to take a shower. You waited as you sat on his bedding for him. You lay down looking up until your eyes grew sleepy, and soon you were asleep on Shikamaru's bed.

[Shika's POV]

I finally finished my shower, but forgot my clothes in my room. I grabbed the towel wrapping it around my waist as I left the bathroom to my room, I peeked my head out and saw that she was asleep on my bed.

'Beautiful.' I thought grabbing my clothes and changing as quick as I could.

[Back to regular POV]

You woke hearing shuffling, opening your eyes you see that Shika was done with his shower. You blush as you see his naked torso before your eyes, you gasp as he dropped the towel from around his waist to put his ninja shorts on. He looked over his shoulder seeing you wide awake, he blushed as you saw the red hue run across his cheeks.

"How much did you see?" He smirked not putting his shirt or vest on, he came to the bed sitting next to you, your eyes ran all over his naked chest. You turned away not trying to stare in awe, he pulled your gaze to his by grabbing your chin and turning your head to him.

"Shikama-" You said only to have his lips interrupt you, his lips seem on mold on yours in a breathtaking kiss.

As the kiss grew more deep and passionate, both you and Shika's arms snake around another. Shika breaks from your lips to breath as he moved down your cheek, and chin to your neck lightly sucking on it then he moved to nibble lightly on your ear lobe.

"Ahh…" You purred trying to hold back that growling moan, he smirked moving back to your neck in search for your soft spot. He moved his right hand under your shirt breaking away from you again as he lifts it over your head, then moved to remove your bra. After that his lips trailed down to your breast, he cupped the left breast in his right hand massaging it as his mouth engulfed your right breast.

You squirmed underneath him as he twirled his tongue over you hardening nipple, then moved to give the other breast the same treatment. You moaned in the back of your throat, he looked up at you and you looked down to him. His right hand moved passed your stomach and soon started to massage your inner thigh.

"Shika!" You moan as he groaned feeling your touch going further down, you unzipped and buttoned his shorts. Shika stood letting them drop, he leaned down to your waist unzipping your skirt and pulling it down with your thong.

"May I Motoko?" Shika asked as he looked over to you, nodding you watched as his fingers and tongue taunted and licked your pussy lips. He moved his fingers away from your clit and to the opening slit, as he sucked and licked your wet clit he pumped in one digit into your wet cavern pumping it in and out in a slow pace.

"Hmmm." You moaned as he put another digit into you picking up speed, you moaned and squirmed as the feeling burned in the pit of your stomach. You have masterbated to know that your were coming to your release, his fingers moved in ways that not your own would seem to satisfy.

"Ahh..There…Uhhh Shika" You moaned as your walls tightened around his fingers, he felt you coming and moved his tongue from your clit to your slit as you cummed into his mouth. You leaned up to take control, pulling him from his knees as you looked to his half harden erection. You started to stroke his long and thick cock, then moved your cherry red colored lips to his tip licking and taunting him as he did you.

"Mo..to..ko don't tease me please…uhhh." He groaned, you nod and took his long and thick length in your mouth deep as you engulfed him to the base of his cock, teasing his sac with your left hand as your right hand stayed on the base of his length. You sucked, nibbled and grinded your teeth against him, he moaned deeply and groaned loudly. As you griped around and stroked him while deep throating him all the same. You felt his cock pulse inside your mouth

"MOTOKO!" He groaned loudly as he came in your mouth, which you swallowed and then licked around his tip and your lips. Shika leaned down to kiss you, as your lips touched you could taste each other, he didn't need to ask for entrance you had gladly let him dominate.

"I have to have you now." He growled lifting your legs to his waist as his hard erection came back poking at your entrance, you looked at him.

"Will it hurt?" You asked, he looked down knowing you're already a virgin.

"Yes it will but know this it will not last." He replied lustfully, the penetrated your virgin sex with his long and hard cock. You gripped his shoulders upon feeling the pain digging your nails into his skin, he moaned at that as he felt your tight wet pussy. He pulled back and then thrusted back in, after a few more times the pain soon subsided and he picked up pace.

"Nnn..Uhhh…Shika." You moaned in a pant. Shika picked up fast and rough and he thrusted in and out.

"Nauuhhaa….mmmm….nnnnaugh." You both moaned in unison. Shika pulled out flipping her on all fours, he looked to her then thrusted in her wet sex again. He kept his grip on her hips as he thrusted hard and deep inside her wet silky pussy.

Moans, groans and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room, he lifts one or your leg up still thrusting in and out, deep and fast.

"Haaauhhaaa!" You moaned as he was hitting a certain spot that seemed to triple the feeling.

"Fah..ah..ahha..fehh…right..thur…ahha…aahha..Shika there…uhhh!" You moaned loudly he did as you requested thrusting in again hitting it hard as you purred in a moan. Shika growled in the back of his throat.

"Nrrrah uhhh…ahhh." Shika groaned deeply, Shika pulled out again. This time he thrusted in your ass, you squirmed as he kept his firm grip on your waist. Thrusting, in and out, deep and hard he had you soon moaning in more.

"Yah…ahha..more..uhh ahhh!" You moaned, he went fast and hard thrusting more and more as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in again and again. Shika kept in as he flipped you over lifting you in his lap letting you ride against him.

"Nuuahha." He groaned as moved with him, you began to dig your nails in his flesh on his shoulder. He pulled you closer to him laying his head in the crook of your neck.

"Grawww…uuhhha ahahha" He growled, biting down on your tender flesh, as you moaned from the slight pain. Both your climax was soon near as you kept riding him.

"Nuuahaha….Uhhha ahaha!" You both shout in unison, as you release and feel his seed spill inside of you. You lean on each other panting for air, you look up to him as he kisses your head then your lips.

"I love you Motoko Hyuuga." He purred laying you down on his bed as he pulled out laying next to your panting body.

"I love you too Shikamaru Nara." You panted, smiling as he pulls you close wrapping you under the sheets as both lay there feeling exhausted letting sleep take you away. Shika starts to hum putting you more and more to sleep, while caressing your cheek.

'My lover, a shadow's song that it is.' You though while falling asleep in his embrace.


	16. Love Me Tender,Slowly,Yet Passionately

Name: Yuna (first) Morikawa (last)  
Age: 21  
Ninja rank: Jonin  
Looks: You're slender but proportionate despite the fact that your am "5'2" shorter than most of the other ninja; also lack some upper body strength so you can't successfully use as much taijutsu. You have long black hair which in wear down and have large, natural ringlets and side swept bangs across your forehead. You have dark green eyes and a fair skin tone. Typically you wear simple kimonos, and have a "delicate" look to you that leaves some people in disbelief that your a kunoichi, but you can hold my own in battle.)  
Abilities: You can cook well, which is probably why Tsunade-sama made me one of her assistants, for cooking purposes anyway. One of my more special attacks is my Siren's song jutsu, it's a power where you use your singing voice to hypnotize and control enemies, and it's not the type of thing that leaves people covering their ears, but rather interested to hear more. You can choose if you want your voice to contain powers or not so that you can hum a little around town and not have it affect anyone. You also have the lightening element, and good speed as well.  
Personality: You have good control over your emotions and stay calm in almost any situation; well except when I'm around Tenzo-kun, then you blush like crazy even when you try to fight it. You're more on the quiet side, friendly, a little playful when you're feeling more bold, and try to be kind to almost everyone. You tend to smile a lot and try to remain optimistic, there's just something about being in Konoha that makes the aspect come out. You're pretty brave, ready to jump into a you pitch black cave if you have to, and you'd like to think. you have a firm grasp on logic and a sense of intelligence. You find it hard to be mean to anyone, but if you do come across someone who gets on your nerves you ignore them or walk away. You're rather soft spoken and usually don't raise your voice, guessing that could be good or bad. You don't yell much at people, but you can hold up a good argument when you have to. Also you're just horrible with directions, it would seriously be a miracle if you could get from point A to point B without getting lost for more than an hour.  
Horoscope Sign: Libra

STORY START:

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I will bring it out soon with your tea." You said to her walking back into the kitchen to finish her meal. As you passed down the hallway, the lounge being next to the kitchen showed many in there relaxing and once specific was Tenzo aka Yamato. Since you came to Konoha a few years ago, you had fallen for the cunning ninja. You had admired him from a far and only Lady Hokage and Shizune knew of you feelings, in fact they both have tried to encourage you to ask him out but you have been to shy to ask let alone hold a conversation with him. You grabbed the soup and tea on a trey and carried out to the Hokage's office, you opened the door after knocking. Then set the trey down just as Yamato and his team walked in for their next mission.  
"We have been told that Sasuke has been spotted in a nearby village." Tsunade started folding her hands in front of her as you poured her tea setting it on her desk.  
"So I need you to scout and report is all." She finished.  
"Ah come on grandma Tsunade why cant we just." Naruto started then got cut off by Tsunade. "NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Her voice rang through the halls as her anger rised, Sakura then punched Naruto in the head. You started to walk away and leave.  
"Yuna?" Tsunade spoke after a moment.  
"Yes my Lady?" You questioned.  
"Maybe you should assist them they might need your ability since you're only to scout and report." She insisted as you looked down thinking.  
"Sure I can do what I can to help them." You replied smiling.  
"Good you can leave to pack your things you will leave tomorrow morning." She stated. You turned on the heel speed walking out the office and building, you raced home without even knowing so since your thoughts were tied up. Blushing like mad as you opened your apartment door. Just as fast as you got there you had your stuff packed including a medic kit on the side and some kunai's  
-Next day 5am-  
You woke happily and ran out to make a meal for Lady Hokage and Shizune. As you dressed in your apron cooking, you started to hum softly to yourself lightly twirling as a ballerina. The pot started to bubble and you switched it off still twirling, you smiled setting the tea kettle aside and thought of what to make.  
'Hm…what should I make for her then?' you thought and just as an idea popped in your head, hearing only foot steps you took a defensive stance by the door.  
"Well I will be in here getting a drink go on a head and I will meet you there." His voiced chimed in your ears. You walked slowly back bending over looking for the sauce pan.  
"Do you need any help?" He asked upon entering.  
"Oh no I found what I am looking for." You replied then added as you stood back up looking over your shoulder "Looks to me that you might need help, what can I do for you?"  
"I only wanted some green tea." He said leaning against the door. You turned and grabbed a cup pouring some tea inside then handing it over to him, he smiled.  
"Thank you." He said walking over only now standing directly behind you.  
"Yes." You said, calm and seductively without knowing it.  
[Yamato's POV]  
I smiled looking over her, everything about her brought my senses to a craze. I have silently watched her from time to time, just loving everything about her.  
"Yamato-san?" She spoke looking at me in a daze.  
"I-I…Just don't forget about the mission Yuna we leave in 30min." I said to her to distract what I wanted but in fear that she might not feel the same, I walked out to take a quick brisk walk and cool my thoughts.  
[Back to regular POV]

Greatly curious and confused you looked blankly at the spot he once was, your heart fluttered around like millions of butterflies swirling around. You finished your meals and placed them aside just as you took your apron off and made way to the door Shizune walked in smiling as she saw you.  
"As usual and all you have already prepared something." She said still smiling.  
"Yep you bet." You replied smiling in return.  
"You better get going then you're to leave in 5 min." She stated and you rushed out in a hurry.  
"There she is." Naruto pointed shouting in your direction.  
"Sorry if I am late." You replied.  
"No you're actually early." Sakura noted you sighed in relief. Since everyone was there now you all headed out of the fire country and off to the water country.

-Later that night-

Your body feeling restless you are already half way passed the grass country and everyone decided to set camp in a brush clearing next to a lake. Yamato did his jutsu and made a house basically. You all had your own rooms, you unpacked and paced around. Then walked out heading to the lake, the cool water flowed so freely in your eyes as you began to hum. You stepped in the cool water as it washed away all and cleansed you well, you relaxed rather quickly.  
"Ah just my luck boys." You heard and your head shot up. You stood immediately as five men surrounded you. Embarrassed as you were and yet happy you kept the towel around your body.  
"Siren No Jutsu." You softly spoke as you voice chanted desireably, then your eyes flashed and you grabbed a bolt of lightening lending it to your katana.*sorry didn't know what to call it, and your katana almost looks like Sasuke's with the chidori* You sung the finishing tone as you had killed them and stopped, you turned in time to see Yamato, Sai, Sakura and Naruto all having their mouths dropped open well except for Yamato.  
"That…was so cool." Naruto spoke first still in awe. You smiled and walked over to them.  
"I am happy you feel that way Naruto, but I am proud I finished without falling though." You laughed heading back to the camp site with them following right behind. You looked out the window once you came back into your room, softly someone knocked yet enough for you to hear.  
"Come in." You softly spoke still gazing out the window, you jumped feeling a pair of arms wrap around you body. You leaned your head back feeling slightly bold just to look into his eyes.  
"You did perfect tonight. I just came to see how your doing." He said as he let you go but you grasped his upper right arm.  
"Please stay…with me?" You asked shyly with a tinted pink blush. He smiled and nodded to your request. Neither of you spoke only sound was your hearts racing and pounding.  
"Yuna." He said breaking the silence, you looked up only to feel his lips on yours. You then wrapped your arm around his neck. In return he wrapped his around your sides and lower back. As you both deepened the passionate kiss, he licked your lower lip making you jump back.  
"I am sorry." He apologized.  
"No it is just." You stopped feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"Tell me." He said cooing you softly with his voice.  
"I am not experienced in this kind of stuff." You hoarsely replied, the blush clearly noticed now. He cups your chin lightly moving to gaze into your eyes.  
"No need, I will be as gentle and tender as you wish." He lustfully replies, you smile and quickly embrace him. He then wraps his arms around you once more kissing you lustfully and passionate while slowly rubbing up and down your sides.

Your hands move over and with the flick of your wrist they glided along his chest as you finger tips felt along. He once again licked your bottom lip for entry, gladly you partly open letting his warm tongue tango and dance inside your mouth. Your body unable to comprehend as you melted in his arms and kiss. He slowly after memorizing every inch moved his lips down to your ear panting lightly as you jumped feeling surprised, then moving to your neck in search for your weak spot. You grasped in a certain area between your neck and ear, he smirked gently biting and suck on the tender flesh. Once satisfied with the small moans and bruises that started to form he moved to you collarbone, trailing butterfly kisses then stopped untying your kimono. He leaned up propped on his hands as he looked over your body in want his lust filled eyes gazed over his prize.

"Beautiful." He whispered in your ear as he brought his lips to yours, you relaxed still feeling a little less embarrassed as you felt wetness near your warmth. His hands moved to your breast massaging so softly as his lips moved to your jaw, neck and down to your chest. You leaned your head back feeling his warm tongue lick over your right breast as his hand continued to massage the left, after your nipple was hard he moved to give the same treatment to the left breast while now massaging the right. You panted heavily as you got excited from his touch; he kissed now down to your stomach. He stopped looking up at you, and then his hand went to your clit circulating softly around making you ache for more and more. He went faster flicking his wrist as you gotten wet even more. You squirmed under him slightly, then a small pain shot all around your body as he stuck two fingers into you. You whimpered, throwing your head back in pleasure. He quickly pumped his fingers in and out of you, as he was enjoying the noises you made. He moved his lips back up nipping at your neck, adding a third finger. You gasped when he scissor his fingers in you. You whined, feeling your release coming. He brushed his thumb against your clitoris, then he went back down removing his fingers and licking them. He suddenly lifted your left leg over his shoulder putting his head below and tongue soon replaced the work of what his fingers began. The pit of your stomach felt like those butterflies wanted out and you couldn't believe how pleasuring it felt. You knew you were near your climax and was very much enjoying your orgasm.  
"Ahhh…" You moaned softly in a whisper tossing your head to the side, he then stuck two fingers in along with his tongue pumping in and out you couldn't take it any longer and need the feel of release, your climax soon came and you come inside his mouth. He moved letting your leg drop as he licked his lips, savoring your taste and brought his lips to yours allowing you to taste too. You felt bolder now and flipped you and him over and you decided to take control. You begin in search for his soft spot biting rough on his tender flesh he groaned several times.  
"UHH." He groaned out loud as you found his, you sucked rough and hard leaving your own marks on him then moved to his chest taunting his now harden nipples. Your finger tips traced along down to his pants as you took off them along with any remaining clothing you looked at his member, you jumped seeing the size and width. Fear struck around as you gripped his member in your hands, rubbing up and down, he groaned and tossed his head back feeling the pleasure you were giving him. You leaned in licking the tip tasting the pre-cum, then put his whole length in side deep with in your mouth and one hand on the base stroking along as you bobbed your head up and down.  
"Yuna!" He moaned loudly.  
"Ahh….Yuna." He groaned as you picked up pace. He felt his climax draw near and begged again in many groans and moans, you soon felt his dick pulse inside and then a salty yet sweet taste erupt from with in. you moved back up to the tip licking any remaining juice. He flipped over once more looking into your eyes, his hands swept over every curve, memorizing everything he felt under his finger tips.  
"Tenzo-kun, please…please be gentle." You murmured to him. He looked deeply in your eyes.  
"It is just…just that this is my first time." You then added blushing ferociously.  
"Yuna, I will always treat you slowly and gently." He stated positioning himself at your entrance.  
"It will only hurt for a moment, ready?" He said looking sadly at your gaze, you nod gripping his shoulder as he thrusted inside all the way, you whimpered as tears feel from your eyes. He leaned over licking the fallen tears while whispering sweet nothings in your ear, this allowing you to get used to his size as he slowly pumped in and out.  
"AH..faster." You moaned and he did as asked picking up pace and thrusting hard, rough and faster. You were moaning and shouting his name, he was doing the same. You both soon felt your climax come to a near, he pulled out of you sitting down and pulling you in his lap letting you ride him. As you both met each other's thrust as sweat covered your bodies, you leaned your head back holding each other in a tight embrace.  
"I'm going to come…ahhhh uhhh" He grunted gripping you tighter.  
"Me too." You moaned.  
"AHHHH…..UUUUHHHH" You and his shout in unison as your climax hit sending you both in a complete and total bliss, you lay down and he to followed pulling the covers over your exposed bodies. Soon sleep takes over as you sleep besides one another.  
-The next morning-  
You wake feeling someone playing with your hair opening you eyes seeing his smile you then return it back.  
"I love you Tenzo-kun." You said still smiling.  
"I love you to Yuna." He replied.


	17. Hidden Behind The Leaf (Naruto Uzumaki)

Name: Rue  
Age: 16  
Village: Iwagakure (village hidden in the rocks)  
Rank: Missing Nin  
Looks:  
(short, she would come to narutos chest. red hair that comes to her butt with same length blond bangs. maroon eyes with flicks of gold in them. She's curvy and well proportioned for someone for her age. Wears a white tub top with a long sleeve black fishnet shirt on top. She wears a black min skirt with black shorts underneath and standard ninja sandals.)  
Abilities: Controls Earth style, and able to manipulate sand (Like Gaara can)  
Personality: curious, childish, and very cunning.  
Horoscope Sign: Virgo

A week had passed since your capture here in the hidden snow village, you looked around for a way out but you were still unable to use any thing against the frozen bars of your cell. You slid back down to the cold floor hugging your knees, closing your eyes while breathing in deeply.  
[Flash back]  
You had a run in with two member's from the Akatsuki, they wanted you for your demon. Rumors spread and you knew if they caught you it would mean your death, but at the same time you didn't know for sure. You ran and ran but your body and demon felt the climate change, since your direction was north east.  
'I cant do much it is too cold.' Your demon said as you shivered in the snow, you used you chakra to keep you warm but it was depleting rapidly. You lay on the rock hidden in the trees for you to rest, your body soon depleted and you were completely defenseless. You heard slight movements all around and then many ninjas soon surrounded you, picking and putting you in chakra cuff as they brought you to their village.  
"Ah you're a missing nin are you not?" A man asked as he looked over some papers, then back up to you.  
"Well then I assume your name is Rue, from the hidden rock village?" He asked as he tried his hardest to get you to talk. Soon you was put in a room as they questioned and interrogated you, only to still receive nothing. They tried for hours and hours but nothing. Two ninjas escorted you to a cell then did a jutsu freezing bars around you, shivering as you huddled your arms around your body.  
[End of flash back]  
Clattering loud footsteps echoed in the jail as strangers came around looking in each cell, the stopped in front of yours staring at you.  
"This one is strong you should take her with and see if you can get her to talk." A guard said as he unfroze the bars there fore releasing me. Four stood in front of you, a boy with blonde hair, a girl with pink hair, another boy with black hair and an adult with grey hair.  
"If anything do not allow these chakra cuffs off of her or else." The same guard warns them, the looked to me.  
"Her name is Rue, she is strong." The guard adds, they look to him.  
"If she is so strong how did you manage to catch her?" The pink haired one asked.  
"That is a mystery to us still, whether she let or allowed us is on her." He responded, they nod taking the chakra based cuffs pulling you with them. The room they brought you in was cold and dark just like before.  
"Do you have any connection to the Akatsuki?" The grey haired asked as the other three sat and watched. You looked down at the chakra cuffs and ignore him.  
"Kakashi-sensei how would you get them to speak, if they refuse like she is?" The pink haired one asked the man, he looks to you sighing.  
"Rue." Kakashi said calling your name kindly, you look up in to his eyes.  
"Yes." You said in reply shocking all of them.  
"Sh-she answered." The blonde exclaimed, you look down again.  
"Rue why are you a missing nin?" He called asking you a simple question, for some unknown reason your demon spoke to you in your mind.  
'Are you alright with telling him?' Your demon asked, you looked at the man.  
'Yes'. You simply said to your demon.  
"Rue?" He called your name.  
"Yes." You answered.  
"Tell me, I will not hurt you." He said kindly, unknown again you felt the need to say.  
"Because of what I am, I was considered an outcast; a monster." You stated as you began to tell him your sad little story. The blonde gasped hearing this as the others looked at him.  
"Naruto." Kakashi called.  
"Yes sensei." He replied.  
"Will you hand this to the guard out side the door." Kakashi said handing Naruto a piece of paper.  
"Rue, I understand but can you tell me why your village treats you like this?" He asked.  
"Because they only see me as a monster, then demon they sealed into me and then they throw me away like trash." You yelled feeling angry for no reason, you sat down once again with tears brimming your eyes.  
"I am not I am not." You said saying over and over.  
"Your not what?" Kakashi asked.  
"A monster." You said simply as a tear rolled down your cheek, the guard came in looking around.  
"He said you are granted." The guard said, Kakashi nodded.  
"We shall leave tonight." Kakashi said to his students. He soon turns to you, and kneels down to your eye level.  
"You're coming to." He said unlocking the chakra cuffs, you smiled at him and wait in return.  
"Hatake, I hope you understand even though she is a child. Rue is dangerous, that monster is a killer." A cold voice said, he was the leader the first to question you in the beginning.  
"If you say so, but I am sure we can handle her." He replied walking away with you and the other's. You were awake as the other's were sleeping under the stars. Your demon talking to you in your thoughts.  
'What do you think then?' she asked.  
'I don't know should I or not?' you said to her, she sighs.  
'It is a decision you should trust, you think you can then do so my lady.' Your demons says, her insight was willing and strong but also protective.  
'The so be it Kaishia thanks for always protecting me.' You said to your demon.  
'A pleasure, now I must rest and you should to.' She says.  
'I will once I am done bathing.' You respond standing and walking to the waterfall near by. You let the water run down your body dripping with delight, unknown to you a pair of eyes was watching your every move. The stranger's eyes watched over your naked body staring at every curve you possessed and watched as you cleaned yourself up. He licks his lips as he continued to stare at you, as the moon's light brightens and you get out of the water wrapping yourself up with a cloth.

You walked back to the camp, while ringing your hair along the way. You quickly pull a loose night kimono out draping it over the tree's branch, you pulled the cloth off your wet body tossing it over the branch to dry. You pulled the night kimono on tying it around your waist as you hear a twin snap, you growled immediately in defense but before you know it your being pushed down one the ground. You kept your eyes closed fearing the worst, but then you open them back up seeing the blonde boy again just he looked different his eyes no longer blue but red.  
"Hello there Rue." He purred exhaling out, this made your sense kick back in and as you started to scream out. He covered your mouth to stop you from screaming.  
"I mean you no harm." He purred again, he started smelling you in the crook of your neck.  
"I will move my hand if you do not scream." He whispered in your ear, your demon began to fell this and your body was reacting putting you into heat.  
"You're not Naruto." You said, he closed his eyes then opened them.  
"Just like you, Naruto has a kitsune demon in side of him. That would be me, I can smell your demon going into heat." He purred again, making my skin jump.  
'Do Naruto know.' You thought asking your demon.  
'I do not know.' She responded, Naruto's demon sensed you feel a bit awkward.  
"He does not know he is taking a mate." He purred in your ear.  
'Unknown.' You thought again, your demon started to warm your body unlike any time before.  
"Perfect." He purred while moving his hands all around your body, he leaned down crashing his lips to yours. He bit your lip taking what he thought was his for the taking, no need to ask he dominated your whimpering moans that growled in the back of your throat. He stood up after breaking the kiss, you looked at him watching him closely then you stood up.  
"Wait here." He purred taking his clothes off then jumping into the water, you turned around allowing him some privacy. Naruto's demon laughed in a taunting way, he gets out as you turn your head to look at him. Your own lips began to water as you look over every crevice his body held the smoothness as the water seeped down his dripping wet body. You swallowed hard as your tried to take out the images the raided your mind, then you turned to look away.  
"You really are innocent." He purred, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"What the-" You gasped, as he pulled you in for another dominating kiss. You were defenseless once again as his slightly taller body hovered over yours. Your body was becoming foreign to you as a wetness rose to your lower half.  
'I am losing control Rue.' Your demon panted as she fought the urges that ravaged your body with tingling sensation. Your throbbing sex was getting wet and wetter, you gulped as he turned you around. You look into his lust hungry eyes, as his hand cupped your chin. You place your palms on his chest feeling his body contrast under your touch.  
"Mmmmmh." He purred out in a moan, you moved your hands lower then back up again letting them rest on his shoulders. He moved his hands down your kimono untying it as it dropped to the cold ground, his hand travel up and down your body. He alone was fighting the urge to bit your breast and lick you clean, he started to lean in over your breast as he cupped one then lick and nibbled the other. You tossed your head back, he then moved giving the other breast the same treatment.  
"Naa…hhh..rrr.. " You moaned, as he let his free hand moved down rubbing your wet clit. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head, with a sudden stop you look down to him.  
"May I taste you." He asked purring, you nod granting him his request. He kneels down lifting your leg over his shoulder. His tongue moved in circles as he pushed two fingers inside of your wet sex, breaking your virgin barrier only so much.  
"Ahh…mmmm." You began to purr. Naruto licked and pumped his fingers in and out as you moaned his name, your body betrayed your sense's as he felt your walls clamp around his fingers. Your stomach began to fly, as you released your juices. Naruto wasted no time licking up your juices. He stands back up you see his erection now protruding out more, you blush as he kisses you once more letting you taste your sweet cum. He broke the kiss and lifted you in his arms walking to the water fall stepping in side the cool refreshing water, He leaned you forward as you felt his erected cock on your back side.  
"Scream my name." He purred as he thrusted deep and hard inside of your virgin sex, breaking it's barrier.  
"NARUTO!" You scream/ moaned he didn't wait for you to adjusted to him, as he kept thrusting in and out, rough and hard. You growled in a loud purr, he roared like a raging cat.  
"AAAhmmmm." You moaned.  
"Rue." He groaned as he kept going fast and faster. Your eyes rolled in the back again as the sensation builds up as the need for his to go more was urging your every nerve.  
"More….aaaahhhh Naruto more." You moaned, he leans your body down more but this time he thrust in a different area, you cried out again in pain as he stretched and pounded you over and over. Naruto pulls out again still groaning and grunting as you moaned her purred out his name. He thrusted back inside your pussy pumping in and out faster with each thrust, you felt your climax coming as the all to familiar feel comes back. You look at him over your shoulder seeing the lustful eyes he has as you both moan and pant. He feels his climax coming soon, his thrust become more rough as he pounds in and out of you.  
"Ahh….naaaaah NARUTO!" You scream out in a moan cumming on him.  
"AAAhhhhaaaaa…aahhhh Ruuuueee." He roars spilling his seed inside of you. You both panting like rabid beast, he slumps over your exhausted body trailing butterfly kisses down your spine.  
"I never knew your were hidden in the leaf village." You laughed getting out and drying, Naruto's eyes turn back to blue. He blushes seeing you naked before him, he walks over to you.  
"Well now you know, Secret my mate." He said you looked at him confused, he leans in to kiss you then moved to your neck biting down, drawing blood as he breaks the soft skin.  
"My mate." He purrs wiping his blood stained lips, you kiss him this time.  
"Forever my hero." You whisper, then you both walk back laying down to sleep.


	18. Roaring Thunder (Pein)

Name: Mizuki Urayama  
Age: 16  
Village: Home village unknown, lived in the hidden leaf for some time but was abducted and now lives with the Akatsuki.  
Rank: Jounin  
Abilities: Able to manipulate thunder and wind  
Personality: Sweet, sarcastic, shy, stays close to him, but normally loud. Doll like. really cuddly with Tobi Horoscope Sign: Virgo

"Alright now close your books, times up. If you need anything just ask." You say to your students, they get up and leave like usual as their everyday routine. You sighed lightly, as a knock came to your door. "Oh hello Iruka sensei." You greet, he walks in holding a stack of papers. "Having a hard time?" He asks. "Not really just wish the children were more involved these days." You laugh, he nods in agreement. "Well I'll leave you then, here is the paperwork you requested." He adds, handing the said papers to you before he walks out. After Iruka left you sat back in the chair looking up at the ceiling, tilting your head to the side closing your eyes. Sleep soon consumes you, until a sudden clash of thunder woke you up jumping from the loud thunderous echo with lightening, your gaze turns to the window seeing rain fall upon the land. "Oh no." You said grabbing your papers and putting them away.

You hurried out of the academy and ran home, trying your hardest not to get soaked. You reached your block and noticed from you front left window that your kitchen light wasn't on like usually. You thought whether or not you should enter your home, but in the end you decided too. Pulling out a kunai from you left pocket, you entered from front door. Pulling out a lighter from your arm band you lit it up to see through the dark room. Nothing was seen, but you could feel as if eyes where watching your every movement. You continue on through your home, making way to your kitchen and flicked on a light. Still feeling as if you were being watched, you tried to shake it off but kept your kunai in hand. You walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into your bedroom. You saw something laying flat on your bed, you walked over picking up the half folded piece of paper. Opening it you read, 'I'll be watching you, as I was today. After all I've been searching for you since you ran away from your village.' Shocked by the discovery you quickly let the paper drop to look around your room.

Only to find your window to be open, you turned back around to your bed and picked up the unsigned note. Crumbling up the note and tossing it to your waste basket then headed to the bathroom for a quick warm bath. You started the warm water to your bath, then walked out to grab a change of clothes and a towel. When you return to the bathroom and walked over to the tube turning the valves off. You undressed and stepped into the bath after grabbing a wash cloth to dip it into your water, then rung it out and folded it up in half length wise to place it over your eyes. Nervous as to whom was previously in your home kept passing over and over in your thoughts. Finally finding a calm center with in yourself, you finished cleansing your body and got up. Bending over you drained the water then stepped out wrapping your towel around your body. After drying yourself down and dressing you proceeded to towel dry your hair as you walked out the bathroom. You sat on your bed just thinking to yourself, pondering over simply thoughts until you started to feel sleepy.

Pulling the covers down you moved up and under them laying down till sleep fully took you over. Its been over a week and you haven't shaken the feeling someone is watching you but still you didn't let that bother you. Focusing on your class as they finish up an exam. You stood up, ringing a small bell to signal their time is up. "Please pass you exams forward." You say, walking over to the front row to collects the exams. "Alright since you just finished an exam I won't assign homework but I want to have a class discussion on the difference between Kekkei Genkai and Jutsus." You finished collecting the exams and walked over to your desk, setting the papers down. "Urayama-sensei, if one is by blood and the other is part of our chakra why is there a difference if they are connected by our chakra?" Shurei asks. "Well they're both associated together but not used in the same manners since Kekkei Genkai are traits passed from blood relatives and cannot be taught by others while Jutsus can be taught to others." You reply and quickly add, "Take out a piece of paper and write down if you or if you know of anyone with a Kekkei Genkai and also of any jutsus you know or that is associated to your family."

All the students pulled out paper and begun writing. You only had ten minutes of class left and figured this would be a good exercise for them. Peacefully walking back to your desk to go ahead and start correcting their exams. You were a quarter of the way with your student's exams when the bell rung. They all got up from their desks, collecting their items and putting their written sheets on your desk as they all passed by. You continued to work on the exams and when finished you reached over to collect their paper on the differences of Kekkei Genkai's and Jutsus. After reviewing their paragraphs you stood up to stretch, then walked around your desk to collect you bags. "How did your student do on their exams?" Iruka asks, walking into the classroom. "Well they all managed to stay above seventy percent over all." You reply smiling. He nods moving his right hand to the back of his neck. "The usual for you?" You ask after a few moments. Iruka looks up sheepishly nodding his head up and down. "I best be going, get home safely Urayama-sensei." He says, turning around to the door and left you alone once again. You walked out of the academy, leaving only ten minutes after Iruka.

You slowly walked home, feeling eyes watching you again but far more intensely then any other time you've felt before. Looking down, deep in thought you didn't notice your kitchen light was off until you pulled your keys out to unlock your door. You look around with your kunai again, but unlike before you were knocked out from a hit to the back of your head. Feeling a headache you reached up and over your shoulder to rub the back of you head. "You're awake now?" A deep voice asks. You look over to the area where you heard the voice, only to see eyes blood red staring right back at you. "Uchiha Itachi." You growl after recognizing his voice. He walked over after turning on the lights. You noticed you were in your room on your bed. You knew you couldn't fight against him let alone his blue shark like friend either. His partner walks over to you as you start to sit up on your bed. "Why are you here?" You ask, looking straight at him then at Kisame. Itachi sits next to, "You're coming with us without a fight." his stotic voice scrambles in the back of your head, as you try to remain calm. When suddenly you were picked up and thrown over Kisame's shoulders. You reached for your kunai to stab Kisame but it was taken from your hand swiftly by Itachi. His sharigan still actively upon your movements.

"Bound and gag her." Itachi's says to Kisame. As requested he bounds your palms and wrists in an X-shape across your chest and a cloth gag that you've been force to bite down on is tied behind your head. Three days later, the three of you arrive to the Akatsuki's hideout, once inside Itachi tugs your ropes making you walk down some of the corridors. He opens a door and roughly pulls you in. Once inside he pushes you forward, then turns around and walks away, closing the door behind him. Still tied up you manage to loosen your hands enough to unbound them, then moving to the tied gag. You scanned across the room looking in the bottomless pitch black room. Slowly turning around to the door, feeling for the knob, "I wouldn't try that." Says a very deep intimidating voice from behind you. "Do what?" You reply turning around to try and see who was there. A candle was soon lit, flickering around enough to light up the small room. "If you try to escape, you will only be caught again.

Do you wish to play cat and mouse?" He asks, still calm without a doubt in his mind. "Very well, I'm the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. I've requested you to be brought here for the sole purpose because of your abilities in which we can use." He says, his eyes seem to capture you with a familiar stare. A knock on the door pulled you from those thoughts, "Enter." He says, and once the door opens you see a tall, blue haired woman walk in. She looks deeply at you then gazes to Pein. "Konan, take her in your care, watch over her for the time being." He says to her, Konan nods with out a word. She directs you to a closed off room. A mere two doors down from the room you were just in. You've been with the Akatsuki for over two months, mostly locked with in the confined areas of the base, however there were times when you would go outside but only with Konan at your side. She constantly watches everything you do but you weren't so alone.

Tobi another member would often accompany the two of you, only if he wasn't out doing missions for Pein. "Tobi-chan, wants to play tag." He says childishly. You look to Konan, as she looks to Tobi. With a wave from her right hand you both begun to play. Even though you didn't really care to play you just did since you couldn't really do anything else. You hid partly behind a tree, watching Tobi walk right past you. A smile swept across you face thinking he wouldn't find you. "Wrrraaah, found you." He says hanging from the tree above you. You thought your eyes were playing tricks on you, after blinking a few times you looked up, he wasn't there. "What are you looking up for?" He asks, you look down in front of you, where he now stands. You couldn't tell what his facial expression was but the sound in his voice seemed fill with a curiousness. "We should head back to Konan." You say holding your hand for him to grab it. You both quietly walk back, Konan still leaning against the wall. "Good, now that you're done I need you both to follow me." She says, leading the way.

"To where?" Tobi asks, tilting his head to the right. Konan looks at him from the side of her eyes, "Pein wishes to speak with you both." She responds. After a few minutes down the hall you three stood in front of his door, she knocks and enters first, then you and lastly Tobi. "I need Konan go with Tobi, while Mizuki goes with me. We're heading to the Hidden Rain while Konan you and Tobi head to the Hidden Water village." He says both Konan and Tobi nod, while you just starred at him. He turns around fully facing you three, his eyes again capturing you. "Dissmiss, Mizuki meet me outside at dusk, for we leave then so pack now. Konan you and Tobi leave tomorrow." He adds, as we all left soon after. You went to your room to prepare, packing only what is needed. You leaned back landing on top of your bed, while thinking of why you always seem to be captured by the man who ordered your kidnapping. "Damn." You snarled, feeling overwhelmed with emotions. One very noticeable feeling of desire towards him. You rolled onto your side, closing your eyes allowing yourself to rest off the strong overwhelming emotions from your thoughts while you dream.

Now long after your door is pushed opened, "Hey!, un wake up." You turned your head towards the blonde standing at your door. "Is it time already Deidara?" You ask, slowly sitting up. "I was only told to get you, yeah." He responds. You stood up and gathered your pack, rushing past him. 'Guess I slept longer then I thought.' You think as you see the sun had already set. Across from the exit he stood next to a tree just waiting there. "Let's go." He says firmly, not turning towards you but instead he started off, but not too far ahead of you either. The weather soon changed and it not longer held the warmth, but now a clammy rain in mist shrouded the both of you. He stops and slowly walks into a building in front. He lights a candle after you had entered. "Here is where we stay, tomorrow you will gather the intel I will need before we push forward." He says taking a seat in the chair that is in the corner of the room. It had been a little over a day since you left the Akatsuki hideout, your body seemed to ache.

Not out of pain but tiredness, you put your pack on the only bed in the room, and started to rub your neck and shoulders. You turned around, facing towards the door while your back was to him. Taking off your Akatsuki coat off and putting it on the door hanger. Then you walked back, without starring at him you could feel him watching you, again you turn with your back facing him. Rubbing your shoulders in small circles you awaken your tired muscles. You stopped rubbing and stretched your arms straight above your head, feeling that the pop from your shoulders. You reached for your pack, pulling out some low-cut shorts and a t-shirt out. You walked to the bathroom to get out of your semi-wet pants, and to ready yourself for bed. When you came out Pein wasn't in the chair, you looked around and the door was opened, walking over you stuck your head out and looked around. Still you couldn't see if he was there, so you closed to the door and went to bed.

{Pein's POV}  
I needed to leave, I walked out the room to take a walk around outside. I needed to understand something, this feeling I have around her. Konan is the only one who has noticed, and she wasn't happy either. She advised me to investigate this feeling and to see if it was what she thought, so I decided to do this mission with her instead of Konan. I headed back, the door closed and lights were off. I opened the door, removed my coat. Closed the door, to hand it next to hers. Slowly making my way towards the bed, leaning over her while watching her sleep.

{Back to regular POV} Relaxing as you were, no longer cold from the misty rain that fell outside, until a small wet droplet touches your cheek. You reached your hand up wiping the cold droplet from your cheek. You opened your eyes to see his starring at yours. With out a thought you sat up, he leans back up missing your head from hitting his. You lit the candle next to you, seeing him soaking wet. "Where did you go?" You ask, he looks away but his gaze soon returns, "For a walk." He replies, you get up out of bed, and walk into the bathroom. You returned with a towel and grabbed his hand to walk him to the chair. He sits allowing you to do as you wish, probably out of curiosity. You placed the towel over his head, slowly rubbing it all around to help dry him. He reaches up grabbing your wrists, he's frozen cold to your delicate warm touch. You remove the towel, seeing his eyes gazing up at you. Blushing a deep red, and moving your wrists from his grasp, "You should dry off to avoid getting sick." You say to him while handing over the towel, he stands up suddenly and pushes you on top of the bed with him hovering above.

"Wha-," You were cut off sentence by his lips deeply pressing against yours. After a few blinks, your body now engulfed by the desire you held for him took over. His lips moved over yours smoothly, as you parted you lips and mingled your tongue to his. Panting heavily, the need for air was coming while you poured ever ounce of love into this lustful passionate kiss. You both pull away, panting, catching him off guard as you flip him on his backside. His expression was of amusement while your lips glide to his and trails down his cheek, chin and crevice nook of his neck, were you slightly bite down marking your territory upon his flesh. A grunt whimpered from his lips, his body tingling as he feels your finger tips moving under his shirt, caressing his stomach. Feeling his excitement under the movements of your gliding finger tips, you remove his shirt from up and over his head. Again locked in his gaze for a moment after removing his shirt, you then went trailing down his neck, leaving slightly bitten areas as you move to his chest.

Little red bruising upon his pale flesh, his grunting becoming deeper with every suckling movements of your lips. Your right hand trails down to his pants, your left tugging slightly on his piercing. Untying them while you stop your actions up above to sit up and pull his pants down to his ankles. Your right hand snakes around his harden member, stroking it up and down, gently. You watch as his lips curve to the right and his eyes close, you pick up pace while tighten your grasp slightly. You suddenly stop, he opens his eyes, propped up on his elbows just as your tongue moves over the tip of his dick. You lick in a circular motion, tasting him. He watches as you engulf his long, thick member into your mouth. You hear his breath pick up pace as your head bobs up and down his member. Again his eyes close, enjoying your hot, wet mouth sucking up and down. Faster and further you went while cupping his ball in you left hand as your index finger rubs behind them.

Feeling him jitter under your touch, he releases his salty cum into your mouth, as he grunted out a form or relief. You move from your position, wiping his taste from your lips. Pein leans up to your lips, tasting himself but wooing you down so that he was on top and you below him once again. Feeling a cool breeze touch your flesh, only to realize you no longer had any clothes on, he moves his left hand over your right breast, cupping it while he taunts your nipple to fully erect. Your body tingling under his taunting touch. You grasp for air as he leaves your lips, trailing his tongue down your chin, neck to your chest. He licks around your left breast, and bites roughly over your nipple. You arched your back up, feeling the sting of his bite while continues. Moving his right hand to your left breast teasing as he was to your right breast, now under his warm, wet tongue. He taunts the nipple with a bite as well, then moved down your chest, kissing over your stomach, you close your eyes feeling his fingers move over your clit. He pinches and taunts it between his fingers.

"Ummhh." You moan, feeling your body as if it were on fire. Your hand move over your breast, you rub over as if you were not in control of your own movements. He moves his fingers from your clit, sliding two inside your warm, moist fold. You bite your lower lip, the passion filling up as your body rocks with his movements that now are deep inside your wet walls. He leans forward, and over your mound licking your clit as he continues his circular in and out motions. "Aaahhh," You softly breath, your right hand moves down to touch Pein's red-orange locks as he keeps licking you. You voice caught in the back of your throat, your body panting with sheer, lustful sweat covering over your body. He feels your walls tightening around his fingers, and moves them out as he laps up your fluids, to taste your sweet bliss. Like he did, you sat up and leaned to him for a kiss, as you taste yourself on his lips. You both move on the bed, he repositioned himself above you.

Again your lips are locked as he lifts your left leg up, and around his waist. He keeps your body firmly below his and suddenly enters you with a deep, hard thrust. A tear escapes your eye, running down your cheek. The pain shocked your body quickly but as it quickly came so did it leave just as fast. He waits for a moment, leaves your lips and places his head over your shoulder in the nook of your neck. He thrusts in and out, you can feel his kisses and hot breath on your neck, you wrap your arms under his arms and grasps over his back. "Uummph." He grunts moving his pace fast, as he lift your other leg up and over his waist. "P-aa-eeeiiin" You groan out, he kept thrusting roughly, yet deep. Your breast bouncing up and down while you were locked in his grasp until he suddenly flips where you were riding on top. He keeps thrusting up as you naturally slid down, you rocked your hips as he did meeting him with each smack on your skin on his. "M-aaa-iizzaakkii" He moans, reaching up and cupping your bouncing breasts. Now both your bodies covered his sweat, evenly.

Not only did you scratch his back but now his chest held your nail marks, you lean forward. He moves his hands to your hips, moving his thrust harder, and deeper. "Aaaaa-hhhh." You both moan, reaching his lips with your swollen ones, while panting out moans of incoherent words. A song of sexual vibes leaving a pleasurable vibrations erupting from each other's lips, escaping with panting breaths without words to be expressed. Feeling your bodies to relax and a scream from each other's lips escape with one big breath, "AAA-aaahhhhhhhh, Mizu-Pein-rrrraahhh." With the roar of the thunder and lighting blaring in the background, masking your screams of excitement. Still your blonde lock drenched in sweat as his didn't seem to be, however the glistening water like droplets drenching down his body proved other wise. You roll to the left laying on your side, Pein rolls to his side taking his right arm over your body, embracing you closely to him. Sleep took over you both, as a smile is plastered upon your lips, and a curve expresses on his too.


	19. Perfection (Rock Lee)

Name: Sabaku No Riki No Shi (means strength of the death) but they call her Riki almost always almost no one calls her shi (I wonder why...) she's Gaara's favorite cousin.  
Age:16 (she's months older than lee)  
Village: Sunakagure but moved to Konoha to help reconstruct the city... she took the responsibility of Gaara destroying the city (or because he almost killed Lee and Naruto)  
Rank: Top chuunin (almost Jounin).  
Looks:  
(White snow hair, blood red eyes, millimeter shorter that lee, has too much chest for a girl her age she wears glasses to see better, normal weight.)  
Abilities: Fighting well, she cant use taijutsu that well because she never cared to practice it, she can sort of use like genjutu, but dancing In the house she can be like a mother, she can clean, cook she loves to cook for other people and if they are a lot she will be happier then ever and especially to cook for lee, since his a bottom-less pit, she's as sweet and caring like a mother.  
Personality: crazy, hyperactive, likes to make people laugh but she can be serious and seductive when she wants to...  
Horoscope Sign: Capricorn

Like many times before you always felt the need to help someone, in this case your cousin; Gaara. You hugged your cousin's and then headed to Konoha, you wanted to help rebuild the city after what had happened during the Chuunin exams. Taking partial blame for his actions, you are about half way there when you remembered something Gaara told you.

***Flashback***  
"Riki when you get to Konoha there is someone there I would like you to meet, he reminds me of you in some way his name is Naruto. He saved me for myself and I cannot see him fit with out meeting you as a friend." Gaara said.  
"Alright!" You said excitedly, then jumps in Gaara's arms.  
"He has many friends, so make some new ones to." He finished as he let you go smiling.  
"HAI!" You exclaimed then turned closing his door on your way out.  
***End of flashback***

You laughed to yourself, taking a quick break. You thought of this person he had mentioned, and how much Gaara had changed. You was in many ways wanting to meet the one person who made Gaara look in the mirror but to also thank him for helping Gaara all the same. Yes meaning you and Gaara are very close, you see him more and understand then the rest of the village had. Until the time he spent in Konoha, that was after he then came back unbelievably different. It was night and as you sat against the trunk of a tree you closed your eyes for much needed rest.  
'I wonder what awaits me there?' You thought falling asleep.

The next day came just fast as the day before, you woke stretching and yawning out as you stood up in the cold refreshing morning. You ate a small snack bar as you started to head off once again, as you approached more and more close to Konoha you started using the trees to jump from as you landed in front of the gates.  
"Who are you?" A guy asked as they both stared at me as I started to walk in.  
"Sabaku No Riki No Shi." You said to them they nodded.  
"Ah yes we were told you would be here sometime today. I will have someone come here to take you to the work site." The other said, then he 'poof' away. Soon you heard someone walking over from the distance, he had a mask covering over his left side of his face and grey hair.  
"What would you prefer to be called?" He asked.  
"Riki, and you?" You replied.  
"Hatake Kakashi." He said.  
"Pleasure to meet you." You said walking over to him, you then both started to walk as he lead you to where you are to be stationed.  
"Thank you." You said.  
"Any time Riki any time." He replied then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. You tuned facing your new team, you smiled walking through as you started to help.  
"Riki come up here for a little and help me with the beams." A worker asked, you nod. As you make it to the top of the building you are reconstructing, you looked down seeing more people come two boys and one girl. Just as you turned you were pushed from behind, closing your eyes as you waited for sudden impact which didn't come. Peeking through half lidded eyes you noticed a pair staring right back at you. Opening your eyes more you looked seeing the ones your were looking at from up top, you smiled as he placed your feet to the ground.  
"There you go." He said, you couldn't speak to thank him so you thought of another thing. You moved close to his face placing a soft kiss on his cheeks, he blushed bright as you pulled away. All eye watching your actions as you smiled up at the stranger who saved your life.  
'Maybe Gaara was right.' You thought.  
"My name's Riki what's yours?" You asked.  
"Rock Lee." He replied doing a stance which you thought was funny and cute, he blushed hearing you giggle as he looked back to you.  
"This is Ten-ten and Neji we are here to assist." Lee said.  
"Alright I know we need help at the top of this building." You said to them, they nodded following you up. You all finished the building in no time at all, as the day ended Kakashi showed up as you walked down with Lee.  
"Ah Riki here is your guest key." Kakashi said handing you the inn's key that you are to be staying at.  
"Thanks." You say.  
"Kakashi-sensei." Other voices called to the said man.  
"Hey bushy brow." A boy said to Lee.  
"Hey Lee." Another said but this time it was a girl.  
"Oh right Naruto, Sakura. This is Riki, Sabaku No Gaara's cousin." Kakashi said, Lee went pale at the mention of your cousin's name.  
"Wait that kid from the sand?" The blonde boy asked.  
"Yep that's him alright." You laugh.

***Three months later***  
You've been in Konoha for three months give or take a few days, and everything is starting to work out with the reconstruction. As the time flew by you've met everyone that Gaara has told you about and even more to a specific one. Your feelings for Rock Lee has grown more by the day, Naruto is like another addition to your family and your cousin was right he was A LOT like you. Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-ten invited you with them for a girls night out just one problem it wasn't a all girls night out we had Neji, Naruto, and Lee with you guys. Sakura walks to your side as you stare over your shoulder at Naruto and Lee.  
"Riki." Sakura says, you turn to look at her.  
"Yeah?" You asked.  
"Do you like Naruto or Lee?" She suddenly asked, then Hinata and Ten-ten crowd around as the boys keep talking among themselves.  
"Sakura." You blushed, she smiles.  
"Hm…well?" Ten-ten asked this time.  
"…Lee." You whisper, they smile widely. Hinata puts her hand on your shoulder, then smiles softly as you glance up at her.

***After the night out***  
As you all finished watching the sun set, you all began to head back home. You were fiddling with your fingers as you thought about what Hinata had said before you all came out tonight. You knew she was right, but you were afraid at the same time. You skipped your way twirling around as you all started to head your own ways home.  
"Hey Lee since you and Riki are going the same way why don't you walk her to her room?" Sakura says, you immediately stop in your place turning slowly around like a girl with goose bumps and a cold chill down her back expression.  
"Right." He replied walking over to you.  
"See you tomorrow Riki." Hinata says as you and Lee start to walk off.  
"Hey Lee." You say trying to get the courage to tell him.  
"Yes Riki." He says in reply.  
"Um…" You start looking down.  
"We're here, would you like me to walk you to your room?" He offered, you nod. You pulled out the key to your room playing with it between your fingers, you stopped to your door unlocking it and stepping slightly inside.  
"Thank you Lee." You say blushing, he smiles his big bright grin.  
"You're welcome." He says turning away as you close your room door. You started to undress and put on a long t-shirt and panties. You pulled down the sheets on the bed and then you walked into the bathroom to brush your hair and teeth. Just as you finished a loud knock banged on the door, you jumped walking over.  
"Yeah who is there." You say through the door.  
"Lee." Came the reply, you opened the door seeing him blush as he looked you up and down.  
"Yes Lee?" You say looking at him, he looks away then back at you.  
"May I come in?" He asked, you stepped to the right letting him enter then you closed the door.  
"So what do you need?" You asked cocking your head to the left, he comes closer lifting your chin up as he places a soft kiss to your lips.  
"I…love…you." He murmured in the kiss, you pull away.  
"Really?" You asked him.  
"Yes, I was walking up and down the hallway this whole time." He nervously laughs, you wrap your arms around his shoulder.  
"Lee, I love you too." You say then kissed his soft, smooth lips. He wraps his arms around your waist lifting you up enough where you wrap your legs around his waist. He moves his lips down to your neck in search for your soft spot, just as he sucks, licks, and bites all around he finally got was he was wanting as you pressed more close to his body.  
"Lee." You moaned as he started to bite down more and more on your tender neck. You unwrapped your legs, you move your hands around his body as you push yourself off of him. He watches you closely with lust in his eyes, you push him more against the wall as you take off your shirt. You sway your body twirling around then you started to lay your back against him as you continue to move lightly on him. You turn around facing him as your hands start to undress him, you kneeled down looking at his erection pointing straight out. You licked the tip wrapping your fingers around his shaft, as you slowly started to take his length inside of your mouth. You took him all the way as you hit his base without gagging then you came back up. Repeating this with a steady pace as you bobbed your head up and down.  
"Riki." He grunted as you felt his hot warm liquid hit the back of your throat. He picked you up immediately taking you to your bed, tossing you down ever so lightly as he removed the only piece of clothing left on your steaming body.  
"Ahh.." You moaned feeling his tongue lick over your clit, you bucked your hips slightly as you felt his thumb taught your outer core.  
"Lee." You moaned again whisking your fingers in his short black hair. He then stuck two fingers inside your hot soaking core, pumping them in and out deep and rough. You arched your head back and chest up as he continued to move his fingers and tongue in ways your mind couldn't possibly comprehend.  
"Naahhh Lee." You whimpered out in a moan as you felt is tongue hit into your core with his fingers still in and out of you, just as he pumped in again you came in him mouth and on his fingers. He got to his knees upright licking his lips with your juices coming down his lips and chin, you blushed as he kissed his way up your stomach and to your lips. He takes his right hand cupping your left breast as he takes your right breast in his mouth, taunting the nipple to a harden nub as he licks his tongue around. He then turns his attention to the other breast giving it the same treatment. Lee props himself up again looking deep with your gaze, he lowers himself near your ear.  
"I am sorry." He whispered in your ear then taking your lips to his as you felt your virgin barrier break, now understanding why he said sorry as tears started to come from your eyes. Lee props up a little more licking your tears away, he gives you a gentle look as the pain slowly fades away.  
"Nnaahh Riki Ahhh." He groaned, as his cock grew solid in your hands, wasting no time he picked you up letting you wrap your legs around his waist. He then turned around having you between him and the wall, his thick long shaft poking at your entrance.  
"Ahh..." He grunted as he slid himself all the way in, leaving his face in the crook of your neck.  
"Ahhh…uhhh." You moaned.  
"Ah, uh naaa." He grunted and groaned, moving slowly as he whispered sweet and naughty things in your ear. He thrusted in and out, rough and deep inside of you. Both you were groaning and moaning, screaming each others name.  
"Nnaahh Lee…uhh please nnaahh harder ahhh." You moaned and soon feeling your climax.  
"Riki, uhh I'm going to naaahhh come." He slammed into you with such strength, while using one of his hands to gently rub your clit as he neared his own release. You felt the orgasm getting closer and closer with a panting him not far behind. Right when you thought you couldn't hold on any longer, his face sunk into the crook of your neck, making you cry out in release. Lee thrusted a few more times before you felt his seed fill inside you. He lifted you up in his arms carrying you to his bedroom, laying you on his bed and laying behind as he covered both you naked bodies.  
"Lee?" You called, feeling exhausted.  
"Yes Riki." He replied laying on his side as you wrapped your arms around him.  
"Perfect." You said.  
"What is?" He asked.  
"You, Perfection I see on the inside of you." You say closing your eyes and pulling the cover over you and him.


	20. Sand & Time,Capturing A Puppets Love

Name: Mizore  
Age: Somewhere in her 40's (Same age as Sasori)  
Village: Sand  
Rank: Missing Nin

Abilities/Kekkei Genkai: She can copy any Kekkei Genkai and can also use ice and water styles natural with out using her chakra too.  
Personality: she can be nice and mean at times but if you catch her in the right mood she can be the coolest person you ever meet  
Horoscope Sign: Aquarius 

You rushed at your attacker, swiftly and fast. Grabbing what Leader-sama requested and bolted back to base, entering in you see your long time and only friend Sasori heading to his room. "Sasori." You greeted passing him, he looks up. "Mizore." He greeted back, you stopped in front of Leader's room knocking twice before you heard 'Enter' in which case you opened and closed walking over the orange haired man standing next to Konan. "Mission was a success target eliminated, here is what you requested Leader-sama." You said bowing your head in respect and pulled out the scripture handing it to him.

"You've done well Mizore, rest for now your next mission will not be solo. You will go with Deidara and Sasori." He said. "Hai." You responded and left afterwards. Pein rubs his temples, as he and Konan watch you leave. "Damn why is my heart racing after leader said Sasori's name." You whispered to yourself, holding your hand over your beating heart. You walked ten step north then you turned east going twenty steps, and soon stopped in front of your door. You turned the knob, twisting it open.

"Mi-chan!" You hear Tobi scream, he was running down the hall west of your position. You knew this game all to well, Tobi once again pissed a member off, Deidara. "Tobi, no!" You shout, after being dragged into your own room. "What did you do this time?" You harshly ask, Tobi stands up against the door, listening for Deidara to pass. "Tobi good boy?" He says, turning his head towards you. "Yes, Tobi is a good boy. Now what did you do?" You reasked him, Tobi walks to your bed sitting down on it.

"Tobi, only played with Deidara-senpai's clay." He says, childishly. Just as Pein did you begun to rub your temples. "And what else?" You added, with your hands resting up on your hips. "I also was playing with some of Sasori-senpai's puppets, and accidently got some clay on one." He replies, then just after he tells you, a sudden loud explosion could be heard down the hall. Tobi wasn't kidding when he said that, cause your bedroom door swung open, revealing a very angry red head puppet.

"Ah!" Screams Tobi, running once again out of your room and down some more random hall, still screaming his lungs off. Sasori turns his gaze from your door to you, and then instead he turns all the way around to leave. "Sasori, when should we leave to our next mission?" You ask, he stops but he was thinking, as he says finally, "Leader-sama says we should leave tonight, since it will take us four days to get to the Mist village." You stood up, walking behind him, "And Deidara, what is he to do then?" You ask, placing your hand up on his shoulder. "He is to fly, over to give us a partical distraction. Long enough for us to enter, and leave with the weapon." He replies, turning his head to see you.

"Mizore." He says, ever so softly. "Yes, Sasori-kun." You reply, blushing a tint pink on your cheeks. "How long have we've know each other?" He suddenly asks, yes a question you weren't really sure about why he would ask, yet you still replied, "Since we were four, why?" His head turns from your gaze, and he once again starts to walk out, but just as he was about to close the door he said, "No reason, I just asked." Out of everything, Sasori was never the one to randomly ask such question, so it seemed like something was bothering him.

After you've been at Sasori's side for over thirty years, you noticed he was always distant, yet the look in his eyes burned to your core. It was cold, sad and something else you just couldn't put your finger on. You started to gather the things in a pack that you would need, a few hours later after the sun had set. A knock came to your door, a voice calling out at the same time. "Coming, Deidara." You reply, opening the door and leaving behind him. You and Deidara make way to the exit and entrance of the hideout, after seeing Sasori already standing there waiting.

You did a jutsu, moving the huge boulder of stone to leave. Once all three of you were out, you released the jutsu letting the stone close once again. With swift pace, the three of you rode on Deidara's large clay bird, even though Sasori mostly walked. On the fourth day, the sun hit high up in the sky, and you knew it was noon from the angle of it. Deidara landed in front of Sasori, the wing leaned down allowing you to jump off. "Deidara, don't keep us waiting for long." Sasori said, while hiding in one of his puppets. "Yeah, un." Deidara replies, flying up in the sky. You and Sasori, hide by the gate in the bushes watching as Deidara set of bombs everyewhere to gather all the ninjas' attention.

When Deidara set off three bombs in a row, which was your signal to move. Jumping and running around the building as you and Sasori make it in Kage building, to snatch the staff weapon. You both entered expecting to be some ninja guards, but as you and Sasori walk down and up the stairs. You both noticed it was way to quiet, so your gazes looked around, cautiously. Sasori watched your back, as you opened the large wooden door, entering and quickly grabbing the staff off its shrine. Unfortunately, several ninjas appeared, surrounding both you and Sasori.

You secured the staff behind you, as you fought back and dodged their hits. Sasori summoned two of his puppets out fighting back, just as you jumped, kicked, punched and dodged. "Give us the staff, onna." You pulled two kunai's out striking as the ninja dodged your attach, you went for a round house kick, but failed as your body was attacked from your blind side, causing you to be tossed harshly against the stone walls surrounding the building. You coughed after impact, small trials of your own blood seeped out of your mouth and down your bottom lip.

You stood up sparingly, your side hurting from the kick, and you whole back and head taking a toll. You could feel blood running down the side of your head, where it met with the wall. Sasori noticed, the way your hands moved he knew you were about to do you forbidden water jutsu, and he even noticed the condition you were in. You formed a water wall around the men, and then did another jutsu to harden it to ice, but once you did that your body slowly started to fade. You knew you lost more blood doing the jutsus, you dropped to your knees losing yourself.

Another ninja leaped forward, four of them surround you. You blinked the sweat cover blood from you left eye, and wiped the remaining from your mouth and forehead. You folded your hands together, doing another jutsu; then held your position doing your family kekkei genkai; Sasori noticed you were copying him. Taking the third Kazekage from him to use as a surprised attack, as he took out some more ninjas on his side. You close your eyes focusing on the puppet moving behind, attacking some as others dodged. Once again you slowly started to lose the puppet, leaving yourself open for an attack.

Again you dropped to your knees, and for that quick moment two of the ninjas that dodged noticed and took that as there invite. Both attacking you on each side, not giving you enough to dodge as they both twisted around and kicking you once again to the wall, hard. You looked up, coughing again and unable to move your right arm since it was now broken. You could hear them approaching slowly, your eyes moved to where Sasori is. He turned after killing his last enemy; he saw the two coming and used his puppet to kill them as you lost sighted, blacking out for the injuries you took.

Unknown to you, Sasori removed your pack, and staff. He picked your limp body up in his arms, leaving the building to meet up with Deidara on the roof. "Sasori-senpai, what happened to Mizore?" Deidara asked, seeing all the blood and wounds on you. Sasori said nothing, the winged clay bird titled enough for Sasori to lay your injured body down, and get on himself. "Hurry up Deidara, head to the south hidden cave so that we can rest, heal and treat any injuries we have." Sasori says, Deidara nods taking the bird to the sky.

Sasori tore some extra clothing off his armor puppet, wrapping them temporary around the bleeding wounds, to stop the heavy flow of blood seeping from them.

Three days have passed; you slowly opened your eyes. As cloudy as they are you were still able to see the damp, fire background echoing off the cave you were in. "Finally you're awake, un." Deidara says, his bright blue eye looking over you as he hovered over your laying body. Slowly you started to sit up, Deidara assisting you. Squinting your eyes shut a bit from feeling the pain shoot up, as your left arm moves over your stomach, holding tightly.

"We'll leave in the morning, so you both rest up. I really hate waiting on people, but this is something we need to." Sasori's blank dead, voice calls. His slumped over puppet body, enters the cave. "Sasori-sama?" You called, your voice barely speaking without the sound of pain echoing from your lips. "Three days, Mizore." Was all he said in his usual non-void of a tone, as he simply lies in the corner of the cave. The fire provided dim lighting, flying rapidly around the walls as your mind came at ease.

Deidara looks at you then over to where Sasori was, you quirked your brow trying to see what it was he seemed to be pondering about. "Deidara, what is it now?" You asked seeing his only blue eye look at you. "How did Sasori knew what you were about to ask, un?" He asks, and you smirk laying back down with your arm behind your head, elbows popped out. "We've known each other far too long, and we know what each other will ask or say at times too." You reply, closing your eyes. "Really, yeah?" He says, smiling down to you, and then looking at Sasori who was now looking over towards you and him.

The morning came, cool and stead fast with your eyes snapping open before dusk. You looked over seeing Deidara snoring across from you, leaning up as you turned your head to see Sasori out of his slumped over armor puppet as he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed still. Silently you move, sitting up slowly as not to reopen the wrapped wounds. You moved from under the rolled bed, folding it up as you stood, walking over to Sasori. "Ready." You whispered, and then went to wake up Deidara from his enchanting of a snore rest. "Deidara, it's time." You say, loud enough that it echoed off the cave walls.

The three of you left the cave, seeing that there was only a day in a half left before you three would make it to there. The day flew by, like the driftwood float across the river before you. You stared down watching the driftwood, as you were all relaxing waiting until the night fully dressed over, making your ease from any shinobi or ambo. After all you successfully escaped, but only barely with the staff and your life.

Again even that you owed to Sasori, since he was the one that managed to retrieve you and the staff. A sudden, yet unknowingly you frowned. Kneeling down to the water as you see your reflection bouncing back, so you poked it causing ripples in the water. Both Sasori and Deidara watch your subtitle feel seeing the sadden response. "Mizore?" You hear, Deidara calling to you. "Yes?" You respond, turning your head to the both of them. "We need you to do the jutsu to move the rock." Sasori says, stopping all thought from leaving Deidara's lips.

You stood up from off your knees, walking over to the two of them. Your palms move together, to the center of your body as you did hand signs. The ground below shook violently as an earthquake would, while the large boulder moving upward, almost floating up in the sky. Sasori, Deidara then you walked below underneath as the boulder slowly moved down, closing into place. Silently the three of you all walked down the dark corridor, turning right at the end, and then left after twelve paces.

Where you three stood in front of a door, waiting until Sasori knocked on the large black cave door. "Enter." Came the reply, as you all did as told, entering the door. Again you all fall in line entering one by one, until you closed the door after entering, you all silently waited for Pein to say something as Sasori handed him the staff, from off his back. "How did the mission go?" Asks, Konan as she came into view. "We had a day worth set back." Sasori says, as both Pein and Konan's eyes shift all three of you.

Their eyes shift to you, standing nonchalantly behind Deidara and Sasori. "How come?" Pein questions, looking at Sasori. "Mizore was injured in the fight we had." Replies Sasori. "Very well, you're all dismissed, and Mizore allow Kakuzu look over you when he returns tonight." Pein instructs, with you three turning your backs to leave. The door opens, then closes as you went your way and they did the same. You went right back as if you were leaving, but only turned halfway down on the left side towards Kakuzu's quarters. "Kakuzu?" You called, knocking on his door.

"What do you want, Mizore?" He asks, opening his door partly, just enough to see his bright neon looking eyes, gaze down. "Leader-sama asked for me to come see you about my injuries." You reply, placing your right hand on his door, pushing on it as he started to back up. Soon enough you sat on his bed, removing your akatsuki coat, showing the wounds on your stomach and arms. Laying on his bed lifting your fishnet like shirt up, revealing the wound on your left side. Once again you managed to open it slightly; you bite down on your lower lip, closing your eyes as the strings from his right wrist move around.

Relaxing as you were, on his bed until you felt him sewing the wound up. "Damn, Kakuzu." You say, sitting up feeling your flesh tighten roughly. "Don't move so much." He says, harshly after you sat up fast, then stood up walking to his door. "I'll remember that, thanks Kakuzu." You say, closing his door and walking down the darkened hall to your room. You stopped in front of your door, looking over your shoulder towards Sasori's door, hearing him silently working. You smiled to yourself, turning around as you tapped your index finger on his door, loudly.

"I'm busy working." He shouted from the other side of the door, you smiled turning the knob and opening the door to let yourself in. "I know, that's why I just walked in now." You say, walking in, closing the door and walking over to his bed. You lay back, comfortably with your right elbow up in the air and your back palm over your eyes. The sound of Sasori working slowly put you to sleep, turning on your left side now fully asleep. Sasori soon finished his newest puppet; he stands up looking over to his bed, only to see you were out cold. He walks over, pulls his cover over you, then sits on the edge of the bed.

He stayed still, just watching over you. Unknowingly you tossed and turned, as his eyes moved over your body. For once he finally saw you, the one person he's known his whole life, yet the beauty you had kept his gaze. Sasori knows what he wants; he desired to create a puppet version of you to capture your natural beauty that he sees in his eyes. He stood up walking back over to the empty puppets before him, slowly thinking, and pulling together one piece at a time. Every so often Sasori would look over at you, while he created his most loving and perfect masterpiece.

He didn't know why his chest would beat erratically, his once flesh had warmed whenever he was around you, long ago. Now as he looks down at his puppet hands, he misses the touch he once felt. Unable to hold on to the feeling, as hours pass by, as he put together all the pieces he needed, one by one. Again you tossed to the right side, with Sasori looking every so often at you to make sure his creation would be fully complete. You tossed and turned as if you were having a nightmare, only to wake up rubbing your eyes. You opened your eyes, hearing nothing in the background.

You sat up slowly, hindering to Kakuzu's words as they played over and over in the back of your head, like a plague. You moved from under the cover, your legs turned from the side over the bed, as you prepared to stand up. Just as you turned fully around you noticed something, a puppet, not just any puppet. One that looked like a complete wooden copy of you. Your right hand reaches out, as your finger tips moved swiftly over the hair, and wooden body. Smiling to yourself you couldn't help but wish to harbor the feeling deep inside.

You stood up, walking around Sasori's room. He was nowhere to be in sight, so you walked out his room in search of him, finally passing Itachi's room as you see the said man walking out his door. "Ita?" You call, using his nickname. His head, eyes and body turns, fully letting you know you got his attention. "Have you seen, Sasori by chance?" You ask. "No." He replies simply. You walk on past him, as he heads out with Kisame. You walk towards the common room, where the dining and kitchen is. You see Tobi, just before you enter. "Mizore-chan." He squeals, running up to you. "Tobi-chan." You sing back, just as childish as he did. You hugged him as he accepted it back, you let go soon after, seeing Deidara look up as you enter.

"Oi, Mizore." Deidara says, waving to you. Tobi sits near Deidara, as Tobi watches Deidara make some clay art in front of him. "Hey Dei?" You ask, calling over to him, he turns his head looking at you with his blue eye staring. "Have you seen Sasori?" You added, Tobi suddenly jumps up screaming out. "In the kitchen, Mizore-chan!" You smiled at him and turned to head on towards the kitchen but not before you hear Tobi cry out. "Ouch, Deidara-senpai!" That caused you to laugh as you walked into the kitchen, and just as Tobi had said. There sitting down was Sasori, talking to Kakuzu who just so happened to be counting his money.

"Sasori, Kakuzu." You say, sitting in the other empty chair across from them both. You grabbed the apple from off the table, taking a bite. "Ah!" You hear Tobi screaming, and then one of Deidara's bombs exploding right after. Tobi soon was being chased by Deidara, who also was tossing his small clay bombs at him. The sounds of explosions and screams, annoyed another who also is a Jashinist, and Kakuzu's partner too. He came into the kitchen area yelling about the sudden noises and how he could do his ritual because of it.

"Fuck them idiots, I couldn't fucking do what I was supposed to do." Hidan says. Kakuzu stands up walking over to Hidan, as he tells him. "We got a job to do, and I need to take in another bounty." Kakuzu says, and they left right after that leaving you alone with Sasori. You looked up at Sasori, after that seeing his gaze already towards you. "Thank you, Sasori." You say to him, he tilts his head to the left as if he didn't know why you were saying that to him. "For the puppet." You quickly added. He looks down, as his cheek turn a bit red.

Silence engulfs both you and Sasori, until he stands up heading out. You didn't know what to say, or what to do. Even as you were children you can remember how Sasori acted, and couldn't help but smile to it. "Wait, Sasori!" You shout, walking out to catch up to him, he stood not far as you walked up to him. "Yes, Mizore?" He questions, seeing your expression on your face. "Why did you make that puppet?" You ask, he looks forward thinking to himself. "To capture my sleeping beauty." He replies, again blushing.

As he starts again to walk, with you following in silence with his words playing over and over in the back of your mind. 'Me?' being the word mostly replaying as you thought about it. Rose red color splashed upon your cheeks, as you both halted in front of Sasori's door once again. He opens his door leaving it as is, to let you come in if you pleased. "Sasori?" You call, closing his door but before you could ask him anything his lips brushed upon yours. So heated, full of regressed compassion held into the kiss. He pulls away first, your eyes fully open from being clearly surprised.

It was so unlike Sasori, yet you felt compelled to hold him in your arms. To you he was like a security blanket over you, the warmth you received was such a feeling to you longed to return. Out of nowhere you leaned in, pressing your lips to his while you close your eyes and relaxed in his welcoming embrace. His arms tightly wrapped around you, pulling you closer. For a good ten minutes your lips stayed glued to his, until the need for air broke free. His lips trailed down your cheek, and jaw basking on the side of your neck as he mellowed down.

"Sasori." You whispered, as your fingers loosely find their way into his red messy hair. You could hear him groan, against your skin as you grasped his hair. Your body began to act on its own, like the fire inside of you wouldn't if under water lose its flame. He rocked your body like an earthquake, as you did to him like torture. He moved back up to your lips, capturing them once again as his left hand moved elsewhere all around your body, tickling your skin. You squirmed in his arms as Sasori lay you on your back, across his bed.

His lips and tongue move together, over every inch as he trails down your neck and over your chest. His lips molded over every crevice that they pressed against, laying with your eyes closed, arms up with your hands both unconsciously next to your head. Sasori moves from your chest, leaning propped up on his right elbow as his left arm moves, slowly over your fishnet clothing, as he moved it up and over your head, tossing it aside. Again he leans forward down, towards your lips kissing them with fiery passion.

If anything the fire leaving his lips, would of left burns all across your body. His left hand cups your right breast, while he slowly massaged it in a circular way. As his lips leave you, moving back down to your now fully exposed chest, you opened your eyes with pure excitement, as his mouth firmly engulfs your plump round nipple. He sucks on it for a moment, then let's goes licking around the nipple before he moves to your left breast, and he moves slightly to lean on his other elbow as it supports him the same way he did previously.

Your eyes closes again, moans softly leave your lips as your breath did. Over and over he moved from one breast to the other. Lifting both your legs up, as he swiftly, and sharply rip your pants off, tossing them aside just as he did with your fishnet shirt. You gasped clutching your right hand into a fist, then releasing it just as fast while his fingers moved in between your thighs. Sasori stood tall even on his knees, with both your legs hung over his shoulders. He leans forward in between, as his finger tips gracefully move in your moistening folds, rubbing them softly.

"Sasori." You moaned, moving your right hand down to ruffle his red hair, while you moved your left hand to your lips. Biting down on your knuckles, as he slowly started teasing your wet clit with his tongue. Your move more than ever crave for his touch, you moved in ways you never thought about even when you were alone. Never this much excitement screamed, as your eyes glazed over. Your nether region, partly now being explored by not most trusted and close friend.

Sasori noticed, seeing your juices coming out slowly, he continues with right fingers massaging over your clit as his left went to your entrance. He sticks two of his fingers in, moving circular rotation as he moved in and out, slowly. He picks up pace, after hearing your musical voice rock your body in many echoes, with you moaning his name over and over. He knew that his member was more than ready to take you as you lay, right then and there. Yet for some reason he was enjoying his teasing, the feeling he thought as it crossed his mind. As if he was controlling you like one of his puppets, he feels your wall tighten, causing him to come out of his thoughts.

Clearly he wanted you much more then he thought, just as you came he moved his mouth to your entrance, licking up your sweet delicious melted candy. Just as he leans up, you move grabbing him, as you push him on his back. To his surprise, as his eyes wide open stare up at you, as a smirk plays down on your lips. You press your lips to his roughly, letting him know that you truly love him. If words meant nothing, you were just going to show him. Moving down from his lips, removing his cloak, and just as fast you removed his pants. His thick, long member stands out, like a needle in a hay stack. Eye poking ready, as you wrap your hand and fingers around it.

Fingers firmly, not tightly around his throbbing member as you start to stroke him slowly. His eyes close with a pain stricken look upon his expression. His face stayed in a mocking way, like he was holding back. You smirked to his distorted expression, sticking out your tongue as you lick the tip of his cock. You leaned down more directing his dick to your awaiting, moist lips. A small panting like moan whisked, lightly from his lips. Barely breathable words, escape with a hinting tone of lust as your name leave right after.

"Mizore." He whispered, feeling himself soon coming to unbelieveable relief. You continued to move your head up and down, bobbing with flowing rthym. Your siliva soaking his length, as you felt him pulse in your mouth. Soon after you moved your head up to his tip, Sasori released his seed upon your lips. You licked your lips, tasting his sweet nectur. While swallowing what was left, as you slowly crawled up and over him. Sasori watches you with excitement blaring in his eyes. You smiled, leaning forward pressing your lips to his.

Out of nowhere you were flipped on your back once again, with your legs high and up over his shoulders. He leans gently forward, putting a bit of pressure on your lower regions. Then he leaned back up again, allowing your legs to firmly wrap around his mid-section, just partly up above his waist. You closed your eyes, feeling him enter your warm, moist core. Pain flushes all over, your eyes formed tears as they tighten. Sasori watches your face, he leans in licking away your fresh, salty tears. You open your eyes, immediately wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

"Why do you cry?" He asks. You look deeply into his gaze, seeing once again since he became a puppet, he was not familiar with that feeling. "It is because I am happy." You reply, with a warm smile. A smile truly meant for him, you didn't want to let him know that he was taking your virginity. He moved out, but not all the way, as he came back in slowly. He seems to understand once your tears clouded away, and moans grasping out of your lips as he picks up pace. In and out, deep and rough, as he goes with in your wet pussy. Sasori pulls out all the way, and slams back in, very hard. This jerked your body, causing your breast to bounce with his movements.

You arch your hips up, meeting his thrusts with every moment he penetrated you. Deep, softly yet all around warmth emitted from your body to his. Sasori longed to have you in his arms, yet he was more than unwilling to transform what he truly wanted; the ability to feel. He wished for the moment that he could truly caress the warmth, viberating like the echoes of your voice.

"Naahh-Sasori!" You screamed, feeling yourself tighten around his thich, long member. Sasori moans, loudly almost like a lion's roar. He leans forward, thrusting with his strong might, feeling himself below tightly surrounded. You both knew that you were nearing your end, grasping onto each other, arms tightly around his and your shoulders.

In and out, deep and hard, Sasori's body ravaging yours with a sheen coat of sweat, dripping from your body. A masking scent, raced up his nose, he enhales deeply. Both your and his body still clung together, rocking steadily, yet he still managed to thrust violently in and out of you. His cock pulsing more and more, while you still tighter if possible around him. You leaned your head back, as his stayed in the crook of your neck, while he were placing gentle kisses, as you came.

"Sasor!" You screamed, he continues moving, until he plunges deeper then before, staying still as you felt him come inside of you. "Mizore." He grunted, with a deep voice. Sasori moves to the side, laying to your left with his eyes closed. He soon opens them when you pulled up his cover, laying it over both of your bodies. He turns to his side, staring deeply with in your gaze. "Mizore…" He says, trailing off as he turns his head looking towards the mini puppets on his table.

"Yes, Sasori?" You reply, once again he turns to you. His firm, yet loving gaze captures you. "How do you feel about becoming a puppet…with me?" He asks, you sit up, moving your upper body to lean over his. "Sasori, through Sand and Time, I'll love you, my dearest puppet." You say, he smiles vaguely, nodding his head in understanding to your wish. After it quieted down, you and Sasori both close your eyes, falling fast asleep.

Dreaming of both each other…Sand and Time, a puppets love. His love for you, while dreaming of creating your new soon to be puppet body, when ever you so choose.


	21. I Would Die Just To Protect You (Itachi)

Name: Akemi Uzumaki  
Age: 15 (Sasuke 17)  
Village: Konoha, Leaf Village  
Rank: N/A, not a ninja  
Family: Older brother, Naruto  
Looks: blonde hair that is shoulder length skinny but curvy in all the right places shorter than Sasuke and ocean blue eyes like Naruto.)  
Abilities: Knows how to heal.  
Personality: Has her older brother's personality but a bit shy when she meets new people.  
Horoscope Sign: Capricorn 

You were rushing passed everyone who was heading to the front gate, you were excited to see your older brother; Naruto. Their team had found Sasuke, and you were happy they found him and brought him home. It had been almost a year since you last seen Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato-sensei.  
"Excuse me…" You said making your way through. You spotted Sakura and Sai first.  
"SAI, SAKURA!" You shouted, getting their attention. They smiled seeing your panting form coming from the crowd.  
"Akemi." Sai greeted.  
"Akemi, if your looking for your brother. They are already at the hospital with Yamato-sensei and Sasuke." Sakura said, you nod turning around and heading to the hospital.  
"Akemi." You hear your name called.  
"Yes grandma Tsunade." You responded turning around, her eyes softened seeing you there.  
"Akemi, follow me. You must already know that Naruto and Sasuke are here, right?" She asked, you nod.  
"Hai that is why I came." You replied, she smiled.  
"Good 'cause we need you to help heal them." Tsunade said.  
"Oh ok." You mumbled.  
"Here they are, this is Naruto's room and that is Sasuke's room. Shizune will come back to file and fill the paper work out after your done." She said, Shizune sweat dropped hearing that.  
"Hai." You said, opening the door to your brother's room. As you came in you see Yamato-sensei sitting there talking away.  
"Akemi." Naruto said excitedly as he watched you come in.  
"Nii-san, relax grandma Tsunade want me to tend to your and Sasuke's wounds so stay still." You said healing him.  
"You've grown Akemi." Yamato said.  
"Hai I have." You replied finishing the last wound on Naruto.  
"Akemi?" Naruto called worried.  
"Hm.." You said.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing Naruto." You replied, he crossed his arms over his chest giving you the look.  
"Really nothing is wrong I am just happy your returned home safe and sound." You said, he uncrossed his arms smiling at you.  
"After you're done with him are you coming back?" Naruto asked you, as you opened the door to leave.  
"Yes." Came your simple reply, as you closed the door heading to Sasuke's room.

(Naruto's POV)  
"Naruto why do you seem worried over Akemi?" Yamato-sensei asked me.  
"When we were younger, Akemi." I paused thinking back.  
"Naruto?" Yamato called.  
"We only had each other for the longest time, then when I first met Sasuke it all changed." I said.  
"How did that change?" He asked me.  
"Akemi was more alone slowly as I had missions and so on, she met Sasuke and Sakura when I came back after fighting in the Mist village with Zabuza and Haku." I said.  
"I see." He simply replied. I leaned back against my pillow thinking of how Akemi must feel knowing he is back.

(Flashback)  
We finally found Sasuke and his team in the forest near the Mist village, Sakura and Sai watch from left to right as Sasuke and I engaged at each other.  
"What do you know, do you know what it feels like Naruto?" Sasuke taunted like once before.  
"Sasuke." I growled, glaring at him  
"Well?" He asked again.  
"I may not understand, but you abandon us." Then added seeing the look in his expression. "Akemi." He looked up as I whispered her name as it echoed in his ears.  
"Akemi." He repeated changing his expression to blank.  
"Yeah she still believes you will come home, so does everyone." I shouted as I threw kunai's at him, he dodged then started to do a jutsu.  
"She still waits day in day out for you, how can you do such a thing to her." I started yelling at we fought, finally I had him below my kunai at his throat.  
"Akemi still loves you." I whispered pulling the kunai away, he stayed there shocked as he heard those words leave my lips.  
"S-she." He stuttered.  
"Yea and I known how you feel about her to." I mocked, he stood up.  
(End of flashback)

"Akemi and Sasuke are lovers?" He asked after I had explained to him.  
"Well not really, he like her and she likes him but neither ever said a word to the other about it." I said laying down, closing my eyes for much needed rest.

(Back to regular POV)  
You opened the door, after knocking several times. You closed the door quietly behind you, then walking to his bedside. You pulled down the sheet to his waist, then lifted his shirt up. You started to heal up what wounds were shown then moved to the one on his head, as you finished he squirmed under your touch. You pushed back some of the strands of hair, you stared at his face remembering the past as you looked at him.  
"Sasuke." You whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. You started to sit up when an arm pulled you in front of his face, his eyes wide open as the stared back into yours.  
"What are you doing?" He scowled, you jerked slightly under his grip.  
"I was asked to heal both you and Naruto, I already healed Naruto and just got done with you. NOW LET ME GO." You shouted, pulling back. He let you go as you fell on your rear. You stood up glaring as you turned your back on him, but as you opened the door you looked at him one last time with sad eyes then walked out.

(Sasuke's POV)  
'Akemi.' I thought after seeing her sad expression as she left. I laid back against the warmth of my cover and pillow. I soon fell back asleep after closing my eyes, dreaming of her, my friend and more; Akemi.

-THREE DAYS LATER-  
I was leaving today under house arrest, unable to do missions I was to stay under 24/7 supervision.  
"I hereby as Hokage have assigned someone to watch you closely for six months, if she states you are ready we will summon you once again. Is that understood?" Tsunade asked me after she finished, then I saw Naruto with a smirk across his face.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, today as of now and to the determine date Uzumaki Akemi is to watch, feed, heal and mend to your needs as a prisoner to your home." Tsunade finished then stepped aside to show a silent, shy Akemi walking forward.  
'Finally.' I thought to myself, she kept no eye contact with me as she stood at my side. Everyone left except for Naruto, his face looked all knowing but I knew it wasn't.  
"Are you hungry?" She asked me, I looked to her nodding then she looked to Naruto.  
"Naru-nii you hungry too?" She asked him, he nods walking up and following us inside. Akemi walked into the kitchen starting to cook as Naruto and I sat down on the couch waiting.  
"Are you going to tell Akemi of your undying love to her?" He taunted me.  
"NO." I shouted as Akemi walked in.  
"Here some tea, and behave you two." She said walking back into the kitchen, I watched as she swayed her body back and forth then Naruto snickering.  
"What." I said in a demanding tone, he shook his head at me.  
"You do love her, why cant you admit it?" He asked, thinking about it.  
'I don't know.' I thought as I remembered all the times before that she was beside me helping with what she could. Akemi soon came back in, she smiled looking at us.  
"Come one I made Ramen, fish and rice come on." She laughed, as she tugged at my hands.

-Later that night-  
I watched as Naruto kissed her cheek after hugging her goodnight, then she walked back in locking the door.  
"Will you be good for five minutes, while I shower?" She asked me, I looked up nodded.  
"Go ahead I think I will go to bed soon anyways." I said, and she left. Five minutes passed as I yawned to myself, then stood up walking up. I saw no light in the shower but as I passed her room seeing the light still on and the door partly cracked open.  
"How could I ever be anything more." She said talking to herself out loud, I stayed listening as she brushed her hair. As her hair lay over her shoulders, she stood with the towel wrapped firmly around her body. A sudden aching in between my groin purred out in awakening as I watched her ready herself for bed. Unknown feeling rushed through my body as I drift into a sort of daydream I head a grasp, pulling me back I looked as she was looking in her mirror seeing me there.  
"Sasuke." She whispered as I opened the door more.

(Regular POV)  
He closed the door behind him, as you watched him. You turned walking to the bed where your robe lay, then you felt arms wrap around your waist pulling you back against his chest he started kissing your neck with biting it in search for your weak spot. Tilting your head back just a little allowing his lips to bite on your tender flesh bruising it. Your feeling your body relax in his arms, then a feeling of wetness between your legs, his hands move to your sides rubbing up and down.

"Sasuke" You lightly moan, as his right hand moved in between your legs rubbing up and down your thigh, your warmth getting hotter and wet by the second.  
"SASUKE!" You yell out in a moan as he bit really hard on your weak spot drawing blood he began to lap up the remaining blood. You felt a bulge rub against your backside, so you wanted to tease him like he is you, by swaying your hips to rub against him.

"Akemi." He groaned turning you around capturing your lips with his, he licked your bottom lip for entrance which you denied. So growled softly as he bit your lower lip making you open your mouth.  
As his tongue fought with yours you didn't know he had turned you around so you were now up against your bedroom door, he broke this kiss after much needed air.

Lifting your body up making you wrap your legs around his waist having your back touch the cold door wall. His hands soon traveling to the towel then to your bra taking it off of you, in return you tugged on his so he put you down taking his vest and shirt off. You put your hands on his sculpted chest and stomach rubbing up and down, he jerked upon feeling your touch. Then you started to walk around him as he turned around to face you again, you backed up going towards the bed.

He got the hint walking over to you, he watched as you lay down. His eyes looked over every detail as he hovered over your laying body kissing your lips first, then your neck, collar bone. He took your left breast in his mouth while messaging the right breast, biting and the now erected nipple then turned to the right one giving it the same treatment. Slowly he moved his kisses down your stomach to the top of the thong you are wearing; he looked up at you as you nod to him giving him to go ahead.

He pulled your thong off along with any remaining clothing as he started to lick your clit with one finger playing around your warmth, he then stuck his finger inside you making your grip the sheets, the added a second finger which as he licked your clit he was also pumping two fingers in and out of you.  
"Sasuke…nnnaauhh…." You moaned as he soon started to pick up speed with adding one more finger stretching you.  
"Sasuke…ahh." You moaned again feeling a sensation build, he kept pumping his three fingers in and out, fasts and deep.

The sensation coming closer, he knew it too as he felt your walls squeeze around his fingers.  
"Sasuke..." You moaned once more as you released on his fingers, he pulls them out licking up your juices savoring the taste. You look down to him as he stood up licking his fingers, he bend to you kissing you as he let you taste yourself in his mouth. As he kept his lips there you moved your hands to his waist line unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, as you pulled his pants and boxers down he steps out of them.

Still without breaking the heated kiss you started to stroke his half erected cock, stroking soft and slow from tip to the bottom of his shaft. He groaned in the kiss making you smile, and then you broke the kiss as he stood up letting you see his member. You smile looking up at him while licking the tip, then licking down his hard and thick shaft. Sasuke was enjoying the wet feel on his cock; you moved one hand underneath his balls giving them a light squeeze as your other hand wrapped partially around his shaft stroking it as you stick the tip inside your mouth sucking on his hard thick cock.

You soon make rhythm bobbing your head up and down with your hands assisting. He playfully puts his fingers in your hair lightly tugging, and gasping as you suck harder and go deeper since your not gagging in any way.  
"Akemi…naaahhh." He groans out loud grunting here and there. You kept a steady painful slow pace, he wanted you to go a little fast so he could have a feeling of release while you taste him. He keeps grunting and groaning as you come up his shaft grazing your teeth against him. He feels himself drawing near his own release as you feel his cock pulse in your mouth.

"AKEMI…nnaaaa…uhhh." He moans releasing his seed in your mouth, you taste the sweet and salty flavor as you lick your lips and the tip of his cock. He looks down to you letting your hair go as he pushes you to lay on your back, he smirks looking at the want and need in your eyes.  
"Ready?" He asked huskily.  
"Yes." You reply.  
"It will hurt for a moment." He adds looking into your eyes again aiming his cock to your entrance ready to thrust in, you nod grabbing his upper arms.

He slowly places the tip in going deeper and deeper slowly as he sees your eye wince in pain, he fully inside waits for a moment then starts to go out and in slowly until your were used to his size.  
"Sasuke… harder…faster." You moan lightly feeling the pain subside. He pulls out only to ram into you hard, soon enough he picks up speed pumping in and out. He groans and moans here and there as you call out his name.

"Uhh there harder Sasuke harder." You moan bucking you hips to meet his thrusts. He goes deeper with each thrust hitting your g-spot which doubled the pleasure you were already feeling. The sensation made it seem like you were floating on a cloud. You feel him slow down so you look at him as he pulls out flipping you on all fours, then you feel him thrust into you again harder and faster.  
"SASUKE…AKEMI." You both moaned in unison, the sounds of skin slapping like a violent storm echoes through out the apartment. You feel your climax near, so you looked over your shoulder as he pulls your hair.  
"Ahh Sasuke..nnnaa… uhhh…" You cry out in a moan. He pulls out of you to ram hard but before he could you grab him pushing him down and you climb on top of him lowering yourself on his thick rod, once he was inside all the way you start riding him going up and down in a rocking motion. He grasp your hips meeting your thrust.

"Ahh..nnaaahh..uuhhh..Akemi." He groans out deeply.  
"Sasuke your so big." You moan out. Both you and Sasuke feeling your climax near again, you try to ride him harder as he thrust his hips up.  
"SASUKE!" You scream as you cum on him.  
"AKEMI!" He groans in a scream releasing his seed in you, both your juices mix in a heavenly delight, you lay on him with him still inside. Both you're covered in sweat and exhausted, he lifts you enough to lay you down next to him. Sasuke pulls the sheets of both your exposed bodies, you move closer letting him take you in his arms as your head lay on his panting chest.

"Akemi." Sasuke whispered pushing back some of your hair.  
"Hm?" You respond.  
"I love you." He said pecking your lips lightly, you smile at him.  
"I love you too, Uchiha Sasuke." You reply, he takes in a deep breath holding you closer as he kisses your cheek then says. "I would die by your side just to protect you." You snuggle closer knowing your in his awaiting arms, and that you too would die by protecting not only Naruto but the avenger himself; Sasuke Uchiha…


	22. Lead Us & Show Me Your Lesson (Pein)

Name: Demera  
Age: 25  
Village: Formerly of the leaf  
Rank: S-rank Criminal  
Crush: Pein (Leader of Akatsuki)  
Looks: (Long silver hair; gem green eyes)  
Abilities/Power: Power to control Wolves and Dragons  
Personality: Stubborn and likes to be in control  
Horoscope Sign: Pisces 

"Damnit Tobi." You growled at said man, even though you knew his true identity.  
"Tobi good boy, why is Demera so upset?" Tobi childishly asked. You moved your hand forming a summoning jutsu.  
"Black winds, summon underneath I call to you. Kyoshi." You called summoning your fanged dragon. Tobi flinched knowing you were going strike just as you were about to let Kyoshi go at Tobi a hand stopped you.  
"Enough Demera, Tobi leave." He ordered, Tobi did as told leaving you glaring daggers to the back of his head.  
'Damn that Uchiha' You thought cursing him. Then you turned your attention back to the Akatsuki leader; Pein. His eye bored into yours as you glared at him, he sighs standing.  
"Stop being so stubborn, I need you to company Deidara and Tobi on this next mission." He said, you growled in the back of your throat.  
"Why should I?" You questioned.  
"Demera no questions just do it." He stated, you crossed your arms.  
"Hmph fine." You said giving in, as he walks away. Plopping down on the couch you hear a giggle echoing around.  
"TOBI." You warned, he giggled harder. Then Deidara walked in, taking a seat next to you.  
"Do you like the leader, hm." He said then Tobi walks over sitting down in between.  
"NO." You hurriedly replied, he raised a brow.  
"Oh really?" He questioned, you can hear Tobi's smirk in his giggle.  
"SHUT UP!" You yelled, standing up.  
"Demera, hm." Deidara called, you looked at him slightly turning your body.  
"What?" You barked out at him, he smirked at your agitated tone.  
"So do you dream of leader being in your bed?" He taunted, you blushed turning your head away from him to meet another's grey with swirled eyes. Embarrassed as you was. You stormed off heading to your room, you couldn't look nor think of what to do let alone what to say. You sat down on your bed then laid back, you put your arm over your face.  
"Stupid Deidara." You muttered, then shifted to your side.  
"Now he will never want anything to do with me." You continued to rant to yourself. You sat up in your bed, then walked over to your door opening it.  
"You still have a mission with them." He stated standing in your door way.  
"Yea and your point." You replied, he turns walking away not answering you.

-**-After the mission-**-  
"What the fuck, Demera. Hm." Deidara said as you pushed him aside.  
"I said move out of my way didn't I." You declared.  
"Hm who made you the leader?" He growled back.  
"He hasn't died yet so I guess I don't know but you were in my way." You argued.  
"Senpai, Demera." Tobi said getting in between you both.  
"SHUT UP TOBI." Deidara and you barked at him. You both then silently walked back to the hideout to report in, Deidara summoned the jutsu to move the rock. Then you both jumped down and inside, you three then walked to his office knocking on the door.  
"Enter." Was heard and you all entered in said office.  
"It was a success, Leader-sama." Deidara said, you crossed your arms over your chest.  
"I see, Demera stay, Tobi, Deidara leave." He ordered, they did as said closing the door behind them. You watched as Pein walked around his desk, he leaned against it looking at you.  
"Where is Konan?" You asked, he shrugs his shoulders.  
"Demera." He whispered walking behind you, as you watched his every move. He blew into your ear, his scent started to intoxicate your every whim. You leaned your head back onto his shoulder, he wraps his arms around you taking control as he starts to strip your cloak. You pushed his hands away turning you leaned against the desk as you let the cloak fall down from your form, you put your right leg against his chest.  
"Strip Pein." You ordered, he growled taking his Akatsuki cloak off. You smiled watching him move closer both sets of your hands moved fast across your bodies striping them of. His lips moved to yours as the cold metal crashed roughly to your, while purring in the back of your throat. You licked his lower lip while nibbling on the piercing, he grunted parting his lips to your command. You snaked your tongue all around as you explored his mouth to satisfy your own needs. You lay down on top of the desk pulling him with your shaking body, he props himself up with his hands as he hovered over your body.  
"Hmm." You moaned in his mouth feeling his right hand trailing in between your thighs. You started to fight for dominance in his mouth, dancing with his tongue. You won that round, he growled lowly in the back of his throat the started to move his lips down your jaw to your neck as he sucked, nibbling and darkend your light colored skin. You moved your left hand in between his legs as he grasped them pulling them up above your head.  
"Don't try to take charge Demera." He huskily says, you growl flipping him over and falling to the floor.  
"Damn." You muttered.  
"See what happens." He says standing up and pulling you with him, then moving back to your neck. He leaned down and took one of your nipples into his mouth, eliciting loud moans came from you as he sucked and played with it using his tongue. After a few moments, he switched to the other repeating the action. You pushed him off of you turning him and you around then you kneeled down on your knees. You stared up at his erection, leaning forward pressing your lips to his erection  
After tentatively licking the tip, you took it into your mouth and slowly moved your head down. He moaned, as you moved your head back until his dick was barely in your mouth before moving back down again. You repeated this multiple times, increasing your rhythm as you did it more.  
Eventually, she deep throated him, sending him over the edge and making him cum. As you pulled back, a stray drop of semen rolled down your chin, after you had swallowed all of his cum. He kneeled before you, wiping off the line of cum on your chin before pushing you onto your back, your breasts bouncing a little when you landed.  
You looked down as he lifted your leg up and spreading them, exposing your wet sex. Pein placed his head between your thighs and promptly lapped up at your clit, caressing your hips and ass as you moaned.  
Each time his tongue ran over your clit, you would almost scream; when it went inside of you it moved like a snake, tasting every centimeter deep within. His oral assault was too much, and you came quickly.  
Closing your eye enjoying the pleasure you were receiving. When you next opened your eyes, his face was mere inches from yours, his lips coated in your juices. He slowly reached out with his tongue and licked his lips, a sight that nearly drove you into another orgasm.  
Once he was finished, he kissed you, his skilled tongue rubbing against your own and letting you taste your own love juice. You enjoyed the after taste of his saliva as he pulled away, a taste that mixed with both of your cum.  
"You ready now?" He asked panting with your beside him now.  
"Fuck me, Please, fuck me." You whimpered softly, he grabbed your hips and shoved his cock into you. A sharp, powerful pain racked your body, almost enough to make you cry.  
You moaned slightly, and he did it again. His rhythm was slow as not to hurt you but you still moaned in pleasure, and finding yourself wanting more.  
"Faster..." You whispered lustfully. He complied, moving at a faster rate and eliciting louder moans from you.  
"Harder..." You said in a moan. He complied again, slamming his hips harder. The force caused your breasts to bounce slightly, making him want to go even harder.  
"More...more..." You moaned.  
"Nnnaahhh." He groaned pumping in and out.  
Pein went harder and faster, making them both moan even more. Without you prompting, he increased his rhythm and pace even more. Your wondrous round breasts bounced even more, and he was now almost uncontrollable.  
"Pein..." You moaned, your climax nearing, "don't stop. Please don't stop!"  
He was pumping into you as hard and fast as he could, your noisy moans spurring him on.  
"PEIN!" You screamed his name, climaxing, your pleasure at its peak.  
He started to pump faster and deep, he knew his climax was reaching breaking point.  
"DEMERA!" He shouted coming inside of you. Pein then pulled out, pulling his Akatsuki cloak over your exposed bodies. He kissed you once again holding you tightly in his arms.  
"Pein." You whispered, he looks deeply in your eyes smiling.  
"Hm." He replied.  
"Lead us.." You said trailing off then finished as your turn over to him smiking. "show me a lesson." He picked you up in his arm then walks out to his bedroom, closing the door to show you, your next lesson…


	23. Not Lazy Enough For The Moon (Shikamaru)

Your name: LunaBelle Fee (Nicknames: Luna or Belle)  
Your crush's name: Shikamaru Nara  
age:18 (He's 19)  
personality: Hyperactive but can be moody. 

Shikamaru like any day if not training or on a mission sat under the clouds on a hill that overlooked Konoha, he was waiting there for a certain person; you. Right now you had just gotten back from a mission with your team, you had to go to the village hidden in the rain. Your body was exhausted and all you wanted to do was cuddle in Shika's arms and sleep, as you made it your and his apartment you noticed he wasn't there. 'Where could he be?' you thought then like a light bulb it hit you.  
"Clouds." You laughed leaving your apartment in search for the hill where he always gazes and naps. You giggle lowly as you make it there seeing him gazing you watch as your heart skips several beats, every time you get you just watch him like he was a god. He didn't seem to notice you being there yet, so you watch for a few more moments; his body, eyes, lips.  
All of those features seem to draw your body in for more you had always admired his carefree attitude, and loved when he did train especially shirtless; his body and sometimes the moves where flawless with every movement. He was napping cause you heard a light snore, you laughed walking over quietly so the sleeping Shikamaru wouldn't wake up.  
You lay next to him as his breathing kept steady along with his heart beat, you looked up at the clouds for a moment and smile then look back to him.  
"I love you…so much." You whisper laying yourself on next to him, he moved his arm around your body embracing you closer to him as you lay your head on his chest.  
"Love you too Luna." He mutters opening his eyes to look at you. He sees you fell asleep in his arms, so he pulls you as close as he could holding you while slowly closing his eyes once more.

The next day-

Today is Shika's birthday so his family, friends and I came up with making a surprise party for him. Right now Chouji volunteered to keep Shika busy until this after noon, since we are hosting it from 2:00 p.m.- 6:00 tonight. So right now we have thirty minutes before Chouji and Shika will arrive, as our guest come one by one.  
"You ready to go in cause I'm starving now." You heard Chouji's voice say right outside, you look to everyone as the duck behind the furniture and you in the kitchen.  
"Yea why you ask?" Shika question Chouji since he said it in a weird was although it was more of a warning to you, but since Shika didn't know he only shrugged it off.  
"Well I love what Luna's cooking so why not." Chouji replies as Shika unlocks and opens the door.  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as the jumped up, Shika looks to Chouji as he sees his best friend smile and pointing to the kitchen. When Shika looks to where Chouji points he had already put two and two together.  
"I see so it was your idea?" Shika asks as he walks over to you, laughing at him as he takes you in an embrace.  
"No I wasn't the only one, had your mom's help too." You say cheekily as his mother and father walk over to you both.  
"Happy birthday my son, your father and I got you something." His mother said handing him a wrapped gift.  
"Yeah we did but you have to wait until later after we eat to open it." His father added.  
After that you pulled away from him. You walked out behind the Nara home bringing in the BBQ and other food for everyone at the table, you even brought out the cake setting it in the middle. Now before everyone went to eat the Hokage Uzumaki, Naruto walked over to bless everyone and give thanks.  
"Alright let's eat now!" Naruto shouts as everyone dug in. As everyone gathered their meals you noticed the boys; Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Gaara the Kazekage, Kankuro, and Shika were all talking among themselves. You began cleaning off the trash and putting the remaining food in the kitchen. Hinata, Tamari, Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Ino followed in cleaning up some of the mess with you.  
"Would you girls know what that was all about?" You asked nonchalantly. As your gaze over look to them they seemed tense.  
"No." They said in unison.  
"Really?" You asked corking a brow, looking to Hinata.  
"Is that true Hina?" You asked her.  
"Umm ." She stuttered out.  
"Luna don't worry stop asking because you should know that we cant say it to you." Temari interrupted.  
"Oh ok." You reply, now even more curious. After everything was cleaned up enough you all returned seeing everyone but Shika in the main room, the boys gulped seeing you all return.  
"Ok so I guess we should allow Shika to open-." You stopped making a dramatic pause as you felt arms wrap around your waist.  
"Well I was wondering where you were, so would you like to let me go so you can open your gifts?" You ask him, he nodded letting you go but then before anything he grabbed your hand pulling you with him.  
"Alright before I open my gifts, you all know what I have been planning to do." Shika started, the turned to you.  
"Luna everyone here knows what you mean to me, so not only do I get gifts from everyone but I also have a gift to offer you." He said sternly then went down on one knee.  
"Will you LunaBell Fee be my wife?" He asked.  
"Shikamaru…Yes." You reply with a smile, he put the ring on your finger then stood pulling you in a welcoming, long kiss. Everyone clapped happy that his lazy butt did something, you just was happy that you finally have a loving and smart mate.

Later that night-

"Ok thanks Hokage, and Hinata." You say as they left, everyone was gone so now it was only you two.  
"So Shika I have a small gift I just couldn't give you yet." You say seductively swaying your hips as you walk over to him.  
"Troublesome…woman." He states with a smirk, you walk past him entering your room. You came back out wearing an outfit the girls helped you pick out, sexy and more would be the words but it was very much indescribable.  
(This pic is of the outfit the girls helped you pick out.)

"So am I still so troublesome?" You ask coming back into his view, he looks over having to double take a look. He stood smirking at you seeing this was the perfect moment.  
"This is a drag...but not some much as troublesome now." He said grasping your neck pulling you to a powerful breathing taking kiss.  
"A drag huh?" You ask after you both broke the kiss.

You turn to walk away only looking over your shoulder at him with a smile as his face had a grin from ear to ear. You walk into your room with him pulling your back against his chest, he started kissing your neck with biting it in search for your weak spot. Tilting your head back just a little allowing his lips to bite on your tender flesh bruising them. Your feeling your body relax in his arms, feeling a wetness between your legs, his hands move to your sides rubbing up and down.  
"Shika" You lightly moan, as his right hand moved in between your legs rubbing up and down your thigh, your warmth getting hotter and wet by the second.  
"SHIKA!" You yell out in a moan as he bit really hard on your weak spot drawing blood he began to lap up the remaining blood. You felt a bulge rub against your backside, so you wanted to tease him like he is you, by swaying your hips to rub against him.  
"Luna." He groaned turning you around capturing your lips with his, he licked your bottom lip for entrance which you denied. So growled softly as he bit your lower lip making you open your mouth.  
As his tongue fought with yours you didn't know he had turned you around so you were now up against your bedroom door, he broke this kiss after much needed air. Lifting your body up making you wrap your legs around his waist having your back touch the cold door wall. His hands soon traveling to the sexy top like bra taking it off of you, in return you tugged on his so he put you down taking his vest and shirt off.  
You put your hands on his sculpted chest and stomach rubbing up and down, he jerked upon feeling your touch. Then you started to walk around him as he turned around to face you again, you backed up going towards the bed. He got the hint walking over to you, he watched as you lay down. His eyes looked over every detail as he hovered over your laying body kissing your lips first, then your neck, collar bone.  
He took your left breast in his mouth while messaging the right breast, biting and the now erected nipple then turned to the right one giving it the same treatment. Slowly he moved his kisses down your stomach to the top of the g-string you are wearing; he looked up at you as you nod to him giving him to go ahead.  
He pulled your thong off along with any remaining clothing as he started to lick your clit with one finger playing around your warmth, he then stuck his finger inside you making your grip the sheets, the added a second finger which as he licked your clit he was also pumping two fingers in and out of you.  
"Shika…uhh…." You moaned as he soon started to pick up speed with adding one more finger stretching you.  
"Shika." You moaned again feeling a sensation build, he kept pumping his three fingers in and out, fasts and deep. The sensation coming closer, he knew it too as he felt your walls squeeze around his fingers.  
"Shika..." You moaned once more as you released on his fingers, he pulls them out licking up your juices savoring the taste. You look down to him as he stood up licking his fingers, he bend to you kissing you as he let you taste yourself in his mouth. As he kept his lips there you moved your hands to his waist line unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, as you pulled his pants and boxers down he steps out of them.  
Still without breaking the heated kiss you started to stroke his half erected cock, stroking soft and slow from tip to the bottom of his shaft. He groaned in the kiss making you smile, and then you broke the kiss as he stood up letting you see his member. You smile looking up at him while licking the tip, then licking down his hard and thick shaft. Shika was enjoying the wet feel on his cock; you moved one hand underneath his balls giving them a light squeeze as your other hand wrapped partially around his shaft stroking it as you stick the tip inside your mouth sucking on his hard thick cock.  
You soon make rhythm bobbing your head up and down with your hands assisting. He playfully puts his fingers in your hair lightly tugging, and gasping as you suck harder and go deeper since your not gagging in any way.  
"Luna…Bell." He groans out loud grunting here and there. You kept a steady painful slow pace, he wanted you to go a little fast so he could have a feeling of release while you taste him. He keeps grunting and groaning as you come up his shaft grazing your teeth against him. He feels himself drawing near his own release as you feel his cock pulse in your mouth.  
"LUNA…uhhh." He moans releasing his seed in your mouth, you taste the sweet and salty flavor as you lick your lips and the tip of his cock. He looks down to you letting your hair go as he pushes you to lay on your back, he smirks looking at the want and need in your eyes.  
"Ready?" He asked huskily.  
"Yes." You reply.  
"It will hurt for a moment." He adds looking into your eyes again aiming his cock to your entrance ready to thrust in, you nod grabbing his upper arms. He slowly places the tip in going deeper and deeper slowly as he sees your eye wince in pain, he fully inside waits for a moment then starts to go out and in slowly until your were used to his size.  
"Shika harder…faster." You moan lightly feeling the pain subside. He pulls out only to ram into you hard, soon enough he picks up speed pumping in and out. He groans and moans here and there as you call out his name.  
"Uhh there harder Shika harder." You moan bucking you hips to meet his thrusts. He goes deeper with each thrust hitting your g-spot which doubled the pleasure you were already feeling. The sensation made it seem like you were floating on a cloud. You feel him slow down so you look at him as he pulls out flipping you on all fours, then you feel him thrust into you again harder and faster.  
"Shika…Luna." You both moaned in unison, the sounds of skin slapping like a violent storm echoes through out the apartment. You feel your climax near, so you looked over your shoulder as he pulls your hair.  
"Ahh Shika uhhh…" You cry out in a moan. He pulls out of you to ram hard but before he could you grab him pushing him down and you climb on top of him lowering yourself on his thick rod, once he was inside all the way you start riding him going up and down in a rocking motion. He grasp your hips meeting your thrust.  
"Ahh damn Luna your so…f*cking tight." He groans out deeply.  
"Sh*t Shika your so big." You moan out. Both you and Shika feeling your climax near, you try to ride him harder as he thrust his hips up.  
"SHIKA!" You scream as you cum on him.  
"LUNA!" He groans in a scream releasing his seed in you, both your juices mix in a heavenly delight, you lay on him with him still inside. Both you are covered in sweat and tired, he lifts you enough to lay you down next to him. Shika pulls the sheets of both your exposed bodies, you move closer letting him take you in his arms as your head lay on his panting chest.  
"I love you Nara Shikamaru." You say closing your eyes, he looks to your semi-sleeping form stroking your hair.  
"I love you Fee LunaBelle." He replies kissing you again.  
"My love, bride and heart…not Lazy enough for the Moon. SO troublesome that you are" He adds closing his eyes, you smile hearing him say that. 


	24. Tied Together ByYourLightening&MyThreads

Name: Kuro Shiitan (first, last)  
Age: 20  
Village: Sunakagure  
Rank if ninja: Jounin,S-rank criminal/missing Nin  
Looks:(Brown-blonde tint hair,golden brown eyes, sporty like athletic body, 5'10 and 120 lbs.)  
Abilities/Kekkei Genkai: Medical abilities, super strength and lightning.  
Personality: Mean and cruel  
Horoscope Sign: Virgo 

"Damn." You say under your breath, just as a sharp thunderstorm hit. "What is it Shiitan?" Kakuzu asks, from under his mask. "We need to get out of rain, or lightning will be drawn to me." You reply, his expressionless cold neon green eyes glare from the side. "Fine, but don't disturb me." He coldly says, you shrug your shoulders as if nothing he says would hurt you. "Let's fucking go, I need to do an offering soon for fucking sake." Says an annoyed Hidan, while muttering to himself some more. "Move your ass then." You say in remark, Hidan looks at you but moves as the storm got closer. Hidan, you and then Kakuzu find shelter in a cave.

You felt ease, yet a lot of your energy was drained down, thanks to the storm. Even underneath the storm Anbu followers still managed to follow you three to the cave. They shadowed with the storm, but still you three heard. Annoyed that they found you, Hidan slept as Kakuzu counted his stash. You stood up walking to the entrance of the cave but stopped doing a jutsu to be hidden under an illusion. Kakuzu knew you all to well, he was after all the one that brought you to the Akatsuki. Even before Hidan joined, it used to be just you and Kakuzu but that changed.

Just only thing with Hidan that annoyed you the most was the fact he would do an offering with each kill, always holding back and being late. A bolt flashed in the sky, as it did you used its energy to kill all six anbu that were watching with one strike of over twenty thousand volts. Releasing your cloak illusion jutsu, revealing yourself, as you walked back into the cave holding your arms from the burns you received doing your nature jutsu.

"Fuck." You whispered, walking to your small pack that lay on your bed roll. You pulled out a cream, antibiotic out and some gaze to wrap the burns. Kakuzu watches you, as you put the cream on first then the gaze to protect it from any more injury. You put the cream back in to you pack, zipping it back up and moving it aside. You unfolded part of the cover on your bed roll, gently you went under it, laying down so you could fall fast asleep. Which you soon did, Kakuzu gets up after ten minutes, moving slowly to your side as he sees you bandage hand lay lightly up on your stomach.

His neon green eyes gaze all around, as he reaches out, lifting your injured hand up. He looks all around seeing if you would need any alternative healing, or in his case stitching. Sure enough, a part in the corner of your wound needed a few stitches, so some of Kakuzu's thread splitted apart from his own flesh, moving fast towards yours. You looked towards the door, focusing on something else until he was done, which was no more then a minute.

"Thanks Kakuzu." You say, rubbing your left hand, with the right. Hidan looks at you then at Kakuzu, unknowingly you both didn't notice him watching silently, since he is hardly ever silent. You look up, seeing Hidan stand up rolling his bed roll. Kakuzu stood and started to walk out the cave, followed by you and then Hidan. The three of you all headed on, Kakuzu took the dead shinobi for a bounty, since it was on the way. Another day in a half you three will be back to the hideout. Suddenly Kakuzu stopped, haulting you slowly, and Hidan who ended up falling off the edge of the tree branch. "Fuck, Kakuzu, why the fuck did you stop. Bastard!" He shouted, and just as Kakuzu thought you three was in the clear, but thanks to Hidan.

The Mist village, Anbu black ops found you three once again. All because Hidan had to shout it out, "Ready yourself, Kuro, Do you think you can draw them in with a special attack?" Kakuzu asks, his neon eye penetrating yours. "Well I could use that one with your threads and draw lightning to them like magnets." You reply, pulling out some of your medical knives. Kakuzu nodded, drawing out his threads the way he knew you would use, surrounding the Anbu shinobi like they were trapped in a cage.

"Draw to me, Kaze no Hikari." You say, doing the hand signs. Lightning flashed brightly in the sky, as the clouds pick up wind, circulating around the blowing trees. Your other undamaged hand held the medical kunai tightly, as you readily draw the lightening to yourself, then to the threads that were wrapped around your body. As the light touched your whole body, you magnetized the threads causing a wild fire like shock short circuit killing all ten Anbu in such surprise. How ever the ones that figured the trick out, and survived came to attack you.

Your body moves, turning around to kick the one running towards you. Violently you unwrap the lightning ignited threads, and like a whip used them as a weapon. Slashing through the ones that dare attack you, the last one the whip thread ties around the shinobi, choking him as his skin sets a flame. "Fuck, did you have to go on a murderous rampage too?" Hidan asks, smiling as he pulls one of the dead bodies in his blood like circle. "I wouln't talk you blabbing fucking moron." You reply, glaring sharply at him.

"What the fuck is up your ass? You don't have to fucking go on you know. You fucking bitch." Hidan says, then stabs himself with his scythe. "Shut up you bastard, at least I know when to fucking keep my mouth close. Fucking idiot." You retort once again. Hidan moves his head looking directly at you, his glare in his mind pierced daggars into every angle of your body. Kakuzu looks sharply at you and Hidan, his glare strong enough to make you both go silent, as he started to recount his money once more. Kakuzu puts his money away, and starts to move again with you and Hidan following.

Nightfall came, and you three unrolled your beds. The starry blanket sky, you three slept under, your thoughts caused you to toss and turn. Kakuzu watches you, Hidan praying not far from Kakuzu. His neon eyes starring so deeply at you, that he didn't at first notice Hidan kneeling by him, smirking. Kakuzu looks up, after noticing but something started to frustrate him, Hidan's all knowing smirk plague across the silver like hair man. "What?" Kakuzu asks, looking back toward your sleeping form. "Oh nothing, just trying to keep my fucking mouth closed." He responded. Kakuzu sits up, leaning against the trunk of the tree he is near, Hidan looking from the corner of his eyes at Kakuzu.

"You've been her partner much longer then mine, when ever she's asleep you're always fucking starring at her ass. If you fucking love her why don't you just fucking tell her, for fuck sake." Hidan says, moving to his bedroll. "I've known her for fifthteen years." He says, as he starts to remember seeing the little five years old that he once knew. "But Kuro is only twenty, so how is it you've known her for that long?" Hidan asks, blankly like he always did. "I was sent on a mission to kill a source, but he had a daughter. When I got there the source was already dead, Kuro stood over weeping, I walked in as she pulled a kunai wildly out. She started to attack me with using lightning and wind attacks." He says, taking a deep breath.

"Then what the fuck else?" Hidan asks, finding something more about this cruel and mean woman that lay not far from either of them. Kakuzu closes then opens his eyes as he starts to continue on, "She stabbed one of the hearts I have in me. I noticed her abilities immediately, I knew she is no ordinary child. My thread even haulted to her abilities, I didn't know much about her only that her father was a brilliant medical shinobi. Hint as to her abilities, that night I took her with me, Pein thought she could be useful as a spy and ninja in training. I was to be her like guardian, reporting in and all her progress. She continued on to perform medical and ninjutsu training. Since her Jounin rank she disappeared from the Hidden Sand village, and has been with me since." He finishes, still staring at you.

If there is anything that Kakuzu couldn't understand it is the reason as to why he, himself watches deeply over you. To him your life meant like water to a man barren in the desert sands. Your face distorted, clearing showing that there is something on your mind, Hidan went to lay on his bedroll, as Kakuzu lay back down pulling up his cover and going to sleep himself. Sweat built up on your luke warm body, your golden brown eyes shot open as you sat up suddenly. You processing the thoughts that flooded your mind, then your gaze moved around like the wind did blowing your golden blonde hair, the swaying made you remember the first time you met Kakuzu too.

You gazed over to him, then towards Hidan; both deep asleep. You tossed your cover from over your body, standing up slowly. You took your chance, climbing up the tree in front of you. The wind blew more and more, you opened your water jug, splashing yourself little by little, just cooling off. Kakuzu, peeked a bit after hearing you move. He noticed you in the tree high above, your head leaning back as droplets of water fell to the ground. Kakuzu watches how the wind blew your gold blonde hair swaying like smooth spider silk. While he was lost in your mesmerizing looks, you noticed him staring. This caused your cheeks to turn, as a small child like devious smile plays across your lips.

"Kaku?" You sang, as your voice lingers around in an echo to his ears. Kakuzu looks up, blinking his eyes as he watches you move, and land softly on the ground. "Cannot sleep?" You ask, getting his attention to your velvet, everlasting sweet like voice. Kakuzu was up on cloud nine alright, he couldn't do anything but swallow this agonizing feeling that left a lump in his throat. You sway your way over, closer and closer until your breath warmed his nose. You smiled, feeling more then welcoming, as you pressed your palms on his stitched covered chest. He does as you pushed, making him lean back once again the feeling clouded his judgement, and you knew it too.

Seeing the man that became your most desired object, now lifeless below your touch, as you smirked to him. Kakuzu's eyes glaze over, the feeling growing at the pit of his stomach, urging him. The lust that drapped over him, now lingering over you. Finally, you took control, taking him as he allowed with your lips crashing to his, roughly. Kakuzu snaps from his trance like stage, his neon eye glow but not of anger more passion dressed his intentions. His arms wrap around you, protectively, yet lovingly. His longing takes chance like a blooming rose. His silky threads swirl around you and him, as Kakuzu flips you over on your back.

His lips trace over yours, his finger tips tickle their way down your body tracing every inch, and curve as they glide over. You unzip his cloak, just as he unzipped yours, the cool breeze blows over your warming flesh and his. He moves his lips, trailing down your neck, and shoulder. Your arms wrap around his shoulders, and neck. This pulled you and him closer, as you capture his lips once again. His body tightly pressed against yours, as he massaged your breast with out moving his lips from yours.

You moaned in the kiss, as he stuck his tongue in between your lips, caressing and flicking it around your warm mouth. You both parted, the need for air to fill your lungs came to a sudden intake of. You could feel your excitement grow in between your legs, with the urge to have him deep inside of you. Kakuzu's feeling risen, passionately just to have you if only this time he would enjoy it with fire like pleasure. Again you couldn't help but want to just go straight to fucking him, but you thought it would be more fun to first tease him unexpectedly.

A devious smile plays on your lips, dancing with sheer pleasure as you started to flip him on his back, this indeed surprised Kakuzu. He smiles as you remove the remaining clothing from his body, your lips trailing further down to his neither region. Your fingers twirl around as your palm wraps to his lengthy member, grasping tight but not too tight. He closes his eyes as you look up, your hand motions up and down, stroking him faster, as your lips move to his tip. You lightly lick him with the tip of your tongue, he moans softly, feeling the warm wetness.

You pick up pace slowly, as you started to engulf his entire thick member. You moved your left hand to his balls, as you kept your right hand at the base of his dick. Your head bobbed up and down, with each time you moved up to his tip you would take him in further, until you gagged at the back of your throat. Your right hand moved with your mouth, up and down, going faster with each stroke. His member pulses in your mouth and hand, suddenly a small amount of salty bitterness touches your tongue. You sucked harder on him, and not long after you started to slow down your pace he came in your mouth.

You wipe your lower lips, swallowing his cum, and licking your lips while you start to sit up. Kakuzu opens his eyes, the threads from his body still swirling around you both. He sits up as you look down at him, leaning your face into his as your lips collide again. Without taking his lips off yours, Kakuzu moves up and around you, pushing you down slowly while he starts to remove your clothing that remains. His threads slash over you clothes, tearing them off in one swift movement, he stares over your body, his eyes seemed to smile as he once again get hard.

"K-kakuzu." You moan, feeling his member as you reached down to stroke him. Kakuzu moves your left hand from his thick member, holding it above your head along with your right hand. His threads wrap around your wrists, bounding them together, and his left hand holds them both down, while his right hand moves in between your warm, wet folds. He massages your clit, making you squirm under his touch. No longer does he feel vulnerable, as his pointy long thick member enters your quivering virgin body.

He moves his hand, seeing small droplets of your blood come out as he moves slowly out of your steaming hot entrance. Your facial expression emersed in pain, Kakuzu watches as he continues to slowly move in and out. You slowly dig your nails in his skin, as the pain subsided so did your grip. "Mmmhhaa, faster." You moaned, his neon eyes looks sharply to you, as he picks up pace. "Mmmaaahhh." You moaned again, he starts to get rough, his pace and thrust shake your body, rapidly. You moaned his name in a whisper, barely for his to hear, your right hand moves up as your index finger sticks out and over your lower lip.

Your mouth wide opened, with you biting on and off of your finger, "Ka-kakuzu." You moaned, loudly. In and out, deeply he went, your eyes rolled to the back of your head, toes curling as he went deep and fast with in. Each time he came out, again he rushed back in, as if he were missing his lollipop lick. "Harder, Mammmahhha harder K-kakuzu." You groaned, trying to keep your quivering lips for mumbling in a incoherent rant. Kakuzu moves in and out, violently as your body yearned yet also quaked like the shaking rocks of a thunderstorm.

"M-mmhm." He groaned, lifting your legs up. You didn't think anything of it, until you felt him hit your g-spot, a feeling of satifacation rocked you like a misty snow mountain, gleamering with the sun, "Ahh, mmmaaaahhh there ahhh." You purred, faded rants of your moaning voice echo around, over and over. His speed picks up with each of his thrust, pounding into you like a drill. You leaned up as he leaned forward, your lips clash together like an unyielding bond, "Naahhh Ku-roo." He moaned, in the kiss as you felt his cock pulsate, then you felt and he did too.

Your wet walls had like a choke on his cock, tighly in place. You both could feel you're hitting your climax, you both let each other go. You leaned back down and he lean back up, thrusting in and out, deep and hard until he could no more. "KURO!" He shouted, coming inside of you, then you screamed at the height of your lungs, "KAKUZU!" Both of your sexes mingling, as he liquefies down both your legs, he gets off of you. After pulling up your bed roll sheet over your and his body, you move on your side, gazing at him. The threads that were around you both, stopped dancing and moved back into his body.

You leaned your head over one of his hearts, silently listening. His left hand moves to your right cheek, a cold palm softly laying still, "Tied." He mumbled, you tiltled your head, looking up as he looks deeply in your gaze, then finishes, "Tied together by your lightening and my threads."


	25. A Demon's Past (Sasuke Uchiha)

Name: Whitney  
Age: 18  
Village: Lightning  
Rank: Missing-nin  
Looks:(short, red hair, curvy)  
Abilities/Power: Good with Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu.  
Personality: shy, but sarcastic.  
Horoscope Sign: Leo. 

"Whitney." You turn around looking to meet a set of cold dark onyx eyes, you then looked down.  
"Yes?" You shyly respond.  
"Will you and Suigetsu gather information." He orders, you nodded and so you and Suigetsu take your leave heading inside the Mist with the other's trailing not far behind.  
"Where are we too meet them after this?" Suigetsu asked you.  
"At that place." You say pointing it out to him, he sweat drops.  
"Let's rest for a moment I am thirsty." He says sitting down near a fountain. You sat with him as you waited for the target. As Suigetsu sips his water the man come and sat next to you handing you the papers you were waiting for. You waited there for a moment then as Suigetsu stand you both start to follow the source.  
"Let me just wait here." Suigetsu says entering the building you nodded your head and waited. You heard a loud scream and then silence came, the door soon opened and you handed him is water back. You then head to the area where you were to meet up with everyone else, Sasuke was alone as you arrived he glares at Suigetsu.  
"Leave Suigetsu." Sasuke orders.  
"Sure, where are we staying again?" He asked.  
"Across from here, Karin and Jugo are waiting for you in room 98." Sasuke said point in the said direction. Suigetsu leaves you and heads over, you then pull out the papers handing them to Sasuke. He takes them and starts to read over them, then a lady waiter comes over to you and Sasuke. She gets all weird and tries to flirt with him, he pays no attention.  
"What could I get you?" She asked him.  
"What would you like to order Whitney?" Sasuke asked you.  
"I am not hungry but I would like tea." You suggest to him.  
"Two tea's then." He tells her, she smiles wide at him and leaves.  
"Sasuke what is the next move?" You asked him, he closes his eyes for a moment in thought as the waiter lady comes back setting down your and his tea. Sasuke opens his eyes once she is gone, he stares at you as you drink some of the tea.  
"What?" You asked him, he says nothing just looks away.  
"We should head back." You suggest standing up, he stands up with you. Silence as you both entered the inn, you looked over your shoulder seeing him staring at you again but like before his eyes hinted something. You stopped at your door, just as you were unlocking it you noticed the room was quiet.  
"Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu have to room next door." Sasuke states seeing that you were looking around.  
"Why is that?" You asked standing in front of the only bed, as you turn to face him. Sasuke starts to walk over to you. You watch him as he stands in front of you, he looks deep in your eyes as he leans forwards, then he pushed you on your back kissing your lips fiercely.  
He bit your bottom lip, immediately you parted them. He slicked his tongue in and played with yours. His hands then roamed your body, groping your ass as you giggled in the kiss. He sat up and slowly started kissing down your neck, moving down your collar and then to your breast. He kissed around it and slowly pulled the cup down to show the hard peaked slightly dark nipple.  
He lightly licked it with the tip of his tongue, teasing you by doing this slowly. You arched your back high off the bed and Sasuke took this chance and slid his hands behind you; still licking your nipple, and took the bra off and threw it to a random place. He then took one of your breast and covered it with his mouth, running his tongue over your already rock-hard nipple.  
"Sasuke!" You moaned, he started to suck on your breast, moving his head back and forth and then moving to the other breast giving it the same treatment.  
A sudden aching awakened in between your legs, your womanhood was wet and it sunk through your panties. You moaned and shifted around slightly, the aching was getting worse as he continued his foreplay with your breast.  
You grabbed his hand and put it against your wet underwear, he smirked at you and slowly took your panties off and revealed your neatly trimmed sex.  
You grabbed his hair and moaned loudly as he shoved 3 fingers inside of you, he started to pump them in and out of you but to your disappointment he took out his fingers.  
You groaned in protest but yelped when you felt something warm slide against your clit, arching your back off the bed making a bridge as he continued to lick your wet sex. Sasuke's tongue danced around against your clit as you moaned, his tongue went lower until it entered your wet sex rubbing against your walls.  
You screamed in pleasure and tightly closer your eyes.  
"Mmm…nnaahh" You moaned, gripping his hair while pushing his head further against your womanhood. He grabbed your thighs and spread them wider, giving him more access to you, he started to thrust his tongue in and out of your wet sex. He managed to undress himself while he was still licking your womanhood, only pausing once or twice, and he was left with his boxers.  
His fingers slowly inched their way to your sex as he started to rub your clit. You screamed his name in awe as he continued his ministration. His eyes slowly opened and he stared your juicy pink cunt and he started getting harder, he opened his mouth and covered your entire womanhood and started to suck on it, licking it every so often.  
He reached up and grabbed your breast and squeezed it roughly, tweaking the hard nipples with his fingers. A bubbly feeling soared in the pit of your stomach and you knew you were going to come. He felt your walls tighten and he knew what was happening, he then stopped sucking. Only to stick his tongue inside of you again, then he felt your walls tighten around his tongue.  
"Sasuke!" You screamed as you spilled your sweet white liquid all over his tongue. He lapped up all of your cum and crawled up to you, he stared your barely opened eyes. He watched your chest rise up and down, your eyes stare back at his. Your eyes slowly trailed down to his mouth where a bit of your cum was leaking out, you pushed your head up and licked the cum off his face. Sticking your tongue inside of his mouth, tasting yourself while making yourself even hornier then before.  
You grabbed the back of his head and pushed him over on his back taking control. You sensually kissed his chest, running your tongue over his nipple and slowly went down to the rim of his boxers where you saw a small tent. You nuzzled your face against it, making the tent grow bigger and harder. You smirked and slowly peeled his boxers off. Your eyes widened slightly when he was fully revealed but you didn't hesitate to do something you've never done before in your life.  
You stuck your tongue out and licked the tip of Sasuke's manhood, he arched his back slightly. You smirked, liking his reaction, you then continued to lick his tip, sending him in a daze.  
"Whitney." Sasuke moaned out, you chuckled. You knew what he was talking about and opened your mouth wider and put the head inside of your mouth as you started to suck on his tip. He groaned loudly and thrusted his hips toward your mouth.  
You looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and you saw the corner of his mouth slightly opened, a smile line of saliva slid down. You smirked slightly and licked the slit, pre-cum escaped and you licked it up. You then put his whole shaft in your mouth and started to suck on it, bobbing her head up and down. You could feel him pulsating, he grabbed the back of your head and pushed your head more towards his cock, making you slightly gag on him but you didn't mind.  
You scraped your teeth against his long shaft and he arched his back further off the bed, moaning loudly. Your left hand started playing with one of his sacks and he moaned loudly. You could feel him tremble under your touch and suddenly, his cum shot out of his manhood and straight into your mouth. You licked it up, despite the salty taste and nibbled at him one last time before sat up looking at him panting.  
Sasuke managed to pin you to the bed and you stared at each other, he looked at you questioningly. You nodded and smiled at him saying. "Sasuke, sweep me away…take me as you want."  
He grinned and slammed into you, You moaned loudly and almost immediately cummed but held your ground.  
"Uhhh…Nannnaaaa!" You moaned tossing your head back.  
"Naaa…aahhh..." He groaned feeling you wet hot cunt please his long thick hard cock.  
You gripped his shoulders tightly as he slammed into you mercilessly, a blush found it's way to your cheeks and a coat of sweat appeared on the two. You closed your eyes in pleasure and your mouth was slightly open, letting moans and groans escape your lips.  
Your head arched back and he leaned down and licked your throat, then sucking on it making you moan louder. Sweat trailed down Sasuke's lean abs and he grunted each time he thrusted into you, his hands gripped your thighs and spread them further. Holding them with his arms as he rested his hands on the bed, gripping the blanket. You reached down towards your woman hood and rubbed your clit slightly.  
He saw your hand in the corner of his eye and grinned, he took your hand away and replaced it with his own and aimed chakra to it rubbing your clit, sending a pleasurable pulsating feeling through your body. He pounded into you roughly and you both moaned loudly. You groaned as he kept hitting your secret spot again and again, making you go crazy.  
"Faster Sasuke!" You moaned, he nod and went faster.  
The bed moved with the both of you, making screeching noises against the floor. You bounced up and down slightly, while he enjoyed the view watching your full plump breast bounce up and down and the view of the moonlight shining against your sweat covered skin and full lips mouthing his name and moaning it out loud.  
You felt a bubbling feeling, similar to the one before but much stronger and you moaned loudly feeling your climax coming, hard.  
"SASUKE!" You scream in pure bliss as you came, it was so pleasurable that you couldn't even think straight. You practically passed out for a second because it was so intense. He went faster than before, using your cum so he could pump in and out quicker. You was recovering from your climax as you stared straight into his closed eyes and knew from his facial expression when he went faster that he was also on the verge of a strong climax. With one final hard thrust, he shot his seed inside of you like a rocket taking off.  
"WHITNEY!" He yelled out and panted loudly.  
With all his strength, he slowly got out of you leaving a small line of cum connecting both their sexes. He collapsed beside you and groaned happily from feeling you wrap your arms and legs around him. You were both panting hard and they both had sweat cover your bodies, he turned his head around and stared at your flushed face. You stared back and smiled softly.  
"I know you love me Whitney but don't." He said as he sat up in the bed, you sat up moving behind him. Wrapping your arm around his chest and started to trail little butterfly kisses down his neck and shoulder.  
"I do love you Sasuke, but why?" You asked him.  
"I need to kill Itachi." He plainly says.  
"I know, but what of after?" You asked.  
"I don't think you would love a demon like me." He says.  
"Sasuke." You whisper lifting his chin. "A demon's past…will never take me away." He smiles his once in a while hidden smile as he leans his head back. You hold him from behind to show him that you truly meant your words as you pull him down on his back.


	26. The Secrets Behind His Sharigan Eyes

Name: Yumi Isukoo  
Age: 16  
Village: Hidden Mist Village  
Rank: Anbu  
Looks:(neon blue hair, mid back, layred chopy bangs, navy blue eyes, kind of short) Personality: bold, independent, loud, smart, tomboy-ish, can be mean if needed, kind, love for her friends, and just weird sometimes  
Horoscope Sign: Scorpio 

You were told to take a team with you to do a little re-con, just around the Mist village to watch and clear any misleading or disturbances in the area. You have heard of rumors of a young man around your age, who killed a legendary Sannin; Orochimaru of the Hidden Leaf.  
"Yumi!" One of your teammates shout, you looked to her.  
"What?" You asked.  
"The other's did there re-con, all clear so should we head back?" She asked.  
"Yea we should ok let's go Koilan." You say to her.  
"Sweet…" Koilan sang in laughter, you joined in with her as you both headed back to report in along with the rest of your Anbu team. After you delivered your report you headed out with Koilan, both silently walking side by side.  
"Koi, what's on your mind?" You asked her, curiously as she is hardly ever silent unless something was bothering her.  
"Nothing." She said quickly, too quick.  
"KOI." You warned calling her name again, tapping you foot.  
"Ok ok…no bite my head off yea know." She said taking in a deep breath.  
"So what's got ya?" You asked again as you both sat down in the Ramen/BBQ shop.  
"I just have this horrible feeling, well maybe not so horrible but something or someone is more like what I feel." She said. You quirked a brow at her since every time she felt something or someone her words soon came true.  
"So you know what or not yet?" You asked curiously, she smiled and looked up at you.  
"You'll see." She laughed, which made you jump slightly to her response.  
"Koi tell me." You sang trying to get her to say.  
"Ok ok….I am not sure but it is about you I see you happy but the person's aura is something else. I can't read it." She declared.  
"I never thought that would be the case." You mocked, you were glad she wasn't able to see. You looked up seeing the time as it passed a certain peak in the sky, Koilan looks to you.  
"You have to go?" She asked.  
"Yeah I do. See you later then Koi." You said, she nods giving you a hug then you both part your ways.

-*-*-At your place-*-*-  
You rushed to your apartment, then jumped in the shower quick. Five minutes later you hopped out, you got into your night gown with your robe freely hanging across the chair near your vanity. He was late, which was unusual for him. You take a seat on your bed waiting.

As you were reading your book, he came in seeing you laying on the bed. Your elbows supported your back up, your legs spread slightly but showing your core. Sasuke immediately go hard and quickly walked forward but stopped.  
"Sasuke?" You called, he looked in your gaze as you saw lust and love flicker in his.

"Yumi, I-I…" He trailed, you noticed the blush that formed across his cheeks.  
"I love you." You blurted, he looked up clearly shocked from your sudden words. He started walking over again, then he pushed you on your back kissing your lips fiercely.

He bit your bottom lip, as you parted them. He slicked his tongue in and played with yours. His hands then roamed your body, groping your ass as you giggled in the kiss. He sat up and slowly started kissing down your neck, moving down your collar and then to your breast. He kissed around it and slowly pulled the cup down to show the hard peaked slightly dark nipple.

He lightly licked it with the tip of his tongue, teasing you by doing this slowly. You arched your back high off the bed and Sasuke took this chance and slid his hands behind you; still licking your nipple, and took the bra off and threw it to a random place. He then took one of your breast and covered it with his mouth, running his tongue over your already rock-hard nipple.

"Sasuke!" You moaned, he started to suck on your breast, moving his head back and forth and then moving to the other breast giving it the same treatment.  
A sudden aching awakened in between your legs, your womanhood was wet and it sunk through your panties. You moaned and shifted around slightly, the aching was getting worse as he continued his foreplay with your breast.

You grabbed his hand and put it against your wet underwear, he smirked at you and slowly took your panties off and revealed your neatly trimmed sex.  
You grabbed his hair and moaned loudly as he shoved 3 fingers inside of you, he started to pump them in and out of you but to your disappointment he took out his fingers.

You groaned in protest but yelped when you felt something warm slide against your clit, arching your back off the bed making a bridge as he continued to lick your wet sex. Sasuke's tongue danced around against your clit as you moaned, his tongue went lower until it entered your wet sex rubbing against your walls.  
You screamed in pleasure and tightly closer your eyes.

"Oh God... Deeper!" You moaned, and gripped his hair while pushing his head further against your womanhood. He grabbed your thighs and spread them wider, giving him more access to you, he started to thrust his tongue in and out of your wet sex. He managed to undress himself while he was still licking your womanhood, only pausing once or twice, and he was left with his boxers.

His fingers slowly inched their way to your sex as he started to rub your clit. You screamed his name in awe as he continued his ministration. His eyes slowly opened and he stared your juicy red cunt and he started getting harder, he opened his mouth and covered your entire womanhood and started to suck on it, licking it every so often.

He reached up and grabbed your breast and squeezed it roughly, tweaking the hard nipples with his fingers. A bubbly feeling soared in the pit of your stomach and you knew you were going to come. Sasuke felt your walls tighten and he knew what was happening, he then stopped sucking. Only to stick his tongue inside of you again, then he felt your walls tighten around his tongue.

"Sasuke!" You screamed as you spilled your sweet white liquid all over his tongue. He lapped up all of your cum and crawled up to you, he stared your barely opened eyes. He watched your chest rise up and down, your eyes stare back at his. Your eyes slowly trailed down to his mouth where a bit of your cum was leaking out, you pushed your head up and licked the cum off his face. Sticking your tongue inside of his mouth, tasting yourself while making yourself even more hornier.

You grabbed the back of his head and pushed him over on his back taking control. You sensually kissed his chest, running your tongue over his nipple and slowly went down to the rim of his boxers where you saw a small tent. You nuzzled your face against it, making the tent grow bigger and harder. You smirked and slowly peeled his boxers off. Your eyes widened slightly when he was fully revealed but you didn't hesitate to do something you've never done before in your life.

You stuck your tongue out and licked the tip of Sasuke's manhood, he arched his back slightly. You smirked, liking his reaction, you then continued to lick his tip, sending him in a daze.  
"Please." Sasuke moaned out, you chuckled. You knew what he was talking about and opened your mouth wider and put the head inside of your mouth as you started to suck on his tip. He groaned loudly and thrusted his hips toward your mouth.

You looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and you saw the corner of his mouth slightly opened, a smile line of saliva slid down. You smirked slightly and licked the slit, pre-cum escaped and you licked it up. You then put his whole shaft in your mouth and started to suck on it, bobbing her head up and down. You could feel him pulsating, he grabbed the back of your head and pushed your head more towards his cock, making you slightly gag on him but you didn't mind.

You scraped your teeth against his long shaft and he arched his back further off the bed, moaning loudly. Your left hand started playing with one of his sacks and he moaned loudly. You could feel him tremble under your touch and suddenly, his cum shot out of his manhood and straight into your mouth. You licked it up, despite the salty taste and nibbled at him one last time before sat up looking at him panting.

Sasuke managed to pin you to the bed and you stared at each other, he looked at you questioningly. You nodded and smiled at him saying. "Take me Sasuke…Take me."  
He grinned and slammed into you, you moaned loudly and almost immediately cummed but held your ground.

You gasped when he hit your soft spot quickly."Naaa…aahhh..." He gasped.  
You gripped his shoulders tightly as he slammed into you mercilessly, a blush found it's way to your cheeks and a coat of sweat appeared on the two. You closed your eyes in pleasure and your mouth was slightly open, letting moans and groans escape your lips.

Your head arched back and he leaned down and licked your throat, then sucking on it making you moan louder. Sweat trailed down Sasuke's lean abs and he grunted each time he thrusted into you, his hands gripped your thighs and spread them further. Holding them with his arms as he rested his hands on the bed, gripping the blanket. You reached down towards your woman hood and rubbed your clit slightly.

He saw your hand in the corner of his eye and grinned, he took your hand away and replaced it with his own and aimed chakra to it rubbing your clit, sending a pleasurable pulsating feeling through your body. He pounded into you mercilessly and you both moaned loudly. You groaned as he kept hitting your secret spot again and again, making you go crazy.

"Faster Sasuke!" You moaned, he nod and went faster.  
The bed moved with the both of you, making screeching noises against the floor. You bounced up and down slightly, while he enjoyed the view watching your full plump breast bounce up and down and the view of the moonlight shining against your sweat covered skin and full lips mouthing his name and moaning it out loud.  
You felt a bubbling feeling, similar to the one before but much stronger and you moaned loudly feeling your climax coming, hard.

"SASUKE!" You scream in pure bliss as you came, it was so pleasurable that you couldn't even think straight. You practically passed out for a second because it was so intense. He went faster than before, using your cum so he could pump in and out quicker. You was recovering from your climax as you stared straight into his closed eyes and knew from his facial expression when he went faster that he was also on the verge of a strong climax. With one final hard thrust, he shot his seed inside of you like a rocket taking off. He yelled out your name and panted loudly.

With all his strength, he slowly got out of you leaving a small line of cum connecting both their sexes. He collapsed beside you and groaned happily from feeling you wrap your arms and legs around him. You were both panting hard and they both had sweat cover your bodies, he turned his head around and stared at your flushed face. You stared back and smiled softly.

"I love you too Yumi." He whispered in your ear as he moved to lay on his side, you started laughing out of no where.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Koilan…she is still blocked but I wonder if she even got a glimpse." You laughed, he laughed with you.  
"So what did she say then?" he asked again after you both stopped laughing.  
"She saw but not your face." You replied. Then you both fell asleep together, you laid your head on his shoulder with your arm across his chest.

-*-*-The next morning-*-*-  
You woke to a loud rapid knocking, then as you partly sat up you heard someone shouting your name.  
"YUMI!" You hear Koilan as she neared your bedroom door. You got up wrapping your robe around your body just as she opened your door, her expression was priceless as she saw you and then Sasuke asleep in your bed.  
"Y-Yumi." She stuttered, Sasuke soon opened his eyes looking between you and her. He pulled the sheets up a tad more, as Koilan started to laugh.  
"Koi I can-" You started to explain as she put her hands up calming her laughter in return.

"No worries Yumi, I figured that I wasn't seeing things. But um…Yumi next time make sure his Sharigan blocks my view." She simply states walking out the bedroom door but then she turns around adding. "That was just too much for my view." You three end up laughing as she left your bedroom.  
"I am glad she is my best friend and roommate." You said, he nods in agreement as he gets up naked walking over to you. As he hugs you from behind you kiss his lips then mutter. "She knew."  
Sasuke looks at you confused as you laugh to yourself, he kisses your shoulder lightly.  
"Knew what Yumi?" He asked.  
"The…Secret behind your Sharigan eyes." You finished, he held you close as you look out your window smiling happily.


	27. A Beautiful Mystery (Madara Uchiha)

Name: Pla Senju  
Age: 18  
Village: [the story takes place before Konaha was built.]  
Rank : -n/a-  
Family: Elder brother; Hashirama (Who later once Kohona is built will be the 1st Hokage)  
Looks: Pic is above(long black straight hair, black eyes, hour glass figure, long nails, always dress in white.)  
Abilities: -n/a, no fighting skills, but has a good singing voice.  
Personality: Innocent, sometimes stubborn, given in crying, sensitive and can be so sweet.  
Horoscope Sign: Scorpio 

You sat under the tree fanning yourself, your brother told you he will return before night. However you didn't want to wait, you stood up closing your fan and started to walk back where you were staying. You walked around the small village watching many men and women; ninja to be exact. You unfortunately knew nothing about being a ninja, your brother did but said it is not best for your eyes. You walked around amazed at the things you saw, without any intention you bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." You started apologizing, but as you look up into his dark mysterious eyes, hair as black as yours.

"No need miss." He kindly replies, you smile but continues in the direction he was headed.

'Handsome.' You thought then walked on.

"Pla!" You hear your brother yell, smiling as you look ahead racing into his arms.

"Oh nii-sama." You say blushing as he kissed your cheek, he laughs at your innocent touch. You walk ahead of him, but turn to see him talking to another member of your clan.

"Nii-sama?" You say pondering what he was hearing, he looks to you expressionless. You walk a little closer to eavesdrop, tilting your head to hear.

"The elder Uchiha wants us to meet." Xio says to your brother.

"I see very well but do not let our enemies fool us." Hashirama stated, then looks to you walking up behind.

"You shouldn't be listening dearest princess." He cooed hugging you, only to have you push him away.

"I request to follow." You stated looking him in the eyes.

"No." He says simply then walks on ahead.

"Hashirama-nii!" You yell. "Who are the Uchiha's?" You asked catching up to him.

"Another clan family." He replied but stopped his word, you bump into him rubbing your nose.

"Nii-" You started but stopped as your brother pushed you behind him.

"Have you decided?" His cold voice asked your brother, is words alone sent shivers down your spine.

"I have but we will meet up tonight as requested." Hashirama said, you couldn't see who he was talking to. Your brother steps forward opening the door to your quarters, he then steps aside looking at your curious expression.

"Do not follow me nee-chan." He states.

"Hai." You reply as he closes your door.

[Hashirama's POV]

I left my little sister behind, she was not meant to see this world of ninja life. I followed to the back of the forest near a clearing, there standing in the midst was the same young man that came by me earlier.

"Your name?" I asked, he smiles slight.

"Uchiha Madara, yours?" He replies asking I.

"Senju Hashirama." I replied, he nods then moves forward leading us to where we are to talk with the elder Uchiha.

"Madara you are dismissed." The elder said upon our approach, Madara nods and leaves.

[Back to regular POV]

You opened the window gazing out in the night sky, just singing to yourself. You closed your eyes and continued to hum a tune, as the wind blew blowing your hair.

"You have a beautiful voice." A man's voice says, immediately you opened your eyes meet his dark onyx eyes again.

"Thanks you." You mumbled, while blushing his close distance.

"What is your name?" He asked, moving closer to you.

"Pla and you?" You whispered, he smiles.

"Madara." He replies, then a sudden knock interrupted you both.

"Nee-chan I am back, will you make some tea?" Your brother called asking of you.

"Hai!" You shout, looking back to Madara.

"Will we see another again?" You asked, he nods then jumps out of your window. You smile to yourself then open your door to go make tea for oth you and your brother.

"So did your meeting go well brother?" You asked handing him some tea.

"I suppose, why?" He asked, noticing your expression of glee.

"No reason really you just look tired." You say smiling and sipping your tea.

"Hai that I am." He replies taking a drink of his.

[A month later]

Your brother told your recently to watch out for any one from the Uchiha clan, you didn't know why but you agreed. You walked to meet up with Madara, he sent you a not telling you to meet him.

"Pla." He calls coming from behind a tree.

"Madara!" You say excited, he laughs lightly catching you in his arms. Then he sits down under the tree, he lean against it as you sit in his lap laying against his chest.

"What is wrong Pla?" He suddenly asked.

"My brother." You say simply.

"Tell me." He said.

"He is just more strict." You reply, Madara lift your chin crashing his lips to yours. You loved his touch and wanted more then anything to be with him forever.

"How so my love." He purrs, nuzzling into your neck.

"He just- just want me to stay away from any clan members of the Uchiha's." You finally puff out with a sigh.

"I see why did he say this to you?" He asked.

"He says they're our clan's enemy." You say, he kisses your neck.

"What is your brother's name?" He asks.

"Hashirama- Senju Hashirama." You smile answering him, he shifts hearing the name.

"I see." He says simply.

"Madara, is that a problem?" You asked him.

"No." He whispered in your ear pulling you closer to him.

"Ok, I love you." You said turning your body in his lap planting your lips on top of his, he wraps his arms around your lower back.

[Hashirama's POV]

I searched her room unable to find her, I raced out in search then went to where she would normally would go and relax to; the forest. I heard her giggling and a man's voice talking I waited and listened to them.

"Madara." Pla whispered softly.

"I love you." He said to her, my veins pulsing in anger as I heard his name and him tell my little sister he loved her. I came from behind the trees, standing before them Madara opened his eyes slightly then stopped kissing her. She followed his gaze turned around seeing me.

"Nii-sama!" She exclaimed in shock, I moved closer just stopping enough to pick her up out of his lap.

"Let's go now." I growled, then looked over my shoulder at him.

"Stay away from my sister Uchiha." I said, she refused pulling her hands out from mine.

"Hashirama-nii, I love him I don't care if he is an Uchiha!" She shouts at me then walks to him.

"Pla he is our enemy." I stated.

"I don't care." She says with tears brimming his eyes.

"Pla..dont cry." I say.

"Hashirama, I know our family clans don't see eye to eye but I care and love your sister with my life. I will love and cherish her forever." He said looking firmly at me.

"I forbid such act." I stated grabbing her hand once again taking her with me.

[A month later, regular POV]

You have been secretly seeing Madara behind your brother's back, you love your brother but also Madara you didn't care that he was your enemy clan. You opened your door heading out once again to meet up with Madara.

"Pla-nee chan, are you really going again?" Your brother's voice said, as he stood behind you.

"What do you mean nii-sama?" You asked, he force you to turn around.

"Pla, do you really love him?" He said asking you, right at that moment you knew he knew you were sneaking out to meet up with the Madara.

"How did you know?" You asked him.

"I am a ninja sis, and I also followed you once." He replied then hugged you "I will leave it be if you truly care for him.

You immediately hugged him, smiling as little tear brimmed down your cheeks. He kisses your cheek softly, as he smiles in return.

"Go now, go to him." He said, you nod taking off as he watched your leave. You passed many of the Uchiha clan members making your way to Madara's room, he taught you how to pass his own family with ease. His window was open him sitting up in his bed, you popped your head in.

"He knew all about it, but he knows that I love you Uchiha Madara." You said as he opened his door to let you in.

"I figured he would, and I am glad." He whispered as he kissed your lips. You then looked down noticing he hugged you with no robes on, you blushed only to hear him laugh at your reaction.

His kiss grew more as the sensation heated up your body, the warmth from his heated your own sensationally. You leaned your body more against his grinding unintentionally, he groaned as you felt a part of his body grow.

"Madara." You moaned as he rubbed your sides trailing kisses down your neck with nibbling and sucking. He caressed your stomach then picked you up bridalstyle, laying you on his bed. Madara crawled over your slender form, sliding his hands up under your shirt. He slowly watched your eyes close as he lifted your shirt over your head, you opened your eyes trying to cover your naked chest.

"No." He said huskily then takes your wrist and put your hands above your head.

"Madara." You whimpered, while blushing.

"You don't need to cover yourself, to beautiful to do such a thing." He said hovering over your face, he leaned in again kissing your passionately. He soon licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, you parted your lips slightly as he taunted your tongue with his. You also felt his hand caressing your breast as he trailed to your breast breaking the kiss, you moaned loudly feeling his tongue circle around your nipple. He then moves and taunts the other breast doing the same.

"Mmmmaaa.." You moaned putting your fingers in his soft lush black velvet hair. Madara moves slowly back up to your lips, as his right hand moved to your wet womanhood, he slid his finger in rubbing your clit.

You arched your back as he continued trailing butterfly kisses down your stomach, he stopped massaging your clit looking up at you. You nod and he pulled your panty off, he slowly holds your waist as you buck your hips to his foreplay; while he sucked and played with your clit.

"Ahhh…Maammmadddaaarrrra." You moaned as he stuck in a digit, he squirmed at the pain but also at the pleasure. Madara enjoyed hearing you scream his name, as he pumped in and out slowly. He removes his finger replacing it with his tongue.

You closed your eyes tight feeling the butterflies wanting to come out as this sensation spread all thorough out your body, he noticed to as he stuck two of his fingers in this time pumping the fast in and out of your body; your heart picked up pace and he felt your walls tighten around his fingers.

"Pla." He purred, as you released your juices all over his fingers and in side his mouth as he licked his lips and cleaned you up. Madara hovered up once again propped on his elbows as he moved back up, taking your lips to his letting you taste your sweet juices. You moaned inside his mouth as he lifted your legs to wrap around his waist. He aimed at your entrance and then looked to you.

"Madara, will it hurt?" You asked him, he nods.

"It will but only for so long my sweetheart." He says.

"I love you and trust you, take me." You reply, he leans down lifting you in his arms as you slide down on him. He thrusted up as your hips collide. The pain shot far and wide as he started to pound into you, gripping his shoulders you dug your nails into him.

"Ahhh…" He moaned into the crock of your neck, he stopped thrusting and laid you on your back, he still had your legs wrapped around his waist. He pumped fast, and hard in and out of you.

"Nnaaaa…Maaadddaaarrrrraaa!" You screamed as he went faster and deep hitting your g-spot with each thrust, you felt your climax near, and he felt his. Madara kept going deep and fast pounding into rough but full of love. You moaned and screamed while gripping the sheets beneath your quivering body. He leaned down more as sweat glistened your bodies. Kissing your lips oh so passionately.

"MADARA!" You scream again as you came, he thrusted again and again then he pulled you to him thrusting up as your skin made contact.

"PLA!" He groaned spilling his seed inside of you, he laid you down and pulled out laying next your panting body.

"Th-at..wa-s…aa-mmaaazing." You panted moving closer to him, he kissed your forehead caressing your cheek.

"Good, now rest so we can have more fun." He hinted as you both laid there, you moved to lay on top of his bare chest falling asleep.

"Uchiha Madara you're my mystery." You whispered, he looked down then covered your naked bodies as he too join you; asleep.


	28. Thicker Than Blood (Itachi Uchiha)

Name: Cody Young  
Age: 19  
Village: Leaf but left a year ago and joined the Akatsuki.  
Rank: Jounin, missing-nin  
Looks:(long black hair, big brown eyes, curvy figure and light skinned)  
Abilities/Power/Kekkei Genkai: Able to turn eyes the color of blood, and mind reading.  
Personality: cunning, holds a grudge for a long time, smart, friendly, nasty when irritated, bored a lot and likes drawing the members of the Akatsuki.  
Horoscope Sign: Cancer 

{A year before}  
You looked around, eyes searching as the figure you targeted continued to move all around.  
"Cody." You hear being whispered behind your ears, you closed your eyes then opened them. You zoned in with your now blood red eyes, searching as your ears listened.  
"I know it's you, Weasel boy." You growled vigorously. The man you once knew long ago, glared at you and even though you knew the truth; the said man walked out from the shadows.  
"Itachi you know her?" Another asked as he came up from behind Itachi, although Itachi ignored his partner.  
"Cody our leader wishes for you to join us." Itachi said in his mind knowing you could hear him.  
"Why should I?" You asked out loud since he couldn't read your mind, this alone made Itachi's partner look between the both of you.  
"It's your unique ability to read minds, is why." He growled inside of his thoughts, you looked down for a moment then back up to the both of them.  
"Fine but I don't want to stay any longer then needed with you." You marked, Itachi knew you held a passion for grudges and how you held them deeply to your heart.

{Itachi's POV}  
I nodded in agreement, and turned to lead the way. I knew I hurt her and Sasuke too. We ran most of the way. But merely slowed for a break once a while, every so often stare at her. I did the fire jutsu for us as we stopped to rest, four day with no sleep was rough on all of us. Even though she was to stubborn to admit it.  
"Why do you keep doing that?" She growled catching me looking at her again, I looked away.  
"Hm." Was all I said.

{Back to regular POV}  
You got up and started to walk away, just as you passed Itachi you slowed down facing ahead.  
"Why did you lie so long ago?" You asked starting to walk away once again.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." You hear him say as you were almost out of earshot.

{Present Day}  
You mostly did your missions alone, but once in awhile you did help the other members on the side if needed. Since the day Itachi brought you to the Akatsuki hideout you've ignored him all this time except on missions but in your free time you acted coldly, emotionless or as if he wasn't there.  
"Tomorrow." You noted to yourself as the day that Itachi broke your heart. You walked out of your room and headed to the main room where everyone, including the one you wanted to ignore sat in there listening to Pein's evening talks.  
"Cody you, Kisame, and Itachi are to find the jinjuriki in the stone village." Pein said.  
"Hai, when do we leave?" You boredly asked as if it was nothing but a boring mission, mostly because you would have to be with Itachi.  
"At first light." He replied.  
"Fine." You whispered under your breath, then walked away.

{Itachi's POV}  
Like all the many times for the last year, Cody walks away. Pein sighs heavily then walks out after her.  
"Itachi-san." I hear Tobi say.  
"What?" I asked him as he approached pulling me into his room, he took off his mask looking directly at me.  
"Is she still holding a grudge against you?" He asked in his real voice then took his mask off.  
"Yes." I simply reply, he huskily laughs.  
"You should tell her the truth Itachi-san." He said.  
"She knows the truth." I grunted in annoyance, then turn to leave.  
"Not that truth, the other truth of you still desiring for her." He shouted to my walking form.

*The next morning, still in Itachi's POV*  
Kisame and I looked all around the hideout still no sigh of her, Kisame growls lowly just as Tobi runs by laughing.  
"Cody-chan is outside, is Tobi a good boy for telling Kisame and Itachi- senpai?" Tobi asked in his childish way. I and Kisame headed to the entrance and sure enough Cody was there leaning against the tree. She opened her eyes already knowing it was us coming, since her eyes were blood shot red.  
'Would you like to lead or me?' I asked suddenly causing her to look over at me from her shoulder, but I knew it was the only way to get her to talk to me.  
"You." She simply replied. I started to walk off, then it soon went to us moving faster. Just as I thought we should rest she places her hand on my shoulder, she nods her head letting me know it is time to find a place for the night.

{Regular POV}  
You sat down after making your rolled out bed up, you walked away but not before letting them know you will return. You found a river to bathe in, you soon finished and headed back to camp. Kisame was no were found only Itachi was, he had his eyes closed and was apparently sleeping against the stump of a burnt tree. You smiled to yourself watching him closely as you remembered all the times you shared with him.  
'Why are you staring like that?' Itachi asked as you snapped back into reality.  
"Am not." You growled, Itachi got up walking over to you. He placed his hand on your cheek, he smiled a smile you haven't seen for years.  
"I miss you." He said his breath as warm as ever upon your face.  
"I miss you too." You replied back but looked down as you added. "But I can't imagine why you would leave me like you did. Even thought it was only a week until our wedding was to be. Itachi why…why did you leave me there and not take me with you." He cupped your chin lifting your face up as he placed his lips smoothly on yours.  
"I still care and love you that's why I left you and Sasuke…to protect you both." He huskily said after breaking the long, warm passionate kiss. He snaked his arms around your waist as you snaked yours around his shoulder and behind his neck. Itachi moved his lips down your chin and in search of your soft spot all on your neck. You sighed deeply closing your eyes as he had found what he'd been searching for, you lightly moaned just enough for him to smirk as he moved his fingers down with the zipper of your Akatsuki cloak. You breathed in huskily as his hands moved to the back of you cupping your ass as he lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist. You gasped as your back hit the wall, Itachi's hands moved freely all over your body while you were held there in between the wall and Itachi's warm body.  
"Itachi." You moaned as his lips moved to your cleavage, as his wet tongue lashed against your skin. Your hands make way to his hair untieing his ponytail, your fingers twisting and knotting inside of his silk hair as he slowly took off your shirt. Itachi cupped your breast in his hands first he knead the right breast, suck, nibbling and taunting the nipple. Once satified he moved to your left breast giving it the same treatement. You moaned again, arching your back up as he moved back to your lips. He roughly kissed you licking your bottem lip for entrance, you smirked not letting him in. Itachi growled then bit your bottem lip, you finally let him in. The taste of your warm blood lingering on your lips, as your hand move to his Akatsuki cloak removing it along with his shirt. He graps your hand dropping your legs as he moves to his bed, swinging you around as your back hits his covers. He unzips your pants sliding them down along with your panty, his fingers teasing your clit as he moves it in a cicular motion. You arch your back, as he continues to taunt your lower half.  
"Hmm." You moaned far to low for his ears to hear. He moves his fingers only to replace it with his tongue, the licking and sucking noise from his lips give you an ultimate feeling. You bite your lower lip as he sticks two fingers deep with in, he slowly moves them out then back in. The movements tease your lower body as you moan and breath deeply with every stroke of his fingers, he feels the walls get tighter around his fingers as he moves fast and deep. You felt the sensation build up with in your lower body, your skin feeling like a feverish touch as you come close to your frist climax.  
"ITACHI!" You scream releasing your fluids in his mouth and fingers, he moves up dropping his pants as you sit up in return. He leans down licking his lips driving you mad, you bring your lips to his and kiss him roughly tasting yourself as you move south with your lips gliding your tongue in the same way.  
"C-cody." He groaned as you wrapped your finger around his base, then you begin to lick the tip while stroking him up and down. He leans his head back closing his eyes, as you start to suck all the way from the tip and down his shaft. He moaned your name, gripping your hair as you moved faster and faster.  
"CODY." He grunted in a moan so loud it seemed he could shake the earth as you felt his bittersweet cum in your mouth slowly making its way down your lips. He picked you up tossing you on the bed as he hovered over your body, he roughly but gently kisses your lips as he spreads your legs looked into your eyes then he leaned back, lifting your legs lightly up as he thrusted deep with in your core.  
"Ahh." You lightly cried out with tears brimming your eyes. He thrusted a few times in slowly, then stopped waiting for you to let him know.  
"It's ok..naa move now please." You said moments later when the pain subsided, he moved in a slow rhythm as he started to get the feeling. Soon joining in as he thrusted up your hip to meet his.  
"Harder." You moaned as you bucked your hips up again meeting his thrusts, he groan.  
"Cody." He moaned as he felt you meet his, thrust smoothly.  
This continued until your bodies where covered with sweat, like beams of sunlight glaring in the sky.  
"Faster, yee-naahh.." You moaned as he hit your g-spot. You felt your climax reaching soon. He kept pounding in and out very fast as you both called out each other's names feeling your juice come down.  
"Over, now." He barked in a demand at you followed by you getting on all fours, he thrusted up again ramming into your ass. You cried out felling pain once again which soon subsided just as fast and the only thing that was heard where the groan and moans of you and Itachi making love. You felt his cock pulse as you tighten around him even knowing your climax would soon follow a few more thrust you screamed out hitting your second orgasm.  
"ITACHI-CODY!" You and Itachi screamed in ecstasy. He kept ramming in and out until he released his warm seed inside you calling out your name. Still inside of you he lay next to you pulling cover over your bodies as you rolled up inside of his bedding. He embraced you, and passionately kisses you again and wraps his arms around your soft curvy body.  
"Cody…" He called trailing off, you looked up at him laying your head on his chest.  
"I didn't tell you this whole time because I still and do want to protect you and Sasuke. You two are my only reason of life." He finished, you smiled leaning up on your elbow.  
"Thicker then blood." You remined him, he smiled to you as he too remembered the saying you to would say instead of 'I Love You' it was always 'Thicker Then Blood'.


	29. Briefing (Yamato)

Name: Lily Harako  
Age: 21  
Village: Konoha  
Rank: Jounin  
Looks: I am short for my age (5 feet and 1 3/4 inches tall) Though I am still proportionate to my height. I am pretty petite in stature. I have orange hair that is slightly wavy. It is cut in a bob-like fashion with the back shorter then the front. My bangs are also cut straight across my forehead and stop right before my eyes. I have baby blue eyes and have fair skin. My skin tends to burn a lot so I have to wear lots of sunscreen.  
Abilities/Power/Kekkei genkai: I have my clan's kekkei genkai. It is called Adamas. This ability allows me to absorb minerals from the surrounding soil around me to create strong armor and weapons on the spot during battle.  
Personality: I am normally shy. I tend to keep my opinion to myself unless I believe it is absolutely necessary to voice it. I often try to avoid conflicts amongst my colleagues. This trait of mine however, often results in me being seen as a pushover to most. I am friendly and very easy going. I usually think everything through before I act or speak. However, when it comes to things I am passionate about (like art) I can get very opinionated and hot tempered and can find myself in a very heated argument. Though that usually occurs only with people I am close to. Whenever I get annoyed I keep it to myself and only people close to me would ever really notice. I have an average intelligence level. I expect people to treat me as I treat them (aka with respect), however if someone gives me a bad impression or annoys me then I can become sarcastic or completely silent depending on my mood. I also tend to space out a bit when not on a mission, thinking about things on my own. Its kinda like a pastime that I enjoy.  
Horoscope: Cancer 

"You summoned me Lady Hokage." I said entering, there standing not far from her was someone you were very familiar with; Tenzo a.k.a Yamato.  
"Yes I did Lily, this team needs you assistance and abilities." She said, and I nod.  
"Hai Lady Hokage." I say.  
"Good now you five, head out like I ordered and Yamato since there is no time to fill Lily in. Brief her as you go." She ordered, everyone nods leaving the room.  
"I will stop by your apartment to brief you on this mission." He said.  
"Very well at 11 am sharp." I reply, he nods and leaves in a cloud of smoke. I slowly headed back thinking to myself, I made it in time it was 10:45 and I had plenty of time to ready myself and for him to visit. A minute before 11 am a knock came to my door, I opened it and let him in.  
"We are to get the informant before he is killed by the Akatsuki for his knowledge." He started, I couldn't pay much attention as I watched his lips move, my own body started to betray what I was holding back. I looked him up and down feeling the wetness between my legs slither down, I quickly turned blushing like a mad woman.  
"W-would you like some tea?" I offered, not once facing him.  
"Sure I would like that." He answered as I walked away, I started to boil the water. Just staring off at my own unforgettable moment as arms wrap around my waist, being turned around as he captured my lips to his, Minutes pass as we soon grew for need of air breaking mere moments.  
"Wait the tea." I say hearing it blow off, I turned the water off as he turned me around again. He watched how I lower myself to my knees undoing his pants and teasing his cock by letting it out, I pumped it a few times going up and down on his shaft setting a slow feel. I felt him grow in my hands deciding to lick the tip slowly working my way down his shaft and to the bottom of his base, I licked, sucked forcefully, and grinded my teeth again his flesh as you came up to the tip then deep throating it again.  
"Uh naahh fast go fast." He groaned moving his head back as the pleasure threaten to come loose. I continued to suck roughly going faster and faster while bobbing my head to it.  
"Naa." He moaned out loudly once again this time putting his hand on my head trying to get more of himself in my soaking wet cavern of my warm mouth.  
"Lily I'm almost there...yes there naahh." He moaned again releasing his cum in my mouth as I swallowed. I was still fully clothed laid down on my couch, Yamato moved to my lips as he tasted himself. He nipped and sucked on your lip begging for entrance as I granted him it he memorized all detain the moved to my neck in search for my soft spot, which was found shortly after he had bitten down enough to draw blood. I moaned as he licked it up and started to undress me.  
He removed my upper clothing playing with one breast and he sucked on the other then switching, slowly after he had successfully erected the nipples out he moved to my stomach kissing it tenderly; while unzipping my pants and pulling them off along with my underwear. He placed his hand to my vagina caressing it gently and playfully taunting your clit making you crave more and more.  
"Naaahhh…uuuhhhh...Yamato." I whimpered as I felt my body get wetter and wetter with each touch. I soon felt something wet looking down I saw him licking and sucking on my clit, as he did this he stuck two fingers inside scissoring you as he went deeper. After he did that he started to pump his fingers in and out fast and deep moaning loudly every so often shouting his name. He put his face back down sticking his tongue in my wetness thrusting it in and out, while sticking one finger in again.  
"Ahh...nnnaahh." I moaned/panted out breathing heavy. I felt my body's climax hit as he swallowed up all my juices licking me clean he took off his shirt and vest moving his way up to my lips as he let me have a taste of myself. He positioned himself near my opening ready, he crashed his lips to mine and he rammed inside my wet sex thrusting in and out without waiting for me to adjust to his size. He pulled all the way out the slammed right back into me. So when the pain went away and I started to moan in his mouth he moved from my lips to mychest then he partly lay up flipping me on all fours.  
"Naahh aaaahhh." I moan as he picked up his pace. This continued with different ways finally as he lay me on my side lifting one leg up and slamming hard and deep inside of me.  
"Nuuuaaahh." I screamed as he hit my g-spot. He kept going at that spot as I felt my climax coming near and he to felt his I stopped, fast laying down and getting me on top. He guided me up and down as our skin smacked against each other going faster, deeper and harder with each cry of pleasure both of us let out.  
"Hmmmnaaahh Lily..." He groaned.  
"Ahhh Yamato.." You moaned.  
We both panting as sweat runned down your bodies from sheer bliss, my wall tightening around his long, hard cock. Coming both to our climaxes.  
"Yamato...Lily" We moan out in unison as we came to our release and he shot his hot seed inside you the mixture combined from our love, he pulls out laying beside of me.  
"Lily." He panted.  
"Hm." I called.  
"I love you." He stated kissing my cheek and keeping me in his warm tight embrace.  
"I love you too." I reply laughing.  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"This was suppose to be my briefing for our mission tomorrow." I continued to laugh, he joins in the gets up carrying me bridal style to my room as we then fall asleep together.


	30. Games (Sosuke Aizen)

Name: Nicole Kihara  
Age: 20  
Family: None  
Race: Espada  
Rank: 6th  
Looks:(Dark Brown Hair and Red Eyes)  
Powers/Abilities: Lightning  
Personality: Flirty, Sarcastic, good sense of humor, a bit of a tease, brave, outgoing  
Horoscope Sign: Leo 

We were summoned by Ulquiorra to the center chambers, today we were meeting the group of shinigami's that was to assist with us and we to them. You like always stood in between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, you leaned against the wall waiting as Szayel walked in followed by three other's.  
"Ulquiorra." One of them called, brown eyes and hair he stood tall as Ulquiorra walked over to him.  
"Hey Grimmjow?" I called nudging the man next to me, he looked down annoyed since he had his eyes closed.  
"Hm." He responded.  
"So who is this hot shot supposed to be again?" I asked.  
"Their Captains from Soul Society." He reminded, I smiled up at him as Ulquiorra walked to the middle looking around.  
"Leave." He firmly said, and just as ordered everyone left but then just as I reached the door heading out a hand was placed on my shoulder. "You wait."  
I nodded in understanding as everyone but Ulquiorra, me and those shinigami's were all alone. I turned back around walking with Ulquiorra as we both stood in front of them.  
"Here she is Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said as the other two shinigami's and Ulquiorra left. I waited until the door was closed as he looked down at me with his dark brown mysterious eyes.  
"Nicole Kihara, right?" He asked deeply.  
"Right Aizen-sama." I seductively responded.  
"Good, you may leave." He said, I bowed low then left. I walked around for a bit then went out to train alone, I heard someone clear their throat but I didn't bother to turn around.  
"Yes Grimmjow?" I asked seeing as he walked over.  
"What that guy want from you woman?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest as I sheathed my Zanpakutou.  
"Apparently nothing, he only asked for my name then dismissed me." I replied, he gave a low laugh as I looked up at him with a glare.  
"So boy is that what you wanted to know or were you worried about little old me." I laughed, his expression changed as the word 'boy' left my lips.  
"Nicole." He warned.  
"Fine." I said walking back in and heading to my room.

..::Three Months Later::..

Aizen had Ulquiorra and I watch on and off over that girl Orihime, once again we were summoned to a meeting with Aizen. After Ulquiorra was done with pulling out his eye and showing bits of information that Aizen wanted.  
"Very well Ulquiorra, everyone but Kihara is dismissed." Aizen said, I stayed where I was as everyone left me alone with the one man my body lust for. He signaled for me to approach, as I did he pulled me against him, as he leaned his head near my ear. His breathing against my neck, as I held my breath so I would not moan out.  
"Nicole, do you lust for me?" He huskily asked, as I held my tongue barking no words. He pulled my hair with his right hand and embraced me close with his left arm, he started to lick and kiss along my neck up to the back of my ear then back to my collar bone.  
"Do you?" He huskily asked as he came back up breathing in my ear, I groaned silently but not enough as he let go of my hair and captured my lips to his rather roughly. My lips quivered as his hands started from my outer thighs as he slowly inched his hands up, my body slowly started to give into the desired touch as I kissed him back with fiery passion.  
"Yes." I softly moaned, he left my lips as he bit down under my ear finding my soft spot, I could feel his smirk touch my skin like fire hitting the earth's core as he moved back to my lips demanding entrance. I gladly complied as his tongue danced along with mine, he lifted me up enough as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I broke the kiss moving my lips down to his neck as I gave him the same treatment he did to me until I felt my back his something so plush and soft, he leaned up out of my lips' touch as he started blankly down to me.  
"Like before it seems as of a game to you." He stated referring to the many times I had flaunted, flirted and teased him to his every whim.  
"Perhaps." I replied with a teasing tone, He took off my clothes tossing the aside as he stood up doing the same to himself. We were both bare to trace of clothes as I sat up in awe looking up and down his body, my eyes tracing every crevice of his well toned muscular body. His erection slowly hitting it's peak as I took it in my hands, I leaned in just a peek as I stuck out my tongue grazing over the tip of his manhood. He grunted as I shifted my right hand to his shaft and my left hand to his sac, I slowly licked from the tip down his shaft as my saliva lubercatied him enough as my right hand started to stroke his shaft up and down as my left hand caressed his sac in a squeezing motion. Aizen leaned his head back as I started to suck on his length bobbing my head up and down with rhythm to my hands, his fingers found it's way in my hair as he slightly pulled and pushed my head to take him more. I was luckily not having a gag effect as I deep throated him, he grunted as I looked up and he looked down with a sheer enjoyment plastered on his face.  
"More Nicole." He moaned as I started to stroke him faster as my mouth stayed to his tip, I could hear his breathing whisper in the air as a warm liquid shot in my mouth. The bittersweet of his cum twirled around as I swallowed him up, I took two of my fingers wiping the sides of my mouth as I stood up kissing his lips allowing Aizen to taste himself upon my lips. He soon pulled away breathing the kiss as he trailed down to my chest, he licks over taunting my left nipple as his left hand massages my right breast. I lean my head back arching my chest up as he engulfs my left breast sucking it roughly, then moving to my right breast giving it the same treatment. Lighting flashes all around as my hormones run a muck, I pant roughly as he continues down my chest, stomach. He lifts up my left leg putting it over his shoulder then my right, as he plows his face licking my clit and sticking two fingers inside of me. I closed my eyes as I hear wet sounds coming from below, I moved both my hands over my taunted breast playing with them as he continued his game of eating and pushing his digits deep inside of me.  
"Ai-aizen." I moaned bucking my hips up letting him get more of me, a feeling at the pit of my stomach caused me to jerk in his little grasp. I bucked up again feeling an over powering sensation pour right out of me as he licks up my remaining juices, I looked down seeing him wipe his chin and licking his lips so so seductively that I couldn't look away as he crawled back over me. His arms holding him up as he captures my lips once again letting me taste myself on his soft warm lips. He spread my leg around his waist as I felt his erection poke at my hot, wet awaiting core.  
"Naa…" I moaned out as he pushed deep within, pumping in and out fast and deep as his thrust seem almost like a violent storm. I gripped his upper arms as he rammed back deep inside of me.  
"Ah…izen." I moaning out in pure bliss as he took me harder and deeper. He kept hitting a spot deep within as I clawed his upper arms with my nails.  
"Nicole." He grunted picking up speed I felt his erection seemingly pulsed through my body as that sensation built up once again in the pit of my stomach. He rammed in and out fast and hard with complete strength and power as I clawed into his back embracing him against me.  
"AIZEN!" I screamed climaxing.  
"NICOLE." He grunted spilling his seed inside of me, Aizen pulled out as our love dripped along the sheets. He pulled the cover over us then pulls me into his chest.  
"Like I said…its such a game to you." He panted looking down kissing me softly, I smiled.  
"Yes it is…" I replied closing my eyes with him as we both fallen asleep.


	31. A Willing Subject (Szayel Aporro Granz)

Name: Mizu Hakka  
Age: 23  
Crush: Szayel Aporro Granz  
Family: none  
Race: arrancar  
Rank: Stark's fraccion  
Looks:(Back length curly black hair, sapphire eyes and milk chocolate colored skin.)  
Powers/Abilities: can use sonido effectively.  
Setting or how you met: he is constantly asking if she would be his test subject.  
Personality: Mizu is very stubborn and has just a slight superiority complex, but she is always polite. In a way she is deceivingly innocent. She isn't the kind of person you would like to cross, especially when woken up from her sleep. Keeps to herself unless she's desperate for company, which in that desperation goes to speak with Grimmjow. She will only obey her espada, Stark.  
Horoscope Sign: Scorpio

You knew about your Espada and Lilynette being one, but none the less proud of your position as Stark's fraccion. You walked the halls unable to sleep for the time, pausing in front of Grimmjow's room. Unsure if you want someone to talk to or to just listen, you raised your hand but didn't knock instead you turned and walked back down where you came from.  
"Wake up!" Lilynette's voice screamed, making you sweat dropped already knowing what was going on.  
"Lilynette." You call entering your Espada's bedroom seeing Lilynette groping him.  
"What Mizu." She says annoyed.  
"Why must you wake him?" You asked her.  
"Why you say well Lord Aizen wants him and I to meet him." She replied.  
"I see." You simply mutter walking over to the bed where Stark hand his arm over his face covering himself. You leaned over the bed near his ear, you blew lightly.  
"Lord Aizen want you to wake sir." You whisper, he moves his arm looking at you as you draw back up.  
"Fine." He simply says getting up. You leave the room and head back to yours, closing the door and jumping in bed as finally sleep allows you the night.

*Stark's POV*  
"You called?" I said entering the throne room where he sat down staring at me.  
"You, Lilynette and Mizu." I want you three to help the others when it is time." He says. You both then left to go meet up with Mizu, you stopped in the hallway as a pink haired Espada stood in your way.  
"What do you want Szayel." I asked.  
"I am looking for your fraccion, Mizu." He says.  
"Why are you looking for her?" I asked annoyed.  
"Her check up." He replies.  
"I will let her know once we see her." I say he turns around leaving.  
"You know how she feels for him." Lilynette says to me.  
"I know but she needs that check up and he is the only one allowed to give her it." I say.  
"Well she is in her room like usual waiting for you." Lilynette states and walks away to her room.

*Regular POV*  
You lay across your bed just staring off in a blank expression, looking at the blank walls.  
"Mizu, you need to see Szayel for your check up." Stark says entering. You sat up as he walks over sitting on your bed's edge.  
"I will then." You say standing, you look over at Stark.  
"Aizen has us a mission so once your done wake me up." He tells you.  
"Very well." You reply heading out of your room as your Espada falls asleep on your bed.

You arrived to Szayel's office lab, you knock then enter. He turns to you looking directly into your eyes.  
"Lay down." He ordered, you give him a 'what' kind of look he then adds. "Please."  
You walk over and lay down on the cold table as he looks at you, your heart raced in your chest as you wait for him to begin. He starts to check all the necessities and to see if your fever had gone down from the last time your was not well.  
"Am I well?" You asked sitting up, he doesn't say anything as he keeps his back to you. You stood up walk up behind him placing your hand on his left shoulder, he immediately turns around as your lips softly meet his. He smirked as he pressed his body close to yours forcing you to lay on your back once again.  
You feel him lick across your lower lip asking for entrance, but you refused. Szayel grunted slightly as he snake his hand up your shirt feeling your stomach then cupping your left breast, the cold feeling made you grasp giving him entrance; both fighting for dominance but then he won. Szayel explored your mouth as his treat memorizing every curve and feel. He moved his kiss down to your neck and collar bone, still biting and sucking. Unknown to you he removed your espada jacket, shirt, bra.  
"S-Szayel." You moaned out as he put your right breast in his mouth sucking on your nipple, still massaging the left then he moved to the left breast giving it the same treatment as his mouth focused on the taunting of your nipples. His right hand pinned your hands above your head and his left moved to the shorts you were wearing, his index toyed around your clit making you even more wet if possible, and slowly he teased your womanhood as you struggled to free your hands. Bucking your hips up and down as he circulated making the blood in you flow like rushing water tickling every nerve as it sends you in a bliss taking passion. You felt a tingling sensation forming in the pit of your stomach, but before you could release he pulls his finger away. He sees this look on your face bringing his lips back to yours but instead bites on your lower lip drawing blood, he keeps sucking on it then props himself up just enough to hover over your body. You suddenly roll over to where you are on top and he is on the bottom.  
First you stand over him taking off his clothes in a strip tease kind of way once finished you make your way down tossing them where yours lay. Secondly after all clothing was gone you kiss his soft smooth lips nibbling on his bottom lip demanding entrance, as he wraps his arms around your curves feeling up and down earning a moan from you as he groaned too.  
Painfully at a slow pace as you move your lips past his jawbone to his neck Szayel grunts when you finds his soft spot.  
"Hmm..." He moans softly above a whisper.  
You moves your hands down his sculpted chest feeling every inch of his skin, then down to his lower half feeling his erection in your hand as you wrapped your fingers around his long thick shaft. His soft moans send chills up your spine as you once moved further down where your hand hold his now fully rock hard cock, licking the tip of it as you look up seeing him toss his head back and arch his chest. Satisfied with the look on his face you starts to deep throat him, having no gagging effect as you bobbed your head up and down; still with your right hand on the base of his dick moving in motion to your bobbing.  
"Faster Mizu." He grunted pushing your head more and more down. Not soon after you picked up the pace that he came in your mouth, you savored the taste as swallowing it down, Szayel's senseless his own lustful behavior shown in his eyes and his actions as he flipped you over again gaining dominance, he roamed down from your lips, chest and past your stomach as he lifted one leg over his shoulder and began to eat your pussy out while biting and sucking in your clit.  
"Oh Szayel naahh.." You moaned out trailing off as you tilted your head back slightly enjoying how he was playing with you. He looked up as you had done to him watching you while he stuck in one finger making you gasp in surprise.  
"Mizu, I know you've been longing for me." He murmured to you, making you turn your head and blush at his words.  
"Well then this will be pleasuring." He added sticking in another finger circling while he pumped in and out of you, still teasing your clit with his tongue. You felt your stomach once again with an unknown sensation building up.  
"Faster, Nnnaaahh, please harder." You moaned loudly out. He obeyed and pumped in and out faster and harder as he felt the walls from the inside tighten around his fingers he moved his tongue to the opening sticking it in.  
"Ahh, naaaa." You screamed out feeling your release, he licked it all up swallowing your sweet juices moving back to your lips and he placed his knees in between your legs. He kissed you roughly letting you taste yourself from his mouth. As he got more rough in the kiss he thrusted into you making you cry out in pain as his lip muffled your cry he stayed inside for a moment letting you adjust, as he broke the kiss he licked up your tears.  
Moments later the pain subsided, he moved in a slow rhythm as he started to get the feeling. Soon joining in as he thrusted up your hip to meet his.  
"Harder." You moaned as you bucked your hips up again meeting his thrusts, he groan.  
"Mizu." He moaned as he felt you meet his.  
This continued until your bodies where covered with sweat, like beams of sunlight glaring in the sky.  
"Faster, naa.." You moaned as he hit your g-spot. You felt your climax reaching soon. He kept pounding in and out very fast as you both called out each other's names feeling your juice come down.  
"Over, now." He barked in a demand a you followed getting on all fours, he thrusted up again ramming into your ass. You cried out felling pain once again which soon subsided and the only thing that was heard where the groan and moans of the making love. You felt his cock pulse as you tighten around him even knowing your climax would soon follow a few more thrust you screamed out hitting your second orgasm.  
"SZAYEL!" You screamed in ecstasy. He kept ramming in and out until he released his warm seed inside you calling out your name. Still inside of you he lay next to you pulling cover over your bodies on the cold chair. He embraced you, then picked you up in his arms with the cover wrapped around as he walked to his room and on his bed he lays you down with him, he passionately kisses you again and wraps his arms around your curvy body.  
"Szayel, why did you choose this?" You asked laying your head on his shoulder.  
"A willing subject, but…" He trailed lifting your chin up to meet his gaze. "I love you Mizu."


	32. Cold & Mesmerizing (Toshiro Hitsugaya)

Name: Sparrow Matsumoto  
Age: Unknown (Looks around 16-17)  
Family: Sister Rangiku Matsumoto  
Race: Shinigami  
Rank if any: 3rd seat of the 6th squad  
Looks:  
(Orange-ish red hair, green eyes, gets the boob genes from her sister XD though there not as big as rangiku is)  
Powers/Abilities: Good with Kido spells, hand to hand combat, and martial arts.  
Zanpakutou: Is able to manipulate water and wind.  
Zanpakutou's Name: Kaze Ita  
Personality: Hyper, spaz, calm, just like her sister Rangiku just she does what she is told including her paper work.  
Horoscope Sign: Gemini 

Finally you graduated from the academy, your older sister Rangiku said to come to her division after your meeting and where you were to be placed in as far as your division goes. You walked passed nine divisions and found the tenth, just as you started to walk down the hall over the barracks you see your elder sister laughing, drinking and being yelled at by a white haired guy who was way shorter then her. "Raku!" You shouted your sister's pet name as you ran over to her, Kira looked over smiling. "Your sister is here" He said as everyone looked to you as you approached.

"Sparrow!" Rangiku shouted drunk, while bear hugging you with no breath in your body. "Raku- cant- breath." You mange to whimper out, she finally lets you go. "Hi Izu, Shu" You say greeting the other too drunk sitting with your sister, then you turned around facing the white haired one. "Oi nee-chan, whose the shorty?" You ask her, the white haired boy glares at you. "Taicho this is my little sister, and sis this is my captain." Rangiku says as she sweat drops with a smile. You bite the edge of your lip, then look back at the white haired captain. "Hello sir." You say with respect, he nods looking away. "Matsumoto, don't forget your paperwork." Toshiro says, reminding her.

Your sister cringes a bit but replies back. "Hai after lunch I'll come back." "Fine, but don't drink sake or you'll be too drunk to work." He says, leaving out the office. "Raku?" You call to her, she smiles at you. "Don't worry Taicho is a nice person." She says, you smile leading her out to lunch. The two of you walk on down, with Kira to the gates of soul society. "Where are we going?" You ask your sister as the doors opened. "Sparrow I told you it's a surprise." She laughed, with her hand near her face.

You two stepped through, as Kira stayed behind. Your eyes opened wide, seeing as you're now among the living. "Onee-chan?" You questioningly ask her. She smiles and continues to walk on a head, you followed seeing the living not notice you or her around. "They really can't see us ne?" You ask out of the blue still gazing all around. "Not yet at least, here we are." She says, you look up seeing a shop before your eyes. She walks on in, leaving the door opened for you to enter. "Urahara-san do you have the gigai's for us?" Rangiku asks, a man holding up a folded fan in front of his face. "I do Rangiku-san." He replies.

You stay behind your sister, just watching as another tall, dark man comes out with two artificial bodies. "Sparrow, this is your gigai for the living world." She says to you, as you take the artificial body before you. Once inside your gigai your sister and you leave the shop, she smiles grabbing your hand pulling you down the street. "Ok here we are, this restaurant is really good. And this is also my gift to you, for passing." She explains, opening the restaurant door. You both entered, greeted by a man in a formal penguin like colors.

"Yes, this way please ma'am." The man says, leading you both to a table. You look out the window on your right side, smiling at the view. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asks, watching you. "Yes, very much so." You reply, without thinking then suddenly you look to your sister surprised as you say to her. "Isn't that your captain?" Rangiku looks out, she sighs which explains it all so you get up and headed out the door. "HEY!" You shout to the white haired boy, he turns around.

"Why are you around?" You ask with your hand up on your waist, he smoothly walks over. "Tsk." He mutters. "Taicho, why are you here?" Your sister asks, standing by the door. He looks up at her walking past you. "I was told to come here to request Kurosaki to come to soul society." He says. "I see." She says thinking, you walk to your sisters side hugging up on her arm. "Would you like to join us…um." You say, but stopped unable to recall his name. "Hitsugaya, and sure." He says, announcing his name.

You, Rangiku and Toshiro all walk back into the restaurant, then as you three look over the menu a woman who looked a lot younger then your sister takes all three of your orders. You sipped your soda, while Rangiku sipped her wine. Her captain stayed silent, as he drank his water. You kept peeking at him, unknowing why you seemed mesmerized by him. Your sister watched as the meal came soon, she smiles as you kept looking over at her captain.

"Sparrow, have you been told what squad you're joining?" Rangiku asks, you nodded. "Oh yes, on my review captain Kuchiki requested I join his squad, so I am the third seat of his squad starting tomorrow." You say, a bit too excited, but you were like usual they hyper body in your family. "I'm leaving." He says leaving, you went quiet. "Sir, do you remember where Kurosaki lives?" Rangiku asks, he looks at her nodding his head.

"Who is this Kurosaki?" You suddenly ask, both sets of eyes fall on to you. "Oh he's the boy I told you about, well Taicho since we were heading back might as well join you." She says, he turns around walking on. He waited by the door, with you as your sister pays for the meal. "Alright lets go then." Rangiku says, smiling as the three of you all head on down the street's path heading to Ichigo Kurosaki's home.

You three soon stopped in front of a home, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and then you approached the door. He knocks, and the door soon opens with a young light brown hair standing there. "Is Kurosaki Ichigo here?" Hitsugaya asks, she turns her head as another girl who both Rangiku and Hitsugaya both mutter out. "Rukia." The girl looks at the two in front smiling, as she says. "Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku what are you doing here?" Rukia asks, she steps aside allowing entry.

"I've come to have Ichigo in request to come back to soul society, Rangiku was here treating her sister." He says, then points at you. "Yes, this is my younger sister, Sparrow. She will be starting your brother's squad tomorrow." Rangiku announces as the four of you head up some stairs, and Rukia opens a door. You closed it after entering, another boy with orange hair sitting on his bed looks up at you three. "Ah Toshiro, Rangiku, and whose that?" He says looking at you. "Oh this is my sister Sparrow, and Sparrow this is Ichigo Kurosaki." Rangiku says, you smile bowing to them in respect. "Pleased to meet you." You say, very happy and loud.

After Toshiro explains to Ichigo why they need him, he gladly complies. The five of you head to the destination, as a gate appeared with bright light. The five of you headed on through, once again back home for you at least. "Thank you sister for today, see you tomorrow." You shout, running like a child as you headed on home. "Tsk, she may be your sister but she's too much. I wonder how she'll do in squad six, and see how well she behaves." Toshiro says walking on to the first squad area, with Ichigo following him and Rangiku to do her work and Rukia to her squad.

Days have passed by like the stirring wind, you once again delivering papers just this time the tenth squad. You knocked on the door, as it opened. "What squad?" A cold harsh voice asks, sounding a bit annoyed. "Six sir." You announce putting the papers down and you stepped back. "It's you, do you know where your sister is?" He asks, really upset. "No sir, why do you ask?" You ask, he looks to the desk across his, piles of paperwork sitting upon it. "She's not doing her paperwork." He replies, he walks to the door opening and slamming it closed. You jumped a bit, out of reaction to the loud sound.

'Hm, since I am off maybe I should help nee-sama a bit.' You thought, tapping your chin but never the less you skipped happily to your sister's desk. You sat down kicking your legs back and forth from under the desk. You looked over the papers and began doing them, finally after an hour you caught up with all of it leaving only the papers from your squad left. You stood up stretching, and yawing as you headed to the door. You opened it and in pops your sister, she smiles as her eyes lay upon yours. "Oh itz youz Sparrowo." She slurred following a bit as she wobbles over to you.

"Onee-sama, you're drunk…again." You say sweat dropping as you lay her on the couch. "I did your paperwork, nee-sama so rest for now." You mutter, she smiles as her eyes close. You took off your shinigami jacket covering her up with it, then walked over to the door opening and closing it. You went home, happy skipping across as you twirled around with joy. You opened and closed the door to your room, falling asleep immediately.

"Sparrow." You hear your name being called, you got up opening your door. "Hm." You yawned rubbing your eyes, then the breath in your body escaped rapidly by a binding hug from your older sister. "I-can't breath." You say with the remaining breath until she lets go. "I know what you did, my Taicho was so happy in away as he woke me up this morning. My head still hurts but I walked over to my desk seeing all the papers I didn't do already done. I know you know how to do my signature, so tell me did you?" She asks, smiling as she leans forward.

"Yes, and I did it to help both you and your Taicho, since he was so angry yesterday with you." You say, turning around grabbing your robes. "Thanks, and I believe this is yours too." She replies handing your jacket over, you take it putting it on as you walk out your door. "You like him don't you, Sparrow." She says tauntingly, you tried hiding the blush that lingered on your cheeks. "Who?" You ask, she leans over hugging you. "Ah, you know who." She says, both stopping in front of your squad. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you should get back to your work nee-sama." You say.

"Ok, ok I see." She replies waving at you as she leaves. You enter the barracks, and began today with training. "Sparrow!" Renji yells, you immediately turn stopping your attack as you run over to him. "Yes, Abarai-fukutaicho." You reply, bowing to him. "Kuchiki-taicho wants to see you." He says, you nod following him as he leads you to Kuchiki's office. "Kuchiki-taicho." Renji announces opening the door and letting you go on it, after you entered he closed it leaving you and your captain alone.

"You requested to see me Kuchiki-taicho?" You ask, smiling your carefree smile like usual as if you had no sense of doubt. "Yes, I wish for you to delivery these papers, and as a request of the tenth squad your to assist if needed. You were requested to go there by Matsumoto-fukutaicho, she stated she needed your help. Therefore head on over taking these papers to the tenth squad as well." He says, you nodded taking the said papers in your arms. "Is that all sir?" You ask before leaving, he nods. "Yes, and Matsumoto after your done please if able to I need you to turn in your weekly training report by tomorrow." He says, more as a request.

"Yes sir, I'll have it on your desk first thing." You giggled happily as Renji opened the door letting you out. You skipped and giggled as you went on over to the tenth squad, you stopped as you kicked the door to the tenth squad. "Enter." Hitsugaya's voice says, you barely opened the door. "Sparrow!" Rangiku screams very excited. Toshiro stands up, he walks to the door but stops after opening it. "Matsumoto you requested for your sister to assist you nothing more so I expect you to finish your paperwork." He orders, then closes the door. "Ok so what did you need me to do nee-sama." You smile, then skipped over to her desk putting the papers down.

"I need your help doing these papers, so will you?" She requests, you nodded your head rapidly. "Yep no problem here." You reply. You jumped up and down full of excitement but stopped taking a large stack over to Toshiro's desk where you sat down and began. Time flew by fast and before you knew it you fell asleep, but you and Rangiku finished the stacks. Toshiro opens the door, seeing Rangiku's head on her desk snoring. He looks at the stacks seeing they were done, he shakes his head left to right and heads to his desk. Toshiro smiles seeing another stack of papers finished and Sparrow asleep on his desk, just not snoring loudly like your sister.

Toshiro removes his Shiori, placing it around your sleeping form. He moves to the couch with the small papers he has to do, but as he turns a smiling orange head looks at him. "She's cute asleep ne, Taicho?" Rangiku asks him, he looks at you then silently moves over to the couch with what he needed. "I should have known you didn't do your papers yesterday, and now seeing she does your signature the same she was able to help you today too." He says, Rangiku smiles as she replies. "Awe Taicho, well since I am done I will meet up with Kira. Oh and Taicho will you make sure Sparrow gets home safely." She says and then was out the door before he could answer her back.

"Tsk." He mumbled more to himself as he continued to sign the papers, he stops every so often looking up at her mumbling in her sleep. Soon he finished falling asleep himself, just a bit later your eyes flutter opened like butterfly wings flapping in the sky. You stood up stretching your arms above your head as you did you noticed an object falling from your shoulders, looking over at Rangiku's desk, seeing her not there. Your arms dropped, you looked around but your gaze stops to a sleeping sound echoing. You picked up the Shiori you had dropped, laying it over the white haired captain.

You lay the Shiori over him, you kneeled down next to the couch smiling as you watched over him. Strands of his hair over his face, you couldn't resist anymore as you pushed them away. You leaned forward, as his breath tickled over your lips. "What are you doing?" He asks, his eyes opened widely looking at you. You pulled back, feeling a bit embarrassed over your actions as you reply to him. "I was just checking up on you." He sits up noticing his Shiori over him, he stands up putting the white Shiori back on him.

You stood up as well, heading to the door as if you were being punished. When suddenly a hand from behind grasps yours, you look over your shoulder seeing him. "Sir?" You say, your voice very questioningly. "Rangiku, asked me to make sure you got home safely." He replies. You nod your head leading him to your place, he kept looking around not meeting your gaze at all. "Hitsugaya-taicho is everything alright?" You ask, he looks at you finally. "You can call me Toshiro, and I am fine." He replies, you smiled happily. "Oh alright Hitsug-Toshiro." You mutter after correcting yourself, with a blush on your cheeks.

You both silently walk to your place, the cool air left clouds of smoke seem to puff from your and his lips. You rubbed your hands together, trying to keep them warm. He notices take the gloves off his hands and handing them to you. "Here, they should keep your hands warm." He says, you smile taking them from his hand and putting them on yours. Sure enough they soon warmed up, you glance over to him from the corner of your eye. "Toshiro?" You call, he turns looking directly at you, even though you were not giving a glance to him well not directly at least.

"Are you not cold?" You ask, he shakes his head no in response as he replies back. "No, I am not at all cold." He looks forward but as you were to him, he too was watching you by here and there glances. You came to a stop, turning around facing him as you stand in front of your door. "Thank you so much this meant a lot for you to accompany me." You say, bowing your head lightly in respect to him. "You're welcomed, and it was no problem." He replies, you see a light tint pink blush upon his cheeks.

He turns around, as his you turn to your door unlocking it. "See you tomorrow Matsumoto." He says, you open your door looking up at him as he started to walk away. "Bye Toshiro." You whisper, closing the door. You weren't sure if he heard you or not but you still felt sad for some unknown reason. Your heart slowly ached, you put your hand up against your chest pressing over where your heart is. You walked up to your bedroom, taking clothes out laying them across your bed. Stripping off your shinigami robes, grabbed a towel and wrapping it around your body. You walked back out of your room and opened the shoji door to the bathroom, entering and closing the door.

You turned the water on to luke warm, filling the tube slowly up. You sat on the edge of the tube, your hand smoothing over the warm water. You dazed off staring at the rippling water, your thoughts lingering on Toshiro Hitsugaya. You stood up stripping of the towel, stepping into the water until you were submerged up to your neck. You lay back your head, placing a folded small towel over your eyes after you closed them. You soaked in the water, almost as if you were able to fall asleep as you were laying there.

"S-sparrow." You hear being shouted, you knew that voice belongs to Kira. You got out of the water, wrap the towel around you body and opened the shoji door. He stood by the door holding your sister, she slurred words incoherently as he help hold her upright. "Lets lay her here, just for now." You say walking over helping him to the couch for her to sit and more likely fall asleep on. He takes your sister's arm from around his neck and shoulder as he lays her down. When he stood back up he notices you're in a towel, he blushes from complete embarrassment.

"Sorry Sparrow." He says, you look up at him then blushed as you forgot for a spare moment. He walks out the door, feeling bad at interrupting your bath. You close the door and walk back over to your drunk sister, you sat next to her pulling off her sandals. You stood up walking to the kitchen, grabbing a small towel putting it under some warm water. You wrung it out then walked back to your sister after folding the small towel you placed it over her forehead.

"Chez-man, iz snotz mez." She slurred, with a smile on her face. You pulled the small cover that lay over the back of the couch, pulling it down to lay gently over her. You moved from next to her, leaving her to rest as you walked back into your room to change. "Of all the nights she's been drunk only tonight she chose to be wasted." You laughed, lightly after drying yourself. You dressed yourself, in your usual clothing, turning around the turn off the light next to you. You moved the cover down your bedding, then laid into bed pulling the cover back up to your shoulders as your eyes closed.

Tossing and turning, dreams flooding as you woke up hours later. You sat up looking out the shoji window above, removing yourself from under the cover as you quickly changed into your shinigami robes. You walked out your room, seeing your sister awake still on the couch, even though she was only sitting up. "Rangiku?" You called, just above a whisper. She looks up at you, rubbing the temples of her head. You shook your head at her as you turned around to the kitchen, you made her a concoction of who knows what to help with her hangover.

"Here sis, drink. Oh and don't ask what's in it, just plug your nose and swallow. Once done, take this it should help minimize the pain from the splitting headache." You said, placing the pill in front of her with the glass of water, she nods her head as you walk out the door. The sunshine smiled brightly as it always does, you entered the barracks smiling. Everyone's gaze happily met yours, Renji looked down to you as you walked up to him. "Abarai-fukutaichou." You greeted. "Matsumoto, follow me. Kuchiki-taichou wishes to see you." He says, turning around leading the way to the sixth squad captain's office.

Renji knocks upon the doors to the captain's office, once he knocked a few times after addressing himself, he entered. "Kuchiki-taichou, Matsumoto sir." Renji says, he waited until Captain Kuchiki dismisses him. Once Renji fled, the cold mysterious stare of Byakuya Kuchiki gives his full attention as he hands you a, manila beige folder. He turns around glancing out the window, as he speaks in his usual unemotional tone. "You've been promoted to third seat of this squad, you're to attend as required in front of the remaining Captains, and Lieutenants tonight."

You bowed, then spoke to him in reply. "As you wish Kuchiki-taichou." He closes his eyes then opens them dismissing you to your job. You were beyond excited, unable to think properly as you walked to the sixth squad training grounds. You smiled greatly, yet you looked at the manila folder still clutched tightly to your hands. "Alright everyone, today we're to practice with kido. Slowly engage up to 55 if unable practice with what effort you already know. Additional help is available, for example." You said, readying yourself for a binding kido.

As you slowly demonstrated some varieties of binding, and self-defense, eyes as cold watched tenderly over you. The cold feeling ice chill that ran up and down your spine, you looked up from over your shoulder. The reiatsu you felt was very familiar, and you already knew who it belonged to a small smile crept upon your lips. Afterwards, your attention faded from that spot and you turned your attention right back to teaching as requested by both Abarai-fukutaichou and Kuchiki-taichou. You sighed as the day slowly turned to it's end, dusk came smoothly with the change of the sky.

You left on request early from work, you dressed formally as you were required to. "Sparrow, hurry or we'll be late baby sister." Rangiku teased, standing out side of your bedroom door then she suddenly opened it, smiling widely. You blushed seeing what she was wearing, then turned away finishing up. Rangiku leaned forward on your shoulder with her hands on your upper arms, she smirked seeing your flushed expression. "Cute, but I bet if you lowered your v-neck to show a bit more you might get the look of all the Captain's and Lt's." She whisper, while lowering the chest area of your dress. You grabbed her hands, stopping her for lowering it way to far.

You may have a large chest but in clothing you were not like your sister, in fact you were not much of a skin flash. You loved her yes, but the clothes she wore you didn't think you would be able to pull of in the same way as she did either. As he words rung in the back of your head, you thought of it then said to her questioningly, "Wait, Rangiku what eyes do you mean?" She smiled but turned leaving you alone again, which only made you curious even more. You finished, then walked out to the living room, seeing her and Kira standing near the door.

"Kira!" You shouted, with arms wide open as you walked to him. He hugs you back, leading the way like a true gentle man, until you, Kira and Rangiku suddenly stopped in your tracks "Taichou?" Rangiku calls, he looks to the left avoiding everyone's peering gaze. "You said you were inviting Kira to walk with you, so I thought to walk with your sister." He said, as if it were only natural, and more obvious to Rangiku in fact. "Oh." She responded wrapping her arm around Kira's, he moved from your right side allowing Captain Hitsugaya take your hand instead.

He didn't look, only offered his hand to you, which you gladly took. His right hand stayed to his side, lights lit up the way much like a lined path. You gazed around smiling at the wonderful beauty as you were lead up to the door. Standing in front were none other then your Lt. and Captain, you bowed in respect to them. "Sir." You greeted, finally lifting your head up. Kuchiki nods, as Renji smiles, you followed the two in as Toshiro releases your hand, Kuchiki takes it leading you to the Yamamoto-soutaichou. Everyone became silent as Kuchiki-taichou releases his grasp backing slowly down, Yamamoto approaches you, bowing your head as he lifts it up smiling.

"For your hard work, and dedication I along with the many captain's and Lt.'s agreed, you're to be promoted to third seat." He says, you stood up turning around to face both Renji and Byakuya. "I accept, and take responsibility as third set of the sixth squad." You responded, with so much warmth and pride in every part of your words. A cheer from everyone, and the celebration from the sixth squad captain at his home began. You were very glad your captain, wished to allow everyone to his home. You sat on the steps in front of his home, looking up at the cold dark sky. Not in fear, but as the moon shined high above you felt at ease.

You hear footsteps, slowly moving behind you. Reiatsu familiar as you came so accustomed to, he sits right next to you with out words. You look over at him, finally he gazes back to you, unable to look away you enjoyed the silent bond slowly forming between you both. He looks away, a small blush heating his cold cheeks, you giggle. He looks back at you, curiosity clearly written over his expression. "You're blushing, Toshiro." You say, letting him know what made you giggle. He looks away once more, then after it became silent you hear drunken slurs echoing and knew it was your sister.

Toshiro sighed already, after working with her for so long that Rangiku was beyond drunk, and repair for a time being. "Well I think I will bid everyone farewell and head home." You said, standing up and heading in to let your captain know you're leaving. "I'll wait for you here." Toshiro says, moving to a stand, but leaned up against the wall. You nodded and entered to the back, you see your captain sitting on a step looking up at the cherry blossoms flowing around in the wind. You sat down next to him, for some unknown reason Byakuya felt like a father figure to you.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I thank you greatly for throwing this celebration for me. I will head home to gain sleep, let me know if my sister becomes more then enough sir." You said, he looks at you for a spit second he seemed to smile, but you let it go as a trick to your mind. "Don't worry, she'll like the others probably sleep right were they are." He replies, shaking his head. You stand up again, turning only partly away as you say to him. "You're like the father I've never had sir, I hope you continue watching over all of us sir."

You then take your leave, you knew he heard you. But his silence says everything, and you knew it wasn't bad either. You walked back to the front, Toshiro still leaning against the wall waiting like he said he would. "Are you heading home?" You ask, he opens his eyes looking directly at you. "Yes, what about Rangiku?" He replies, asking. "Captain says she can sleep like everyone else." You laugh remembering what he said, taking lead in front of Toshiro. "Sleep like everyone?" He questions, you look over at him smiling.

"Hai! Outside and drunk." You say, he sweat drops, but says nothing as he walks behind you. "Sparrow?" He calls, looking down to his feet. "Yes." You reply. Silence engulfs you both, as you stood there looking at one another. Toshiro grabs your hand into his, he gently rubs his thumb over and over again. He couldn't get the words he was looking for come out, at least not with the feelings and proper thought all at once.

"Toshiro?" You call, snapping him out of his trance. He blinks a few times, then regains his composure. "I don't know how to say this, but when your around or I'm around you I don't know what to say or do." He says, trying to say what's been on his thoughts. "I like you to." You say, already knowing what he was trying to say. "You do?" He asks, processing what's been said. "Yes, in fact I've greatly enjoyed being around you this short yet long time. "I see, I don't like you…I've been lately just thinking about you and only you." He says, moving as close as he can.

"Really?" You ask, as you thought about the same thing then you added. "I don't just like you Toshiro, I am in love with you." You say, clashing your lips suddenly to his. You didn't feel his kiss back, so you thought he was rejecting until you started to pull away, and he replies. You both close your eyes, enjoying each other's touch his cold lips, meeting your warm ones. The need for air had you both moving away, you both blushed after a moment still in silence. Finally he starts walking again, you join him in hand leading him to your and Rangiku's home, since she wasn't going to be there.

You unlocked, and opened the door. Both entering, then closed the door once inside. Toshiro gazes around, as you sat down on the couch. He follows you, taking a seat right beside you, the warmth filling your cheeks again as it turns crimson. Flooded thoughts in you both kept the eerie silence lurking, he pulls you closer to him holding you tightly in his arms. The breath from his lips as he pulls away, cools you and him down. You stand up with Toshiro pulling him to your room, closing the shoji door as you pull him to you once again.

Toshiro gazes lovingly at you, his touch setting fire to your skin. You couldn't resist, but you so longed to have him in your bed. Whether it be willingly or unwilling you wouldn't care if he would take you as his, for you wished it so openly as you did this moment. To him your smooth touch, felt like stillness in the world. He could no longer hold back with the desire, lust reaching it's hand in his eyes as he gazes deeply into yours. You both reaches the end of your bed roll, his lips still firmly iced over yours, slowly removing yours and his shinigami robes.

Once they dropped you both stared at each other's body, every inch and curve on him made you well simply eager. Your mind raced with words, yet your fingers traced over him, little whimpers leave his lips, so gracefully. Shivers ran up and down your whole body, his eyes locked all over yours as he too followed with his fingers, tracing over every curve they could touch. Both you and Toshiro unable to process any thought, you could feel this basic, natural feeling letting you guide as a tool of choice. Still you both seemed locked on as if it were the greatest prize, desire burning into your core.

You licked your lips with pure ecstasy dripping with pleasure as you both rubbed on each other's body, desire tauntingly linger like a thick cloud. Your and his eyes cloud over in excitement, as he slowly lays you down. Toshiro hovers over your body, propped up on his forearms as he kisses down your lips, neck and shoulder heading towards your chest. You grip your cover in between your fingers, lightly as first but as he moves over your breast little moans escape your lips.

"T-Toshiro." You cried with a small moan, his left hand massaging your right breasts. His mouth engulfed your left breast, playfully. Slowly licking around the nipple, then sucked over it further teasing you, it hardens with a solid perk mounting up. He then moves his left hand to prompt him up as his right fondled with your left breast, like he did with the other. Your right hand found it's way to his hair, your lightly grasps it. He moans with your nipple being sucked in his mouth, he does something different as you release his hair. He bites softly in the nipple, then releases it from his mouth.

"Naa-ah, Toshiro." You moaned, as he trails his tongue down your chest, and stomach. He looks up at you, as you glance down nodding your head for him to continue. You squirmed, bucking your hips up as he removes your panty. His body moves lower, he lifts your left leg partly over his shoulder. Your head tosses back, your chest moving up as you move your head from side to side. You hear him the sounds that you used to laugh at made him, oh so much more taunting as his fingers rub over your clit, his tongue licking and sucking over the now harden clit. He groaned but you moaned loudly as he stuck two fingers in your entrance, deeply as he moves them in and out.

The feeling seems to build up, your body wanting more and more. You felt relief, yet at the same time you felt the need to scream for him. "T-toshiro." You moaned over and over. Again your fingers find the need to grip the sheets and cover tightly, your body acting on complete instinct. The flame in your core still burning, the temptation wishing to be released you couldn't hold back no more as you come. Your body flushed with such feelings you didn't understand, yet you felt the need to allow him to feel such a thing. Toshiro slowly like a wild cat, crawls up to you, his lips crash to yours as you taste yourself.

Suddenly with such strength you turned him on his back, crawling over him. You instantly move to his neck, biting down which earned you a loud growl like moan. This seems to turn your body in full burning motion, as you move down his chest. Nibbling in many different places, even his nipples and stomach had new forming love bites as you trail your tongue over his cold skin. "Hmm, Sparrow." He groans, feeling your hand rub up and down his length. His soft whimpers encouraging your every movements, his dick takes a hardening form, you lick your lips with anticipation.

You take the tip, sticking it in your mouth slowly sucking him until you can no longer fit the rest of him in your mouth. Your right hand wraps around his base, while your left hand moves underneath his sac. Slowly you massage his balls while pumping your right hand and sucking his length. "Sparrow, faster please." He groans, you do as he says. Your head bobs up and down, taking him in and out of your mouth faster then before. You can feel him pulse, his length thickening in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his pulsing dick, moving back up to the tip tasting some of his sweet delicious cum.

You licked the tip, swirling all around while your hand still pumped up, and down on him. You look up at his expression, seeing his eyes tightly closed his lips curved in the corner. His expression all in all showed nothing less then mere delight. Finally, he groans no longer holding back, he came shooting directly in your mouth. You swallowed some, the small dips that fell from your lips were caught with a flick of your tongue. You happily licked your lips, and with your left hand wipe the remaining from your chin.

Just as you did to him, Toshiro suddenly turns over flipping you on your back. You look down seeing he is once again, just as hard as he was before. You look up at him, scared since this is your first time. He sees your look, noticing the reason behind it. "I'll take it easy." He says, his voice full of passion and love. You nodded your head, as he lifted your legs up allowing you to wrap them around his waist.

Nice and slowly he enters you with ease, you grip the sheets below your body. Eyes squinting close and pain lighting up your expression, he leans forward. You loosen your grip from the sheeting to his shoulders, with your nails digging into his skin. "Sparrow." He groans as your nails scratch him. He stays still inside, then slowly moves out of you. Toshiro moves in and out, rough and deep as it slowly stopped hurting. You finally open your eyes, his gaze look sympathetic yet you could feel he was all too willing.

Desire mixed with lust, soon became a torment to you while he moved in and out slowly, almost as if he were waiting for your breathtaking words to echo in his ears. "T-toshiro, faster plea-se." You moaned, he grunts to you as a response. "Sparrow." He moaned, after you bucked your hips to meet his thrusts.

You grinded against him as he picked up his pace, faster and faster; as he moved in and out of you with such ease. Toshiro leans his face into your shoulder of your neck, his moans and grunts being embraced by your skin. You feel him thicken, his body moving as fast as a cheetah, your eyes glaze over with pure excitement. His muffled moans vibrated with your moving hips, the feeling of being one soul captured your thoughts as you couldn't coherently say straight words.

He lifted himself up on his knees, with his upper body still tilting towards you. Your legs loosen from around his waist, he moves him up over his shoulders. Toshiro resumes a fast pace, pounding in and out of you like a rushing fire. His and your body lit in a blaze, yet he was cool, ice like. His eye gazes into your deeply, you can see the powerful love he held deep with in them. Your right hand moves up to his left cheek, as you move your legs slowly from his shoulders. You moved to your knees meeting him as you rode him, the friction between the movements bloomed like a lotus.

His body shivered, like yours you can feel his dick thickening as he pulsed inside of you, your own body quivers for release. "T-oshiro, I'm coming." You moaned, tilting your head back. He groans moving his face to your chest, his lips sucking over your nipples as he leaves little love bites on them. "Sparrow!" He shouts, leaving your chest, as he comes. "Toshiro!" You scream, coming just moments after him, your lust mixing together as he moves forward laying you on your back.

He moves from out of you, laying on his back with you moving to lay your head on his upper arm and you right hand to his chest. He turns his head, kissing your nose as you smile looking up at him. Your eyes lock with his, and all the emotions you both harbored secretly pour into the silent words of love, until a sudden cold air hit your sweating body. "Are you ok?" He asks, after feeling you shiver in his arms. "Yeah, I'm just a bit cold." You reply, he smiles a true loving one, which you've not once seen before. Again you gaze into his eyes, while thinking 'Mesmerizing, he truly is.'


	33. The Colorful Butterfly & Ice Dragon

Name: Hoshi Hikaru  
Age: Unknown (looks like 15)  
Looks:(short dirty blonde hair, silver-blue eyes, fair skin)  
Family: Takeshi (dad) Etsu (sister)  
Race: Shinigami  
Rank: seat 7 of squad 2  
Zanpakuto's Name: Yukibara (snowrose)  
Shikai command: 'Bring a storm, Yukibara.' When called Yukibara releases massive petals that trap and slice the targeted opponent.  
Bankai command: 'Deflect Yukibara.' When called Yukibara releases both a defense and offense attacks, creating shards of ice that do aerial and targeted attacks.  
Power: control over wind and fire  
Personality: great strategist, gets crazy hyper, loyal and encouraging to friends  
Horoscope sign: Libra 

I decided to take Rangiku up for her training today, she sat in the back of squad ten's barracks waiting in the train grounds. Three days before she came to the second squad calling for me, then gave me a note while she left.

[Flashback]  
"Hoshi Hikaru!" my friend's bouncing voice boomed, our training stopped as she walked over handing me a note. As I opened it she was gone it read:  
'Dearest Hikaru at the end of the week since it is your day off meet me at squad ten's training grounds for some fun. Kira said you better show or he'll drag you there.'  
I folded up the note sticking it in my pocket, then looked up to my training partner.  
"Let's finish this." I laughed, he nod in understanding..  
[End of flashback]

I walked behind seeing her, Kira and her captain, as usual yelling at her to do her work. I snickered back a laugh as I sat down waiting for them to notice me, I watched as his turquoise eyes met mine.  
"Just get it done you shouldn't be playing around." He yelled then passed by me.  
"Evening Hoshi." Captain Hitsugaya said.  
"Hai Taicho." I responded, he smiled slight then as Rangiku and Kira come over.  
"Awe Taicho, do you like Hikaru?" Rangiku teased, Toshiro turns around clearly upset.  
"No, but she would do her work unlike you. I would rather her be my Lt. Maybe I should request her and give her your title and job?" He taunted.  
"Awe Taicho that wouldn't be fair." She sang, and he just walks away. Kira and I exchange looks as Rangiku looks to us.  
"Let's go to get ourselves a drink." She blurts pulling my arm with her, Kira stifled a small laugh as I glared at him and stuck my tongue at him. We sat down on the grass sipping sake, Kira stands in a slur with Rangiku as they both walked back. I stood up pulling Yukihana out of it's sheath, I started to do a feel stances. As I turned around to do a flip I landed swiftly, and then pointed Yukihana out only to meet his turquoise eyes looking at you expressionless. You sheathed Yukihana back then bowed to him.  
"Gomen Taicho." You said, he doesn't say a word just closes his eyes.  
"Taicho Hitsugaya, you ok?" You asked suddenly. Toshiro looks to you and smiles, which surprises you.  
"Hikaru, how long have you and Rangiku known each other?" He asked, you rubbed your head thinking.  
"For many years." You responded.  
"I see and how long have we known each other?" He asked again.  
"Since you became Taicho of the tenth squad." You replied, he nods. Then he suddenly pulls you close capturing your lips to his, he pulls away and looks to you.  
"That is how long I've been waiting for you." He whispered caressing your cheek, placing his hand behind your head passionately kissing you once again. He licks your lower lip asking for entrance, you part your lips allowing him entry.  
As the kiss grew more deep and passionate, you snake your arms around his neck. Toshiro breaks from your lips to breath as he moved down your cheek, and chin to your neck lightly sucking on it then he moved to nibble lightly on your ear lobe.  
"Ahh…" You moaned, he smirked moving back to your neck in search for your soft spot. He moved his right hand under your shirt breaking away from you again as he lifts it over your head, then moved to remove your bra. After that his lips trailed down to your breast, he cupped your left breast in his right hand massaging it as his mouth engulfed your right breast.  
You squirmed underneath him as he twirled his tongue over you hardening nipple, then moved to give the other breast the same treatment. You moaned in the back of your throat, he looked up at you and you looked down to him. His right hand moved passed your stomach and soon started to massage your inner thigh.  
"Toshiro!" You moan as he groaned feeling your touch going further down, you undid his hakuma. Toshiro stood letting them drop, he leaned down to your waist unzipping your skirt and pulling it down with your panty, the cold air hit your body like a soothing rain as he pushed you down on the cold ground but not before he laid his captain robes underneath you.  
"Hoshi, I have been waiting for this moment may I?" Toshiro asked as he looked over to you, nodding you watched as his fingers and tongue taunted and licked your pussy lips. He moved his fingers away from your clit and to the opening slit, as he sucked and licked your wet clit he pumped in one digit into your wet cavern pumping it in and out in a slow pace.  
"Hmmm." You moaned as he put another digit into you picking up speed, you moaned and squirmed as the feeling burned in the pit of your stomach. You have masterbated to know that your are coming to your release, his fingers moved in ways that not your own would seem to satisfy.  
"Ahh..mmmm…Uhhh Toshiro" You moaned as your walls tightened around his fingers, he felt you coming and moved his tongue from your clit to your slit as you cummed into his mouth. You leaned up to take control, pulling him from his knees as you looked to his half harden erection. You started to stroke his long and thick cock, then moved your cherry red colored lips to his tip licking and taunting him as he did you.  
"Ho..ss..hi don't tease me please." He groaned, you nod and took his long and thick length in your mouth deep as you engulfed him to the base of his cock, teasing his sac with your left hand as your right hand stayed on the base of his length. You sucked, nibbled and grinded your teeth against him, he moaned deeply and groaned loudly. As you griped around and stroked him while you deep throated him all the same. You felt his cock pulse inside your mouth  
"HOSHI!" He groaned loudly as he came in your mouth, which you swallowed and then licked around his tip and your lips. he leaned down to kiss you. As your lips touched you could taste each other.  
"Allow me this." He growled lifting your legs to his waist as his hard erection came back poking at your entrance, you looked at him.  
"Will it hurt?" You asked, he looked down knowing you're a virgin.  
"Yes it will but know this it will not last." He replied lustfully, then he penetrated your virgin sex with his long and hard cock. You gripped his shoulders upon feeling the pain digging your nails into his skin, he moaned at that as he felt your tight wet pussy. He pulled back and then thrusted back in, after a few more times the pain soon subsided and he picked up pace.  
"Nnn..uhhh…Toshiro." You moaned in a pant, Toshiro picked up fast and rough and he thrusted in and out.  
"Nauuhhaa….mmmm….nnnnaugh." You both moaned in unison. He pulled out flipping you on all fours, he looked to you then thrusted into your wet sex again. He kept his grip on your hips as he thrusted hard and deep inside your wet silky pussy. Moans, groans and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room, he lifts one or your leg up still thrusting in and out, deep and fast.  
"Haaauhhaaa!" You moaned as he was hitting a certain spot that seemed to triple the feeling.  
"Fah..ah..ahha..fehh…right..thur…ahha…aahha..Toshiro there…uhhh!" You moaned loudly, he did as you requested thrusting in again hitting it hard as you purred in a moan. Toshiro growled in the back of his throat.  
"Nrrrah uhhh…ahhh." He groaned deeply, thrusting, in and out, deep and hard he had you soon moaning in more.  
"Yah…ahha..more..uhh ahhh!" You moaned, he went fast and hard thrusting more and more as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in again and again. Toshiro kept in as he flipped you over lifting you in his lap letting you ride against him.  
"Nuuahha." He groaned as moved with him, you began to dig your nails in his flesh on his shoulder. He pulled you closer to him laying his head in the crook of your neck.  
"Naaaahhh…uuhhha ahahha" He growled, biting down on your tender flesh, as you moaned from the slight pain. Both your climax was soon near as you kept riding him.  
"Nuuahaha….Uhhha ahaha!" You both shout in unison, as you release and feel his seed spill inside of you. You lean on each other panting for air, you look up to him as he kisses your head then your lips.  
"I love you Hoshi Hikaru." He said still panting then pulled his hakuma pants on and wrapping you in his captain's jacket, you smiled.  
"I love you my Ice Dragon." You laughed as you lay in his arms, he smiles pushing your hair from your eyes.  
"My Colorful Butterfly." He said, then we watched the sunset holding each other together.


	34. Hearts Desire,My Beloved(Byakuya Kuchiki

**Name: Hanabi Itsuki**  
 **Age: 150**  
 **Family: A noble family, Itsuki Hiroshi- Grandfather and living father; Shuiji, mother died, and an elder brother; Masahiro.**  
 **Shuiji: Controlling and think women should be seen not heard.**  
 **Masahiro: Loving, laid back, and protective.**  
 **Race: Shinigami**  
 **Rank: Captain, 3rd squad.**  
 **Looks:Long wavy black hair, bright green eyes, 5'5, 130 lbs. fair skinned, athletic like body, little curves, long legs, even natural fair tan and a some what small chest size.**  
 **Zanpakutou Name/Ability: Mizukaze, Water and wind base zanpakutou, able to form a water like barrier and is able to cut like tiny razor blades in wind attacks.**  
 **Personality: Tomboy, doesn't talk much, talks with her eyes, and likes fighting with words when angry.**  
 **Horoscope sign: Cancer**

"Bya-kun." You call as you were walking pass the tall handsome close friend of yours. "It's been sometime, my friend."  
"Nii-sama." Both you and Byakuya hear, and you see the sister of the woman he once loved, for her looks were far too similar. Remembering that alone withered your heart as you knew what it took for him or from what you thought would be upon his heart's pain. You watched his light seem to fade away back then, but the young girl run up to him, it seemed to shine a small light for him and you smiled to that. "I suppose we'll see one another again." You say politely as Byakuya nodded looking to Rukia.

 **…Byakuya's POV…**

"I am going back to the living world, and I wanted to let you know." Rukia says, I nodded. Still watching her walk away like many times before, I closed me eyes remembering the days we used to share and then came Yoruichi, but as time parted so did we and I lost touch with Hanabi when I married Hisana.  
"Nii-sama, may I ask who was that woman? She was very beautiful." Rukia commented, and that was very true she still had the same looks as she was when we were young, although she doesn't act like what she used to. More tomboy-ish, rather then a princess but today must have been different for she wore a beautiful kimono and looked elegantly dressed.

 _'Hana.'_ I thought, then opened my eyes again to walk Rukia to the gate where Kurosaki and Abarai stood waiting. "Abarai-fukutaichou, Kurosaki both take care of my pride." I say, firmly. I could see the small bit of fear in Abarai's eyes, but Kurosaki just stares at me confused, while Rukia shakes her head. I turned suddenly, as they entered the gate. I walked back to my office, then paused in my steps, trying to figure something out that seemed to plague me.

 **…Regular POV…**

"Hanabi." Says Ukitake, as you entered in his quarters. You smiled sitting down, you poured tea for you and him. Sipping it slowly, you breathe in the aroma as you closed and then opened your eyes. "What brings you here?" He asks, taking a sip of his tea. "I cannot visit you now?" You smile, looking to him. He sweat drops, taking a sudden drink once again as he replies, " Of course you may, Hanabi, but when ever you've come to visit usually means there is something bothering you." "I feel you know me tell well." You reply, with your usual gentle smile.

"Ah I see, so is there anything you wish to talk to me about?" He asks, just as his two L.t. came barging in. "Taicho." The both shouting, but suddenly stopped. "I am fine, this is Miss Hanabi." He announces, seeing their dropped mouths to the floor. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Hanabi." They say in unison, while bowing in respect, then they both closed the door. "Now where were we?" Ukitake says but then sudden sound interrupted, as another walks in.

This time Shusei, another friend he is more a long time friend to Ukitake then you. He smiles sitting down across both you and Ukitake, as he says pouring himself a little sake. "Long time no see, what brings you here, Hana-chan." You smile to him, since you've known him he's the only one out of nowhere that would say _'Hana-chan'_ , you used to hear it from, two other friends; Yoruichi and Byakuya. "Nothing much, I was near so I came to visit, Ukitake. "Really now, so what is wrong?" Shusei asks, pouring another cup. "Well I was told, to meet my grandfather's friend at Soutaicho's place, but I decided to come early. I am just really nervous, and wondering what is needed to be heard is all." You reply looking down at the kimono you were wearing.

The bold yet colorful red, blue and purple mixed so well forming into several flowers. "I see, perhaps there alone is his own reason. Why are you wearing a kimono?" Ukitake asks, smiling sweetly at you as he did to everyone with love and care. "I was told to be formal." You say, making a sour face. "Ha, that is something. I've not once in well over a hundred years have ever seen you in any formal wear unless you were made to." Shusei laughs, drinking and pouring another. "True, well thanks for seeing me. I feel more relaxed now, I better be off now." You say, getting up as both Ukitake and Shusei walks to the shoji doors.

"Good luck, come visit again, Hanabi." Ukitake says, waving to your leaving form. You walked to where you were supposed to go, seeing the Soutaicho and his L.t. standing there just waiting. "Hanabi." He says, hugging you with warmth. "You wished to see me?" You ask, as he lets go. "Yes, let's take a walk I wish to ask you something personal, it's more of a request." He says, leading the way as you both took a walk. "Very well, I'll hear your request." You reply, with respect. As you both began walking down the meadow field, some flowers in bloom. "Hanabi, what I am about to ask you is of our society's greatest importance." He started, as you nodding looking at him, he continued.

"You've gone through with shinigami training, achieved both shikai and bankai forms, correct?" He asks, you nodded. "I know your grandfather didn't want you to come be one of our court guards, but I ask you will you apply for the Taicho positions." He asks, you stopped thinking to yourself. "Why?" You suddenly ask, but your tone was more of shock then questioning. "We have a few openings, still unable to fill. I know you back from when you, Yoruichi and Byakuya trained, so I know you're more than qualified." He says, then adds quickly. "You can be temporary until you've decided to stay or not, I will leave that to you, Hanabi. At noon, I'll have a few taicho's and we'll do a demonstration test, like we do to see if you're ready." "Alright, so I'll see you later this afternoon then, where would you wish for me to meet?" You reply.

"We will hold the test at the sixth squad barracks." He replies, walking away to leave you in your thoughts. "Sixth squad, isn't that..." You say, trailing off.

 **…Byakuya's POV…**

"Taicho." One of his seated officers says, after knocking. "I've brought you a letter sent by, Soutaicho himself." I stop doing paperwork, looking up at one of my seated officers, taking the said letter from his hand. I dismissed him, and once he closed the door I opened the letter, to read what it says:

 _ **Kuchiki Byakuya,**_

 _ **Today at noon, we'll hold a test here in your squad's barracks, for a taicho position demonstration. I hereby proclaim you Kuchiki Byakuya as one of the judges along with Ukitake Jushiro and Unohana. For this day, as judged on Hanabi.**_

 _ **Yamamoto-Soutaicho.**_  
 _ **1st squad.**_

I folded up the letter, tossing it to the trash. I closed my eyes again, leaning my head back. "Hanabi." I whispered, feeling my heart ache once again. I stood up, heading out my office door, right hand balled into a fist.

 **…Regular POV…**

"Hana-chan!" You hear, turning around you see the forth squad captain; Unohana smiling to you. "Hello!" You smile, waving your right hand to her. She takes a seat, with Ukitake too. You look around, wondering who the third captain judge would be, but at the same time you were also looking around to see if you could find another person. You shook your head, focusing back on your thoughts. 'Just take a deep breath, relax and show them what you got.' A small twisted like smirk curved to the right side of your lips. You looked around seeing many members watching from afar, you turned your gaze towards the area where your judges were, and there coming from behind.

"Byakuya." You whispered, at that moment you showed no sighs of emotion, turning your focus back on your task. "Hado ninety one, Senju Koten Taiho." You shouted, firing spears of light towards a frontal target board. You closed your eyes, then opened them after breathing out through your mouth. You pulled out your zanpakuto, twirling it off your wrist as you summoned in a shout, show your bankai, "Kitsune no kaze!" The tomboy outfit you wore vanished, as a sleek, thin shadow like kimono flowed over your body, drapping you.

 **…Byakuya's POV…**

Astonishingly, a small invisible smirk appeared as she came out with her bankai. With that her trail ended, she showed proof of having a bankai and that was all the highest degree any captain class needed. I turned, taking my leave, heading back to my duties, as I whispered under my breath, "Hana."

 **…Regular POV…**

You released your Bankai, as Unohana and Ukitake approach, you looked over seeing Byakuya's back turned to you. A small frown came, and left as you turned it to a smile while greeting the two captains in front of you. "You did well, Hana-chan." Jushiro commented, as you entered his hug, then released to turn towards Unohana. "I agree, welcome to being a captian." She greeted, not long after she left and you walked slowly out of the sixth squad barracks, with Jushiro walking next to you.

"Hana-chan?" He said, calling you out of your silent thoughts. "Hm?" You responded, moving your gaze up at him. "Here is your squad, I don't know where your Lieutenant is but I must get back to bed." He said, feeling the chill of his body, which you noted as well, seeing sweat drops on his forehead. "Yes, but allow me to take you back first, so you don't collapse." You offered, he took in your offer, smiling down as his own agreement. The both of you walked with ease back to the eleventh squad, upon opening the shoji doors, the two of his Lieutenants stood there shocked, they took him from your arms.

Into his quarters, you turned leaving them to tend to their captain. You closed the shoji doors, walking back down to your barracks. Once there you look over the balcony, the wind blowing ever so softly, as you closed your eyes, smiling. Lost in thought, taking in deep breaths, then you opened your eyes. The soft wind blowing across, as a voice very familiar says, "You've finally decided to become a captain now?" "Shihoin." You reply, looking to the black cat up on the balcony next to you. "I heard from known birds." She says, in her male voice from her cat form. "Yes, but I was asked, if I could." You reply.

"You agreed?" Yoruichi asks, changing in her human form. You took off your captain robe to allow her to be covered, and you reply back as you walked into your squad office, "Yes, I did. Here try these on." You tossed her some clothes; she puts them on sitting down, after as you went to your desk. "What does Byakuya think of this?" She suddenly asks, looking up at you with her yellow gold eyes. "He was there, he was one of the judges, why?" You say, while going through some of the papers on your desk.

A knock comes to your door, you reply to the knock, "Enter." A slender young man walks in, you look up and say to him, "You must be Kira." "Yes, the Lieutenant." He says, you nodded handing some sighned papers to him. "Would you mind delievering this stack to the second squad, and this note to the sixth squad." "Yes, Itsuki-Taicho." He says, taking the stack and note then he turns around, leaving. "Hana-chan?" Yoruichi says, you look at her, and replied. "I don't want to hear it, and what did you come to here for?"

She stands up, smiling as if she knew you would ask. "You're a friend, can I not visit?" You quirk your brow to her, and get out of your seat, walking towards Yoruichi. "You fail to lie, so what is your true purpose?" You say, crossing your arms over your chest, while you towered over her. "Kisuke." Was all she said, you turned pointing to the door. "That is not only an entrance, but an exit as well. Help yourself to leaving." You say coldly, but that is because of the past you held with Kisuke Urahara as well.

"Are you really going to be that cold, Hana?" She asks, slowly walking to the door. She silently waiting, starring at your turned back. "What is it he wants from me?" You ask, purely out of curiousity. You turn around to see your friend, she smiles with an all knowing smile. "Simple, your assistance." She says. "To what?" You simply reply. She croses her arms, mimicking you then says, "He'll be here any minute." You take a sharp, deep impatient breath. Just as you thought nothing of her words, another knock came to your office door. She walks over, opening the door. There standing three young boys, an orange hair girl and Rukia Kuchiki.

Yoruichi looks to the boy with brightly orange hair, and deep brown eyes. "His name is Kurosaki, Ichigo." She says, the young boy moves forward. His eyes so focused, yet gentle. His gaze reminded you of Byakuya, this made you soften a bit. "Kurosaki, hm. What is it you want me to do?" You ask, turning your gaze to Yoruichi, she smiles. "Kisuke, wants you to help train him while we are here for a bit." She replies, seeing your gaze of complete annoyance to a certain shop owner, and you say to Kurosaki. "Fine, but if you so much as step the wrong way, I will bury you." "Got it." He says.

"Good, we will meet every morning at dawn. When I am doing my own duties, you will go where I say and train alone. When I have free time I will spar, but that wont be training, I will spar as if you are an enemy." You say, a bit cold and calmly. Ichigo nods his head as his friends behind him, including Rukia look at their friend as if he were a dead man walking. "Oh and you will meet me here in my office, starting tomorrow." You add, Ichigo nods. He and his friends all leave, Yoruichi closes the door. "Any other ridiculous request from Kisuke?" You ask, walking up to her, she nods and says, "Yep, he said to tell you to come visit as well, and to not kill the kid either."

"Very well, tell him I got what he requested." "Really?" She asks, quirking her brow. "Yeah it was very easy, but what would he want all this for?" You ask, bringing out clothing items, and various other stuff. "For the gigai." She responds, smiling. "And here I thought his perverted mind was making himself a love doll." You laugh, and she laughs with you. "It is Kisuke Urahara, after all." You add, then a knock came to your door, silencing the both of you.

 **…Rukia's POV…**

"Ichigo, are you sure you want to do this training?" You ask, he looks to you. "She may be a captian, but she is a recommendation from Yoruichi and Urahara." He says, responding with confidence. "Fine, but if she kills you don't bother me in your afterlife." You say, walking away as you tried holding back what you really wanted to say. They went to were the Yamamoto Sou-taichou, and you went walking towards your own squad sat down near the steps of your squad's barracks, thinking deeply as you took in a deep breath then released it. "What ails you, Rukia." Your captain asks, as he too sits next to you.

"Ukitake-Taichou, I have a concern reguarding the new squad three captian." You say, looking down. "Itsuki Hanabi-Taichou?" He asks, his voice calm, ready to listen with full attention. "Yes, Ichigo requested her to train him. I don't know here but earlier I did see my brother talking to her." You say, collecting in all your thoughts. "Hana-chan and Kuchiki-Taichou go back a long time." He says, then adds, "Itsuki Hanabi, is a very risky noble. She won't hurt your friend, Kurosaki infact she will help him." "Help him?" You question, finally looking up to him. "Yes." He simply says, then takes a sip of his warm, green tea.

 **…Regular POV…**

"Taichou!" Shouts Kira, from a far. You turn around, as he runs over to you. "Yes, Lieutenant Kira?" You reply, he pulls out an envelope with your name written formally in front of it. "Kuchiki-Taichou, has requested to speak with you." He says, his head a little bow. "Thank you, Kira." You reply, taking the letter from his hands. Kira turns around heading back to his duties as the third squad lieutenant.  
Yoruichi smiles, as you opened the letter with flicks of your fingers and wrist. "What does it say?" Yoruichi asks, as showed her the letter.

 _ **Itsuki Hanabi-Taichou,**_  
 _ **I am having tea, I wish to see you during lunch at the sixth squad barracks. Please come, I do intend to talk about you being promoted, and to further something we've been in need to talk about. Today 1:30 this afternoon.**_  
 _ **Sincerely,**_  
 _ **Taichou-Kuchiki Byakuya**_

"Are you going to go, or are you going to decline his invite?" She says,with her frisky cat like smile coming up. "I'll go, we do have some things to catch up on." You say, smiling brightly once again. Yoruichi takes notices, seeing the shining light in your eyes, something that has been a miss since you left and came back. "I'll see you another time, Yoruichi." You say, waving your back hand towards her. She watches your shadowing fade of a form, walking vividly with excitement.

Walking silently, with still thoughts of passion replay over your empty thoughts. A small pure implement, almost as a fantasy would play out seemed to roll around. You arrived to the sixth squad barracks, Fukutaichou-Abarai walks out of the office as he sees you he asks, "Itsuki-Taichou, what are you doing here?" "I was asked to come." You reply, he steps aside to go on about his duty. You knocked on the door, and he answers, his expression as calm like the stillness of day. "Is there some thing in particular that you wish to discuss?" You ask, once the door closed behind you and he walks around your body to his desk.

"Sit, and join me for some tea." He says, gesturing with his hand to a empty seat for you. "Very well." You say under your breath, but by his expression upon his face you knew he heard you. You both sat silently, drinking as your gaze would look up at him, sometimes his eyes would be shut and when they were you would hold your grasp on the cup in your hands. "Hanabi, would you tell me the truth if I were to ask you a question?" His words were so serious, and at the same time a bit yielding. His words rung in your head, snapping you out of you previous thought.

"Kuchiki-sama, I have not once lied to you." You started but he interrupted, and said just as quickly, "Truly you may have not lied, but I doubt you've told me everything with the truth." "What?" You say with out a thought. Byakuya gets up from his chair, moving close towards you until the gap was close or at least as far as he could get it while you were sitting down. "Just ask, you of all people should know if I am lying or hiding." You say, he grabbed your right hand. Guiding you upright, both standing fairly close to each other where you could smell with seet tea upon his breath.

"Where have you been until recently?" He asks, a question you were somewhat ready to have asked, but not really from him at the least. "Where I've been, well I've been in the living world for the last hundred years with Urahara Kisuke." You reply, but that wasn't the only reason either. At that time you were afraid, something you're still not sure why, but what he didn't know was that you did come back a few years later only to find out he had married. Silently you did become friends with her, and when she got sick you felt bad. When you found out she had died you left back to the living world and did work with Kisuke.

"I did come back once, three years after first leaving. I also found out you were married, I didn't want to bother you so I left again." You say, looking down from his eyes. "I know, she spoke of a women being a gentle friend. When we went to family dinner, she saw a photo of Yoruich, you and I. She said to me that you were the one, and said you would come visit her. I also found out you did visit even when she was ill." He calmly replies, his right hand moves up under your chin, bringing your eyes back to his as you say to him, "If you knew how come you didn't say anything?"

Suddenly without further warning, his lips meet yours. Swiftly a moist kiss passionately taking you to a world with out word; with out fear, and with the most warm, everlasting touch. You soften deeply in his kiss, while he slowly wrapped his arms around to you small form. His sweet tasting, soft yet perfect tender lips move gently over yours, as his hands firmly hold the lower part of you back. The need for air broke the kiss, shock written clearly across your face. "You should have told me the whole story, Hana-chan." He says, calling you the way he did when you were younger. "Bya-kun." You whisper, leaning forward.

Your weight against him, he couldn't help pick you up in his arms. He walks for a few minutes across several rooms and down the hall, until he walks with you tightly holding him into a dark room. He lays you softly on something, silky and warm. You could hear his light footsteps moving, the suddenly a small lamp lit the dark room. You were laying in a bed, with ease he flash stepped in front of you, leaning partly over you body. You moved your hands over his haori, removing it off.

You moved then up to his hair, removing the hair piece. He leans in once you've removed those off, capturing your lips again. This time the kiss was deep, the emotions he kept with in seemed to spill all into his lips. You closed your eyes, letting any doubt or thought go. You were far too gone, physically and emotionally to care if it felt like floating on a cloud to you. You could feel the tiny kisses gliding down you neck and suck over the tender skin. You gasped feeling his teeth partly glaze over you jugular vien, a tingly feeling ran through out you body.

"Naa, Bya-akuya" You whimper, your body quivering but not from being cold but for the pure excitement you were experiencing. His hands moved, firmly yet soft over your curves. You broke the kiss, leaning your head back as he removed your captain's robe, tossing it aside. His look of lust and love clouded his deep blue-ish grey eyes starring deeply into your bright green ones. Your heart slowly skips a beat, the musical tune lashing out with warmth in your body. Your hands move to his chest, as you untied his robe and pulled it off his broad shoulders. You hands slide over his no revealing skin, excitement ran as did your finger tips all around until you moved them back to his chest again.

After you've caressed his chest, gliding you finger tips over every muscular toned abs and arms. You slowly made you way towards his pants, just as he moved down to your chest. "Naaa." You whispered, as his lips moved over you breasts. His right hand massaging the left breast, while his left hand firmly held your right breast, while he licked around your lightly pink nipple, then he bit down slightly just to tease you. "Hmm, Byakuya." You moaned, he repeated it twice, then moved to the left breast, while massaging the right. His tongue moving in like tiny circles, running around with his teeth nibbling down and he sucked up on it.

While he taunted, caressed and played with your chest. You moved your left hand down his chest and to his harden member, stroking him a bit softly. He stopped teasing your chest, leaning his head on yours while moaning out, but not too loudly, "Aaahh, Ha-aana." You couldn't help, but grip his a little harder, moving up and down while your pace picked up. You stopped, suddenly a look of distraction expressed its self upon his face. You smiled, placing your hands on his chest while pushing up with your movements guiding him to lay down.

You placed your legs on each side of his body, then you leaned forward. Frist you kissed his lips, then moved down his neck only to bit down roughly in between his shoulders. He groaned with the sounds of pleasure and enthusiastic about what was happening to him. You moved down his body, placing soft butterfly kisses until you stopped in front of his rock hard lengthy member, the sight of his cock quivered you with pure joy. Images playing in the back of you mind, causing you core to become wet, mere thoughts soon to be played as you licked your lips with an enticing twist.

Your right hand wraps around the base of his dick, stroking him lightly, with barely a grip you leaned forward. You licked your lips once more, pressing your lips to his tip, lightly licking around it, tasting some of his pre-cum upon your lips. Slowly with out ceasing your hands from stroking your head and hand moved together, after you fully engulfed him. Your head and hand bobbed up and down, moving together like a musical note, just singing along. His grunts were all you hear, you look up while bobbing your head, his eyes tightly closed with his mouth partly opened. A side to him you thought was never known, you knew he had a temper, yet was now calm unlike his younger self.

He grunted again, after you've picked up pace moving your mouth and hand faster, and faster. With a salty taste touching your tongue, you licked you lips and swallowed his taste with a grin. Crawling up like a tiger ready to pounce for prey, taking his lips to yours with firey passion. His arms wrapped protectively around your mid- back, while he tossed around with you now under. His lips move from your lips and he followed the same way you did, with lava lips running down to your burning core. He lifts your right leg up and over his shoulder, you entangled your fingers in his hair.

He moves his right hand over your mound, holding open your pussy lips aside so that he can lick and taste your sweet forbidden fruit. You grasped his hair as you moaned his name, repeating over and over again, "Naa-aahh, Bya-aakuuya." Your voice losing its words, only leaving behind the humming sounds you made in the back of you throat. Your pussy getting wet with each of his licks, his tongue making a slurping sound as he would every now and then suck or nibble down over you clit. You released his hair, arching your head back, lifting you chest up. "Ahhh~" You sang, leaning your head up a bit to look down at him.

His deep eye looks to your awaiting gaze, he stops licking to wipe his mouth. You leaned up to meet his lips, just when you did. Byakuya's finger glide over your entrance, first rubbing around then he slowly sticks in two fingers. His left arm wraps around your upper back just below your shoulder blades. You lean your head back, as he moves his lips to bite down in the crook of your neck. His fingers massaging in a circular motion while he moved them in and out. "Hmmaahh." You moan, grunting your teeth together.

You couldn't hold back anymore, the emotion and physical pleasure was at its limit, and you needed to release. He could feel your walls tighten around his thick fingers, capturing your lips again just as you were coming to your release. He stops the kiss, taking two deep breaths. Moving his fingers out, the warm, wet sweet juice flowing like a waterfall out of your shakened body, moving the tips of his finger to his lips just tasting barely your sweet love juice. You watched as he licked his fingers clean, again a different form of excitement gorges you.

Byakuya couldn't help but get hard, his body full of thirsty and so was yours. You lean back, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him over you. Flipping him on his back, you on top with your legs on each side of him. Slowly you moved yourself, and helped him go inside of you. Tiny little pin pricks, until sudden pain strikes without fear. You sat still on top, small amounts of your blood and pre-cum flow down. Your eyes shut closed, your lips curved up with the painful expression clearly written across you face. Byakuya leans partly up, only propped on his left elbow, as his right arm move to where his palm caresses across your left cheek.

He wipes a few strays of tears flowing down using his thumb, a somewhat of a remorsefull look upon his blank expression. "Do you wish to stop?" He ask, making you open your eyes suddenly. "No, we don't have to." You reply, leaning forward to press yoru lips to his, it still hurt but now you could move. With your lips pressed to his, and him moving back down pulling you a bit more with him. He places his firm hand around your waist, without breaking the kiss you moved on top riding him. When the kiss broke you leaned back, gasping for air.

Your body jumping up and down, as did your breasts. The vibrations from the impact of your and his skin colliding makes you want to scream at the height of your lungs. The sounds and vibrations echoes in your ears, his firm hands gripping slightly with each of his thrusts. You leaned your body back, along with your head. Byakuya lifts up, turning his body having you lay on your back as he hovered once again over you. As he is propped up on his palms, your legs wrap around his waist.

"Ahh-aa harder." You moan, he smiles at your words while watching your eyes roll to the back of your head. As you pleased, he granted your wish. His thrust become faster, with more pounding deeply within your screaming body. The pleasure you both were feeling, just as being submerged together. His thrust become like a spiral tornado, your hips meeting up with him. Placing your palms to his forearm, your fingers grasping around scratching in, and drawing small blood droplets.

"Naa-aahh, Byakuya!" You screamed, feeling triple the pleasure for some odd reason to you. He pulls in and out, slamming hard as he came back in. The vibrations rock your and his sweat coated bodies. "Hanabi, grr-aahh." He groaned feeling your walls tighting around his long, thick member. He could tell you were ready to climax, and so is he. He pulls out again, then thrust harder, and deeper then he could. His body screaming for a deep, sensual release, and so he leaned back down capturing your lips again.

He let your lips go, seeing the expression of release written across your face and just as you both climaxed together, holding each other. You and Byakuya shouted out loud, "Byakuya, Hanabi!" He stayed deep inside of you, feeling your and his juices mix together. As you feel the sticky cum leak down your legs, he pulls out. Byakuya moves off of your body, laying next to you. Pulling up the bed sheets to wrap yourself and him. Caressing his cheek, as he stares vividly into your soft loving orbs.

"Hanabi." He whispered, moving his left palm to your cheek. "Yes?" You respond, smiling at him. "You've been my hearts true desire." He says, pulling you towards him for another tender sweet kiss. When you both pulled away, you noticed a small light entering the window. "Morning already." You say, sitting up. You then stood and Byakuya joins you moments after as you both stood in front of the bed room window watching the sun rise to a new day. He holds you from behind, arms firmly around your body as you say to him, with your head leaning into his chest, "You're always my beloved one."

"Hana-chan!" You hear booming through your house, then your door slams open. Standing behind both you and Byakuya, your elder brother; Masahiro. "M-masahiro!" You laughed, while holding your voice firmly. "S-sorry." He replies, turning around and closing the door behind him.

 **Epilogue:**

You stood besides your husband, after several years had pass. Your children all grown, and happily married as well.


	35. Savior,You Bet My Sly Fox (Gin Ichimaru)

Name: Pla  
Age: 15  
Race: Shinigami  
Rank: No rank is a student at Shinigami Academy [4th year]  
Looks:  
(long black hair, and black eyes)  
Powers/Ablilites/Zanpatuko: Has her zanpatuko.  
Zanpatuko Name: Shiroi Tsuki. [white moon]  
Personality: childish, curious, stubborn, always get herself into terrible and also terrible maker  
Horoscope Sign: Scorpio 

"Hey Pla!" You hear your name being called you didn't turn around to see your friend, since you already knew it was her.  
"Kisa we must hurry or we'll be late again." You said to her, with a large smirk.  
"Hai..hai." She mumbled in reply. You both made it to class, you sat behind Kisa as you passed her a note. Why you waited for her reply you started to stare out into nothing, a dream of a once long memory flooded your thoughts.

{Flashback, your 1st year at Shinigami Academy}  
You was sent to the living world, told to blend in as a student. You couldn't stay still for long and wanted something more exciting then a boring lecture in class. You sneaked out and roamed the city with your arms wide open like a bird. You walked and walked until you felt you couldn't move no longer stopping at the nearest park, you hear loud clashing sounds. Being the trouble maker you were your childish ways set in, running to see what was happening. Only to be involved in seeing a fight with a hollow, it sees you there turning it's attention to you now. You see that it claw high in the air, just about to hit you when you suddenly feel something soft yet warm to the touch. You parted your eyes only to blink a few times, a man in captain's robe holding you in his arm as he dodges the hollows attacks.  
"W-who are you?" You stuttered, the expression upon his face like a sly fox coming at its prey lurked upon his lips.  
"Ichimaru Gin, captain of the third squad." He tells you, still with the fox like grin ever so plastered expression.  
{End of flashback}

"Yo'." You hear Kisa sing-song voice ring in the back of your ears as she hands you the note back. You opened it to find her words inclining to the evening events as it said:  
'Why would I want to crash that event, we could get into trouble. You already have us on house arrest inside so what more do you want? Are you trying to get that one guys attention I always hear you call out in the middle of the night?'

You blushed at her words, you looked up at her then start to write again on the paper.  
'Kisa that is no way to help a friend and what do you mean call out in the middle of the night. Ha that man is only a mere dream.'  
Then you tossed the paper to Kisa as she reads it shaking her head, you put your head down leaning against your arms as you close your eyes. You felt a poke to your arm, looking up Kisa tosses the note making it hit your forehead. You growled at her as she giggled, opening the paper once again.  
'Oh really now, then why do you moan all the time calling his name even before I come to the room? I think your having a crush on him and don't want to say it. Besides he is here why don't you look up more often instead of trying to sleep and getting into more trouble then you should.'  
You sat up and sure enough the said person, or should I say the said captain standing in front of the class about ready to speak. Kisa giggling slightly as you hear him slowly start to speak.  
'Ass, you even say a word I swear you'll be joining me for the next millennium doing some aweful stuff I swear KISA!'  
You tossed the note hitting the back of her head, just as she bent over opening the note, he stood before her.  
"Miss?" He said politely, she closed the note stuffing it up her sleeve.  
"Hai Taicho." She nevously replies, you giggled in the back of your throat.  
"What is your names?" He asked looking between us.  
"Ryuu Kisa." Kisa says then he looks to you.  
"Pla." You say, he leans closer between you and Kisa.  
"Kisa, Pla I suggest you pay attention. I doubt you want SaiTaicho know of this I believe you both are still under house arrest. Am I correct?" He said, as both you and Kisa nod. He walks back to the front, starting up is convo again. Soon after he was finished he had us all follow him as we all walked around the different squads, you and Kisa stay in the back as he continued to talk and walk.  
"See Pla, even he knows and you call me an ass. Che I wish it was more easy then actually being in trouble all the freaking time." Kisa says, with an annoyed expression playing on her features. You poke her in the sides as she starts to laugh again, then you stopped at everyone looks to the back at both you and Kisa.  
"Kisa, Pla. Is there something you both would like to share?" Ichimaru asked, you and Kisa nod your head 'no' then started to walk on as if nothing had happened.

=Later that night=  
"Alright." You say to Kisa as she gives you the 'look'.  
"Pla!" She says raising her voice just enough for you to see she was serious.  
"I swear we wont be late no go so we can sleep, and why don't you set your alarm instead of me setting mine." You say, she turns around then looks over her shoulder to you.  
"Fine but if you don't wake up I am pouring freezeing cold water on you until your soaking wet." She says then walks on across your room to hers. You close your door, untying your uniform tossing it aside on your bed. You tied up your hair then started to unwrap your chest walking to your closet, to get a robe so you could sleep in bed with.

"So beautiful." You hear someone murumer, you jumped in your skin turning on your heel facing you bed. The shadowed figure then stood up, you moved back with each step he took. The light from the moon showed you who it was, you looked up then turned your face away blushing ever so slightly.  
"W-what are you-" You started but couldn't finish as he crashed his lips to yours, he pushed your back until your back hit the wall. His hands tracing down your curves as the kiss grew more and more. He held your wrist above your head holding you in place, you tried to kick your knees up but with his body firmly in place you barely had enough room to breathe.

"S-stop, please." You started to say as your body trembled and your started to cry. He stepped back looking at you, then he lifted you up in his arms moving you to your bed. He laid you down as, getting on top finishing what you started. His cold hands moving over your skin giving you goose bumps. Gin stood up after taking all the remaining of your clothes and then he disrobed himself, you tuned your face away choking back tears as he moved over you once again before penetrating your warmth. As you moved in and out with fury your renderness unable to choke back no more and began to sob out in tears. Gin slows down seeing the state you were in, his heart began to ache. He placed his on your face in a comforting feel, you opened your eyes as he starred into yours.  
"Pla." He whispered getting off of you. You sat up as he stood, confusion written over you face as you starred at his back.

"Why Taicho?" You asked lightly with a sob. He looked at you from over his shoulder and you could see clearly in his blood red eyes that he meant more then he came and you wanted to feel it. You stood up and walked over to him placing your lips on his shoulders as your arms wrap around him. You feel him flinch at your warm touch, he places his hand over yours then lightly squeeze them. Gin turns around pulling you to him, he started to kiss you fiercely; biting your bottom lip for entrance. Your lips parted and his slick tongue played with yours, his hands roamed your body and he groped your ass which made you laugh. He lay you on your bed once more as he moved his lips to do his bidding.

He sat up and slowly started kissing down your neck to your collarbone and towards your breast. He kissed around it, and slowly cupped his hand around the breast as he watched it turn to a harden nubbed. He lightly licked it with the tip of his tongue, teasing you by doing this slowly.  
You arched your back high off the bed and Gin took this chance and slid his hands behind you, still licking your nipple. Then took your breast and covered it with his mouth, running his tongue over your already rock hard nipple.  
"Gin!" You moaned out, he started to suck on your breast, moving his head back and forth then side to side. A sudden aching awakened between you thighs and your warmth as you started to give in. You moaned and shifted around slightly.

The aching was getting worse as he continued his foreplay with your breast. You grabbed Gin's hand and put it against your wetness, he smirked at you.  
You grabbed his hair and moaned loudly as he shoved two fingers inside of your core. He started to pump them in and out of you, but to your disappointment he took out his fingers. You groaned in protest but yelped when you felt something warm slide against your clit.  
You arched your back off the bed making a bridge as he continued to lick your wet sex, his tongue danced around against your clit as you moaned. His tongue went lower until it entered your core rubbing against your walls. You screamed in pleasure and tightly closer your eyes.  
"Naah Gin!" You moaned, and gripped his hair, pushing his head further against your womanhood.  
Gin grabbed your thighs and spread them wider, giving him more access to you. He started to thrust his tongue in and out, his fingers slowly inched their way to your sex and started to rub your clit again. You screamed his name in awe as he continued his foreplay.  
His eyes slowly opened and he stared at your juicy red cunt and started getting harder. He opened his mouth and covered your entire womanhood and while licking it at the same time.  
He reached up and grabbed your breast and squeezed it roughly, tweaking the hard nipples with his fingers. A bubbly feeling came on your stomach and you knew you were going to come.  
He felt your walls tighten and he knew what was happening. He then stopped sucking, only to stick his tongue inside of you again and he feeling your walls tighten around his tongue.  
"Gin!" You screamed as you spilled your sweet white liquid all over his tongue. He lapped up all of your cum and crawled up to you staring into your barely opened eyes. He watched your chest rise up and down and your eyes stare back at his.  
Your eyes slowly trailed down to his mouth where a bit of your cum was leaking out. You leaned your head up and licked the cum off his face, then stuck your tongue inside of his mouth, tasting yourself making you even more horny. You grabbed the back of his head and pushed him over on his back, taking control.  
You sensually kissed his chest, running your tongue over his nipple and slowly went down to his erection.  
You stuck your tongue out and licked the tip of Gin's manhood, he arched his back slightly. You smirked, liking the reaction then continued to lick the tip, sending him to a craze.  
"Please." He moaned out. You chuckled, knowing what he was talking about and opened your mouth wider and put the head inside of your mouth and started to suck on the head only.  
He groaned loudly and thrusted his hips toward your mouth, you looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and in the corner of his slightly open mouth, a smile line of saliva slid down, you smirked slightly and licked the slit.  
Pre-cum escaped and you licked it up, then put his whole shaft in your mouth and started to suck on it, bobbing your head up and down. You could feel him pulsating in your mouth, he grabbed the back of your head and pushed your head more towards his cock, making you slightly gag on him, but you didn't mind.  
You scraped your teeth against his long shaft and he arched his back further off the bed, moaning loudly. Your left hand started playing with one of his sacks and he moaned loudly. You could feel him tremble under you and suddenly, his cum shot out of his cock and straight into your mouth.  
You licked it up, despite the salty taste and nibbled at him one last time before sitting up and looking up at him panting. Gin managed to pin you to the bed and you both stared at each other. He grinned and slammed into you, making you moan loudly and almost immediately cummed, but you held your ground.  
"Naahh." You moaned as he groaned against your ear.  
You gripped his shoulders tightly as he slammed into you mercilessly, a blush found it's way to your cheeks and a coat of sweat appeared on the two of you.  
You closed your eyes in pleasure and with your mouth slightly open, letting moans and groans escape your lips.  
Your head arched back and he leaned down and licked your throat, sucking on it, making you moan louder. Sweat trailed down Gin's lean abs and he grunted each time he thrusted into you. His hands gripped your thighs and spread them further, holding them with his arms as he rested his hands on the bed gripping the blanket.  
Gin reached down towards your womanhood rubbing your clit slightly as you arched your back further off the bed, as he continued to pounded into you mercilessly and you both moaned loudly. You groaned as he kept hitting her secret spot again and again, making you go crazy.  
"Faster Gin!" You moaned, and he went faster.  
The bed moved with the both of you, making screeching noises against the floor. Your body moving slightly with the motion of the bed, he was enjoying the view watching your full round breast bounce in rythym. Your full lips mouthing his name and moaning it out loud.  
"GIN!" You moaned loudly.  
You felt a bubbling feeling, similar to the one before but much stronger, you moaned loudly felling your climax coming, hard. You screamed his name in pure bliss as you came, it was so pleasurable that she couldn't think straight. You practically passed out for a second because it was so intense, Gin went faster than before, using your cum so he could pump in and out quicker.  
You were still recovering from your climax staring straight into GIn's closed eyes and from his facial expression when he went faster that he was also on the verge of a strong climax. With one final hard thrust, he shot his seed inside of you like a rocket taking off.  
"PLA!" He moaned out loudly and panted for air.  
With the remaining of his strength Gin slowly got out of you, leaving a small line of cum connecting from both your sexes. He collapsed beside you and groaned happily from feeling you wrap your arms and legs around him.  
Both were panting hard with sweat covered bodies, Gin turned his head around and stared at your flushed face. You smiled placing your hand on his sweaty cheek.  
"I guess I do love you." You laughed, then kissed him once more.  
"I suppose, you should at least since I am your savior." He replied as you pulled the thick cover over your not glistening cold bodies  
'Savior, you bet my sly fox' You thought watching him sleep as you slowly closed your eyes.


	36. Melting Snow,Running Water (Toshiro)

Name: Tsukiko Kuchiki  
Age: 21 real age 120  
Family: Kuchiki family, Elder brother Byakuya and younger sister Rukia  
Race: Shinigami  
Rank: 2nd seat of the 7th division  
Looks:(red hair, green eyes and hour glass body)  
Powers/Abilitites: Very masterful in Kido  
Zanpakuto of fire: Able to control fire as the wielder pleases.  
Personality: cold like Byakuya but will show emotion every now and then. She's not mean like Byakuya can be but likes to train and fight.  
Horoscope Sign: Cancer 

You nodded your head taking the paper stack of your Taicho's desk, turning around you headed on to the tweleth division. Your bright green orbs searched around for the opening door as your dark red hair blew in the breeze.  
"Who are you?" A female asked you regonized them both.  
"Kiyone open please I was sent to deliever these papers." You say, and after your voice echoed the doors opened revealing them both.

"Tsukiko, haven't seen you around lately." Sentaro noted taking the stack from your hands. You smiled to them. "I kno I've been busy with all the problems reguarding the bount attacks in Karakura town."  
"When are you off?" Kiyone asks.  
"Well right now, I was only delivering then was going to go find Rukia since I haven't seen her for some time." You reply, then bowed taking your leave.

The afternoon breeze sung a light song around you, dancing on it's toes. You spun around in circles smiling with grace. "Still as careless as ever elder sister." You hear, and then came to a stop. "Rukia darling, your words always sting my heart." You fake cry with a smile, then held out your arms wrapping them around her. "Why are you not at work?" She asks. "Why do you care?" You respond pulling away from her to gaze down at her.

"Because if you skip work elder brother will be mad." Rukia says. You smile caringly at her then stand up, holding out your hand as you say to her. "Well he won't because I am off for the rest of the day, and I was so busy hardly seeing you at home let alone here." "Hey Rukia!" came a shout causing both you and Rukia to glance up. Rukia shakes her head as a tall boy with orange hair, along with another tall man with white hair walk over.

"Ichigo, Taicho Ukitake." Rukia says whispering as she saw your curious gaze. You watch them stand before you and Rukia in silence until the said boy Ichigo pulls her away leaving you and her captain alone. "You must be Tsukiko Kuchiki." Ukitakie says smiling warmly. "Yes, and I've heard of you Captian Jushiro Ukitake. I did drop off some papers to your division but I should head home now." You say quickly and just as the words left your lips you were gone.

After the bount attacks everything in Soul Society slowly started to calm down but as heat rised amonst the problems concerning Aizen. Months have passed and still you were hardly seeing Rukia or Byakuya. Today just so happened to be your day off you knew Rukia was in the living workd with Ichigo, so you decided to bother your older brother Byakuya at his division. You knocked on the door and Renji answered.

"Ohayo Abarai-san." You say entering the office.  
"Ohayo Kuchiki-chan." He responds in surprise.  
"Tsukiko, what are you doing here?" You hear Byakuya ask, the depth of his voice made Renji jump in his skin. "Ohayo onii-sama." You say walking over to him, Renji still after knowing you for years couldn't believe your related to the cold firm Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Tsukiko." Byakuya warns, you sat in his chair. "Oi I went out of my way on my day off to see you and this is how you respond elder brother?" You ask him, he shakes his head rubbing his temples. "Alright fine, here do some work and I'll just keep you company." You quickly added getting out of his seat and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Tsukiko what is it you are doing?" He asked firmly with his usual stronic stare. You shrugged your shoulders and went to take the seat in front of his desk. Renji stands up nervous with you smiling and Byakuya staring at you, he grabs some of his paperwork. Opening and closing the door, once you knew Renji was out of ear shot. You stood up looking at Byakuya. "Bya-chan." You call using chan like you did when you were children.

"Hm?" He mumbled coherently at your words, you walked behing him laying your arms over his shoulder and your chin over you right arm. "Could you tell me about Rukia's captain?" You sweetly asked, he turns his head looking at you. "Why Tsukiko?" He softly asked back. You removed your arms standing straight, and headed towards the door. "No reason, just wondering." You reply, opening the door.

"Tsukiko, are you heading home?" He asked you, shrugging your shoulders as you reply. "Just a random walk." After you closed the doors you walk around all the divisions then stopped under a cherry blossom tree as the wind blew and the petal danced around you. Looking up with your eyes closed as you twirled the opposite direction of the breeze with the petals still going around you.

When the wind stopped so did you, taking a soft thud to the ground you lay against the base of the tree. Humming softly at first then a little more sound from the back of your throat came out as if to sing out loud. You finished humming but sudden clapping sound caused you to turn your head around, there standing was Rukia's captain. His handsome soft appearance redeemed your senses, his chocolate brown eyes followed by his beautiful long snow white hair.

"How are you Kuchiki Tsukiko?" He asked smiling at you. "Very well and how are you feeling?" You reply asking him, he smiled brightly taking a seat next to you and began sipping from his cup. "I've had my better days." He say, you nodded your head in agreement but smiled none the less in return. You both say in silence for a bit but slowly started to talk, random things with laughter hitting the air.

"Tsukiko?" You hear your name and turned your head after you stopped laughing to see Rukia. "Oi Rukia, come over here" You call back, she did. "Oh captain Ukitake." She said coming around. He smiled warmly at her as she sat down in front of you. "Well Jushiro we best be off, how about I come visit you at lunch?" You ask. "I would much love that." Came his reply, you nodded.

You walked passed Renji and Byakuya not noticing them standing there watching you. At that moment you were lost in your own thoughts of Jushiro being the item of you day dream. 'I hope he will like this stew, did I make it to spicy?' you thought, but the tentive eyes of your older brother seemed to burn in the back of your head as you turned around.

"Bya-chan?" You called quirking your brow. Renji shook his head, as the unusual strict silent captain glared. "What are you doing Tsukiko?" He calmly asked with his deep brute voice. "Heh, well cooking." You reply nervously, he slowly walks over. "I can clearly see, but for who?" He said asking you. "Well some if for you, Rukia and Jushiro." You say but as the white haired captians name left your lip you quickly covered them.

"Jushiro? You mean captian Ukitaki." Renji corrected and you rapidly nod your head. "Yes, him." You say. Renji sweat dropped walking back a few steps towards your office door. "Is this the reason you've been daydreaming and humming?" Byakuya asks, your gaze shoots up like a shooting star into his. "What you mean?" You childishly question, hoping that would work if you played it off but Byakuya knew you all to well. "I see, well you should be off to take some to Rukia and captain Ukitake." He says taking a bowl for himself and adding more peppers to his own.

You smiled taking three bowls and making them along with tea. Renji relaxes watching you leave as Byakuya stays still. Renji opens his mouth but quickly shuts it as Byakuya turns to face him. "Get me some more background on Ukitake, I wish to make sure he can support my sister that way a man should. After all Tsukiko and Rukia are my pride." Byakuya orders, and Renji left to follow through on his captains wish.

You walked over seeing Rukia talking to Ichigo again, you smiled freely seeing them. "Here Rukia." You say offering her a bowl, she smiles taking it along with the tea you sat down next to her. You look over towards Ichigo handing him the bowl and tea you originally made for yourself, but gave it to him instead. "Thanks." He mumbles taking them. "You're welcomed, eat up you two." You laugh leaving them once again alone, and headed to Jushiro's.

You knocked waiting for a reply, hearing footsteps shuffling as the door opens. "Tsukiko, please come in." Jushiro says, standing aside as you entered. "Here I hope you like it, and this tea is good I made it especially for you. It promotes good breathing and opens your lungs more." You say handing him the food and drink. "And what of you?" He asks, noticing only the single bowl and cup. "I ate already, but please do enjoy." You smile, he nods.

"Tsukiko." He calls, and you looked up meeting his gaze. "Hm." You reply. He takes a bite, then takes a few sips of the tea. "Why is it you're like your older brother but you show more emotion and with Rukia you have this playful touch?" He asks. You sit on your knees and legs thinking, then smiled as you say to him. "Well she is our little sister, and we only need one strict family member. I know it is hard sometimes for my brother to be cold, but he is very caring. Often says if something happens to us that who ever it was had hurt his pride, but none the less he is still forever the hot head we all knew long ago."

You laughed thinking back in the day, that once upon a time your older brother would flip his lid. Jushiro studies your movements, smiling to himself as he leans over placing his lips upon yours. You blinked a few times feeling soft warm lips, but you kissed back. Your body curved and leaned into his husky bulk strong chest and arms as they moved around your waist.

"Jushiro?" You called with a questioning tone in your short breaths. He smiled panting along side of you, his large hands cup each side of your cheeks sweetly. "Forgive me for being to bold, but I could not help myself." He says, you shake your head no and pull yourself to his lips once more capturing them as you both got air in your lungs. He leans back, as you lay on top of him. Still kissing him as he rolls over taking above you, arms and elbow hoisting him up. Jushiro breaks the kiss, moving his lips down your cheek and to your neck.

"J-jushiro." You moaned softly, he moves his lips to your collar bone then back up on your neck. His hands moved to your clothes, then under them as his thumb rubed over your stomach. Earning him another soft moan, and your head leans back while you pushed up your chest. "May I, Tsukiko?" He asks breaking his hot wet lips from your neck, you nodded your head. Jushiro leans up removing his yukata and your shinigami robes.

He looks over every curve of your body, excitement hindered in his eyes. You sat up wrapping your arms around his neck as you kissed him roughly. He returns the kiss while wrapping his arms around your lower back. He grunted in the kiss as your hands smoothly move over his chest, and down his stomach. "Tsukiko." He moaned as your hands found his thick, rock hard member. You started rubbing up and down his long thick shaft, his grunts got louder and louder with each stroke. Jushiro captured your lips while your strokes picked up pace.

"T-tsukiko." He groaned, breaking from your lips. He soon came in your hand, the warmth from his seed to your lips felt heavenly as you tasted him. Jushiro lay your back down as he trailed his hands to your breast cupping them in one swift movement. Your innocent pink nipples harden like a diamond as he massaged and teased them. He moved down to your lower section and inner thigh. Lifting your right leg over his left shoulder as he rubbed over your wet clit. Licking here and there as he massaged the swollen clit then moved his fingers to your entrance.

Your back arched as he stuck in two of his fingers deep inside, pulling them in and out at a slow pace. "Na- J-jushiro." You purred as he picked up pace, pumping in and out of you like a violent thrunder storm. You rocked your hips with each of his thrusts, in and out deep and hard. You felt a pinch at the pit of your stomach as he felt your walls tighten around his fingers. His head leaned down, as you came in his mouth.

Jushiro moved back on top of you, licking his lips. His towering body hovered over yours, as his harden member poked at your entrance. He softly entered, as you closed your eyes in pain. His soothing words that whispered in your ear beckoned you as he was deep inside. Jushiro slowly pulled back out, then moved back in. Repeating over and over at a slow gentle pack until tears no longer ran down your cheeks, you moaned as he started to pound inside and thrust in and out.

"Jushiro!" You yelled, while chanting his name over and over. He grunts with each thrusts that slammed back in and out. He screamed your name chanting it over and over. "Tsukiko naahh Tsukiko."

Heat rised from both of your bodies as you met his thrust, rocking your hips and bucking them so he could go even deeper. "J-naa-jushiro." You moaned still bucking your hips to his. Again you felt that feeling in the pit of your stomach, and he grunted out incoherent mumbles slamming in and out, deep and hard. "Tsukiko, I'm going to come." He grunted feeling your hot wet walls tightening around his long, thicking cock.

"Tsukiko-Jushiro!" You both say in unison, climaxing. A stream of your sex juices ran down your thighs and on the bed roll, he pulled up the sheets over your naked bodies. You held on to him as he held onto you, laying side by side holding eachother. "You're like melting snow, Jushiro." You giggled, as his hair lay against your skin. Jushiro smiled as he adds. "Tsukiko, you're like running water for my spring."

After that night, you and Jushiro started to date. A little afterwards with Byakuya's consent Jushiro proposed to you. From that moment you knew it was forever…


	37. A Soft Breeze (Shuhei Hisagi)

Name: Tsunade Yiku  
Age: 150  
Family: Mom- Saru, Sister- Nori.  
Race: Shinigami  
Division: 11 with Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.  
Rank: Forth seat  
Zanpackto Name: Zetsumeiba Yaiba (deprived from "Zetusmei" meaning Death and "Yaiba" meaning Blade)  
Shi Kai Command: Shimasu tame kiru(Prepare to kill), Zetsumeiba  
Shi Kai Form: Dark blood red blade and a handle with black ribbons tied around it  
Shi Kai Ability:  
\- Narwa Gwng: Zetsumeiba fires a crison wave (like Benihime's Sing attack) that can basically cut throught almost anything.  
\- Benirma: Summons a massive crison wall infront of Zetsumeiba's weilder that will shield him/her from incoming attacks.  
Bankai name: Agarwaen Zetsumeiba (agarwaen- bloodstained)  
Bankai appearance: Like Tensa Zangetsu, but thinner, longer, and with a normal guard. It is also a VERY VERY dark red in color, and about as long as Sephiroth's sword.  
Bankai Ability:  
\- A more powerful version of Narma Gwng  
\- GigasBenirma. Similar to Benirma but larger and instead of just blocking attacks, it reflects them back at the attacker.  
\- Jabbing Agarwaen Zetsumeiba into a person's body will cause them to become completely immobile.  
\- Agarwaen Zetsumeiba greatly increases wielder's strength and speed.  
\- Any amount of blood on the blade increases the wielder's strength, speed, endurance, the sword's durability and the power of the attacks. More blood, more power.  
\- Ion Gravirei: As long as Agarwaen Zetsumeiba remains planted into the ground, it creates a field that increases the gravity by 1000 times within a 100-mile radius. The wielder is not affected by it.  
Personality: Smart, sweet, funny, can be an idiot at times, clumsy, helpful, caring, and lovable.  
Horoscope Sign: Aquarius. 

You were training today in the back with Yumichika, he was bored and so where you.  
"Tsunade!" Ikkaku yells, both you and Yumichika stop sprawling to turn around facing Ikkaku.  
"That was so not beautiful to interrupt us Ikkaku." Yumichika said pushing aside some of his hair as he strutted along behind with you and Ikkaku.  
"Ikkaku what is this about?" You asked curiously, tilting your head to the left side.  
"Don't know Captain Zaraki asked me to get you." Ikkaku replies, as he opens the Captain's door.  
"Tsunade, Captain Unohana needs you to meet with her. Regarding your long time friend Shuhei Hisagi." Zaraki says as Yachiru gets on top of Zaraki's shoulder.  
"Shuhei?" You asked with concern hinted in your tone.  
"Hai Tsunade-chan" Yachiru says childishly.  
"Hai Taicho I will." You say, leaving the eleventh division and headed to the forth.  
"Tsunade." Unohana calls as she sees you enter.  
"Hai Taicho, what is it you would like me to do?" You asked her, she leads you to a room where Shuhei was sleeping.  
"We were able to put him to sleep but he was calling your name in his sleep, I thought you should stay here until he wakes." Unohana says kindly, you nod as she closes the door leaving you and your long time best friend alone.  
"Tsunade." Shuhei whispers as you sat down on his bedside leaning over and kissed his forehead.  
"I'm here Shuhei, I'm here." You said reassuringly, your finger tips traced over his scar that when you and him were younger that he was attacked by a hollow. You got up off his bedside and walked to the window, opening it as you stared out. You could hear him tossing and calling your name, you couldn't help but stare at him in awe.  
"TSUNADE!" Shuhei shouts, making you jump and look at him.  
"Shuhei…Shuhei." You say tapping him to wake up, he does after a few minutes of you saying his name over and over. His eyes open seeing you hovering over him, he blinks.  
"Tsunade?" He says.  
"Yep, you were screaming my name in your sleep, are you alright?" You ask, seeing as his normal calm expression change so vividly.  
"I was?" He question sitting up and looking to the side. You smiled sitting in a chair next to his bed.  
"Tsunade." Shuhei calls after five minutes of silence.  
"Hm." You respond looking up at him.  
"What else did I say in my sleep?" He asked nervously.  
"Nothing really just you kept saying my name on and off while moving in the bed." You replied with a smile.  
"I see." He simply mutters, you stand up sitting on his bed as he looks up at you.  
"What is wrong?" You asked him. You leaned closer to him pressing your forehead to his as you waited for his answer, instead of a reply he pulls you in his arms hugging you closely.  
"Nothing, I am just glad to have you here by my side Tsunade." He says whispering in your ear, you shudder at his warmth of a breath.  
"Awe so cute." You hear as you and Shuhei pull away. Rangiku standing with Kira as they stood in the door.  
"Haha Matsumoto." You tease, she smiles knowing your little secret already.  
"Shuhei, take care friend. See you when you get out alright." You say leaving.

[Shuhei's POV]

"We brought you some sake." Matsumoto says excitedly.  
"Don't worry about her, you know you're the reason she came here." Kira says, as Matsumoto looks up curiously.  
"Kira what do you mean?" She asked.  
"Oh you don't know, well Shuhei likes Tsunad-" Kira started until he was hit in the head with something.  
"Shuhei why did you do that?" Matsumoto asked.  
"I am sleepy, drink sake when I am out with you guys at the end of the week." I said, Matsumoto nodded as Kira rubbed his head looking at me.  
"Alright." She says pulling Kira out with her.  
'Tsunade.' I thought while closing me eyes.

[Three days later, Shuhei's POV]

"Don't over do yourself now." Unohana states as she releases me.  
"I wont." I reply  
"Shuhei!" I hear Tsunade's voice echo.  
"Tsunade." I say as she glomps me from behind, I blushed at the contact.  
"Come on." She says hooking her arm in mine as we both walk around Soul Society.  
'I need to.' I thought to myself as I looked on and off at her, smiling as she was the most radiant person around.  
"Tsunade." I call, stopping us both.

[Back to regular POV]

You were both standing there as he had called your name even if it was more of a whisper, you placed your hand in his as you stared into his eyes.  
"Do you trust me?" He suddenly asked.  
"I do, why?" You replied asking him.

"I need to know, come with me." He huskily said, and for the first time the deepness in his voice lured you away like a soft breeze. We walked down many streets then came over a hill top as we watched a little of the sun set, as we came to a path very well known. He stops in front of his door to his place, he smiles warmly with a different look in his eyes.

You follow him inside since it wasn't your first time to his place, he closes the door leading you else where. You look around seeing his bed not from a far, you turned around facing him as guides us towards his bed. Shuhei placed his soft hand on my cheek then moved his hand to my chin pulling me to his lips. Your lips softly moving together like nothing before. He pushed you down on your back without breaking the kiss; his tongue licked your lower lip asking for entry which you gladly comply.

His tongue fought with yours for dominance, which he won and as his prize he flicked his tongue playfully all around your mouth. His hands moved to your sides rubbing up and down, slowly as he moved to your neck licking and sucking.  
"Shu-hei." You moaned as he sucked harder on your soft spot, your hands moved to his chest as you started to take off his shirt, he pulled away sitting up as you did the same.

He looked down as you moved closer to him putting your hands on each side of his face bring him to look at you.  
"Shuhei, I've been waiting to tell you this, and now I feel I can…I love you Shuhei." You said planting another heated kiss on his lips, this time he didn't pull away as his hand traveled to your shirt unbuttoning the top.

He pulled you close with him as he pushed you against the wall, his body holding you there. His lips moved to your collar bone sucking and licking as he so pleased, you tossed your head back with delight. He soon started to kiss down your chest unclipping the back of your bra letting your breast be exposed; he took in your right nipple hungrily sucking at it like a baby, while messaging your left breast.

You moved your hands up and down his chest feeling on his firm body, he grunted under your touch switching to your left breast giving the same treatment as the other.  
"Naahh Shuhei." You moaned out feeling your body heat rise. He pushed up against you hard making you wrap your legs around his waist, after you did he pulled away from the wall and headed back towards the bed. Throwing you down on it he climbed on top of you, kissing down your stomach and to the pants line on your hips. He slowly unzipped your pants throwing it to the side, he moved his left hand under your thong tickling and taunting your clit making you wet from his pleasuring ways.

"Shuhei." You moaned again as he entered two finger inside your warmth. He pushed in and out fast and faster as he went deep and hard. Your body begin moving with each turn of his fingers thrusting in and out. Not soon after did your body begin to feel something building up, you closed your eyes shut as the feeling got stronger.  
"Tsunade, don't hold back release." He said pumping in and out faster then before.

"I want to taste you." He added as you came into his mouth. He licked his lips moving back up to your lips letting you savor your taste. You flipped both of you over where your was on top moving your lips to his neck You began doing what he did to you, but slowly as you hear him whimper softly holding back his moans and groans. You bit lightly on his soft spot as he groaned out loud with you lapping up the blood.

"Tsunade." He finally called in a moan sending you shivers up your spine. Taunting his nipples as he did to you as you felt a bulge in between your thighs, still doing your work on his chest you moved your right hand below rubbing against his bulge making him jump. You finished with his chest trailing kisses down his stomach to his pant line unbuttoning and unzipping as you pulled it down.

His erected bulge in his boxers grew more and more as you put your hand inside rubbing up and down his shaft, he groaned again as he grew in your hands. You pulled his boxers down throwing them on the floor with his pants, grabbing his dick again as you started to lick the tip. He moaned your name as he gripped the sheets on his bed.

"Please don't tease me Tsunade." He said as his breathing hitched in his throat from anticipation. You licked the tip again moving your tongue down his thick shaft then moving back to the tip engulfing him inside your mouth, you sucked up and down until you knew he was fully hard. You glided your teeth against his tender flesh, he continued to moan your name. You started to bob your head up and down with one hand in rhythm on his shaft going up and down.

"Nnaahh…Tsunade fast please faster." He groaned, you picked up pace going faster and harder as you could. He bucked his hips up making you deep throat him, he enter laced his fingers in your hair as you went faster. You felt his dick thicken even more as you tasted his pre-cum.  
"TSUNADE!" He yelled as he came in your mouth feeling his climax. You licked your lips and then the tip again savoring his sweet taste. He pulled your by your upper arms flipping your both over, you could tell he wanted more so he began to eat you out thrusting his tongue in and out. When he took his tongue out placing his dick at the entrance as you felt the tip tease your clit.

"Tsunade, I know this is your first time. Are you ready, it will hurt for a moment." He politely said moving your hair from your eyes.  
"Yes I am ready." You say as he claimed your lips ramming himself inside, tears leaked from your eyes he broke the kiss licking the tears away as he thrusted in and out. The pain just as he said soon disappeared as you started to enjoy every feel he was giving you.

"Harder." You panted as he rammed out and a sudden wave of please hit in.  
"Again faster and harder." You moaned as he hit your g-spot over and over again. He soon went faster and deeper you bucked your hips in rhythm with each thrust he made.  
"Tsunade." He groaned feeling his climax soon to come.  
"Nauhh Shuhei." You moaned feeling your walls tighten around his thick dick as he continued to thrust at a rough speed.

"TSUNADE!" He moaned your name as he spilled his seed inside of you.  
"SHUHEI!" You moaned as your juices collide in unison. He pulled out laying beside you panting as you moved to lay on his chest. He smiled small, but enough as you both stayed there in the bed together feeling beyond anything as you looked up at him.

"Tsunade, I know you see now that I truly love you. I am glad you feel the same to me." He said kissing you on your lips softly.  
"Funny how it works, you being my soft breeze." You laughed as you both covered up and closed your eyes.


	38. Silent Tears,Iced Away(Toshiro Hitsugaya

Name: Noriyuki Tsumara  
Age: 125  
Family: Little sister, Mai, died by a hollow. (Doesn't like to talk about it, though many people ask.)  
Race: Shinigami  
Rank: Lt. of the 13th squad  
Personality: Sweet, shy, kind, helpful, and quiet.  
Horoscope Sign: Aries 

Another year has passed and you were heading towards you little sister's grave. Sitting down against the hard stone sipping on sake, and randomly chit chatting to the wind.  
"Fifty years have passed since your death, time is changing." You said with a slur, your drunken voice no long held with in as you stood up shouting into the sky. Surely you still hold the pain with in, and everyday you wouldn't speak of it to no one letting them see the false mask you put up hiding your true suffering. Everyone in soul society knows of the tragic death of your younger sister; Mai. Just none knew you kept your thought hidden suffering slowly, feeling the time will never pull back and bring forth more to you.

Two of your friends you've known your whole life knew you were sadden but never this far, unbeknown to them you were destroying yourself right before their eyes; Momo and Toshiro. Slowly deep in thought trailing back down to your division, eye cloudy with haze. Unable to determine with each blurry step you took, until you collapsed dead center of the tenth division.

==Matsumoto's POV==  
I looked out the window and Taicho ranted about me not doing my work, of course he was true. I started to dodge out the door as he raised his voice shouting my name but suddenly I stopped seeing Taicho's friend passed out on the ground.  
"MATSUMOTO!" He screamed at the top of his long walking out with an angry fit.  
"Taicho isnt this Tsumara?" I asked pulling her up, I could smell the sake on her panting breath as I carried her inside Taicho's office.  
"What is wrong with her?" He asked.  
"She is drunk." I replied walking to get warm water and a cloth.  
"Drunk?" Taicho question out loud.

==Toshiro's POV==  
"Drunk?" I said, but as I looked watching Nori in my thoughts 'Nori..why' and then it clicked.  
"Matsumoto, what is today?" I asked out of random knowing what day it is, but more importantly the meaning of this day.  
"Um…I thought it was the twenty-fifth of June? And it is a Wednesday…I think." She said.

"Yes today is the twenty-fifth of June; Do you remember what happened fifty years on this day?" I asked her, while thinking 'Nori's younger sister Mai's death.'  
"Nope I don't think I do, why Taicho?" She replies, asking me.  
"Today is Tsumara Mai's death anniversary." I simply said as Nori stirred in her sleep.

"So that is why she is drunk?" Matsumoto asked surprised.  
"No I think there is more, watch over her while I'm out." I said walking to the door. "and make sure you do all your paperwork, I want a stack when I get back" I shut the door and headed over to the fifth division to see Hinamori. I knocked a few times on her door until she answered, letting me in. "Shiro-chan its late." She says as I sat down. "Stop calling me that…I came to ask something from you." I say looking sad.

"Sure what could I do?" She asks.  
"Its about Nori." I respond and Hinamori goes pale. "Wait what is today, it isnt that day is it?" She say in a panic. "Yes it is and Nori is at my office passed out. I don't know what to do, she refuses to talk about it." I say a bit upset.  
"Have you ever told her yet? I mean I can remember how we were all together you, me, Nori and Mai." She says rambling on pass memories.  
"Told her what?" I ask quirking a brow.  
"That you like her Shiro-chan I think it is time you told Nori." She says, I nodded and jumped up leaving. "Thanks Hinamori, and stop calling me that!" I yell waving my hand as I ran.

=Regular POV=  
You sat up so fast you felt as if you were spinning, you put your palm to your forehead as the door opens. You looking up seeing a huffing Toshiro, he walks slowly in, closing the door as he did. You tilt your head to the side watching him, his expression, his movements. Toshiro soon sits down, right besides you. His head hung low, his movements so still as if he were frozen. "Toshiro?" You softly call out to him, he didn't reply nor move. You leaned over his back, your right hand found his hands. The coolness of his skin sent shivers down your back.

"N-nori." He says surprised, feeling your breath hit the back of his neck. "Hm?" You reply, your voice like silent water to him. "I know you might not- Nori, you and Hinamori have been my closest friends, even Mai." He says, his words distained. "Toshiro." You whisper rubbing your left hand over his back in comfort. You watch him, when he stands up pulling you with him. "For years I've watched over you, Noriyuki…I-I." He stutters, and you finish for him knowing what he was to say. "Love you?"

The surprise in his eyes said it all, he looks away with a tinted blush on his cheeks as you giggle slightly. He turns his head to smile at you, as he lays his hand to your cheek. "Exactly Nori, I love you." He takes your hand in his, walking you home under the bright moonlit night.

Weeks passed, and you were still the same shy quiet girl, yet Toshiro was one of the few to catch you off guard. You started to date him, and this was to be your third week and fourth date with Toshiro. You've felt a bit of relief but didn't understand how, figuring it was because your long time crush is now no longer a dream. You went to visit your sister's grave, first you sat silently but as the wind blew you stood up smiling. "Some day my little sister, some day. Give me blessings, for I love him and I knew you loved him like a brother." You whispered into the wind. The winds died down, and you heard footsteps behind you. Turning around to see the man who you hoped would heal your pained heart.

"I figured you would be here, ready?" He says, reaching his hand out. You smile tilting your head to the side as you take his hand in yours. Suddenly a sharp wind carried Sakura petals as if binding around your and his hands. You knew and he did to that it must've been a sign form Mai. You both head to the human world to a restaurant that Matsumoto suggested, silently eating. Once finished you both paid and left, walking back to a gate to head on back home.

He held on to you as you leaned into him, Toshiro smiled walking back down the Rukon district. "I remember everything, and even when we were little you didn't talk much. Never did change with being shy either, but something did change in you Nori. I want to be there for you, I want to see you smile and laugh. I just don't know what to do, I..." He trails off as your lips met his, standing out side in front of your door. The kiss grew more passionate, your front door seemed to fall of its hinges. Toshiro takes you in his arms pushing you against the wall, his lips trailing down your chin and to your neck.

"Toshiro, wait naahh." You lightly moan, he pulls back. You can see the restraint in his eyes which now showed such lust and desire. You walk to your room, slowly removing your shinigami robes. Letting them loosely drop, he walks in removing his taichou jacket, followed by his shinigami robes. Toshiro moves in front of you naked just as you are in front of him, you turn your head the right avoiding his deep gaze. He sees the dark crimson blush on your cheeks, he takes this chance to cup your breast. He massages them, as he licks then engulfs your right breast in his mouth.

Once he was satisfied he moved to your left giving it the same treatment, you felt his member poke your inner thigh. If possible your blush engulfed your whole face pigment, he looks up smiling at your reaction. Both your and his fantasy now being played out. Still standing Toshiro kneels down in between your thighs, parting your legs as he massages with his thumb, your clit. Pinching here and there, as his tongue licks around your entrance and clit. You started feeling funny down in the pit of your stomach, you leaned back more into the wall as he continued sucking and licking.

"Hmmaa, Toshiro." You purred, he then stuck in one finger, followed by two more pumping in and out. "Nori, you're so…so wet." He groaned, you blushed again even more. "To-toshiro." You moaned, he felt your inner walls tightened as you came. He lapped up your juices as you drop to your knees, Toshiro captures your lips as you tasted yourself upon them. He stood up as your eye met his long thick member, not fully sure of what to do. You wrapped your fingers around his shaft licking the tip slowly, he grunts placing his hands on the wall, groaning.

"No-nori." He moaned, looking down at you as you look up at him. You engulfed his length bobbing your head up and down his shaft with your right hand following your movements. His left hand moved over your cheek as his thumb rubbed over your soft skin. You picked up pace, and he started grunting more and more. "Naa-ori." He moaned loudly, as you tasted a salty bitterness. You swallowed, looking up at him. His hand went to your face, but his thumb touched the right corner of your lip, wiping his cum off.

You stood up, but got pushed against the wall again. Toshiro lifted your left leg up as you balanced on your right leg, he entered as you wrapped your arms around his shoulder, gripping him tightly. Tears stained your cheeks as your head rested in the crook of his neck. He pushed in and out slowly, until he heard your silent cry stop. As you felt the pain go away, he picked up pace. Soon having both your legs around his waist as you rode up while being against the wall. That soon changed as he walked to the bed laying your back down with out taking himself out of you. His pace picked up even more, thrusting in and out like he was riding a wild slope.

"Taaa-oshiro." You moaned, as he started going faster, deeper and harder. Your chest rose up in an arch as he massaged your breast while pumping in and out. He grunts and groans in pure pleasure, the excitement rocking both of your bodies. You buck your up your hips just as he thrusts back in, he groaned at that. "No-ri." He moaned. You kept up with Toshiro as if your life depended on it, his eyes closed savoring the feeling. He picked up pace once again thrusting in and out like a winter storm, you closed your eyes as well enjoying this thunderous feel.

You felt your climax coming to a near, as he felt his. He thrusts in and out roughly, his aim took high as if he was gliding on the snow. Feeling your warm inner walls tighten around his thick member, he knew too your climax was soaring. The friction between your and his body bloomed, like a blossoming flower. "No-ori I'm going to come, naaahhh." He moaned, pounding in and out. "Sa-o am I." You moaned, and just as he came out and back in both of you screamed at the top of your and his lungs in unison. "Na-ori, To-shiro!"

Toshiro lays down as you sit up pulling the sheets up over your and his body, you smiled at him as he caresses your cheek. "No more Noriyuki, no more." He whispers, you look at him and ask. " No more what Shiro-chan?" He smiles at the nickname he would tell Hinamori not to say, but enjoyed it leaving your lips. "No more…silent tears." He replies, you lay your head on his chest closing your eyes. "Cause I will, protect you always." He mumbled closing his eyes.

'Silent tears, iced away…' He silently thought, with a smile on his lips as you did too.


	39. My Slave,Holding My Heart (Sosuke Aizen)

Name: Hitomi  
Age: 18  
Family: Deceased killed by hollows  
Race: Human  
Rank: None  
Powers/Abilities: Teleportation at any length or destination.  
Personality: Very shy, scares easy and can't really stand up for herself.  
Horoscope Sign: Scorpio 

Just like any other time before you would teleport from roof top, to roof top for fun. You thought it was a way to be free like a bird, an arm wrapped around your upper pulling you back down and teleporting to a certain ex-soul reapers store.  
"Hello Nova." You whispered, he zips up his front nodding to you. You entered with Nova holding his hand to make sure he didn't walk into anything.

"Hitomi, we need your teleportation strength for tonight. Will you not help Ichigo and the others?" Urahara asked so kindly, your face flushed slightly as you nod.  
"Hai." You say shyly, Ichigo and Rukia stand up along with the rest of the group as they changed into their Shinigami selves holding each other's hand in theirs. You stands in between Ichigo and Rukia as you teleport to the outer area in a park not far.

"Hitomi we will need you to be able to teleport fast if anything and since I know you are unable to fight we will need your speed more then anything." Ichigo instructed you, nodding as you stood by with Orihime.  
"Hitomi, Orihime watch out!" Ichigo shouts as a big guy with huge arms tries to hit you both.  
"Yammy quit playing around with that trash and finish them." The green eyed Espada ordered. You grabbed Orihime's hand and teleported as two Arrancar followed, you stopped landing on a near by roof.

"Stay here ok Orihime." You said then teleported back to see if the other's needed your help. Unknown to you just as you arrived the Espada and Arrancar were leaving back to Hueco Mundo.

"Hitomi are you and Orihime alright?" Ichigo asked as he walked over, you nod teleporting back to Orihime and then back to where the other's were showing them you and Orihime were fine. Unknown to you a set of cold, cunning dark eyes watched your movements.

[Ulquiorra's POV]  
Yammy and I walked down the hall to report, as we entered, Aizen-sama sat there with an amusing look upon his calm expression.

"Ulquiorra show us what you found fighting with Kurosaki." Aizen orders, I nod pulling out my eye and smashing it to pieces.  
"While we fought to see Kurosaki, Ichigo's ability we encountered another, as you can see she has the speed for the teleportation unlike the others. Her distance is widely ranged, and it seems she is very agile in combat." I stated as the other's watched from my view.

[Aizen's POV]  
"Everyone you are dismissed now leave." I ordered, I turned around thinking to myself.  
"Gin, what do you think?" I asked him knowing he was there waiting for me to say something to him.  
"The look on your face says what your intentions are." He mocked.  
"What would that be?" I taunted.  
"You want her don't you?" He asked, knowing me all to well.  
'Do I want her as a pet or slave?' I thought to myself, smirking.  
"I see you have chosen then?" He says walking away, then stopped at the door.  
"Perhaps I might want her for her powers, have you ever thought that?" I asked him.  
"Possibility but unlikely." He noted, I laughed to my self as he left.  
"My slave, an animal you shall become." I whispered closing my eyes.

[Regular POV]  
After dressing, cooking and eating, you cleaned up. With that being done with, you put your shoes on leaving the house for today's school lesson. As you get to school you felt like you were being watched for some reason, you would turn around looking over your shoulder to see but nothing.  
'Maybe I'm just being paranoid.' You thought walking in the school gates. You walk past Ichigo and the other's heading on to class, you continued to feel this intense stare through out the time.  
"Yo Hitomi what's up with you?" Ichigo asked entering with everyone, you looked out the window seeing a tall slender man with brown hair staring up into the class room window that you were looking out from.  
"Hitomi?" Rukia calls, you look to her.  
"Hm?" You hummed.  
"We've been calling your name for some time." They shout.  
"Sorry." You softly reply, Ichigo puts his hand on your shoulder looking deeply into your eyes.  
"What's got you?" He asked, his expression full of worry.  
"I've just had this feeling and it's bugging me, then I see this guy right now looking up into the class window." You say, the looked out seeing nothing looking back to you.  
"Hitomi it's ok no body is out there." Rukia says. The teacher walked in and every one took their seats.  
'Who is he?' You questioned, then turned your attention back to the head of class.

[Aizen's POV]  
Her eyes glared out towards me as I looked up at her, she soon turned around as I turned away.  
'Wait until tonight my little slave.' I laughed while walking away, her eyes seem to hold me in place as my heart raced with excitement.

[Regular POV, after school]  
The whole day went just as fast as it had started, the feeling no longer lurking in the depths of your mind. You walked home still thinking to yourself as you unlocked and opened your door. You closed it from behind, kicking off your shoes and headed upstairs to your room.

You shut your door, taking your clothes off and wrapping a towel around your body. You walked to the bathroom then a sudden pain shot through your body as you blacked out into unknown arms.  
"Sleep now my little slave." You heard a mysterious velvety voice say.

When you finally awakened, you looked up at your bedroom light in a daze. You tried to move but was unable to, you looked down seeing your self strapped and tied down to a chair. A shadow walked from behind you, looking up you meet his cold brown gaze as he stares right back at you.

"You're mine for tonight young one." He says with a smirk. The lust that shown through his eyes told you of what actions he was going to take. The gag in your mouth made it hard for you to speak, he walked behind you once again pulling down on the tight ropes that laced all around your body.

"If you're a good girl I might remove the gag." He taunted as his finger tips traced your face, he moved some of your hair be hind your ear as he came closer to you. He nibbled on your ear softly as his hands began to move the ropes tightly, but not in pain. For some reason unknown to you your body wanted the feel of this man, want his every touch all on your body.

"Good girl." He huskily says removing the gag, you take a deep breath as his lips moved closer to yours. He roughly kissed you, sticking his tongue in tracing every area in your mouth. He soon moves his lips down to your cheek, chin and then to the crook of your neck as he bit down harsh drawing blood. His moist tongue lapped up the blood as he sucked and kisses around the new wound and bruised skin.

"Now I will let you go and untie you but you must put this on." He tells you handing the said clothing to you as he released your arms, you put the article on as he straps them tightly. (Now your wearing the outfit from the above pic.) Once satisfied he lift you in his arms throwing you on your bed. He stares over my body as his hands reached down.

He pulled you up, as he looked at your partly exposed body. He captured your lips once again, then slowly trailed down from your mouth, over your chin down your throat. His further to your chest to circle the roundness of your right breast with his lips moving to your shoulders, those circling two fingers zeroed in on a strawberry nipple.

He turned you around so that he was holding you from behind still with his lips placed on your neck and his hand over your right breast. You shivered from the sensation that generated a tingle between her legs, and from the feel of something hard bisecting her naked cheeks from behind.

He blazed a path with his tongue, from the juncture of your shoulder and neck, up to the back of your earlobe as his thumb and forefinger trapped and squeezed as they played with your hardening nub on your chest.

But, as his hands had traced the swelled curve of side, thigh, and breast and even found their way between your shapely legs. Sensually swaying his hips from side-to-side, bare torso melded with your back, he pressed his awakened arousal into the crevice between two of the most luscious globes of flesh he had ever had the fortune to see.

Seeing he would do as he let go of your hair, licking his way down your back now; his tongue gliding down your spine as both his hands squeezed the pert mounds from up under your arms, before they slid down your wonderfully flat belly.

[Aizen's POV]  
She smelled fresh and flowery, like a windy spring afternoon so wonderfully refreshing to my sexually heightened senses. Hooking fingers into the sides of those leather panties perched so tantalizingly upon that heart-shaped derriere, I ever so slowly pulled the woman's last article of clothing from her body.

With each inch of supple flesh made visible, my eager lips kissed, licked, and even bit into the uncovered cheeks of that luscious rear. Taking great care to hover just outside of reach of the damp petals below, she was innocent perfection that I couldn't wait to taint.

The side of her face rubbed left to right, like a stamp to ink. As warm breath fanned over her naked sex behind, she hummed from the sensation, anticipating my lips' touch, like the needy cat in heat that she was in that moment. Legs trapped together by the band of rope now pooled loosely around her knees, she bit her bottom lip as she finally felt the contact she had sorely craved for.

"Ahh…naa." She quivered and hummed as a tip of my tongue traced the length of her nether lips from top to bottom, first one side and then the other. Before she felt them part by a long lick of her saturated middle, I knew she was completely exposed to my gaze, mouth, and tongue.

Her tang was the sweetest sour as I lavished her moist flesh with my full attention. For some reason her body, voice egged him in wanting what was not his, where he wanted her or not. Truth be told, it drove him absolutely fucking wild as did the moans she let slip, the taste of her essence, the way her sex quivered at my touch. Known for my restraint, was left wanting more.

I moved to do just that, before turning my back on the bed. Sliding my head between those delectably spread thighs, I lowered her womanly assets to my extended muscle that was already reaching skyward for a taste. My tongue finally made contact and was humming low into her damp warmth, inhaling her scent as I tasted it on my tongue, how I was enjoying feasting upon her like a hungry man at a buffet, like a man that wanted to savor every mouth-watering flavor on my plate.

"Mmmmmm…" I appreciatively crooned from between her spread legs. She moaned and whimpered in her place as her hands slid down the bed beneath her, gripping the sheets as I tangoed in the feathery softness of her hair between her quivering thighs. She raised her back while pressing her shoulders into the bed, looking down her flushed body, between her heaving breasts, to the area where those erotic wet sounds originated from. I slowly lolling my head from side to side, underneath her most private of spots, making her inner walls clench even as they were wetly probed.

"Nnnn…hah…." She panted and moaned. It was like eating the last bits of fruit from a cantaloupe's curved rind, I smoothed my hands over the her trembling thighs to her hips and further to her sides to press her succulent fruit down upon my salivating mouth. Then guiding her to a sitting position over my trapped features, I looked up into her eyes as she finally looked down into my own. Pulling back I purposely, slowly licked my soiled lips for her delight as I grasped her hands that were tied behind her, "Mmmmm…So delicious, Hitomi."

"How do you know my name?" She asked me, I laughed.

[Back to regular POV]  
"I have been watching you, and find I cannot resist any temptation regarding you." He says as his words sent shivers down your spine. He untied your bond wrist letting your hands roam freely, you were unsure how to respond as his eyes watched your every movements. He may be raping or forcing you but in many ways it was turning you even more on, your body acting now solely on it's own will.

He urged your own hands upward, to squeeze and kneed your own breasts for his pleasure. Before his mouth returned to your weeping slit with renewed effort, as the flat of his tongue pressed hard to your nether lips, his hands guided your hips back and forth and side to side over his opened mouth. Taking great care to tilt your pelvis backward to lavish your tiny pearl in front.

Hands squeezing your pert mounds, you looked down into his eyes as they were looking up into your own. His gaze speaking plainly saying, "I see you, but can you see me watching you enjoying it?"

With each lick of his tongue left a heady pulse flaring in your core, like a single plucked string that reverberated throughout your entire nervous system. Tensing of your thighs, making the muscles in your rear flex as your inner walls contracted and squeezed so sweetly.

His breath, his tongue's actions, his gaze, just the sight alone of him willingly letting you sit on his handsome features. So that he could feast upon your tingling pussy, drove you completely insane as you threw your head back, while trapping and rolling your own nipples between your fingers.  
"Hah!..Mmmmmm…Ah!...Nnnnnngah!…" You panted moaning.

He stood up with a deep look of lust rushing through his eyes, as his hands began undoing his pants. He hissed in the your ear as he pressed his bare chest to your back,  
"Did you enjoy yourself, Hitomi?" A press of his freed hardness upon your left cheek below, "Do you wish for more?"

Once again scooping your hair up into a ponytail with one hand, he grabbed your hip with his other as his words caressed the back of her ear, "Tell me, Hitomi, what do you wish for me to do to you now?"  
Leaning your head back upon his shoulder, you reveled in the feel of his erection. A part of him that you alone had made harden, sliding up and down your cheeks' crevice as he suckled your lobe from behind. In a breathy tone, you voiced your desire, two words spoken with utmost want, "…Take me."

Grinding his rigid heat into your backside, he panted and licked the shell of your ear, "How, Hitomi?" Coating his rod with your leaking juices as he slipped his thick tip through your velvety flesh below further prodded, "Do you wish for me to make love to you with tender softness?" A harsh hiss, "Or would you rather I fuck you with enough force to break the very foundations of this bed?"

Honesty poured from your lips in the faintest whisper then, the word, "Both" riding the air expelling from your lungs ever so quietly. Letting go of your hair, he let your hands and chest return to the mattress with that luscious rear perched high in the air once again. He gave his verbal assent with smugness as both his hands, from the small of your back slid down to the cheeks of your perfectly toned ass and squeezed.

"Naughty girl." A thumb spreading your wide on the left side, his other hand lined up his length with your weeping entrance as he added, all but licking his lips at the erotic sight of his flesh meeting your own below, "I shall have to punish you for your greed." He spoke hinting his delight.

Your body imprinted upon the mattress as his wide head breached your entrance roughly. Your legs shook from just the thickness of that bulbous tip slipping fully inside, by the time the weighty girth of his shaft began to find its way inside your tight heat. Your fingers were clawing into satiny sheets as the pressure, pain, pleasure, it all amalgamated into one pulsing sensation that was your inner walls massaging his cock even as it stretched them wide.

With one leg quivering in stroke, he had fully seated himself inside of you, leaving you all sweaty and shaky, and craving for more. He felt the confirmation of this as you walls squeezed his deeply rooted rod hard. He grit his teeth from the heady sensation as he allowed you, and himself, time to acclimate to the new sensation of being so tightly joined.

[Aizen's POV]  
I not understand how I was unable to throw away such a fucking treasure, she wasn't just tight, wet, and perfectly suited to my body. She was the embodiment of beauty as she took me completely, already pushing back against me from the white knuckled grip she had on her own sheets.

My thoughtless mind popped no question as to what I was wanting, as I clenched my rear muscles, before pulling back my length from that warm honey pot that I would take great pleasure in repeatedly pleasing that night. Gripping her hips tight, with no warning, no remorse, I pushed back inside with a vengeance, my tightened sacs slapping her clit as the breath was forced from her bent over body as her lung took another deep breath.

"Ahh!" She breathed as I torturously ground into her pulsing hole, still pressed so deep inside that my tip could go no further. She felt my hips making wide circles, opening her further, hitting all the sweet spots within.

"Ah…nnnaaahhh!" She cried, after another agonizingly slow pull back of my hips, I slammed hard into her yet again. Reveling in the way those sculpted globes of her rear gave a nice jiggle against my hips, fucking loving the way her insides gripped me tight.

Grinding hard onto her cervix once more, with my left hand, I pulled her head by the hair, to my shoulder, while he slapped the side of her ass hard with my right. The action not only left the sexiest redness to that pale cheek below, but it made the tight squeeze of her inner walls gave to my buried glands even more prominent. My keen ears picked up her gasp yet again as I slapped her ass once more, before soothing the sting with a gentle, circular rub of my palm as I hummed in approval, "Mm, so nice."

Lips to the side of her throat, I hummed low as my hips pumped an infuriatingly sluggish rhythm between them, "You are incredibly wet, Hitomi." My hand that was not in her hair smoothed its way from the reddened cheek to her hip, and then further down to the sensitive area between her legs in the front. With two fingers rubbing her tiny button, massaging matching the circles that my hips were making against her rear.

I quietly growled, "You do so enjoy drenching me with your juices, don't you?" With another impromptu, hard ram in her sex from behind was the only thing that kept her exquisitely abused body from falling forward was the tight grip I had in her hair, "You've been a very bad girl, haven't you, Hitomi?"

She could hardly speak in her spot as my hips swayed with her own, pleasing her from both ends, with my sliding length in the back and my slicked fingers in the front. However, the slight pull of her hair and my moving lips on her jaw sharply reminded her of what I so wanted to hear, "Tell me. Do you require discipline, Hitomi?"

She moved to answer as she struggled with her voice, desperately wanting the punishment to fit the crime, "Hah….Nn…Y-yes…"

I gave another squeeze to her clit between my sliding fingers as I pushed inside her yet again from behind, "Yes what?" My grip in her hair turned her to face me, before I gave the softest kiss to the side of her trembling lips.

[Back to regular POV]  
His breath fanning over you as he hovered over your slack mouth, still rubbing and pushing up into you below. He desperately wanted to throw you down and pound into you from behind, sought the words that would let him do as he so ardently pleased, "Say it. Who is the one you wish to punish you now, Hitomi?" His words and your feeling upon his cock all but driving him to the edge, gave yet another leg shaking thrust into you from behind as his hand in your hair tightened its hold.

"Tell me." He demanded, with another hard thrust punctuated by a single lick of your lips, another abusive ram from behind and a soft suckle of your bottom lip, "Or is it myself that you now want, that you wish to make you cry?"

[Aizen's POV]  
I let her think it over as I kissed her deeply, passionately, and oh so thoroughly from the side. She moved to tell him as he finally pulled back, My aroused self looked down at her through long, dark lashes.

"I-I do not know who you are." She panted as she returned my heated gaze, her words bold and dripping absolute desire.  
"Sosuke, Aizen." I said, she looks down once more then back up at me.  
"I-I…hah…Nnaaa….I want you." A soft kiss of my lips as she continued to stare into my dark orbs glazed with lust, "Mm….make me…ahnnn…make me cry."

At her audaciously erotic words, my composure completely crumbled. Completely pulling out of her body, my voice turned dark and commanding, "kneel before the headboard, Hitomi and grip it hard, do not let go. Is that clear?"

She positioning herself as I asked, she antsy replied with a hammering heart, "Yes."

"Good girl," I soothed as I moved behind her to press my aching erection against her sticky southern lips. Then getting up on haunches, like a dog preparing to mount its bitch, I guided myself in place with one hand and the other held onto her to the left side. In a growl, he forewarned, before her punishment commenced, "If your hands so much as slip from that piece of wood, Hitomi you will feel my wrath."

Without waiting for a reply, I shoving back inside her with such force that her entire body lurked forward in its place, leaving her struggling fingers digging into black panted wood as she let out a strangled cry.

"Haah!" However, her wail was quickly followed by pant after pant as Aizen did not let up in the assault, "Fwa! Hahah! Hahah! Hahah! Hahah! Hahah! Hahah! Hahah!"

I pounded into her over and over again with enough force that the headboard in her grip dangerously swayed back and forth under her hands. I only let up my assault for a brief moment to catch my own breath while harshly rolling my hips against her abused behind.

But that reprieve was only short, because within seconds of sucking in a breath, I was back to forcing her own from her body. If she had thought I had made her feel things before, she has been sadly mistaken.

She couldn't even close her mouth if she tried from the exuberant flaring of her core each hard thrust of my thick cock head pounding up and trying to force its way against all odds inside her cervix created.

[Back to regular POV]  
He was moving so fast and so hard inside you that you felt completely full, never lacking his thickness, and almost feeling like it would rupture your insides if he put even the slightest bit more force behind his thrusts.

The only thing you could hear right now was the pounding of your heart in your ears, the forced pants of your own breath being sucked in and then pushed out, and that hard slap...slap...slap...slap...slap of sweaty flesh upon sweaty flesh from behind.

Your head was thrown back, wails came from your opened mouth, your breasts jiggled back and forth under you as felt your ass no doubt doing the same thing behind. You were in both heaven and hell as you let him completely manhandle your needy body to his every barbaric whim.

"Extend your elbows out, Hitomi" He managed to growl in your ear as he lifted your right leg up and to the side, positioning you like a shameful dog about to relieve itself, "Anchor yourself in place and push back against my cock." He sharply hissed, then added. "Take the punishment you deserve, Hitomi, like the sinful dog that you are!"

Reeling from his words and both your heat, the moment you did as was told, the pressure inside you was immense. The angle that he was hitting inside you was so fucking phenomenal that the slide of his dick even seemed to stimulate the back of your clit from inside your walls.

With your arms out like they were, there was no leaning forward with each push, almost banging your nose on black wood. Instead, your entire body tensed as you were forced to take the abuse deeper, harder, rougher, making your toes curl and your eyes water as your sweaty hold on the headboard turned whiten knuckled and shaky.

"Fah! Ah...hah! Ah...hah! Ahah! Ahah! fu...aahah..ck!" You managed to pant and curse as tears leaked from the corners of your eyes, your features twisted in the most pleasurably pained expression that had ever graced your face.

His muscles strained as he hissed through his teeth, was in heaven even as the pale skin of his chest tinged red from the overexertion. But the excessive amount of energy was completely worth it to him that he couldn't get enough of your tight little body and that heated hole he wanted to call home forever.

"Haaah!" You cried as the next thing you knew, your world went completely off balance as your form was forcefully rolled to the side, with him now beneath you. Finding yourself sitting on his cock with your back facing his chest, but before you could even figure out what the hell was going on, his hands were on your hips, keeping you steady, as he all but reamed you out below.

That slap...slap...slap...slap...slap...slap of flesh was even more prominent hard, thunderous, and echoing throughout the room. You struggled to call his name, to curse, to even breath as your hands blindly went behind you, to the scrunching of his stomach muscles. As you tried to find some way to keep yourself from falling over.

Sitting there, legs spread, bent back, and bouncing uncontrollably, you didn't have to do a damn thing, but keep your balance as the man behind you fucked you hard, fast, and with a fury from his place laying on the bed underneath. The moment she felt one of his hands you couldn't even tell which, because bent back on him like you was, you couldn't even look down, slip between your legs to rub your clit.

It was like the leash, which was your restraint, vanished and the wild animal within broke completely fucking free."Ahah Ah..hah Fu...uck Hah God oh God Hah...Ai...zen Right there Hahah Just like that Hahah Nrrrrah Don't...hah... Don't stop!"

"Do …hish...you…hish... want it?" He seethed through clenched teeth from his place below her, absolutely getting off to that hoarse growl roaring from your lips as he continuously pounded into you while rubbing your blazing pearl with deft fingers.

You snarled through your own set of grinding enamel as you desperately tried to tilt your pelvis, to help his cock hit that certain spot inside you and to make his fingers tease your clit even more, "Frrrwah Ahah...Ahah F...fucking…Gah... Give it to me Gah... Goddamnit…Dah...Don't stop!"

The man below you hoarsely taunted as his fingers' side-to-side movements between your legs became a blur, "Should I…hish! …make you…hish!...come, Hitomi?"

"Yah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Yes! Mah! Make me come! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Rwah! Right there! Ah-hah! Ah-hah! Mah! More! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," Nails digging into your toned belly, as your body bowed backward over him completely. Your breath hitched repeatedly with a sucked in held breath. " Aaa…Iii.." And then that breath was let go as you fucking came hard with a scream, "Zzzzeeeeennnnnn!"

Before you had even finished your high pitched wail, his back was already flying up from the bed. Gripping you tightly with one arm wrapped around your breasts, his other around your twitching stomach muscles. He bit into the junction of your neck and shoulder hard as he lifted his hips beneath you one final time.

Forcing you down around him as he pushed up from below, his teeth continuously sunk into you as his balls pressed tightly to your spread nether lips, his climax coming completely fucking unhinged.

"Grwahnnnnnnnnnnn!" He growled and chewed on your flesh even as his sweaty and flushed body held onto your own like a life line against the overwhelming pleasure ripping through and out of his body like a damn tidal wave of white hot pleasure. You, continuing to ride out your own euphoria, was left to struggle in his ironclad embrace as your own body twisted and writhed in its place.

The way his fingers and teeth dug into your flesh, was the way you felt him soiling your insides with a pulse so strong that it even made your overly sensitized clit throb… All the while hearing and feeling each and every shiver and groan…

"Sleep now Hitomi, for when you awake you'll be with me in Hueco Mundo." He purred laying beside of you.

"As you wish, M'lord." You whispered to him closing your eyes, he smiles so faintly caressing your cheek.  
"My slave, holding my heart." He said picking you up in his arms, taking you with him…


	40. I Would Be A Fool Not To Love You Back

Name: Rin Kururugi  
Age: Two years younger then Toshiro  
Family: Kirara (pet cat demon)  
Race: Shinigami  
Rank: Captain of squad five  
Looks:(long black hair, red eyes.)  
Zanpaktou/ abilities: Your Zanpaktou deals with elemental base attacks and defense, along with legendary healing ability.  
Personality: Sweet, kind, quiet, funny, serious when needs to be, intelligent, and stoic.  
Horoscope Sign: Pisces 

You decided since you were off from your duties today that you would relax, read a book sitting under a Sakura tree. You grabbed you current and favorite book, heading out the door. You get to your favorite relaxing spot, but someone was already there.  
"Hello, may I sit with you?" You asked the white haired boy nicely, you looked at his clothing seeing he is a captain just like you.  
"Kururugi Rin, Captain of the fifth squad and you are?" You added introducing yourself, he looks up to you.  
"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the tenth squad." He coldly replied introducing himself, you were just happy he responded. You cozily sat underneath, opening your book until a loud sound started to echo coming towards you both.  
"TAICHO!" A woman calls, figuring you knew already who she was calling to. Her long orange hair and large bust flowed and heaved as she stood not a foot from you and Toshiro.  
"Taicho, you were suppose to meet with the new Captain of squad five." She huffed as you kept your book up hiding your face while silently laughing to yourself.  
"I already met her." He firmly says, annoyance clearly in his voice.  
"Really was she cute." The woman asked, he stands pointing in your direction.  
"Matsumoto I don't know what you mean by cute but this is the new captain of squad five." He angrily shouts. He takes off leaving you and the flamboyant woman there all alone, she sits down next to you.  
"Taicho Kururugi, L.t of squad ten pleased to meet you." She says breaking the silence between you two.  
"Hai same here, Matsumoto right." You say.  
"HAI!" She replied.  
"Is Captain Hitsugaya always so cold?" You suddenly asked.  
"Only when yelling at me to do my job." She reluctantly replies.  
{Four months later}  
For the past four months you and Toshiro meet quietly under the Sakura tree, just enjoying ones company. Here and there words would be spoken but for the past few months you have grown to love his gentle yet firm structure, his eyes and dreamy face would more then welcome you every time. Unfortunate for you not knowing whether he felt the same.  
"Rin, would you like to join me tonight?" He suddenly asked, you closed your book turning your attention to him.  
"I would enjoy that very much, what time should I come by?" You reply asking him.  
"9 pm." He says, you nod reopening your book finishing where you left off. A few hours later you and him depart ways heading home, you took a shower and got ready for tonight.  
As nine o'clock rolls by you were waiting outside of his home, you knocked once as he answered.  
"Come in." He says backing up letting you pass.  
"Thank you for inviting me." You say sweetly taking your shoes and coat off, he nods leading the way. You both sit and have a relaxing, quiet dinner.  
"Captain Hitsugaya, if you don't mind me asking what is this dinner about?" You asked him, he wipes his lips swallowing his food.  
"Toshiro please, and I thought it would be nice to step our relationship." He coolly says.  
"Relationship?" You asked confused.  
"Rin, every day we meet under the same tree reading and relaxing next to another. Over that time I have grown fond of having you around and would like to know if you would be mine." He bluntly states, shocked you couldn't believe he just told you that.  
"Toshiro." You whisper getting up and kneeling before him as you add. "I would be a fool to not love you back." He smiles standing up lending a helping hand as well, you gently kiss his lips. His hands wrap around you waist pulling you closer as the kiss grew to new heights, he licks your bottom lip asking for entrance.  
You part your lips letting him in as he flicks his tongue all around taunting yours as he memorizes every inch and crevice. You pull away looking him deep in his turquoise eyes, moving your lips to his ear and down his neck as you hear him grunt fighting back a moan.  
"Rin." He purred as you stopped nibbling on his soft spot moving back up to his ear.  
"Toshiro, is this what you want?" You asked as you pulled slightly away to see his serene expression turn to lust and desire. He suddenly picks you up in his arms carrying you to his room where he lays you down on his bed stripping his clothes off first then moving to yours.  
Once he has your clothes off, he hovers over your body capturing your lips to his again as he parts your legs around him massaging your left breast with his right hand. You quivered beneath him as he moves his lips down your neck biting, sucking and leave trailing hickeys all down your chest.  
"TOSHIRO." You moan loudly as he takes your right breast in his mouth while his hand continued to massaged the other, once your nipple harden he moves to your left breast giving it the same treatment as his left hand moves down your side, to your inner thigh rubbing up and down your leg as you squirmed.  
Toshiro moves down from your breast, passed your stomach and in between your legs. He lifts up a little as he takes one hand taunting and teasing your clit as you feel his wet tongue move across it, you moaned tilting your head back.  
He soon stuck two fingers moving gently in and out at a slow pace, your heated core wanted more as you buck your hips to the left letting him know. He picks up pace moving fast and faster as your stomach started to feel a simply yet pleasing touch.  
The feeling grew and grew as you lightly lift your body in the air, he leans in licking and sucking as you feel your first release come. He pulls his fingers out licking up your sweet juices, sucking them off his fingers as he crawls back up to you. You watched as he licked his fingers enjoying your taste, he leaned up taking his soft wet lips to yours as you taste bits of yourself on his tongue.  
You pushed him up moving down in a 69 position as you started to rub up and down his shaft he leans his head back down in between your thighs licking and sucking again as you bob your head up and down, with your right hand gripping his base stroking with you as you suck on his thick, hard cock. You felt yourself began to get wet just by the mere thought of getting him off, he stops licking as you hear him groaning.  
You feel his cock pulse on your tongue tasting pre-cum as you pick up pace deep throating him more and more, then he comes in your mouth as you swallow. He gets up standing, you stand with him as he kisses your lips again turning you around. You feel his erection grow on your back side, he kisses your neck, shoulder then ear.  
"Is this your first time." He huskily asked, you blush nodding your head.  
"Yes, but please be gentle." You reply.  
"I will try but you will feel it hurt for a moment." He says with lust dripping on every sound escaping his lips as he turns you around facing him again, he helps you lay on your back to the bed with out breaking the kiss. You feel his hand wrap your legs around his waist, with his cock poking at your entrance.  
He keeps his lips tightly on yours as he thrust once, he waited as you got used to him being in there before moving. Your voice trembling in the kiss as you feel the pain hurt bad, then slowly it subsides. He pulls his lips from yours, looking at you to see if your ready.  
"Remember be gentle." You whisper, he pulls out then moves slowly back in. After five minutes of his slow pace you wanted him to move harder and faster.  
"Faster…Harder." You moaned. He pulled all the way out the slammed right back into you.  
You were moaning loud and louder, he takes your lips again as he groans the pulls out of you suddenly, as he flips you doggy style on all fours. He then thrusts back ramming hard and rough,  
"Uhh right there oooohhh yes." You moan as he picked up his pace.  
This continued with different ways finally as he lay you on your side lifting one leg up and slamming hard and deep inside you.  
"Uhhhh hit it again in that spot uhhhahhhha." You screamed as he hit your g-spot. He kept going at that spot as you felt your climax coming near and he to felt his you stopped fast laying down and pulling you on top.  
He guided you up and down as your skin smacked against each other going faster, deeper and harder with each cry of pleasure both you let out.  
"Uhhhhh Rin..." He groaned.  
"Naaahhh Toshiro.." You moaned.  
Both panting as sweat runned down your bodies from sheer bliss, your walls tightening around his long, hard cock. Both coming to your climax as you held on to each other tightly.  
"RIN…TOSHIRO!" You both moan out in unison as you release with him shooting his hot seed inside you a mixture combined from your love, he pulls out laying beside you.  
He pulls the sheets up and over your sweat dripped bodies as he nuzzled your neck.  
"I would be a fool not to love you." He repeated in a whisper, you smiled remember your words to him. Turning on to your side you kissed him once again.  
"I love you too." You laughed as he pulls you into his embrace panting still as you both fell asleep.


	41. Strong & Silent,What A Loving Type

Name: Ariana (first name) Hikari (last)  
Age: 15 (He's 17)  
Family: Mom killed by hollow, Dad (shinigami) killed by Grimmjow  
Race: Shinigami/human (she is both at the same time, she's half soul, half body, and can be seen by humans all the time)  
Rank: 14 seat of squad 13  
Looks:(Long blonde hair, blue eyes, metal left arm and metal right leg which is her zanpakutou)  
Powers/abilities: Controls water  
Personality: Shy and quiet when you first meet her, but when you get to know her, she's hyper and happy, but if you call her short, you better run (she has the Edward Elric complex, and she's 4"2)  
Zodiac sign: Virgo 

"I am sorry for your loss, miss." The man who helped buried your parents. You waited until everyone left as you lean against their headstones.  
"I promise I will avenge you mother, father." You cried punching the ground below you. You soon got up leaving the flowers there, headed back home packing your things.  
"You ready miss?" The driver asked as you took another look at your family home.  
"Yes, take me to the international airport please." You requested, then got into the taxi.  
'Home here I come.' You thought. You paid the drive then boarded the next flight out to Japan.

{Three days later}  
You have been back in your hometown for two days, finally having ready to start school here. You walked up to the door for your class, the teacher greeted you prior.

"Class as you may see we have a new student, make her feel at home." The teacher announced as you entered.  
"Please tell us a little about yourself." She said.  
"My name is Ariana Hikari, I'm 15 moved back here from the west." You said playing with your finger tips in pure anxiety.

"Alright Ariana, I would like you to take a seat in front." She tells you and you did, the day continued its slow pace as you made it to lunch. You sat on the roof top then a sudden feeling made you jump, you had a bad feeling since it was all to familiar. You looked around sensing it as you raced off in search, you looked but nothing.

"Ah what a tasty meal." A chilling voice said as you see the shadow right behind you, looking over your shoulder as it was about to strike you. Out of fear you were unable to move or blink, then a man rushed over his arm black and purple or maybe crimson you were not sure just yet.

"Yo Chad whose the shorty." Another voice said, you looked over seeing a orange head boy. Still in fear you stayed as you watched the guy before you save you from this monster hollow. Finally after the tall guy finished the hollow you drop to your knees, and faint.

Your head seemed to spin as the voices around, slowly cleared up. You opened one eye looking around as you spot that tall, dark and handsome guy who saved you sitting not far. You lift your hand placing it over your head, then silence as you sat up.

"Where am I?" You asked groggily, feeling a hand on your shoulder. You moved your hands away looking up to see who it was, a girl with black hair smiling.  
"A shop, we brought you here since you fainted. My name is Rukia." She introduced, you nod.

"Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Uryuu, Urahara, Yoruichi, hey wait where did Chad go." Rukia said as she pointed to the said people but soon stopped, you noticed too the take guy with grey eyes wasn't in the room no more. You stood up little wobbly.

"Thank you but I should really go." You said, they turned to look at you as the guy you know as Urahara started to wave his fan. You made way to the door before a voice stopped you. "What is it you're hiding?" You turned on the heel of your foot to face the man with the fan.

"What do you mean?" You asked.  
"Your arm and leg." He plainly states.  
"Lost the limps why?" You asked.

"And why is there reiatsu coming from the arm and leg?" Urahara asked, you unknowingly went into deep thought with eyes watching you.  
"What is your name?" He asked breaking you from your thoughts.  
"Ariana Hikari." You replied, he leans his fan on his face then closed it.

"Ariana what school do you attend?" He asked.  
"Karakura High." You said, Ichigo stood up putting his hands on his hips.  
"Wait this shrimp is a high school student." Ichigo muttered, you bowed your head lowly, as your hair shadowed your face.

"What did you call me?" You snarled, he turns back to you.  
"S-H-I-R-M-P." He dramatically responded, you lurched forward jumping on him about to hit him until someone lifted you off of him.  
"Are you alright Ichigo?" The unknown soft voice said, Ichigo blinks then looks at you.

"Ariana are you alright?" He then asked you, slumping in his arms you nodded.  
"Yes, Ichigo…I'm sorry." You apologized.  
"Yea, sorry for calling you shrimp." Ichigo replied putting his hands in his pocket, the arms unwrapped around you letting you go. You turned around looking up at his grey eyes as he stared back into yours.

"What is your name?" You asked him suddenly, he kneels down.  
"Yasutora Sado, but you can call me Chad." He said kindly with his deep voice.  
"Ariana, are you not from around here?" Ichigo asked, as the other's listened.  
"I was born but raised else where." You say, looking down.

"I see so what made you move back?" Ichigo asked again, the sadden expression hidden behind your hair.  
"Bo-both my parents were killed, mother killed by hollow and father killed by Grimmjow." You say as your voice tried so hard not to crack.  
"Ariana, is your arm and leg a Zanpakuto?" Urahara asked suddenly.

"Yes it is able to form into a Zanpakuto, why?" You asked.  
"Hmm. What ability do you have?" He then asked.  
"Control of water." You reply, he nods.  
"I best be on my way." You say sadly.  
"Wait Ariana, where are you staying?" Urahara asked again, as you stood still outside of his door.

"A hotel." You say.  
"Hmm, you may stay here at the shop." Urahara offered, you shake your head no.  
"Thank you but no." You say kindly, then Sado taps your shoulder.  
"Stay with me then I have an extra room you can live in." Sado offered, you smiled.  
"Alright if you wish for me to." You say, he nods as a toad plushie jumps on his shoulder.

{A year later}  
You couldn't believe you have stayed with Sado for a year, he was very silent and you were sued to that but over the time you started to have feelings for him. You were 14 when you first met and he was 16. You still attend school with him and the others, you have enjoyed working and helping them with the whole soul society thing.

"Hey Ichigo!" You yelled as they all stopped and turned around. You blushed lightly as you see Sado standing there with Nova once again.  
"Yo, I thought you had to do something with Rukia and Orihime?" Ichigo greet asking you.  
"I am I was just asked to hand this to Toshiro." You said holding out the paper the his Lt. wanted you to hand him, he mutters some colorful words then looks to you.  
"Tell her I said no, and she must finish her work." He firmly states, you nod.

You were taken into the S.S. and were an official in the 13 squad. Although you were to remain in Karakura town with everyone, you turned but looked at Sado over your shoulders.

'I wish I could tell him how I truly feel.' You thought, unknown to you he was thinking the same thing. You met up with Orihime, Rukia and Matsumoto, you told her what her captain had said but she just blew it off and went with you girls.  
"So how do you like then Rukia?" Matsumoto taunted after asking Orihime the same, although she just blushed and went clueless ignoring her.

"I am not looking for a lover, and I don't like anyone in that way." Rukia states, then nods towards my way.  
"What?" You asked as they smirked at you.  
"Who do you like?" They asked in unison, you blushed and looked away.

"Sado." You say in a whisper, Rukia immediately jumps on you.  
"Seriously, you need to tell him trust me." Rukia encouraged as she got off of you, Matsumoto and Orihime looked at you two confused.  
"She like Chad." Rukia says, and they smile hugging you.

{Sado's POV}  
Renji and Ichigo were arguing like usual, and as such I drifted off into my thoughts thinking about her.  
"Have you told her yet?" Ichigo asked out of the blue, I looked at him just as Renji and Toshiro looked interested in hearing.  
"No." I simply reply walking.  
"Wait what hasn't he told who?" Renji asked clueless, Toshiro smacks his forehead.  
"Ariana, that I am in love with her." I said, Renji burst out laughing. Ichigo kicked him in the side so he stopped seeing my expression.  
"So what you going to do about it?" Renji asked.  
"I don't know where to began." I say low.  
"Che, take her out to a place she would like." Toshiro said.  
"Ok." You say simply.

{Later on}  
Orihime's cell phone went off, she answered it as she walked on ahead. She soon hangs up with a huge smile on her face, then looks to you three.  
"The boys are treating us to dinner." She happily says.

"Really?" You sarcastically asked, she nods.  
"Ok so lets head ba- hey whose place is closer?" Rukia started then asked.  
"Sado's apartment is three blocks from here." You say.  
"Alright then lets get nice and ready there." Matsumoto said, pulling you as Orihime pulled Rukia.

You make it to the apartment but you hear talking on the other side of the door, it was Ichigo's voice. You unlocked and opened the door revealing the boys in there boxers only as they were getting all cleaned up, well all for accept Hitsugaya that is. He just leaned against the walk with his eyes closed, but opened them when you four opened the door.

"Sorry, we were closer to here so we decided to get ready here." You say, Toshiro looks up at you.  
"Che, you don't have to be sorry it really makes it easier on us." He said, you nod and walked towards your bedroom but not before looking at Sado's well toned body that made your mouth water.

You all searched your closet as you looked for something to wear. Rukia, and you were the only two that haven't finished getting ready. You both were dressed but your hair and make up wasn't done. Orihime did Rukia and Matsumoto did you, looking in the mirror you all smiled see yourselves.

{After the restaurant}  
"Ok Bye Rukia, Ichigo." You said waving them off, now it was only you and Sado walking home alone. The silence was aching you like a pain in the neck, you wanted to say something but every time you started you couldn't think of anything. Once at the apartment he unlocks and opens the door letting you and him enter, but as the door was kicked closed your were up against it with his lips on yours.

Ariana." He whispered breaking the kiss, then lifted you up in his arms. He takes you into his room gently kicking the door again closed then set you down on his bed.  
"Sado, there is something I would like to say." You said, he grabs your hand in his kneeling in front of you.  
"I-I…" You trailed, he puts his hand on your cheek.

"I love you to Ariana." He said, as the words left his lips you captured them with yours in pure bliss. He recaptures your lips gently laying you down on his bed as he started to disrobe you and him. You tossed your head back feeling his touch and the chilled air around.

"You don't know how long I've waited." You purred as he started kissed down your chin to your neck nibbling and sucking. His touch was sending your body into a frenzy, as his left hand massaged your breast and his right massaged your inner thigh.

You moaned feeling your body's heat rise and tension thicken of lust and passion. You can feel his erection growing between your legs. He moves his hands pinning your wrist above your head, trailing his kisses to your breasts taunting your nipples then bites down softly not to break the flesh.

"Ss…aaa….dddooo." You moaned. He then stopped taunting your breast and moved to your inner thigh kissing to your now wet sex. He started to rub your clit then massaged around making you wetter then before.

"Saa…uhhh…" You moaned again, as he started to lick and stick his tongue in your virgin sex. You couldn't take it any more as he then pressed two of his fingers in side of you. The heated sensation moved all across your body, and you soon came in his mouth.

Sado lapped up your juices and moved up to you taking your lips to his as you tasted yourself in his mouth, you flipped him over as you moved seductively down to his dick taking his erected member in your mouth licking and sucking on the head as you engulfed him all the way to his base then bobbed your head up and down in a steady rhythm flow.

"Aaa..rrr..eee aannaa." He groaned trying to hold in his moan as you kept a good pace still bobbing up and down while stroking him at the same time. You then moved your left hand to his sac gently massaging earning a growl from him.

"Ariana please stop teasing me." He moaned, you did and deep throated him some more as he pulsed against your tongue then he came in your mouth as you swallowed him up like candy. Sado this time flips you both over and with out a thought thrusts up and inside of you as you yelped in pain.

"The pain will soon go away." He cooed, as he stayed still but once the pain subsided and he was passed your virgin barrier.  
"Sado go on." I said as he pulled out and thrusted back in, he did so and kept going in more and more as he picked up pace. In and out deep and rough he pumped as our skin collided hitting each other as groans and moans left your and his lips.

"Saad…ddoo." You moaned, he grunted going in and out.  
"Aaaa…rrriii…aaannnaa." He groaned thrusting up as your hip met with his powerful thrust. He seem to pound in and out like no tomorrow or perhaps like as it his life counted on it.

You pushed his chest up and he looked at you as you flipped over again this time you were on top bucking and bouncing up and down on his thick, long rod. You felt your climax come near as you bucked once more feeling him pulse inside.

"ARIANNA!" He groaned out in a loud roar, you smiled and bucked a few more and you soon followed feeling his seed rush inside of you.  
"Ahhh ..SADO!" You scream climaxing, then tiy lay down next to him. He rolls to his side looking at you.

"I love you too, Yasutora Sado." You said pulling his cover your naked sweat covered bodies.  
"I know you do, Ariana?" Sado says pulling you closer to him.  
"Yes." You reply.  
"I love you." He states kissing your swollen lips. You smile as he breaks the kiss saying.

"Strong and silent what a loving type."


	42. Suigetsu Hozuki

Name: Ukata Heyashi

Rank: Mist joinnin

Likes: Suigetsu Houzki

Dislikes: life... Red heads

Past: left the mist to find her lost friend Suigetsu that had been taken to Orochimaru. At the age of thirteen, she became a rouge ninja.

Personality: jokes around a lot, fun, funny, a bit shy at times. Outgoing, loud, short tempered.

It was always me and you, us two, and the water of course. But everything changed one day; when you suddenly disappeared. I was alone. Me, myself and I. For the longest time I've searched and searched for you, but I never even came close to finding you. I'm sixteen now, you should be seventeen. You probably changed so much since I last saw you, you probably look so different. What if.. You have forgotten about me? I can only pray you haven't, and hope for the best.

I remember the good old days hanging at our usual spot fishing around being stupid...

-flashback-

"Hey Ukata?" I looked over at my young teal haired friend as he showed his sharp toothy smile at me.

"Yes?" He smiled evilly, splashing water into my eyes. Thats how our fights always started. I attacked him head on not caring how strong he was, I knew he was stronger then me; I didn't care. He always ended up going easy on me anyways.. Which only made me mad.

-End-

I smiled to myself at the sight of my memory. I missed him, I missed him so much. His teal hair that hung right above his broad shoulders, his purple eyes that made my heart jump out of my chest every time he looked at me, his goofy toothy grin he always gave me, me only. After a moment I realized the pools of water streaming down my face but paid them no mind as a trotted or maybe stumbled through the forest to find my long lost friend. As I made my way through the forest I couldn't help but question my actions, and drawing horrifying conclusions to only scare myself. But the one that scared me the most was 'What if he's dead..' My heart ached at that word, 'Dead'. That word only seems to follow me places even when I have stayed in one place for a long time I always ended up losing someone that was nice to me or someone that would always say hello when I'm passing through there village. It saddened me, to my very core.

"Please don't be dead.." I whispered stumbling towards a tree that seemed so familiar to me. I was exhausted, from traveling place to place. I could hardly keep my eyes open at this point. I smiled to myself remembering this very free I was leaning on. This very tree, was our tree, and with those words I fell into a pit of blackness.

"You know her?" I heard a deep voice talking but I kept my eyes shut to listen to what they are saying.

"Yeah... I do." The voice was also deep but different than the other. I heard movement and then silence.

"Is she dead?" I heard a woman also in the picture, she practically screamed my ears off.

"Quiet the hell down Karin! Your going to wake her!" The boy seamed angry. I decided I couldn't play sleep anymore, I wanted to know who these people were. I slowly opened my eyes and thought my eyes deceived me so. I saw a man with dark black hair a woman with bright red hair and that teal hair I could never forget. My eyes grew wide as my vision blurred, I couldn't get out any words except wails of crying out. But I wouldn't dare go close to him not yet.

"Ukata are you okay?" His voice has changed so much, I keep thinking this is all a dream, and that I'm losing my mind. But I opened my eyes and closed them and repeated, the same teal haired man was standing before me with his purple pools pouring into my blues ones. I shifted wiping my eyes trying to gain some sort of understanding of my surroundings.

"Suigetsu-kun? Is it really you?" I stared at him long and hard and before I knew it he nodded. There was no one who could stop me from jumping on him and weeping with joy, for I have found my best friend we'll more like he had found me. I pulled him close to me and clung to him for dear life as if he was going to disappear again, away from me. I wouldn't let it happen not now, not now that I've found him.

"Wow who knew someone could actually miss this idiot.." I stopped crying and wiped my tears away and slowly turned my head to meet the eyes of this Karin. I knew 'he' could tell I was angry but I think he was enjoying every second of it 'cuz he hated her too. I glared at her for it appeared a long time, the air was growing tense and I could tell this red headed bitch was backing down. Pfft wuss...

"What you looking at?" She asked sarcastically. I grew a vein and I heard Suigetsu snicker behind me.

"A stalker.." I smirked as I shifted my head to meet those purple eyes when I hear start screaming.

"Excuse me?! I am not a stalker! Who the hell do you think you are?" This time I got up and walked straight up to her.

"I'm Ukata Heyashi, a ninja swords men from the hidden mist, that went rouge four years ago, to look for my best friend." I stopped talking and realized I revealed the truth as to why I was here. I heard a gasp from behind me which could only Suigetsu. I shrunk back a little feeling a bit guilty for telling him and all his friends at the same time. I couldn't really meet his gaze now.

"You went looking for me Ukata?" He asked me with a hidden emotions couldn't quite understand but I nodded a yes at his question hoping he was not mad. "I'm sorry..." My gaze quickly met his after he whispered those words, my heart was beating frantically.

"For what?" I asked almost holding my breath, I can see it in his eyes. He feels guilty.

"For leaving you behind..." I smiled, walking over to him and grabbing a hold of him. I held him close, gently this time. There were no more words to be said as he wrapped his arms completely around me, securing me from the bitterness, the hatred. My face grew warm as I felt his cheek rub against mine, this is truly real. After a long moment of embracing each other, he looked toward the man with black hair.

"Can she come with us?" I felt my face go red, and my heart speed up. He wasn't leaving me behind this time. The black haired boy nodded and started walking off.

"You ready?" I beamed at him and nodded quickly jumping on him ecstatic. He laughed and helped me up and we were on our way.

We are finally making camp, all this was amazing I still couldn't believe this was happening. Being with Suigetsu, now traveling with him! My dream has truly came true.

"Hey... Hey Ukata?" I looked at Suigetsu dazed from the excitement that welled up inside me. "Come with me..." He held out his hand and I immediately took it and held it never wanting to let go. His hand was so smooths and warm. I think I like him, no I know I love him. He is everything to me. I never want to be apart from him again.

He slowly brought me to this lake side and sat down patting the rock beside him for me to sit. All of a sudden I heard a loud splash. I looked at my clothes and they were now all wet. I looked around for Suigetsu and found him coming up for air I was about to yell at him but something stopped me. Boy, I couldn't really complain...

His hair was all wet, I watched as small droplets of water rolled down his chest and over his abdomen. My face was bright red I knew it, but I really didn't care, I just stared memorizing every detail. I felt his gaze on me and felt my face grow even hotter as he started to approach me. I backed away slightly, feeling embarrassed, I held my cheeks to try and calm myself from thinking these naughty thoughts. He grabbed my chin tilting upwards to meet his gaze that stared deeply into me. I felt a faint coming on being overwhelmed like this. He seriously has an amazing upper body. I saw him smirk at me showing his goofy toothy grin I loved so much and he started to rub the right side of my cheek.

"I missed you Ukata.." He whispered to me softly, I felt his his hot breath hit my face teasingly after every word. I started to struggled with self control, I looked him longingly.

"I missed you too Sui-kun.." I closed my eyes feeling dizzy. I felt him let go of me. I opened my eyes to see him out of sight, I started looking around, when I felt water splash in my face. I looked at him angrily. I ran at him head on getting ready to drench him in the water. We rolled around letting no one get the advantage of soaking the other. I started laughing hysterically letting him take advance of getting on top of me but he soon realized he was no where near the water anymore. He joined in the laughter. Soon after we stopped laughing and I heard him breathing heavily.

"You've gotten better Ukata-chan." I giggled feeling him on top of me. I realized his face was much close then I thought it was he paid no mind to it. I started blushing and my heart started to beat faster. His eyes met mine and he realized too, he was a bit too close. He started to back away, but my action got the better of me. I lifted myself up catching his lips, I felt him kiss back, but I flinched away blushing. He looked down at me with a confused look, but then he smiled and leaned down to me.

"I love you too Ukata-chan.." He said. I stared at him shocked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He leaned down further and reached my lips, his perfect smooth lips fell perfectly on mine as he glided his tongue along my lower lip for entrance. I closed my eyes feeling the pleasure of his lips moving poetically with mine. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his wet back still revealed.

He left my lips and traveled to my neck kissing and sucking ever so lightly as he slid his right hand around my waist and leaned on his left for balance. I moaned softly as he bit down on my neck, sucking me dry. I felt him smirk above me, I could barely see him I could barely see anything. I was breathing so heavily, from the amazing pleasure he was giving me. I felt his cold hand crawl up to meet the clasp of my bra and with a flip of his fingers it was undone, I looked at him wide eyed and he just smirked at me.

"Pure talent..." He chuckled licking my cheek. He removed my shirt, and flung the useless bra somewhere and we looked at each other topless. We both were blushing til he gave me a light squeeze, he embraced me. I felt his hot skin rub against mine, I could feel the hotness inside my skirt grow.

"Do you want this... Ukata?" His hot breath slid across my neck and my heart beat quickened.

"Y-yes... I want you Sui-kun.." I whispered softly him. He raised his body to meet my gaze and he smiled at me.

"I want you too Ukata-chan.." I smiled and placed my hands feelings his abdomen. He watched me as I released him of his pants and slowly reached inside his boxers. I could see how aroused he was from this visibly, but I could also see how big he was. He was huge. I blushed as I made contact with his member. He grunted softly, as my hands started to play with his tip and lightly squeezing his balls. He thrusted forward a little from the pleasure. Suddenly he grabbed my hands and held them above my head. I gave him a questioning look but he ignored me and buried his face in the crevasse of my neck. He breathed fast for a few moments but then slowed down. He raised his head with determination in his eyes.

"Your turn.." He said making an evil looking smile I laughed a little. He then grabbed one of my breast and held my hands with the other while he lowered his head to my other breast. He sucked on it, nibbling and pulling while he played with the other making me moan under him. He then raised his head laughing, I looked at him. He flicked my nipple making me whimper and thrust forward making him collapse on top of me. We both laughed; he let go of my hands and he traveled south sliding my skirt off gently. He lightly kissed my stomach and the crevasses of my legs. He blew lightly at my hot throbbing pussy teasingly. I shivered pulling on the grass beside me. He chuckled at my reaction and placed his hands over the fabric standing in his way. He smirked at me feeling how wet I was, feeling my face heat up again. He slid off my panties revealing all of me to him. He smiled and kissed me more passionately on my lips I pulled his hair and he grineded his hips into me. He let go and licked my clit lightly.

"Sui-k-kun!" I moaned loudly and his response was to do it again. He slipped a finger in making me flinch and moan. Then two fingers, then three... I felt something build up inside me and I grabbed his hands. He knew he had to stop the teasing. He through off his boxers revealing him self to me, getting down on his knees readying himself.

"You ready?" He said through pants. I nodded as he slowly thrusted into me. I clung on to him as I felt the jolt of pain scatter throughout my body. He didn't dare to move.

The pain went away after a few mere moments. I kissed him lightly on the side if his head.

"I'm ready.." I whispered and he thrusted in slowly, I moaned loudly and he repeated his actions. The sound of heavy breathing and lust filled the air with pure bliss. He gave me a light peck before slamming into me reaching my spot, I arched my back whimpering grabbing on to him like my life depended on it.

"Oooohh Sui-kun..." I moaned curling my legs around him so he could have better access. Sweat was dripping from his brow, as he lowered himself to another passionate kiss. He started to go faster and I started screaming and groaning his name.

"Ukata!"

"Suigetsu!" We screamed as we both gave one last thrust, and he fell not so gracefully beside me. Our breathing filled the air as I laid my head on his bare chest.

"Wow.." Did he really just say that? I laughed nuzzling my head into him smiling. "I can't believe you have been searching for me for so long and finally found me.." He beamed putting his hands around my waist pulling me closer.

"Your wrong Sui-kun..." I breathed and then smiled. "You found me.. " he laughed and kissed me on my head.


	43. Itachi Uchiha

INFO: Name: Aeon Miller

Looks: 5'6 in height. Dark skinned; crystal blue eyes; jet black, long hair down to her back that is nearly always in a high pony-tail. She is nicely proportioned in an hour-glass figure, and has a solid six-pack. Her canines are distinctive, like vampire teeth.

Outfit: All black. She wears a cropped jacket that reaches just under her chest over a fish net shirt. Shorts-shorts with her ninja head band strapped around her hips like a belt. Weapons pouch on her right thigh and go-go boots with the bottoms in a similar fashion to ninja sandals. She wears a mask like Kakashi's over half her face and sunglasses.

Personality:A nice girl that is grudgeless,cool and carefree person sometimes that likes to relax in a meadow on a warm sunny day to daydream. Can be a flirt,(but not in a whorish way.)loves to dance; both sexily and just basics. gets annoyed when she has to repeat herself more than twice and people who are egotistic or think that they can one-up her. Also bipolor so she's quiet most of the time and its rare for her to have temper tantrums(but when she's comfortable with new people and her new surroundings. she'll be more of herself.). Not a girly-girl or a complete mysterious and loves to keep people guessing, and enjoys observing the situation and people in the background. weird, funny, extremly sarcastic, and completely deadly in battle.

Past: History: Aeon was found by the Third Hokage in a forest as a baby. She was found with a will from her parents, who were dead around her, who were wealthy and famous. Currently, Aeon lives in a mansion provided by her family's wealth. Her family died from a disease that is unknown to her and medical examiners.

Like's: Itachi Uchiha  
Dislikes's: The rain

Age: 18 

Ive been in the anbu for like my whole life,  
I joined with Itachi when we were sixteen. He was my closest friend, and unforgetable lover. When I found out he killed his whole clan I knew it couldnt have been true, there had to be someone else that helped him, or he had to have had a reason. I never told him I loved him, I never got to, he just left me behind. Like I was nothing, It hurt like hell, I then had to take care of Sasuke. He was all by himself, and in pain with lonelyness. Me being there didnt help him with loosing his family, but it was better than nothing. Soon after that Sasuke left the leaf village, I kept loosing people that ment so much to me, was I doing something wrong? Im still not sure.  
I woke up to rain, and fog as it stormed hard outside. I covered my face not wanting to get up, but I knew that Milady would not be happy if I was late yet again. I rolled, literally rolled out of bed landing on my back, now I was awake and my back hurt like hell. I did my thing getting in the shower and brushing hair ect; ect;. I jumped out my window landing lightly on my feet, and had myself heading for the Hokage Tower. I was half asleep not knowing what the hell I was doing but apparently, I made it there without getting lost. I was all wet, from the rain that poored down hard apon my face. Today didnt seem right, something was wrong. I couldnt help think that something or someone was watching, but yet I felt like that everyday, who am I kidding. I just hoped that the day would come and go as fast as possible.  
I walked in sightly wondering if I made a good decision to get up today, Milady smiled at me and raised her head to meet my gaze.  
"Well today's mission is quite difficult..." she paused and turned to the window, I watched her as her smile faded, I sweat dropped knowing that she wasnt lying about how difficult it was. "Its against the Akasuki." she said turning to me to see my reaction. I didnt have much of a reaction, I was blank plus I didnt care if it was the Akasuki. I didnt mind at all, it gave me a chance to find out more infromation about them. I nodded and awaited for her to assign it, I crossed my arms over my chest feeling slightly agrivated. She sat down in her chair and took out some paper work.  
"Well you taking people with you, Kakashi Hatake, and Captain Yamato." I saw them walk in. I knew Kakashi used to be in the anbu but I didnt know the other guy. I bowed at them as they walked in, they seemed like particulary kind people maybe this wouldnt be so bad.  
"You know what to do, I explained it already to the others Aeon, now please get along." She said while sighing. I nodded while giggling, and walked out with my mask on and I was ready to go. We started our way out and didnt talk much at all, not even eye contact. Guess there really into the mission. I felt an amazing amount of chakra, and I stopped on a branch. They looked at me, signaling that they felt it too. Even though I said I wanst scared, now that im here, I was shaking. I felt like I knew this chakra, it felt warm and cold at the same time. I felt the wind change direction, and I met with his eyes. A cold rush went threw me, he saw right threw me, I knew he knew who I was. I couldnt move, I struggled with my eyes, that were attachted to his. I then felt this slight pain in the back of my head and I then saw nothing...

I woke up feeling freezing, seeing that I was in the dark, on a cold damp floor. I couldnt see anything, my head hurt like hell. when I remembered what happened, I started shaking again, I realized i wasnt alone in the deep darkness. I shiverd from the cold and atempted to get up, but felt hands push me back down. I got up again angry this time. I forcefully tried pushing back, the person grabbed my hands to stop me, the person whispered to me. But I couldnt not hear what he had said. I felt the person back up away from me, I couldnt see and I was scared. what should I do? what is there I can do? All I can do is wait to die and fight back as much as I can, but then I remembered who I saw. I saw Itachi Uchiha, maybe he is the one thats here. but im still not sure. I wish to see him, I want to tell him how I feel about what he did, and make he feel the pain that I suffered when he left. I walked around this place and found a wall, and I walked around trying to find find a person. I felt around, which felt like forever, but I couldnt find the person. Till I felt hands wrap around my waist. I blushed with this new feeling rushing to my lower bottom. They went up towards my breast and slid back down sliding right across my clit, I turned around trying to smack the person but they Grabbed my hand and started to kiss it. I tried to pull away but it wasnt working.  
"Ive missed you Aeon..." I knew it, Its Itachi Uchiha. I wasnt sure how to react but I found myself being lifted up and layed down on the floor. I could now see him in the darkness, I watched his eyes as we met. Whats he going to do?  
"I love you Aeon... Ive missed you so much, take me now, as I beg for your forgivness." He said to me leaning down to my face. I felt my face heating up, and I knew he knew. I knew I was getting wet and I was scared slightly but I wanted him so bad. He was so amazingly sexy right now, it was so turning me on. But was he telling me the truth? Thats is what matterd to me, I needed to know, cause I loved him so much. Ive been waiting for this very moment. I hoped that he was feeling this conection from so long ago, and still feel this way.  
"Itachi Uchiha, you wouldnt lie to such a close friend would you?" I said grabbing on too his cloak, I stopped him before he kissed me. He stared darkly at me, I gave him a glare as he smirked at me. I guess thats his way of saying hes not lieing but thats not enough for me. I grew an anime vein and pushed him off, and I jumped on top. He gave me a wider smirk, I grabbed his collar and started shaking him.  
"Well ARE YOU!?" I sceamed while shaking him, he laughed. I got even angrier, I shook him faster trying to get him to answer but he just kept laughing. I stopped giving up, I tired to get off him but he grabbed me and kept me in my place. I gave him a glare, but his expression softened, and he smiled sweetly at me. I looked away in Discust. He lightly grabbed my chin to move me back to look at him. I felt tears come to my eyes, he looked at me sadly.  
"I know Ive been acting so different but I, I need you so, so badly." He whispered to me. I felt so helpless but I wanted him too. He gently grabbed my body and placed me on ground so he was on top again. I layed there trying to not give him any emotion, but he just saw right through me. I wasnt sure what to do, what else could I do but just lay there and let him take me. He stripped himself down to nothing, I watched him tensely, and I was extremely impressed by his muscels. I blushed as he slightly giggled at me, he leaned over me completly naked. I felt so relaxed I wanted him in me i needed him righ now it was hopeless, I couldnt control myself. I felt as though he could read my thoughts. He undressed me slowly and suductively. He swept away a piece of hair out of my face I couldnt stop blushing.  
"Are you ready for me!?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded quickly holding breath as he leaned in for an amazing pashionate kiss. I reached for his hair to deapen the kiss and took my other hand and grabbed his waist. He had his hands groping my breast heavely. He then traced my stomache with his pointer finger, slowly going close to my womenhood... I moaned loudly, slightly whispering his name. He smirked at me holdin in his victory smile. But I was getting quite annoyed that he was having all the fun. I pushed him off of me and slammed him on the cold floor. I started to grined on his overly large dick while kissing him roughly. He grabbed my ass while I was doing this to increase my speed. He bit my lip hard making me yelp, I got angry and grabbed his dick. Lighly sliding my hand up and down all over it. He was pre-cumming, I felt so accomplished having him right in the palm of my hands. I moved myself lower to his pelvis, and licking him slowly tasting his juices. He smiled at me I laughed at him trying to hold in laughter. I gently kissed him on the lips and fept so very happy for the first tiem in years. I felt like myself again, He was the only one I ever wanted he turned me over and got on top of me and I knew what was coming... He grabbed his member and positioned it over my entrance. Then I felt this crazy pain and pleasure all at the same time. I moaned loudly feeling all these crazy emotions going through my head, I couldnt control the noises I was making. He smirked at me and started to go faster. I breathed in and finally felt only pleasure, I couldnt believe what was happening me and my best friend Making love Hell YEAH! I started blushing and Itachi just kept doing what he was doing.  
He started to get faster and faster, he was going so fast I lost my train of thought. I started moaning like crazy, I could hear Itachi getting to his climax ... I was too. He went in again and let out everything. He layed down next to me on the cold dirty floor, His head landing on my shoulder.  
"Im sorry I left..." He said to me, I felt tears swell up in my eyes and hugged him. but then I felt his member against me. He was still extremely hard, I looked at it confused didnt he just cum?... I looked over at him and smiled.  
"Lets do it again..." He smirked and laughed hysterically.  
"Your crazy..." He layed down tired... I punched him lighty in the arm and jumped on top of him.  
"Im damn proud of IT!" He smiled. and we just fucked...


	44. 7 Minutes In Heaven (Itachi Uchiha)

Deidara held a piece of candy in his hand: "Do you really want it Akauri?"

You nodded: "Please Dei? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

Deidara: "On one condition?"

You nodded: "Anything!"

Deidara: "You have to go into that closet, for seven minutes" he pointed to it. You thought this over.

You shrugged: "Ok!" he gave you the candy and you ate it quickly then walked into the closet while he locked the door.

Deidara: "Have fun…" Y

you: "But there's nothing in here?"

Voice: "Yes there is…" you felt someone wrap their arms around you. You gasped and moved away from them.

You: "Who's there?" you felt them stroke your face.

Voice: "It's just me, Akauri…" you blushed knowing that voice quite well.

You: "Itachi?" he licked your face making you turn red.

Itachi: "You guessed it…" one of his hands went to your breast pressing against it making you whimper.

You: "Whadda you doing?"

Itachi: "I only get one chance to do this, there is no way I'm missing out…" he kissed from your neck up to your jaw and then to your lips. You tried pushing him away but he was too strong for you to beat him.

You whimpered again: "Itachi… Th-This is wrong…" he began opening your shirt.

Itachi: "Then how come it feels so right?" the hand that wasn't on your chest was upping your to skirt going to a certain area where you squeaked a little. Itachi has never acted like this before… You were turning redder the longer this went on. Soon he got off your shirt and he was kissing all over your chest. You tried stopping him numerous times but he wouldn't listen. He shoved you against the wall and got fiercer. You couldn't hold back your moans. His tongue flicked up then down your nipple making you tremble with pleasure. His other hand slid down your stomach and then past your skirt, up your thigh then against your dampening panties.

Itachi chuckled: "Seems you're enjoying this more then you're making it seem…" you shook your head trying to not to think about how good this felt. His fingers trusted up, sliding digging into you threw your panties causing to you to whimper uncontrollably and instinctively held onto Itachi by clinging onto his cloak. He moved his fingers hooking one into your panties pulling them down leading you to feel bare and cold. Your blush worsened as they dropped around your ankles and you had no choice but to step out. You were left in nothing but your skirt and socks. Without warning Itachi inserted one of his fingers inside your tight, wet flower.

You gasped: "Itachi!"

Itachi: "Don't worry, this will make it hurt less once I fully take you" you shut your eyes tightly as he made his fingers stretch out your insides preparing you for what you felt pushing flush against your side threw his clothes. Right when you were about to release from Itachi's actions he pulled his hand away.

You whimpered in protest: "N-No!" you shook your head. You were so close; you've never felt like this before. You heard Itachi chuckled devilishly.

Itachi: "I knew you liked it… Now… To make you mine…" you heard his cloak drop to the ground as he slid down his pants far enough to release his erection that pressed warmly against you're stomach. You pushed him away.

You: "No…. P-Please…" you squeaked as he hoisted you up. "I'm a virgin…" you felt tears. Itachi softly kissed your lips. He rubbed your thighs, kissing you again aliening your bodies up as you prepare for collision. You didn't think this was worth a piece of candy.

Itachi: "Don't worry… I'll make sure you enjoy this…" he smoothed your sides, kissing you again aliening your bodies up as you prepare for collision. You didn't think this was worth a piece of candy.

Deidara started banging on the door: "Ok Itachi, that's enough, you're not aloud to steel her virginity." You blushed even more if that was possible.

Itachi growled: "Go away, when I'm finished, I'll let you know."

Deidara: "Itachi-"

Itachi: "Leave!"

Deidara: "I'm gone!" there were no more other noises besides the two of yours in the closet. Itachi went a lot further then seven minutes in heaven…


	45. 7 Minutes In Heaven (Deidara)

You: "Where are you taking me?" you reached out into the air in front of you, you couldn't see.

Tobi: "Tobi can't tell you that, Tobi made a promise."

You: "But Tobi!" he continued to push you forward and soon you heard a door open and close. You reached around and finally took off the blind fold that had blinked you seconds before.

You called: "Tobi? Where are you?" all you saw was darkness. Even though your eyes were opened and the blind fold was off. You stepped further into the darkness and reached out feeling something soft and warm. You stepped closer to it letting your hands trail up and down. It was almost moving from what you could tell, but it was also still. Almost like breathing.

You: "Hello?" you stepped even closer still feeling trying to figure out what this was. You applied more pressure to your hands as they trailed farther down and a little farther up.

Voice: "God, I'm so horny right now…" you gasped and stepped back.

You: "Whose there?!"

Voice: "Guess who, un"

Your eyes widened: "Deidara-sama?!" you were feeling on Deidara?! Oh well this was just perfect; you got locked in the closet with your life long crush. And to make things worse he was now 'horny' thanks to you.

Deidara: "You guessed it" he pressed you against a wall and a hot blush rose to your cheeks in an instant.

You: "Wh-What are you d-doing?"

Deidara: "Playing seven minutes in heaven, un. This is how you play Akauri…" his lips went to your ear slightly nibbling on the lobe. You shivered as his breath ran down your spine.

You: "B-But we can't… "One of his hands went around your waist as another rested on your breast. You unconsciously moaned.

Deidara: "On yes we can" he kissed your cheek, then your neck, then began licking you before he sucked plastering his mark pink on your flesh for the world to see. You shuttered as his mouth of on his left hand began biting, licking, and sucking on your now hard nipple threw your shirt. You blushed furiously as the one that was now licking up your thigh.

You whimpered: "D-Deidara-sama…" he pulled your shirt off leaving your top bare to his pleasure. You instinctively wrapped your arms around your chest embarrassed.

Deidara: "I can't see you in he darkness anyway, there no point in that, un." He removed your arms and one of his hands began rubbing all over you while his mouth sucked on a nipple. Let's not forget the hand making its way into your panties.

You gasped: "Dei-kun!" the slimy tongue of his right hand licked along your dampening folds of your forbidden area. Deidara chuckled.

Deidara: "I like the sound of that, un. Let's make that happen again…" The tongue was now interested into you. Of course you yelped his name again. Or at least the new abbreviation of his name. His other hand joined his mouth in sucking your nipples so now both your breast were covered and you couldn't help but squirm and writhe under him a little. Before you knew it you were completely nude. You would have never imagined you'd end up nude, in a closet, with Deidara. How unlikely. How lucky. You lost control and listened to your urges and pushed Deidara against another wall kissing him back wholly. He was surprised at first, but then he smirked and kissed back resting his hands on your sides allowing you to have your way. You undid his cloak and it dropped to the floor and kept kissing him pressing your body closely against his getting on you toes. You felt his hard excitement press against your stomach as you played with his hand your hands ran down his chest to feel him. Deidara sighed deeply filled with pleasure and jolted his hips into your hand causing better friction between your hand and his manhood. He growled when he had had enough and pushed you to the ground pulled his pants down.

You giggled: "Don't you think we've been in here little more then seven minutes?"

Deidara: "Like I care, I want you now, un" you felt his tip press against your ready entrance. You moaned and then you were soon filled with him. You'd have to thank Tobi later.


	46. 7 Minutes In Heaven (Sasori)

Here you sat in this circle. Glaring at all the faces around you before you leaned forward and placed your hand on the bottle.

You: "Why are we even playing this game, there's two girls and eight guys. This is stupid."

Deidara: "Just spin the damn bottle, un. Not like there's anything else to do" you sighed and spun it waiting till it stopped. You looked up to see who it landed and then turned pink. The bottle was pointed at Sasori. You've loved Sasori for quiet awhile now. You looked at the floor trying to hide your blush then heard foot steps followed by the feeling of something wrapped around you. You looked and saw blue glowing strings were wrapping around your body. Your eyes widened when you noticed these were Sasori's chakra strings and he was beginning to pull you into the closet with him. There were snickers heard throughout the people around you as you turned red.

Deidara: "Well, go on then, un" he pushed you and you fell to you side making it easier for Sasori to pull you in there. Soon you were in, the door was locked, and Sasori was standing over you in the dark, small room. You heard dark chuckling.

Sasori: "Finally I have you all to myself… Akauri…"

You: "S-Sasori…?" you felt the strings tugging on you till you stood then your hands got tied over your head. You felt your cheeks burn as you felt hands on your breast. They rubbed and circled them, squeezing them in his hand making you moan.

Sasori cooed: "Yes… Very nice…" a hot, wet tongue slid across your cheek.

You whimpered: "Wh-What are you doing?" as the toying with your breast continued you felt arousal when the nipple hardened and he ran his thumbs against them. You shivered and shifted a little moaning louder.

Sasori: "Having my way with you, there's no point in trying to stop me." He left go of your breast and you whimpered in protect but gasped when you left your self being lifted higher up the wall and then Sasori pressed his body against yours hoisting you up, his waist under yours as his hands slid down your arms sending shivers down your spine. You heard a ripping sound and realized that he had cut your shirt open with a knife. You blushed furiously feeling those hands grab your bare skin. The sensation was mind numbing. But what was even better then that? His lips now pressed openly against yours. You were surprised that his whole body was so soft and warm and responsive to touch and feel. You let his tongue in your mouth as he grinded his hips into yours. You moaned feeling his hardness. He groaned at the feeling.

You: "Mmm…. Sasori…" he growled and parted from your lips and kissed down your jaw and to your neck letting his tongue slip out on every kiss making you crave each one. He pulled away for a second, taking your skirt and rousingly damp panties with him and threw them somewhere leaving you unshielded.

Sasori: "Now…I need you…" his voice alluringly husky from his arousal. He shifted his cloak, opening it, and pulling his pants down a little and abruptly thrusting upward and you engulfed him making you scream in ecstasy and pain. He was your first.

Sasori: "You're… So tight…" you whimpered and squirmed more hating the fact that your arms were tied over your head. As if reading your mind he let you go and your arms instantly went around his neck as he began pumping into you and your virginity was lost. The pain soon became pleasure though. You began moaning and calling his name as you both echoed in the closet and you felt an aching in your abdomen like something was building. You started panting and sweating as you tightened your grip on but he kept the same pace.

You panted: "Sasori, faster, harder, please!" he nodded quickening his pace and pushing deeper inside you as you began grinding against him to create more friction. You could feel your climax coming. You both began yelling.

You: "Sasori!" he pumped harder.

Sasori: "Akauri!" and you saw white as he hit you in just the right spot and you both came. As the after glow finished he fell over, taking you with him and landing on top of him. You heard laughter. And familiar voices…

Haidon: "Wow, just wow, how unmoral."

Zetsu: "Sounds interesting…"

Kakuzu: "Eww, in a closet, really Sasori?"

Itachi: "How long was that?"

Pein: "More then seven minutes"

Konan: "No comment."

Deidara clapped and hollered: "Waitta go!" You blushed furiously remembering you two were in a closet with a room full of other members listening to everyone word, moan, gasp, and groan you just made. How embarrassing.


	47. 7 Minutes In Heaven (Shikamaru Nara)

You: "So um… How do you play this game again?"

Naruto sighed: "I already told you this Akauri! You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you gotta go in the closet with seven minutes at the least?"

You: "At the least? What's the most time you get?"

Kiba: "However much you want, we have other closets."

You: "and whoever it lands on I have to go in the closet with? Regardless of my feelings?"

Sasuke nodded: "Yes, now shut up and spin the bottle already" you sighed and spun it then watched it spin. You prayed it landed Shikamaru. You wanted it too soooo badly. It stopped and you looked up praising the heavens. Then turned bleak red. He stood and you awkwardly followed him. You were shoved with him the closet, the door slamming and locking.

Ino: "Have fun!" she giggled and you fell right on top of Shikamaru, your butt in his lap. You went redder as your face, hands, and breast pressed against his chest. His frame was quite bigger then yours. He grunted as his arm instantly wrapped around your back as he tried to catch your balance.

Shikamaru sighed: "Troublesome woman… Pushing us in here like that…"you couldn't see his face but you defiantly knew yours was red. His knees were up behind your back and his waist was between your legs. He shifted a little and you rose up attempting to get off you but he moved his hands to your hips and held you down causing you to grind against him a little. You suppressed a moan.

Shikamaru: "Wait…" you sat up and looked in the direction of his face.

You: "What is it?"

Shikamaru: "Ino told me something I want to make sure is true, I can't think of a better time then now to ask." You could tell by his tone he was smirking.

You: "What did she say?" you turned your head in a little confusion.

Shikamaru: "That you had, how did she put it? A mega crush on me?" You went bright red and looked away from him, even though he couldn't see you anyway. "Is that true?"

You: "N-No!" you tried denying.

Shikamaru: "Then why did you just stutter?" you could tell he was amused by this.

You: "I did n-not!"

Shikamaru chuckled: "You just did, again" he feel his breath on your face making you feel hotter and realize that he was getting closer. He was right by your ear whispering now "Tell me the truth, Akauri?" he cooed your name making you shiver. He treaded his fingers tips up your arms making you have goose bumps then if that wasn't enough he nibbled your ear lobe. You suppress another moan. "Well?" he whispered again. He then began to leave hot, wet, and open kisses on a soft spot on your neck and you couldn't help but whimper that time. You clutched onto his shirt, your face burning and eyes closed tightly shut. "Because I really like you… I have for a while now…" your eyes shot open and he caressed your face. "Well?"

You nodded in defeat and acceptance: "I like you a lot too…" you felt hot lips on yours. You smiled into he kiss a little as he smirked and you both pressed your bodies closer then they already were. He licked your lips wanting you to open them a little just enough so he could slip his tongue threw. You did of course, quickly happy by your decision. Once your French kiss was over you felt the buttons being slowly opened of your top. You blushed more; you didn't even realize his hands moved. When your shirt was open you helped him slip you out of it and discarded it on the floor. His hands closed on top of them keeping your nipples nice and warm while his trailed hot kisses down your neck to your collar bone then the beginning of your mounds. You moaned and held his head slightly closer when he started licking your nipples. You slid your hands down his back then back around his waist then up his chest feeling all his nice upper body muscles. Shikamaru groaned as you felt something under you harden. You got a wicked idea as you began grinding against him feeling him further grow.

Shikamaru moaned: "Akauri…" he bucked his hips into yours, counteracting the grinding, causing more to happen. He held on tightly onto your hips as you both sped up your passes. He began panting as he slightly shifted upward and began unzipping his pants. You guessed his erection go too painful trapped inside his pants. You helped him by pulling his pants down and his boxers revealing his standing arousal. The light from under the door provided just enough light for you to see him twitch. You grabbed him gently, making him groan, and began massing the length causing Shikamaru to roll his head back into the wall moving his hips begging for you to touch him more. Spoiling your lazy genius, you moved yourself so your head was in between his legs and lead him into your mouth. Shikamaru growled and bucked again further into you. You tried to fit as much as possible into your mouth, but he was kinda big. You pulled back a little, only allowing the tip of him in your mouth teasing him feeling him squirm when your tongue drew circles over the tip of him over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over-

Shikamaru grunted: "I can't take it anymore!" he pushed you down so you were on the ground and he was on top of you then ripped, yes ripped, off your underwear pounding deep with in you. You whimpered and he kissed you making the pain lesson as you waited for the pain to subside. When it did, you were the first one to move, telling him it was ok to do the same. You nodded and began thrusting into you. As soon as you got a steady pace going there was a knock at the door.

Kiba: "Times up-"

You both shouted: "GO AWAY!" everyone on the other side quietly laughed but neither of you cared at the moment and tuned them out while you had your fun in the closet. Shikamaru pushed in harder and deeper and you felt yourself getting ready for the climax. You were both sweating and calling each other's name into the darkness. He pulled you two up so you were on his lap and again pushed even deeper in you, hitting you in just the right spot making you go crazy. Pretty soon you were going at inhuman speeds and you saw white as he came, making you fall right off the same cliff after he did


	48. You Belong To Me (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez)

I was thrown onto the floor and I quickly caught myself, landing on my hands.

"Here's the girl Aizen-sama." I didn't bother to look at those cold dark orbs that stared at me. I could feel his twisted smile on me as well as the other Arrancar and Espada. Like I could really give a damn if they're enjoying to see me cry.

I quickly wiped my tears, not wanting to look weak for a human. One of the Espada, Ulquiorra pulled me by my black hair forcing me up to look up at the 'almighty' Aizen. "This girl is Akira Urahara from the human world. Her powers are very interesting Aizen, she's not really well at controlling them though. Her healing abilities are rare as well." He finished.

He kept his stare at me as well as the other Espada. My eyes widened. "Y-You're Grimmjow..." I spoke, the thought of him pisses me off. The thought of him to what he did to Ichigo made me want to just rip him apart.

He smirked. "That look suits you well." Aizen looked at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow take this girl to her room."

I winced as Grimmjow grabbed a hold of my arm tightly making me retaliate by slapping him across the face.

Grimmjow held my wrists, a slight pink mark on his cheek for hitting him.

"Is that all Aizen?"

"Yes, and Grimmjow please don't break such a precious gift."

Grimmjow smirked and pulled me down the hall.

"You're going to regret ever hitting me, girl."

"I don't give a damn! Just wait until Ichigo comes and kick your ass!" I shouted trying to pull my grip away from his.

"I'm surprised they don't put a muzzle on you because," He pressed me into the room and held me by the neck.

"being loud and obnoxious get you killed." He smirked.

"Plus that would be the only reason why Ichigo would come here in the first place. He doesn't give a damn about you. He'll just be here to fight me and that would be the only reason."

I held his arm trying to pry them off but it only made him grip tighter. I ignored those stupid words he just said to me. Ichigo is nothing like that. He keeps up to his words.

I realized how tall he was just because my feet were definitely off the ground.

I began to gag and he threw me onto the bed locking the door behind him. Just as I was about to get up he pushed me back onto it and pinned me.

"I've been waiting for this day...for too long."

I looked at him with fear and tried to pull away. "What do you're think you're dong?!"

For him being so much bigger and stronger than I am, it's impossible for me to get myself loose.

"Taking what about to be mine." He crashed his lips to mine roughly and I began to squirm under him moving my head left to right, trying every little way to break the kiss. I raise my leg to kick him where the sun don't shine, but he quickly saw this coming, grinning against the kiss.

"I know you too well Akira." He licked my lips to enter, but I didn't open for shit.

"Very stubborn, but I can make you open." He ran his hand over my breast and gave a painful squeeze making me gasp. He took that opportunity and slid his tongue in. I grabbed his shoulder as he unpinned me and tried pushing away, yet he's still to strong. His tongue ran over mine and I glared as he forced his tongue down my throat making me gag in the kiss.

He pulled back, my saliva mixing with his. I panted and pleaded, "Stop...please." I said looking at his light-blue eyes. His lips curved into a devious grin.

"Too late for that. I want _you_." Grimmjow said and took off his ragged white jacket, taking it off quickly revealing his muscular toned chest. He pinned his waist against mine and grind himself against me roughly, I wasn't so up to his sickening game. "You bastard!" I said trying to brake free and he chuckled.

"It's useless Akira." He ran his fingers through my hair then grabbed a hold of it tightly forcing my head to go back. I painfully whimpered.

He ran his tongue along my neck as I closed my eyes tightly in content. He smirked, leaving kisses and found my weak spot which was clearly noticeable just for me quivering under him.

He continued to lick and bite that area leaving a purple bruise. I bit my lower lip holding in any kind of noise. He dug his fingers in my scalp which started to pain and once again clashed his lips to mine.

He tore off my obi causing my kimono top to fall off my shoulders revealing my chest wrappings I quickly covered myself and he pinned my arms above my head once more.

"Dammit, woman you're starting to piss me off."

"Like I care! I'm not going to let you have your way with me!" He grinned and tore the wrapping my breasts revealed to the Espada. He licked his lips glancing up at me.

"Very nice." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I closed my eyes hoping all of this was a nightmare.

He began to massage my right breast roughly, making me grip his hands.

"That hurts." I panted out and he glared.

"I didn't say I was going to go easy on you." He took the breast into his mouth as I moved my head back, biting my lower lip. "N-No!" I said pulling at his light blue hair. He bite on the hardened nub hard and roughly squeezed the other breast. I felt the tears form up at the corner of my eyes as I gave a short whimper. He gave the other the same treatment, I arched my back slightly and winced at how rough he was going.

I felt something weird happening between my legs, making them shake. Grimmjow pulled back and tore off the kimono top. He glanced at my body thinking on how gorgeous I looked under the bruises on my body made by him began to get a bit sore and he could help but gaze at my dazed face.

"I'm going to _ravish_ you." He pulled down my black hakama along with my underwear.

I quickly looked at him and tried to push myself away. His sadistic smile frightened me the most as he glanced at my body. Analyzing every inch and thoughts of what he's planning ran through his mind.

He ran his finger over my womanhood stroking it very slowly.

"Let's give you a tease." He said watching me vigilantly. I bit on my index finger closing my eyes tightly shivering at every touch he made and he grinned.

"I love that look on your face." He then started to play with my clit which made me give out a small mew and he chuckled. His fingers rolled over it and over then squeezed it roughly making me arch my back. "N-No!" I said grabbing his hands and he forced a finger inside me making me throw my head back crying out.

"I love your cry Akira. Now let's see that pleasuring look." He grabbed my chin making me look at him. I averted my eyes from his feeling another digit enter my opening. I panted and panted as he moved them in and out fast and hard. I refused to let out a moan. I don't want to enjoy it. I covered my face embarrassed, this isn't right. He grinned and pulled out his fingers, licking them while chuckling. "You're terribly wet Akira, I wonder how you taste." I moved my hands away as they fell to the sheets gripping them tightly.

He forced my legs over my shoulder causing me to be lifted lightly. He wasted no time and plunged his wet muscle into my opening making me cry out again. "S-Stop!" I shouted as he continued to lick at my juices and forced his tongue deeper. I grabbed his head, feeling my stomach do turns and I panted feeling every thing he done. "Don't do this..." Grimmjow licked and sucked on to me as I feel myself go over the edge. My legs kicked against his back and he smirked licking my clit and nibbled. I gripped the sheets tightly feeling the pleasure.

Before I felt myself climax he pulled back licking his lips. "You're body is telling me the opposite." He said and grinned as he took off his white hakama with ease. "You taste very sweet by the way."

I happened to look down panting as he leaned down to my ear, his breath touching my ear. "Would you want me to make love to you with passion and go soft or I can make you cry and drive you to the very face of earth and break you?" He said licking my cheek.

"Both." I let out, my body not able to take any longer. He grinned and slammed his dick inside of me with full force making me scream out in pain. Tears immediately fell from my eyes as a little blood leaking. I quivered digging my nails in his back as my chest pressed against his. I dug even more as his back slightly began to bleed, my walls tightly on his thick member. He grinned. "You're very tight Akira." He pushed in further and I let out another cry.

"Just because you were a virgin doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. Humans are so needy and demanding." I felt something inside me that made a sound and I felt intense pain in my lower half as he moved in and out in a fast pace.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

"No one will hear your screams. I'm going to fuck you so hard that this bed will come to its end and you will be out of breath." I felt him grab a hold of my waist and he pound in to my core as I moaned.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah ah!" I cried out with every thrust he made as he hit the same spot making my eyes water. "Good! Cry out and scream my name!"  
"Grimmjow!"

"Louder!"

"GRIMMJOW! GRIMMJOW!" He flipped me over and reentered me from behind. My mind feeling like it was going blank, he was so much deep than before his grip never leaving my hips. He roughly moved in me as my breasts rocked back and forth, we both began to go in the same rhythm, but Grimmjow wanted to be control and moved faster and harder. Making it difficult to keep up with him. "Grip the bars and don't let go." He ordered and I did as told like an obedient dog.

He bit onto my shoulder marking me and I screamed as he rode me rougher making tear come out. I could do it, it was too much. My pussy was throbbing as well as Grimmjow's. He flipped me over to make me on top and pounced in me once more.

"I like that face so much better Akira. Besides you're very wet and it's turning me on." He said as I moaned lacing my fingers with him as I rode him.

He laced his fingers with mine as well and continued to do me.

I barely had to do any moving. He was doing all the work.

He groaned as he bit onto the already made wound, and pierced his fangs deeply. "Grimmjow! I'm almost...Grim..! I want you, I-ah ah ahnnn!" I cried out holding his hand tighter.

He moved very deep into my core and I tightened my walls, both of us climaxing. I called out his name in pure ecstasy feeling his member throb and released his hot fluids inside me. I collapsed on his chest as we both panted in silence. He pulled the white blanket over me and him. He stroked my hair and I rested my face on his built chest.

"Sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"My body hurts." I replied

"..."

"Aizen-sama-"

"Don't you dare say 'sama' when you're talking about Aizen. You Belong To Me."


	49. Madara Uchiha

Name : Kurai Coyote  
age : 18  
Crush: Madara  
Looks: dark black hair , pale skin, Dark eyes, and 5"6.  
Personality: Normally quiet, she reads whenever she's not on missions. But get her pissed and she'll cuss you out and kick you sorry ass.

As you walked through the cold damp halls of the hideout, you started to hear yelling and fighting echoing down the halls. As you came to the main room of the hideout you see itachi on the couch and deidara and 'tobi' fighting.

You finally get sick of the bickering, and stopped them before pain got angry again. You looked at 'tobi' and smiled. You knew who he really was you just couldn't let anyone know.

"Kurai?" Tobi's a good boy, right?" he asked you , in a sad tone, but before you could reply , deidara interrupted you, saying 'no you're not' you finally gave up and started walking back down to your room, you love Madara with all your heart , but he would never feel it back.

"KURAI!" you heard someone yell , as you turned around fully you saw Madara standing there. "we need to talk" he said I his real voice. That voice makes me melt every time. You follow him down through the hallways and finally you get to his room. As he closes the door behind you he takes off his mask and faces you, "I know you love me Kurai.." he said.

You acted uncaring on the outside but on the inside you were panicking, how did he know? Then next thing you know you were pinned to the wall, as Madara leaned in towards you ear he whispered "I've taken a liking to you too,… Kurai" . with that said he smashed his lips onto yours, you then felt him slide his tongue across you bottom lip. You playfully denied him, that is until he bit you bottom lip harshly.

You gasped as he shoved his tongue in your mouth; he then let your hands go and wrapped his around your waist, as you put yours around his neck playing with the ends of his hair, which in return he let out a low moan. He then left you lips and attacked your neck leaving butterfly kisses everywhere until you let out a loud moan you were holding back. "ma-Madara…" you moaned again. He then started to nibble and bite the spot, then stopped and looked at the mark he left on you.

He then slipped your shirt over your head, and then continued to kiss down as he unclipped your bra. He then teasingly licked it slowly, before taking the whole thing into his mouth, as he sucked on you right breast he massaged the other on with his hand.

"Madara.." you moaned again. You pulled off his cloak and shirt, as he switched breasts giving the other one the same treatment. He then stopped and looked down at you as you lightly kissed he's chest. He let out another light growl, before wrapping your legs around him and caring you over to his bed. He set you down lightly as he slowly pulled off your shorts, and kissed your stomach then came back up and started making out with you again. He took his right hand and slowly move it down and started to rub your womanhood through your wet panties. "your very wet,… Kurai.." he said in a husky voice. You blushed at the comment. As he started kissing down you jaw , as he pulled off you panties, and through them somewhere in the room. You gasped as he stuck a finger into you. You started to moan, as he pumped it in and out of your wet womanhood he then added another one, "naggh…. Madara.." you moaned he then added another one. You felt a knot build up in the lower area of your stomach.

You whined in a complaint as he stopped and gasped when you felt him playfully lick your clit. You then moaned as he stuck his tongue in you, as you felt the build-up get stronger you knew you were close to your climax, as well as Madara as he felt your inner walls tighten around his tongue, "Ahhh MADARA!" you moaned loudly as you came in his mouth, he licked and sucked everywhere, till he got all of your cum. You then flipped him over as he kissed you letting you taste yourself. You then kissed down his neck sucking on it every so often.

As you kissed down his stomach, you unbuttoned his pants , and then you grabbed him through his boxers, he let out a low moan as you finally pulled off his boxers after seeing the tent that was formed in them. You then slowly licked his tip, "Argg… Kurai don't… tease me.." he said as you took as much as you could in to your mouth and let your hand get the rest as you started to bob your head up and down. You let you teeth slightly drag up his hard shaft, as you bobbed your head.

"Kurai… Please faster.." Madara moan out. As you started to go faster you felt him plus inside you. You knew he was reaching his climax, and as you started to suck harder and go faster he realest in your mouth, as you swallowed it all you kissed him as he moan, and flipped you over.

"you ready ?" he asked you, as you look up you slowly nodded . you then felt his tip at your entrance, as he pushed into your wet pussy. You went to scream out in pain but it was muffled by his sweet kisses. He stood still as he waited for you to get used to his size, you then felt the pain leave as you bucked your hips into him and moaning as he took that as an ok to start. As he pumped in and out of you while moaning trying to find a rhythm as he found one, "Mmm… Kurai… you're so tight.." he moaned while you bucked your hips to meet his thrusts. You started to feel the build up again in your stomach, as you moaned again.

"Madara… Please , Faster… deeper…" you moan out as he did what you asked for, he then pulled almost all the way out and shoved back in as deep as he could. "Madara…. Hit that spot again…" you said as he hit your G-spot… making the pleasure even more enjoyable, if that was even possible.. you then felt the knot in your stomach release as your walls tightened around his thick cock. You came and hard. A few more thrusts and you felt him plus inside you as he also came…

As he pull out and pulled you into his chest he put the blanket over you as you both fell asleep.

~a few weeks later~

You started feeling sick so you went to the closet doctor.

"well we just got back there results Ms. Coyote." The doctor said coming back in, as he handed you the papers.

"the problem seems to be that you are-

"PREGNANT?!" you scream reading the papers, while cutting the doctor off in the process, you then stood up and said thanks and left as you slowly walk back to the hide out you see Deidara on his giant clay bird with 'tobi' on the back. Madara then sees you and tells deidara to stop. As they came down landing next to you 'tobi' came up and hugged you.

"hey what's wrong Kurai?" he asked, you decided to tell him now , you didn't care if deidara was there or not.

"hey tobi.. and nothing I just found out I was pregnant. That's all." You say, then the next thing you knew was you were in the air being spun around.

"yay! Tobi's going to be a good daddy!" he said while spinning you. You then looked at deidara whos mouth was just a big gape..

8 months later you gave birth to a little boy.


	50. Kisame Hoshigaki

\- your name in the story: Keihime Yuugenki

\- your crush or who you're in love with Kisame Hoshigaki  
\- your age: 20-past: Became a missing nin after the death of her best friend, Ren. Recruited from Konoha. Parents denied her existence after she left.  
\- back round Mother: Tsumi Father: Keiro  
\- your best friend: Konan.  
\- Your enemies: Kakuzu

As you were in sitting in you room quietly reading to yourself, you herd some one rapidly banging on your door. "what is it?!" you asked through the door, then I flung open and shut quickly, you look up to see tobi standing against the door listening to her if some ones coming.

"*sigh*… what is wrong-

"shhhh! Keihime!" he said cutting you off. Once he thought it was safe he backed away from the door, then carefully made his way to you. "psstt… Keihime. Guess what?" he asked you.

"what?" you asked, he bent into your ear to whisper something.

"I got a secret about Kisame!" he whispered back loudly.

"and what's that?" you asked he now interested in what he had to say.

"Kisame likes you, Keih- he was cut off when your door flew open to reveal a pissed off looking kisame, the next thing you knew tobi was being dragged out the door and down the hall, and all you could hear was him saying sorry over and over.

As you walked over to your door and closed it, you started to think about what he said. Kisame liked you? The same kisame that you love? "What a great way to start the afternoon…" you thought out loud to yourself as you walked back to you bed to read.

After about an hour of reading you decided to go and see what the others were doing. On your way to the main room of the hideout you started to think about what tobi said, as you were thinking you bumped into someone "sorry.." you said and looked up to find out you bumped into kisame. He looked down at you then you did something you never thought you would ever do. You KISSED him, you pulled away quick and went to run when you were suddenly slammed up against the wall.

"why did you do that?" he asked you, while you tried to get unpinned from the wall you soon gave up and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because I like you, and tobi told me that y-you liked me too, but then I realized it was just a joke…" you said as you looked deeper into his eyes, then he kissed you. You then kissed back right away.

"it wasn't a joke.." he said as he picked you up and took you too his room in the base. As he closed the door he pushed you against it and kissed you again, this time licking your lips to ask for entrance, when you denied him he gave a low growl then slipped a hand up your shirt and gripped you left breast. You moaned and that's when he shoved his tongue in. As you both fought for dominance, but he won in the end.

He then started to make his way down you neck kissing it and running his tongue along it, and every so often biting it. "ahh kisame" you moaned loudly, When he got to your soft spot, you moaned as he bit and sucked it lightly. His hand slowly pulled up on the bottom of your shirt, he then wrapped your legs around him as he pull off your shirt, and started kissing down your neck again. He then carried you over to his bed and then climbed on top of you.

He then unclipped your bra and slid it off the end of your arms, as you looked up in to his eyes you pulled off his shirt and then kissed down his neck leaving butterfly kisses along it when you got below his ear he let out a growl, you left a mark on him like he did to you then you felt him push you head back as he started to make out with you again. He then trailed kisses down to you right breast where he licked and lightly bit your nipple, before taking into his mouth. "mmmh Kisame…" you moaned out as he sucked it harder, you started to play with his hair and lightly tugged it when you moaned. He then stopped and started to give the other one the same treatment.

"Kisame… ahhm" you moaned as you tugged his hair he let out a low grunt. The stopped and looked at your now hardened nipples, you then flipped him over. As you pulled down his pants and through them somewhere you heard him chuckle. "egger are we?" he asked as you kissed down his well-toned chest and abs, before coming to the tent that was forming in his pants, you then pulled off his boxers and looked at his member, which in your opinion was pretty big, you then licked up his shaft to the tip where you licked around it, before taking as much as you could into your mouth.

As you lightly bobbed you head up and down, grazing your teeth along his hard shaft, he groaned as your other hand started to get the rest you couldn't fit in your mouth as you bobbed your head, he bucked his hips making you take more of him. "faster…arggh…Keihime.." he moaned out loud, you slightly blushed but went faster as you also rubbed you tongue up and down you felt him start to plus in your mouth. "ahhh Keihime!" he moaned as he came into your mouth, you then was flip by kisame, you roughly kiss him letting him taste himself.

"now it's my turn,…Keihime.." he said huskily into your ear, he then slid off you pants as he sucked on your earlobe playfully, his hand then started to rub you through you very wet panties. He then slowly brought his head down toward your womanhood, lightly kissing you stomach on the way down. He then bit the end of you panties and dragged them down to your ankles then taking them and throwing them somewhere in the room. You gasped as you felt his finger enter you, and started to moan out his name, he then added another finger and started to pump faster as you felt a build-up in your stomach that felt almost like butterflies.

"Ohh Kisame…' you moaned loudly as he stuck his tongue in, as his tongue pumped in and out of you he felt your walls close around his tongue. "KISAME…." You moaned as you realest into his mouth, licked you clean before coming back up and letting you taste yourself.

He then looked down at you, "you sure you want to do this?" he asked you looking into your eyes. You felt the tip of his man hood poking at your entrance, you kissed him as you nodded. He then pushed into you and held his mouth on your to stop you from screaming. When he pulled away from the kiss you moaned as you bucked your hips into him. He started to pump in and out of you. " Mmmh Keihime your so tight…" he moaned out as he found a rhythm, "aghh Kisame. . . harder... faster..." you moaned.

As he did as you asked you felt his member start to throb inside of you, as your inner walls tighten around his thick cock. You started to get that feeling again. "Kisame…" you moaned as he hit that special spot that made the pleasure increase tenfold. "Kisame hit ahah that spot again..." you moaned out, he started to thrust harder hiting that spot very time you then yelled out his name as you came on him hard...

He grunted as he came soon after as you felt him shoot his cum inside you. he then got on your side as he pulled the blankets up, you turned around to face him, as you did he kissed your swollen lips once more as you said "I love you kisame."

"I love you too, Keihime.." he breathed into your ear.

~2 months later~

You weren't feeling good for a while , at first you thought you were just sick but now to think otherwise as you came out of the bathroom staring at the little pink plus sign.

As you walked down the hallway you finally found kisame, as you walked up to him, he looked up from the tv and saw you walking towards him, he smirked and got up and hugged you.

"hey." He whispered in your ear, but you started to cry, "what? What's wrong?" he asked looking you up and down.

"i-i-im p-pregnant…" you said looking him in the eyes. He then pulled you into another hug.

"that's great.." he said

7 months later you had a 10 hour labour then finally gave birth to Satoshi, he was your first born. Then 3 years later you gave birth to your daughter Mirki. And you stayed together for the rest of your lives.


	51. Madara Uchiha 2

**Name – Kurama Hyuga**  
 **Age – looks 22 (Same age as Madara)**  
 **Loves – Madara Uchiha**

 **You were sitting on the couch, with you sat Itachi as you both satin silence, you thinking about Madara and itachi, well you don't know what he's thinking about. You were pulled out of your thoughts by somebody yelling, you open your eyes to find deidara and tobi, you put up with this for 5 minutes before you pulled them away from each other , holding back deidara by ice and tobi by wood.**

" **could you guys knock it off already?" you asked looking at both of them, deidara trying to escape mumbled a 'fine un' and when you look at tobi he just playfully nodded, you then let them both go.**

" **Kurama! Tobi got a surprize for you!" tobi said, you nodded as he ran down one of the hallways, you followed him down the hallway till you got to his room to see the door opened. You walk in and the door closed behind you, you then felt two arms wrap around you, as you turn around you felt Madara's lips on yours you quickly kissed back melting into the kiss. He then pulled away panting.**

" **I..love you… Kurama ever since we were little kids…" he told you.**

" **Madara.. I love you too.." you say as you kissed him again, as he licked your bottom lip you let him in not wanting to waste any time. As you started to make out he locked the door and pulled you shirt over your head, and through it somewhere in the large room. He then kissed down your neck to your left breast, pulling down the cup and lightly sucking on the nipple.**

 **While he rubbed the other one, "Madara… ahh" you moaned. He stopped and smirked. "I love when you say my name like that…. Kurama.." he said as you pulled him back up and kissed him before pushing him down on his bed. You flipped on top and took off his cloak and shirt as you kissed down his chest tracing his abs with your fingertips, making him growl in the process.**

 **You then un buttoned his pants and pulled them off as you looked at the tent that was starting to form in his boxers, you slightly rubbed it through the boxer, as madara growled you then pulled off his boxers. As you circled the tip with your tongue, he groaned as you took it into your mouth and started to bob your head up and down his hard cock. He grabbed your hair and bucked his hips making you take more of him.**

 **As you felt him start to plus in your mouth you heard him say, "arggh… Kurama … im going to cum…." You then started to bob you head faster as you grazed you teeth on his shaft, you then felt him cumm in your mouth you then swallow it as he flipped you, he then took off you shorts and started to rub you through you panties.**

" **madara…" you moan he then removed you panties and kissed you, as you look up at him you felt the tip of him at you entrance.**

" **you sure you-**

" **yes… madara, I'm yours" you said and with that he into you, you gasped in pain , then a few tears fell, but he wiped them away.**

" **arhhh….. Kurama your so… thight.." he moan in your ear , as you let out a whimper.**

 **He then bucked his hips and you moaned, he started going faster as you were moaning out his name. "Madara …. Arggh deeper… " you moan, as he started to go deeper he hit you g-spot. "MADARA…right there.. aggrh hit there again.." you maoaned out, as he kept aiming for that spot he felt you walls tighten around his cock. "araggh Kurama…." He grunted you felt a build- up in your lower stomach.**

" **Madara… I'm aaah going to cum.." you moan out "me … too" he said as you felt his cock throb in side you, you then came, as your walls clamped down around his cock.**

" **MADARA!/KURAMA" you both moan at each other. You felt his cum shoot out and mixed with yours.**

 **He then pulled the blankets up and fell asleep still inside of you.**

 **~a month later~**

 **As you walked back from the doctors finding out that you were pregnant, you walk into the base to see deidara and 'tobi' fighting, but you didn't say anything you just walk down to your room and slamed the door shut. You laid on your bed hugging you pillow as your door opened and closed you look out of the corner of your eye to see madara.**

" **what's wrong?" he asked, you just sat up and looked at him, as he made his way over and hugged you.**

" **I'm p-p-pregnant…" you said as he ran his fingers through your hair, " that's ok " he said as you looked up he kissed you. "that's ok, because it's mine, and I love you." He said as he sat down with you.**

 **8 months later you end up having twins, Mikai (new moon) and Tisato (tiger).**


	52. Shikamaru Nara

Name :Kya Hatake  
Crush: Shikamaru Nara  
Friends :Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru.  
Age: 18  
Background: is Kakashi's little sister, she was kidnapped when she was little and escaped just a year ago, while strategizing a way out, when the opportune moment came. Wears a mask like her brother, really sweet but shy at first.

As I walked around the village I came to know very well along with its people, as I walked i passed by all my friends, everyone was so nice to me when I came. I can't believe it's been a year already. As you let your feet carry you to a field you knew all to well, and this is where you will find your best friend and love interest. Shikamaru Nara

.

You loved everything about him, even right down to his laziness. But you would never believe that he would return the feelings you held. As you finally came to a hill with a tree you saw a familiar body laid out in the shade of this tree watching the clouds roll past.

"Shikamaru?..." you questioned, knowing he probably won't be awake. As you stood over his outstretched figure you gave up and just sat next to him. You then let a sigh escape through your masked mouth.

"Kya? How's your *yawn* day going… ?" he sheepishly asked. You looked over to your friend and watched as the breeze blew at his hair and made the leaves sway.

"not bad just came up to visit you.." you said as you looked at him once more, as you did you noticed him looking at you. "what?.." you asked as you gave him a quizzical look.

"nothing just… thinking." He replied, you were about to ask what he was thinking about but then he answered that. "what would you do if I pulled down your mask?" the question was realest into the air.

You thought for a few minutes before replying, which was saying "I don't know, try it and find out." As you said this your mask was pulled down. You open your eyes to see him but the they go wide as he kissed you.

You kissed back passionately as he runs his tongue along your bottom lip. You open your mouth wanting him to make the kiss longer. As he pulled away he let out another question. "Kya… what would you do if I said I loved you?".

You gave him a quick peck on the lips before answering. "I love you too… Shikamaru.." with that he slammed his lips onto yours aging in a heated kiss, as he slowly snaked his arms around your waist and made the kiss deeper, you tugged at his hair till it fell out.

One of his hands then went up under your shirt, as he rubbed your breast through your bra. He then parted as he started trailing kisses down you neck till he got to the middle of you collarbone. You let out loud moan that you have been holding back. You then tug at his shirt; he takes it of then starts kissing you again with the sun fading in the background.

He then pulls off your shirt up and over your head as your fingertips traced shape like figures on his well-toned chest. As you lightly kiss it, he lets out a low growl. He then slowly un bottoms your pants as he slides them off you kiss him hungrily.

With every touch of skin sent electric waves of little bits of pleasure. You wanted more, you wanted to be his and his alone. And you want him to be yours and yours alone… as you slid off his pants also you kiss down from his chest to his boxers, nibbling every so often on the way.

As you look at the tent in front of you, you could tell he was big. You then gripped his member through his boxers as you did he grunted as a response. You then pulled his boxers down and through them in the field of scattered clothes.

As you licked the tip with your tongue before putting as much as you could, while rapping you hand around his base. You then stared to bob your head up and down while listening to the low grunts, groans, and moans, coming from Shikamaru. You then rubbed you tongue as you did you felt him start to plus in your mouth.

"grahh… Kya.." you heard him moan as he came in your mouth. You looked up at him as you swallowed the tasty liquid. You then were flipped by him, as he shoved his tongue in your trough tasting himself. He then unhooked your bra, and slid it off your arms and through it somewhere it was needed.

"your beautiful Kya…" he whispered in your ear, before kiss down to your left breast liking around the nipple before taking the whole thing into his mouth. As you were moaning he lightly rubbed the other nipple between his index finger and thumb.

As he pulled away to look at the job he did on hardening your now slightly dark nipples, before giving the other one the same treatment. He then slid off you panties he went down and licked around you entrance before sliding his tongue all the way up to your clit. Making you shiver.

He then entered you with his finger. "arggg…. Shika-shikamaru…" you moan out as he adds another finger and starts to do a scissor like motion. Making you moan even more. He then starts pumping them really fast in and out of you, as you felt your inner walls close in on his fingers, you felt a butterflies in your stomach.

You then realest on his fingers as he pulled them out and lick them and you clean, then he made his way back up to you and deeply kissing you as you tasted yourself in his mouth.

As you were making out he entered you, you wanted to scream but his kiss blocked out all the sound from it. You then felt the pain go away and it was then turned into blissful pleasure as you bucked your hips into him. He started to thrust in and out trying to find a rhythm. As he went faster you felt that tight build up again as you kissed his ear lobe.

"Shikamaru!" you scream as he hit your g-spot. "hit… it there again…" you moaned out to him hoping he would answer by doing so, which he did. As he kept going the build-up got stronger you then yelled out his name as you hit your climax, he kept pumping and thrusting a few more times as you felt him start to pluse inside of you.

He then gripped your hips and dragged them to meet his thrusts harder and deeper and he moaned out your name while he rode out his climax. He then pulled out panting as you lied there leaning on his chest looking up at the stars…

~1 month later~

"stupid pink plus thingy… its making me mad…" you say as you looked to your friend Temari who just shrugged her shoulders and looked at you.

"so you and Shikamaru had sex and now you're pregnant, I don't see the big deal he said he loves you right?" she said at your form as it passed back and forth in front of her.

"no, Temari you don't understand, Shikamaru is too lazy to put up with a child… it's not that he don't want it, it's just I'll be the one doing all the work.." you tried to explain to her, while you were doing that you didn't see the said man walk in.

When you stopped walking and looked up you saw Shikamaru there. "I wouldn't making you do all the work." He said as he pulled you into his chest, "besides … I would love to have a family with you.."

*8 months later*

You ended up being pregnant with twins a boy then a you stay together as a happy family.


	53. Kiba Inuzuka

Name: Yuki Tanaka  
Age :14 about to be 15  
Crush: Kiba  
Past: she had a rough past but has gotten over it, but still doesn't like to talk about it.  
Background: Her parents died when she was 6 and she doesn't know if anyone has made it out alive but there is hardly a chance.  
Friends: Everyone  
Enemies: fan girls and Ino  
Personality: Short tempered smart and funny. She is quiet most of the time and people mistake it for her being shy but she is only she around Kiba. And she is a medical nin.

As you walked down the dusty path to meet up with Hinata, you notice a very large dog coming towards you. You knew that dog though, he's your favourite dog in the whole village. It was akamaru and then on his back you saw him. Kiba.

You started to walk faster to get away without being noticed by them, so you could get on with you meet up with Hinata. But that failed, as the said white dog jumped in front of you.

"oi, yuki where are you heading?" asked the very hot.. owner of akamaru. You didn't know what it was that made kiba so special, was it his shaggy hair, his deep brown eyes, he's canine teeth? Or the way he made you laugh. It didn't madder to you though, you loved him and that all there is to it.

"I'm o-o-on my way t-to meet up with H- Hinata…" you stuttered out, he then smirked and went to jump away but not before saying good bye.

As you finished your walk to hinata's house you noticed her training outside of the compound. You stop and look through the trees to see what she was doing. You then let out a little giggle as you approached.

"still thinking about Naruto?" you asked curiously, while looking around. She looked over at you with a slight blush on her cheeks. And you took that as a yes.

It was now almost 10:00 pm, you both mostly trained then grabbed something to eat before heading separate ways, As you started your walk to your apartment.

As you slowly unlock your door, opening it and walking in you look around at some of the old pictures of when you were 6. You sigh before closing and locking the door behind you. You make your way to your room as you flop down on the bed, you then heard tapping on you window.

You turn and look out your window to see kiba standing there. You run over quickly, and open it for him as he slips inside. He looks around and then at you.

"one second k-kiba I just have to change into my pyjamas. Ok" you ask as you head to the washroom. You com out a few minutes later to see him asleep on your queen sized bed. You walk over slowing trying not to wake him as you pull the blankets over him.

Then the next thing you knew you were pinned under kiba, you look up into his eyes as you both lean forward into a soft kiss. He then pulls away a few seconds later.

"I love you yuki…" he whispered into your ear as you whispered back an "I love you too k-kiba…" he then kissed you roughly but still full of love and passion. He then left your lips and started sucking down your neck, biting every so often. As he crossed over your neck under your ear some you let out a slight gasp as he then started to suck and bite harder than before.

He stopped to look at the hickkie he just gave you. You then felt a cold breeze hit you skin as you then notice that kiba had removed your shit and was smirking at you, that is before looking you over and to stop and take a good look at you nicely shaped breast. You weren't wearing a bra because you were about to go to bed.

He the tackled you to the bed kissing you all over, and stopped as he rolled his tongue over your right nipple, as he took it into his mouth and started to suck on it while his other hand played with the other nipple. He then switched breast as he gave the other one the same treatment. You were moaning out loud as you unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

you then gasped as you felt him lick up your thigh to your womanhood, as he stuck his tongue in and started to eat you out. "ki-kiba… mo-more.. ahh" you moan out as he did as you asked you soon felt a butterfly feeling in your stomach and kiba stopped but only to kiss you deeply before pushing into you.

You wanted to scream but only a slight mumble and a few tears were seen or heard as he stayed frozen waiting for you to let him move. Soon you bucked your hips giving him the signal to move, as he started to pump in and out of you as he found a steady beat.

"Arggh… Yuki your so… tight.." you heard him moan into your ear as he started to thrust at inhuman speeds. You felt the same build-up of butterflies and you felt bliss at the sound of skin slapping against one and other and the cries and moan from the two of you it almost set you off the edge as you climax hit both of you hard. As your inner walls closed tightly around his hard cock you felt him release inside of you.

As he pulled out of you, he pull you into his chest and kissed your forehead. "good night, my love" he said as you then replied with "yes good night kiba."

~~5 weeks later~~

You were at your apartment with Hinata, you in shock on the couch at what Hinata had told you. You were pregnant with kiba's child and you didn't even know what to do. As you sat there you soon fell asleep.

You slowly open your eyes to see to blurry figures yelling at each other.

"what do you mean she's pregnant?!" yelled kiba. He sounded kind of mad at it.

"that's what i-it is kiba i-I'm pregnant.." you say sadly.

" who's is it.." he asked, as he dropped his head, in an angry madder.

"….yours…" you slowly say to him, his head shot up as he heard this

.

"it's… mine?" he asked unbelieving. 'yes kiba it's yours" you say again.

He then picked you up into a hug and kissed you as he spun you around

.

~8 months later~

You ended up having twins two boys who look identical to kiba! And they both have their own nin dogs too!


	54. Kiba Inuzuka 2

Name: Mika Holt

Age: 16

Crush: Kiba Inuzuka.

Family: They were all killed by Hidan from akatsuki when Mika was a little girl. She has a cat named yuki that can grow into a snow leopard with deep blue eyes.

Past: Her clan was of the cats like Kiba is from the dogs. When she was 6 she witnessed her whole clan being murdered by Hidan. She still lives in the leaf village but alone like naruto and sasuke do.

Personality: Funny, stubborn, helps those in need, like a cat in other areas...

Looks: Brown medium length hair, dark brown eyes with a hint of gold, 5' 8", and skinny.

"looks like I beat you again Inuzuka…" you said as you looked down at the boy you had pinned. You didn't really know why you hated him, and you didn't really care. All that mattered was you two were enemies.

" stupid cat…" he said as you unpinned him, you sent him a glare then looked over to yuki, then back to Inuzuka.

"plenteous prick.." you said as you walked away, "come on yuki lets go home.." you say to her as you started in the direction of home. You gave one last glare at the Inuzuka before making a right turn to your home. As you walked in to you house you looked around, as you walked to the couch to sit down and watch TV. As you did yuki came up behind you and changed into her snow leopard and sat around you while you got comfy between her chest and stomach.

As you stared at the TV your eyelids started to feel heavy as you let sleep consume your body. In the morning you woke up with Yuki lying down next to you, you smiled down at her, you knew she was the one that took you to your room.

You got up out of bed as yuki slowly woke up and followed you. As you started to make breakfast for yourself you up down a plate of food for yuki too, then put down your food and started to eat.

2 hours later

It's now 11:00 am as you make your way to the park,as you did you were hoping kiba would be there so you could beat him again. You didn't know why you wanted kiba to be there even though you hated him and he hated you, but you just dismissed the thought.

As you arrived you were feeling upset that kiba wasn't here, " why am I feel these emotions for him…" you asked yourself quietly until a soft rough voice answered back.

"maybe because you care for him?, because he cares for you…" you turn around to meet eyes with kiba, you let a small smile grace your lips, before putting a scowl on instead.

"like I would have feelings for a mutt like you, who would?" you replied, you thought he would start with a comeback but instead he just backed up and walked away. You looked down at yuki as she looked up at you, you then looked at kiba the feeling of guilt and regret of your words hitting you like a brick.

You then sat on the soft grass and looked to yuki. 'was that too much?' you asked her as she looked at you and simply nodded her head you sighed as you got up and went for a walk. " what should I do yuki? Do you think he'll forgive me? Maybe I could get him something for him?" you asked her as you both walked down the streets.

'yeah, he probably forgive you, it's kiba you guys always say stuff and you both don't care..' she replied to your question. You then ran around looking at stuff before going home and righting a note saying:

Kiba,

I'm so sorry I took it too far and your wright I do care about you..  
Mika

You looked at the note one last time before putting it on the door step and left with yuki to go home.

~next morning~

As you walk to the training grounds hoping kiba will be there after reading the note, you happily smile as you walk but it then drops, as you get to the training grounds you notice nobody else is here. You sigh and start practicing with yuki.

By the time you were finished you decided to take a walk and see if kiba got your note you left for his house, as you walked you were talking to yuki and joking around that is until you look up and see your note crumpled up in a ball thrown on the ground.

You sigh and walk away. As you were walking away you heard a door open and close, you look back to see kiba and Akamaru. You fully turn around and stare at him as he walked right passed the note, he then looked up to see you. He then shot you an angry glare, as he continued walking.

You sigh again and head home. That night you couldn't sleep, you look down to yuki, and smile at her before getting up and heading down stairs, you glance at the clock and see that its 1:34am. You then slip on your shoes and head out the door.

As you jumped from house to house till you finally land on the roof of the house you were heading to. The  
Inuzuka house hold. You peek through every window to find no one home until you came to the last upstairs window, you peek in to find a boy with shaggy brown hair, the boy you think you fell in love with. You guys were enemies since you were 5.

But now you loved him.. as you slowly opened his window you see akamaru's head shoot up, "shhh" you whispered to him he nodded and then quietly walked out of the big room. You then walk over to then bed and look down at kiba. You didn't want to wake him up, you were in is house you then thought you should head back. You were about to jump out the window but when you looked back at him you walked over to him and then quickly kissed his lips.

Just as you pull away your out the window and walking through town. You sigh as you then realized how stupid you were to do that… but then you heard someone call your name you turn around to find kiba running up to you. You were still upset about the note thing but soon forgot about it as you felt his lips crash on to yours.

You kiss back hungrily as he pulls you closer. A few minutes later you pull away, as you look into his eyes he pulls you into his chest and the kisses your ear.

"will you… stay with me tonight.." he asked as he whispered into your ear, as you shiver from his warm breath on your neck. You look up at him once more before nodding your head, as he lead you back by holding your hands you joked and kissed, as you stop suddenly. " w-what?" he asked..

"what about your mother and sister?" you asked, as he looked at you.

"their gone on a mission they won't be back until 3 days from now." He replied then kissed you as he pulled you through the open door as he closed ad locked it behind you.

He then started to kiss his way down you neck you let out a moan as his tongue grazed your soft spot, he then lifted you up on to his hips and carried you up stairs to his room he then again closed the door and then started sucking on your soft spot as he grabbed your ass, he then laid you down on the bed.

As he did so he pulled off you tank top and threw it somewhere in the room you then took the chance to start sucking down his neck and trailed your tongue along the rim of his shirt, which you then pulled over his head. You slowly run your hands down his well-toned chest and abs. he let out a low growl at this before he swiftly unclasped and pulled off your bra.

You gasp, and look back at him before he starts to kiss down you neck again when he found you spot again he bit down on it harder just enough to draw blood, which he happily licked up. He then kissed down to your left breast as he started to like and suck at it while he rubbed the other one.

He then stopped and went to the other and gave it the same treatment he pulled away and looked at the hardened nipples before kissing you again and pulling off you shorts, and kissing down your stomach then he licked down your thigh and finally pulled down you panties.

You let out a sharp gasp as you felt something soft and wet enter your woman hood before you realized it was his tongue, you then started to moan even louder as he sucked on you clit. "ahhh… ki-kiba…" you moaned out he then stuck a finger in and started to pump in and out of you.

As you moaned out his name again he added two more fingers soon you felt a build-up in your lower stomach as your walls closed around his fingers as he pumped them in and out faster as you finally came onto his fingers, he pulled them out as he licked them clean you then flip him over and pulled off his pants as you kissed your way down passed his abs and stopped when you came to a tent starting to form in his boxers.

You remove them and looked at his enlarged member before licking the tip and taking most of it into your mouth using your hand to wrap around the base as you bobbed up and down, you heard him let out grunts and groans, you then start to go faster as you felt him start to plus in your mouth you then go harder as he moans out your name, you lick your lips and come up and slam you lips onto his as you let each other taste yourselves.

You then felt smoothing poke at you entrance and you sat back it's tip pushed into you casing you gasp and kiba to moan. You feel kiba's hands on your hips as he pulls you down on top of his cock hard. You went to scream in pain but he quickly places his lips there.

As you start to calm down you slowly pull up and push back down on him as you let out a soft moan, he then flips you on all fours and enters you harder as he kisses your ear.

"I'm going to make you mine… and by the end of tonight the entire village will know…" he whispered huskily into your ear. He then started to pump in and out of you as you started to moan. Kiba then started going faster as he also then started grunting and panting, "mmhhmmm Mika your so ahh tight.." he moaned into your ear.

He then started to go deeper as you were moaning he hit a special spot deep inside you that made you want to scream. "aggghhh KIBA HIT aggagh there ahhh again nahhgg" you moan out, he started aiming for that spot again and again, you the felt that tight build up again as he hit that spot one more time you bout came, screaming down each other's mouths…

You then collapsed on the bed as you felt kiba pull you into him. "see now you are mine.." he says before drifting off to sleep.

3 weeks later

As you woke up feeling a little sick for the past 4 days you finally decided to see a doctor.

As you waited to find out what you were sick from the doctor came in looking through some papers before looking back at you.

" well Ms. Holt it was only a madder of time before you came to see me.." he said as he sat down, you quirked an eyebrow at him wondering what he meant.

"you're not sick, your pregnant." He said again. After saying good bye to him and the nurses you left the hospital and

went to the park , you then saw kiba there and broke down crying.

"whats wrong? Mika ?" he asked you 2 times before you answered as you looked at him.

"I'm pregnant.." you state as you look to the ground ready for rejection.

"that's great!" he yelled as he hugged you…

~8 months later~

You ended up having twins your first son Hoshi and you daughter Sayuri…

Oh and naruto became hokage!


	55. Kankuro

you name it the story- Hikari Tsuki  
your age-17/18  
your crush-Kankuro

family-no family, raised within the nara clan  
family member's names- Shikamaru, shikaku(shikamaru's dad)

past- parents died when was 12, and Shikamaru offers his place to stay, so somehow nara clan became family  
what you wear-black kimono style shirt, with dark red shorts and high shoes like sakura  
what you look like- blonde, blue eyes, average body  
personality-hyper and funny and cuddly(the opposite of Shikamaru)

As you ran down past shikamaru's room to the kitchen, your feet banging on the hard wood floor, you grabbed an apple on your way out. You slipped on your shoes and started in a full on sprint through the village to the front gates you were late to meet up with Temari, she was coming here to check up on the chunin exams. The reason you were late is still unknown…

As you neared the gates you notice two figures instead of just one, as to then come to a stop in front of them, the other figure turns out to be Kankuro.

"Hey guys!" you say happily, looking and waving at both of them.

"Hey Hikari, Kankuro came with me to accompany me." She said pointing her thumb towards him. You laughed at this and then started to walk to the hokage office. As you got there Temari told to you to wait here and for Kankuro to go check in at a hotel.

About 20 minutes later she came out with some papers in hand, "I have to go to your house to shika to help me fill them out, can you also do me a little favour?" she asked you.

"ahh sure!" you said thinking to see if you had anything planed.

"ok will you go and check on Kankuro for me and make sure he got us a room?" she asked you, you then nodded your head and sped off to find what hotel he went to.

"Finally I found it!" you exclaim as you stare at his door, before knocking. You waited 5 minutes before he opened the door. "what took so long to answer the door?" you asked as you walk right past him into the room.

"sorry for brushing my teeth?" he questioned you. You looked at him and quirked and eyebrow.

"brushing your teeth? You were brushing your teeth ?" you questioned him

.

"yes I brush my teeth any normal person would!" he shouted back at you. You then were about to yell something back when he interrupted you with a sigh.

"what's wrong now?" you ask while looking at him.

"You are what's wrong with me!" he yelled back, " no madder what I do you can't even notice that I love you!" he shouted again. You were shocked, he loved you? You then got up and looked at him, he was looking at the ground to busy staring at the floor to notice you walking over to him. As you stood in front of him he looked at you before the next thing he knew you were kissing him.

When you finally pull away for air you look at him before saying " I love you too Kankuro.." you then kiss him again he pushed you back to the bed as he licked you bottom lip for entrance. Which you denied, let out a grunt before slowly bringing your shirt over your head and gripped your right breast through your bra, before slyly sneaking his hand under the cup and playing with your nipple.

You let out a light moan as he then takes the quick chance to enter your mouth, he then pulled you on top of him as you pulled off his shirt and lightly dragged your nails down his very built chest and abs. you the felt you bra loosen as you realized he un hooked it and then pulled it down your arm, he smirked up at you as you kissed him again while you grinded your hips into his making his member harden more, and as that happened he let out a low growl.

He then flipped you again so he was on top, he then started to pull off your shorts, once he got them off he threw them somewhere in the room. as you looked down at him, he looked up at you as he kissed your lower stomach, he then also licked your thigh as he pulled down you panties but before he could get them off you flipped him again and removed his pants, in doing so his boxers too.

As you looked down at his member you playfully licked up his shaft to the tip where you slowly licked the slit. You then took the tip into your mouth and swirled your tongue around it, as you did he was groaning out your name.

"aggrhh Hikari… please don't tease me.." he moaned out huskily. You then started to move your mouth and head up and down his hard shaft but slowly as you watched him squirm under you touch. He then bucked his hips so that you had to take more of him.

You started to deep thought him, as you felt him plus inside your mouth, and just then he shot his yummy juices into your mouth, which you happily licked up.

You were the flipped as he tore off you panties and licked up you woman hood and as he did he let his tongue push against your clit. "aggh Kankuro-o…" you moan out. He then started to eat you out, as you were moaning his name. you started to feel you climax building up as he started to pump his fingers in and out of you, soon your walls tightened around his fingers as you then hit you climax.

"Kankuro…" You moan out as you then were flipped once more but this time with you on top, he positioned himself at your entrance as you push down as he entered you. You started to ride him as you felt him buck his hips to meet yours, the sound of skin slapping against skin fill the room as he flipped you and started to find a rhythm, once he found one he kept at it and soon you felt the build-up again.

As you neared your climax you started to feel him plus inside you. You started to meet his thrusts as your climax hit, you rode it out as he then came inside you seconds later. He then pulled out and kissed your sweaty forehead, the room was now at a warmer temperature than before too.

He pulled the blankets over you as you soon felt the sleepiness take you over.

6 weeks later

"what do you mean I'm pregnant?!" you yell at sakura, as Temari just shook her head

.

"I knew you couldn't even do one small favour right for me… and you did that with my brother…" she stated as she looked up at you, so someone came through the door and you looked up to see Kankuro, standing there.

"hey Kankuro I'm pregnant! " you say while smiling and waving at him. He just froze with his eyes glued to yours.

"w-with my child?!" he asked after the awkward moment.

"yes its yours silly!" you say looking at him again.

"well good." He said as he came over and kissed you.

"AWW my new boyfriend is sweet!" you say as he hugged you.

7 months later.

You ended up having twins 2 boys the first born was kenji and the second born was saito, you and Kankuro live long happy lives with your children and grandchildren!


	56. Gaara

Crush: Gaara

Name:Aeon Miller(meaning: Seductive Killer) Nick-Name: Tuffy(meaning: strong or tough)

Best-friend: Temari & Hinata

Age:18

Sex: Female

Rank: Ex-ANBU; Currently a Jounin IQ:170

Birth:January,06

Hidden Village: Konohagakure

Team: team 7(sometimes she works on solo missions.)

Enemies: Akatsuki (except for Itachi Uchiha.), Orochimaru, and Kabuto.

Looks: 5'6 in height. Dark skinned; crystal blue eyes; jet black, long hair down to her back that is nearly always in a high pony-tail. She is nicely proportioned in an hour-glass figure, long-legs and has a solid six-pack. Her canines are distinctive, like vampire teeth.

Outfit: All black. She wears a cropped jacket that reaches just under her chest over a fish net shirt. Shorts-shorts with her ninja head band strapped around her hips like a belt. Weapons pouch on her right thigh and go-go boots with the bottoms in a similar fashion to ninja sandals. She wears a mask like Kakashi's over half her face and sunglasses.

Personality: A nice girl that is grudgeless, cool and carefree person sometimes that likes to relax in a meadow on a warm sunny day to daydream. Can be a flirt, (but not in a whorish way.)Loves to dance; both sexily/dirty and just basics. Gets annoyed when she has to repeat herself more than twice and people who are egotistic or think that they can one-up her. Also bipolar so she's quiet most of the time and it's rare for her to have temper tantrums (but when she's comfortable with new people and her new surroundings. she'll be more of herself.). Not a girly-girl or a complete tomboy. Acts mysterious and loves to keep people guessing, and enjoys observing the situation and people in the background. Weird, funny, extremely sarcastic, and completely deadly in battle.

Family: Died from a terrible disease that is unknown

History: Aeon was found by the Third Hokage in a forest as a baby. She was found with a will from her parents, who were dead around her, who were wealthy and famous. Currently, Aeon lives in a mansion provided by her family's wealth. Her family died from a disease that is unknown to her and medical examiners.

Weapons: Black katana (family heirloom), kunai knives, shurikens, senbon needles, and an eleven-foot whip.

As you jumped through the trees, you were on your way to Sunagakure. Another mission to Suna, at least you will be able to see Temari. As you reached the village you see Temari there waiting for you. As you got closer you saw her wave to you.

"Hey! Tuffy!" you heard her yell to you, you simply nod you head and smile through your mask to her. You have been sent here for a while now because the chunnin exams are coming up once again.

"hey Temari, it's nice to see you again" you say to her as you look around at the buildings and the busy streets.

"yeah, it's nice to see you too, so you're going to be staying with us while you're here?" she asked you.

"yup, just like always!" you say as you both laugh and joke as you walked down the streets. As you headed for the Kazekage building.

As you enter the building you look towards the flight of stair you were about to head up with Temari. As you made your way up the stairs, you both started to tell each other of what was happening since the last time you had a mission here.

You soon came you two large double doors, "Tuffy I have a mission myself to the leaf, will you mind if I left?" she asked you as you were about to open the door. You then nod your head as you watch her descend down the stairs.

You then took your hand and softly knocked on the door, before hearing a 'come in' from the other side. As you enter the room you see Gaara look up at you, you then stood in front of his desk as you waited for him to finish the paper work he had. He then looked back up at you.

"hello Aeon. Did you have any trouble getting here?" he asked you, you have fell in love with Gaara and though you don't act like it your heart will beat always increased when he was around.

"nope, so how are you Gaara?" you asked him as you looked at him through the shaded glass of your sun glasses.

"fine." He replied as you stared at him intently, without meaning too.

"are you ok Aeon?" his voice brought you back from the staring, as you blush, but it was covered by your mask.

"I'm.. fine" you say as you looked at him. You wondered if he would ever feel this way about somebody, namely you. But just as you were about to ask him, he started to speak first.

"Aeon… i.." he stop and stared at the ground for a few minute before you took the chance to speck.

"Gaara.. how.. how do you feel about me?.." you asked him.

"I.. I think I care about you, … more than anyone else.." he said before asking why.

You smirked under your mask as you look at him, as you then slowly take off your sunglasses and put them on his desk.

"I feel the same.. Gaara." You say, he then stood and came around and over to you.

"I always wanted to see what you face looks like without your mask.." he whispered huskily into your ear, as he slowly pulled it down, you didn't move you let him pull it off and as he finally got it off he looked at you and gave a small soft smile as you then smile back showing you fangs.

"is that why you wear the mask?.." he asked you as you just shrug your shoulders, and before you could give a reply he kissed you, it was a very passionate kiss. You then kissed back with equal force. You soon felt him leve your lips as he trailed kisses down your neck.

"ahh Gaara.." you moan when you felt him kiss over a certain spot. As he started to leave his love bite you pulled off his robes as he pulled away from you neck to pull it over his head.

As you started to kiss down his neck letting your fangs scrap every so often you felt him tug at the bottom of you shirt as you stop kissing him so he could pull your shirt over your head and as you continued to kiss him he unhooked and discarded your bra.

Soon you were pushed against the desk ,as he pulled down you shorts. You then felt him start to kiss down your neck to in between your breast, as his hand came up and pushed against the soft flesh of you left breast you let out a loud moan. As he did this you let out a little gasp as you felt him lick your nipple on the other.

After he did this he quickly switched, and gave the other one the same treatment. He then started to continue his decent down past your stomach where he came back up and kissed you has he felt your wetness seeping through your panties.

"your very.. wet,. .. Aeon" he whispered into your ear, as she then tugged off your panties, you then take a sharp intake of air as you feel him insert a finger, as he then moved in and out.

"g-gaara.." you moan out as you felt him insert another finger pumping in and out of your wet sex. "ahh…gaara.." you moan out again but you then open your eyes when you feel something wet lick up you pussy, and bucked your hips as it lightly sucked on your clit.

"aggah..:" you moan out as he lick your entrance before pushing his tongue into your womanhood. As he lick your inner walls you felt a bubbling start in your stomach as your walls closed around his tongue. He then started to move his tongue faster as the bubbling was set free as you came.

"you taste very good.. aeon.." he says right before he kisses you. As you taste yourself in his mouth you moan, as the vibrations when past your lips to gaara's he let out a low growl. You then started to feel down his chest as you got to his pants you felt the bulge in them before tugging them down and off.

You then bent down and pulled off his boxers, you then looked at his length before taking hold of it and licking up the shaft as you licked the tip in a circle before taking as much as you could in. and let you hand cover the rest, as you started to bob you head.

"gahh… ugha.. Aeon.. faster.. please.." you heard Gaara say as you started to go faster you let your canines softly scrape against his shaft. You bobbed you head faster, you then felt him take hold of your hair and bucked his hips making his cock go farther into your mouth.

You then started to feel him plus in your mouth as you bobbed your head while running your tongue up his hard member. He then shot his cum into your mouth as you swallowed it all and came up and kissed him.

" you sure you want this" he asked you as you looked into his eyes, you nod your head. You then felt him lift your leg up and put in around his waist as you felt him place his tip at your entrance.

"it will hurt… but not for long.." he said again as you nod your head, he then kissed you hard as he pushed into you. You squeezed your eyes shut as a few tears spilt out. But you felt Gaara wipe them away with his thumb. You then pull away from the heated kiss and look at him letting him know he can move.

He then started to slowly push in and out of your womanhood, as there was some pain but after a few thrusts it turned into sheer bliss, as you bucked your hips to meet his.

"Arggah… Gaa-ahhr..Gaara… please faster…" you moan out as he obeyed as started to go faster and deeper looking for you special spot that would make you scream his name. you soon felt him hit that spot as you let out a loud moan followed my his name.

You could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin as he thrusted harder into your wet pussy. You then felt that same coil build up as you moan louder then before. He then pushed you up on the desk more as you wrap both your legs around him.

After pounding into you over and over that coil finally broke and you came hard on his cock, as he kept going thrusting in and out of you. You then felt him start plus in you as with one more hard thrust he filled you with his hot seed..

As he pulled out he looked at you and gave you a genuine smile..

"I love you Aeon…" he whispered in your ear.

"I love you too Gaara.." you whispered back…


	57. Naruto Uzumaki

"Finally, home!" you say as you entered the gates as you walked through the town looking for one knuckle headed ninja. As you hopped up to the rooftops and landing on one baloney that you knew all too well. As you walked to the door you knock and yell for naruto to hurry and answer the door. Within seconds, the door was open to reveal a very tired looking naruto. His hair was very messy and he was in his t-shirt and boxers. But as he looked at you his hyper and active attitude came back.

"BREE!" he shouted as he stared at you. "your back! Finally!" he yelled again while you laughed, he the ushered you into his apartment. It wasn't clean, but it wasn't messy either, as you look around his house you sit on the couch as he soon came back with pyjama pants on. You smile and tell him how much you missed the village, him and your friends. As a couple minutes turn in to hours, you realize how late it was and said a quick goodbye. You had a crush on naruto, but you knew he only thought of you as a friend. Then as he was about to say good night you quickly kiss him. You soon realize what you did and blush 100 different shades of red. Before he could get a chance to say something you rushed out of the building.

"*sigh* why did I do that?..." you asked yourself as you walked down to your own apartment, as you walk up the stairs of the building, you finally arrive at your door. You unlock the door and walk inside as you head to your room. As soon as you saw your bed you glopped it hugging the blankets, and squeezing your eyes tightly. You soon felt sleep consume your body.

"clink…. Clink… clink…" your bod shifted from the noise causing you to wake up. As you listened for the noise there was none.. as you went to fall fast asleep again it started. You shot up out of your bed and notice some one was throwing rocks at your window, sighing you go and open your window to see a rock zoom past your head.

"hey! That could of hit me! Jerk! " you yelled to the person doing the throwing.

"SORRY! BREE!" you heard a very familiar voice holler to you. the neck thing you knew there was a naruto standing in front of you. you blinked a couple times at the sudden closeness and looked up at him.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" you questioned him as he walked around your room.

"nothing just… I couldn't sleep." He said as he started to walk closer to you, as you backed up. you ended up backing into a wall while naruto pined you by putting his hands on either side of your head.

"and..and w-why couldn't you sleep nar-naruto?" you asked as he looked down into your eyes and let out a slight chuckle.

"your starting to sound like Hinata… Bree" he said completely avoiding/ ignoring your question.

"o-oh but naruto why a-are you hear?" you shuddered out again.

"because… bree… I need you by my side tonight.." he explained to you, you never seen this side of the knuckle headed ninja before. But then something shook you from your thoughts, as he crashed his lips on to yours. Your eyes widen as he wrapped his arms around your waist, you let out a light gasp as he gripped your ass. With that he entered your mouth and exploring it while memorizing it at the same time. As he rubbed his tongue with yours, you let out a light moan and finally gave into the kiss as you close your eyes and snake your arms around his neck.

As your knees started to feel weak from the passion, you felt naruto lift you up and wrap your legs around his waist. The kiss started to get more ruff as he bit down on your lower lip, causing a moan to seep out of your mouth. He then pulled away from the kiss as he lifted your shirt up and over your head. After that he through it to the floor and attacked your neck leaving a trail of burning kisses. As you moan out his name as he kisses over a sweet spot, you felt him smirk. He then attacked the spot right above your collar bone.

"Nahhh Naruto.." you moaned out as he bit into your flesh drawing a little blood, which he gladly licked up. You then started to tug at the hem of his shirt, which he gladly took off, he then kissed you again passionately, while caring you over to the bed. As you felt the soft surface of the bed you also felt naruto kissing down to your chest as he unclipped your bra.

As he kiss down he took your left breast into his mouth. "Narahh Naruto…" you moan out as he sucked, licked and bit your hard nipple, while he massaged the other one with his hand before switching to the other one. He then started to kiss down your stomach; the hot kisses sending lust desire and want to your brain. As you moan out his name again you felt a cool breeze come in from your window and then you realize he had all ready taken off your short and panties. He kissed down you felt him lick up to your clit where he flicked it with his tongue which sent waves of pleasure up your spine.

As he ate you out you felt a build up in your lower body as he continued this. Soon the build up gave way as you moan out in pleasure. As he came back up he licked his lips trying to savour the flavour of you, he then kissed you roughly as he shoved his tongue into your mouth allowing you to taste yourself. As you flip the position, so you were on top, you started to kiss down his well-built body and as you came to his pants you swiftly unbuttoned them and pulled them off along with his boxers.

As you looked at the twitching flesh under you, you bent down and blew lightly on the tip, "Aghhh.. bree… don't tease me please…" you heard him grunt to you, you then took his manhood into your mouth and started to bob your head. As he grunted and moaned you felt him pulsating in your mouth as he reached his climax. He then pull you up and under him as he kiss you again so he could taste himself. As he made the kiss more passionate you felt his tip at your entrance. Then he push in past your virgin walls as he shove his tongue in your mouth to stop the scream, he didn't move. As you felt no more pain you tried moving your hips, and as you did so a shock of electric pleasure roamed your body.

As he started to move in and out of your wet womanhood you let out a groan, as so did he. "fuck.. your so tight.. Bree…" he grunted out his voice covered in lust. You blushed at the comment as he bent down and started leaving love bites everywhere on you. as his thrusts got more rougher, and deeper you started moaning out even more.

"Naruto… Faster… Please.." you panted out. As he did as you asked you felt him hit a special bundle of nerves which made you cry out in pleasure. Soon you felt that build up again, as you felt naruto's hot breath on your neck it made you crave even more. As he hit that spot again you moan out louder, your head hanged slightly to the side with your mouth open and eye squeezed shut. Naruto then started to hit that spot even more as you panted, moan and grunted for a few more thrust, before feeling the coil of the build up snap and your climax hit. As the sound of your juices mixed with narutos thrust you started to feel him pulsate inside you, just before he also hit his limit.

As you panted and looked at him, he pulled you into him with what strength he had left and pulled the blankets over you. "I love you.. Bree.."

" I love you too naruto." You smiled up at him as your eyes slowly close, casting you into a deep sleep.

As you woke up to the sun shining on your eyes you looked around the room and fell back onto the bed. But you soon bolted to the bathroom. Once you fished throwing up you looked into the mirror and brushed your teeth. You then opened a cabinet and got out a pregnancy test.

As you waited for the stupid thing to beep, someone knocked at your door, as you went to answer it you heard it beep… "OH… so now it beeps!" you say to your self as you open the door to reveal naruto, as he gives you a death hug, he pulls back and kisses you. as you completely forgot about the test to offered to make breakfast for you and him, which he agreed to.

"that was great, bree!" he said beaming a smile at you, as you went over and started the dishes. You finally finished putting them away when you heard naruto walk up to you. as you look over at him you see him with his head downward so his bangs could cover his eyes.

"why didn't you tell me…." He asked you, anger, sadness and worry in his voice. You were about to ask what he meant but you then caught a glance at the pregnancy test in his hand. So you take it that your pregnant.

"Naruto.. I was going to tell you.. I just forgot to check the test after it beeped… I'm sorry.." you say as you watched him he then ran to you and pulled you into a hug.

"so I'm going to be a dad?" he asked you as you looked up at his smiling face.

"yes, naruto. Your gonna be a dad." You say.

"well I have to go!" he said as he pulled away from the hug, you looked at him for a second to see him smile at you.

"so I can tell everyone in the village!" he shouted excitedly. You giggle and shook your head.

"Jiriya! ,Avery! Come over here for a minute!" you yelled to your kids, as they came running into the house. "How many times do I have to tell you not to train in the house!" you say, as you scold them both.

"But mom! Avery's the one who challenged me!" your 8 year old son Jiriya explained to you.

"NO! you challenged me!" your 7 year old daughter Avery fought back, as they started to argue.

"I don't care who started what! You two are to clean this house! Your made a mess in almost every room! I don't know what to do with yous…" you say just the you heard the front door open and close.

"Dad!" they both screamed completely ignoring your scolding. As they came into the room you let out a sigh.

"what is it honny?" you heard naruto ask you, as you sent him a glare.

"you try rasing to kids all day!" you yell at him as he pulls you into a hug.

"aww come on.. you know I love you and they love you." he tells you before bending in towards your ear more. "and how about we make it 3 kids?" he asked as he kissed your cheek, you then playfully push him away.

"no." you say as you start to clean up the mess.

"awe come on Bree! Please?" he asked you over and over and over again as you tried to clean.


	58. Sasuke Uchiha

As you finish cleaning around the house you started to get the ingredients out for dinner, that's when you heard the door open and Gaara came home. "welcome home Gaara! How was work?" you asked why smiling at him. Gaara looked at you for a few seconds before replying.

"I had lots of paper work." You heard him grunt out. You then started to cook dinner. As you cooked you thought back to when you were living in the leaf, sure you still got to see your friends, just not all of them. The only one you didn't see any more was the one you fell for. Sasuke Uchiha. That was the boy you fell in love with. But the thing that broke your heart he only thought of you as a friend and all just because of your eyes. And then he just left the village…

As you felt yourself start to tear up you realize you had to finish making dinner. Soon it was done as you brought it to the table, and called for Gaara. When he came out and sat down you both started to eat as you also talked about your day, and if anything interesting was coming up. When you finished your meal you brought the dishes to the sink as you started to clean off the table. As soon as the dishes where done you looked out the window and noticed it started to rain , so you decided to take a shower. You came to the bath room and locked the door as you started the shower and got undressed. You then stepped into the shower, and as the hot water hit your body you felt relaxed.

While you were taking a shower, Gaara was doing some paper work at the table, when he heard a knock at the door. As he rose up from and seat and walked over to the door to open it. When he opened the door it revealed a very soaked boy, that Gaara knew all to well. "yes." Gaara asked in his monotone voice, the boy looked up, slightly panting, he looked at Gaara questioningly.

"is this saukra's house?" he asked, and just like Gaara in a monotone. As Gaara stared at the boy, who was no longer a

boy, but a man, just like him.

"yes this is our home… Sasuke. What do you want?" Gaara asked growing tired of sasuke's presents. As sasuke looked at him, with a glare, Gaara looked right back, the sound of the shower in the back ground caught Sasuke's attention.

"can I speak with her?" he asked as Gaara sighed and looked sasuke in the eye replying with a single no. that's when they heard the shower go off, and a few seconds later a door down the hallway open as a girl stepped out with a towel wrapped around her slim body. As both boys watched the said girl walk down the hallway more to her room , Gaara looked back only to find sasuke gone.

As you opened the door to your room and walked in, you went over to your dress as you dropped the towel that covered your body and slipped on some underwear and pyjama shorts and a tank top on. Then you heard a chuckle, but when you looked around your room no one was there, so as you turn towards the door you jumped as you turned into a body.

"hello… Sakura.." you heard the man say, the voice sounded familiar, and as you looked up you gasped as you looked into the eyes of sasuke Uchiha. As you felt your voice get stuck and you throat get dry, all you could do was stare at him as he let out a smirk.

"sa-sasuke.." you say as you backed away from the man you knew. And while you took a step back he took one forward, until you were backed up into a wall. as you shut your eyes tight, thinking you were dreaming you felt his warm breath hit your face. You then felt his fingers slip under your chin bringing your face up to his.

"Sakura…" you heard him whisper, as you felt his lips brush yours as he did so. You open your eyes to come face to face with sasuke, not only him but with his sharingan. "sorry.." you heard him whisper before blacking out.

Your head was spinning, you tried to move and as you did you let out a groan of pain. "you shouldn't move." You heard a clam voice tell you as you open your eyes and looked around the room, your eyes landing on a certain ravenette.

" sasuke?.." you asked him, as he gave you a smirk. As you looked around the room you noticed you weren't in your room anymore but somewhere eles, which you didn't feel like asking where.

As your eyes followed him as he stood up and walked over to you. you watched him intently as he quickly bent down and kissed you. your eyes widened with the sudden movement. But soon close as the passion of the kiss got to you. as you wrapped your arms around his neck you felt him snake his around your waist, you then felt him lick your bottom lip as if asking for entrance, which you declined. Sasuke didn't like that so he then shoved his tongue past your lips and teeth as you both fought for dominance. As he won he started to roam your mouth, the taste of his tongue caused a moan to slip out as he rubbed it against yours.

He then left your lips and started to leave a trail of burning kisses down your neck. As his lips went over your sweet spot a hearty moan escaped your lips. When the Uchiha heard that noise he smirked against your skin, as he climbed up onto the bed with you supporting himself with his arms and legs, while he keep sliding his knee up between your legs.

"sasuke…" you moan out as he sucked and bit your neck on the same spot. You were starting to pant from this pleasure, and let out a lustful moan as he bit down rougher, as he left his love bite he came back up and looked into your eyes.

"your mine from now on." You heard him say dominantly, yet husky at the same time. You then pushed your head up and kissed him even more so your true feelings could be let out. As he kissed you back you started to slide your hand into his shirt so you could feel down his muscular chest. You traced over his abs and in which you got a grunt from sasuke as he then pulled your shirt over your head. You intensely blush, as you try and cover your breast, since you weren't wearing a bra.

As sasuke pulled your hands away from your chest you looked away from his face. "Sakura… look at me." You heard him say in a somewhat demanding tone. You slowly turn your head as he crashes his lips onto yours once again. He then started to kiss back down your neck, past your collar bone to your breasts. As he took your left breast into his mouth, he started to suck on your already hard nipple.

"sa-ahh sasuke…" you moan out as he switch over to the neglected one. Once he finished you felt him kiss down your stomach as you pulled him up into another craving kiss. As you started to pull his shirt of you broke the hot kiss for just a moment to take it fully off, you then felt him tugging down your shorts, but at and agonizingly slow pace. You pulled away from the kiss and looked at sasuke, "hurry and take them off…" you panted out, your voice barely audible, sasuke smirked at you begging at them as he then took out a kunai and cut them before ripping them off

you.

He then hooked a finger in your lacy panties as he pulled them off, as you felt him smirk once again before kissing you. he then sat up as he pull his boxers down enough to release his member, you heard him chuckle and you guessed you must have been starting at it, but it was big, you then felt him kiss down your neck as you let out a

moan as he came back up and kissed you.

He then placed his hands on your hips as he pull them dragging your body upwards more as he hovered over you, as you felt him shove himself in to you quickly, he also kissed you to hold back your scream, as he let out of the kiss you bit your lip drawing blood, as sasuke licked the up the blood he kissed you again trying to ease your pain as he kissed down your neck leaving love bites everywhere he could. You soon felt all the pain turn into pleasure as he kissed your neck and chest. "sa-saske… you can move now…" you told him in a panting voice ; from the heat.

As he started to move in and out of your womanhood you felt your inner walls clamp around his hard cock as he rocked you back and forth. "Fuck… sakura.. so tight.." you heard him grunt out as you flush even more from the

comment. He started to go faster and each thrust sent you more and more closer to the edge..

As you felt him stop and griped one of your legs placing it around his waist while lifting the other over his shoulder as he then continued to pound in and out of you. he then started to hit a bundle of nerves that made something like and electric shock run through your body, as you moan out his name even louder. Sasuke then aimed every thrust to hit that certain spot over and over. As you felt a coil build up inside you, pulling you closer to your edge, and you were sure sasuke was close too.

He trusted once more hitting the spot that made you scream out, as you felt the coil break , you screamed out his name. as he kept thrusting in a couple more times you felt him to realise, unable to keep back he loud grunt/moan, as he shot his seed deep inside your womb. He slowly pulled out of you hugging you close to his heaving chest. As you looked up and him; with his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and a slight pant coming from his lips he opened his eyes and looked down at you.

"I love you… sakura Orihime.." he panted out.

"and I love you too, sasuke Uchiha.." you also panted out. As he pulled the blankets over you , you became very sleepy.

"do you think that Gaara will mind me taking you?" your eyes opened as he said this.

"I don't know.." you said as you fell asleep being held in Sasuke's arms.


	59. Kakashi Hatake

NAME – Erina Hoshiyama  
AGE- 20  
CRUSH- Kakashi Hatake

As you sat at the counter of you parents book store, you watched the people looking around and looking at books, right now though it was pretty boring. You lifted your hand up and rested your head on it. As the sound of the bell rang as someone came in you looked up to see Kakashi walk in as you grew silent as he came up to the counter with a book.

"hello Kakashi" you say as you looked at him with a light smile on your face. you watched his facial feature bend into a warm smile as he nodded his head. "ahh Kakashi.. you I see I uh….i…" what were you thinking! You thought as you looked around quickly as he gave you a questioning look. "I uh think that this book is great! Yeah! You love it." You say as you looked down at the book as he gave you the money, and as you read the cover you instantly blush. It was another perv book, of course I get my self out of my embarrassing confession, and instead made him think I'm into books like that…

You let out a sigh as you passed him his book, him with that still warming look on, and you… with a what else look on. "thank you. Erina." He said as he left the shop. Once he left out turn around so your back was against the counter, and let out a sigh as you slowly slid down it to the floor.

"um? Miss I like to buy this book." You heard the next costumer say, as let out another sigh you rose to your feet to stand at the counter once again.

As you started to close up the shop for the night you heard the bell of the door echo though out the building. "sorry but were closed!" you hollered from back be hide the counter, you didn't hear the door close so you came back.

"hello?" you questioned out but got no reply as you looked around from the counter you couldn't see or hear anyone, as you turn around to finish closing you smacked right into someone's chest. You jumped as you backed up from the person. As you looked at their face . it was Kakashi? Whats he doing here you wondered, that is until he started to move closer towards you backing you into the counter.

"Kakashi… what…what are you d-doing?" you asked as he bent down and lightly kissed you neck through his mask. You let out a light gasp as he did so.

"Erina.. I know what you fell for me..." he said as he kissed your neck even more so, as you stood still shocked and wide eyes at how he knew. "I.. also feel … the same.." you heard him say in between his kisses.

"kakashi…" you asked/moaned out. As he stopped and looked at you, your hands slowly backing their way up to his face as you pulled down his mask, to reveal a very handsome face behind it. You then reached your head up some as you lightly brush your lips against his, but before you could pull away he had slammed his back onto yours. You let out another slight gasp at the force of the kiss and with that he shoved his tongue into your mouth roaming it, he then rubbed it against yours, in which a moan slipped past your mouth.

He then pulled away as he kissed you down your neck, as he gently nibbled at your collar bone you let out a groan. Kakashi smirked at the reply he got back and started to bite and suck harder on that one spot, leaving a visible mark.

As he started to lift your shirt over your head he also unclipped your bra. Once those articles of clothing were removed he put you up on the counter and left a trail of burning kisses down your neck to your chest. He then engulfed your right breast into his mouth as he sucked, licked and bit your already hard nipple, before switching to the neglected one.

As you started to tug of his vest and pull up on his shirt, you felt him leave your chest as he then pulled his shirt over and off. You then kissed him passionately as he grinded his hips into yours , as you fet his clothed member you slowly slid off the desk and started to kiss down his neck.

As you went lower you felt him tug up on you chin before kissing you with so much love lust and need your knees started to get weak as he gently placed you on the floor. He hovered over you while his knee was between your legs rising up more to your clothed womanhood, as he then started to pull down your skirt along with your panties you blushed and tried to close your thighs so he wouldn't look, but his knee kept that from happening as he sat up and un buttoned his pants pulling them down and off. You then watched as he pull his boxers down enough so he could free himself of the pain. As you let out a gasp at his size you didn't really know if it were going to fit.

He then kissed you as he pulled away he positioned himself at your entrance as you felt his tip. Soon he pushed all the way into you breaking down your virgin walls, as you screamed out in immense pain you felt him kiss you to help ease it.

"fuck… you so tight… erina…" you heard him groan out.

After a few seconds he started to move in and out of you in a rocking motion as you moaned out his name. he then took that as a signal that you were fine now as he started to pump in and out of youat in human speeds you felt his thick rod hit a bundle of nerves that made you scream out in pure bliss.

As he hit that spot over and over again you felt your wall close in on him as you let out one final moan as you hit your climax, kakashi not far behind as he hit his soon after..

"I love you kakashi…" you panted out.

"I know…" he replied and smirked at you, " and I love you too erina."


	60. Neji Hyuga

you name it the story-Anju Sasaki  
your age-16  
your crush-Neji Hyuga but she tries her best to hide her crush on him and at times she thinks he's a jerk

family-twin sister  
family member's names-Sada Sasaki Sada is kind and sweet but she is pretty shy Anju feels protective of Sada and tries to help Sada whenever she can Sada looks just like Anju but has green eyes and she wears her hair up in a ponytail most of the time

past-when she and Sada was 6 they family died in a fire  
what you wear-a blue kimono but when she's at home she will just wear a blue t-shirt and some pants  
what you look like-blue eyes and curly brown hair that goes a bit over her shoulders  
personality-polite most of the time, keeps things bottled up, hates making people she cares about worry about her, shy sometimes (rarely shy),sensitive but tries to hide it, has a soft spot for kids and baby animals/animals and cute things, when she's in trouble or has a problem she tries to get through it herself because she thinks if she asks for help she will be just wasting they time, a little short-tempered, kind, caring, quiet, friendly, smart, clever, witty, daydreams, sometimes lonely, she can stay pretty calm as long as she is not upset or mad, can be stubborn at times, whenever she feels upset she always puts on a fake smile and lie saying she's fine so no one will worry about her, can be cold or cruel towards people she dislikes, can be violent when she is really mad, if you be mean to someone she cares about well that will just be pushing her off the edge with rage and she will try her best to hurt you mentally or physically or both or anything really as long as she can make you pay, 

"hey! Sada do you need anything while I'm in town?!" you yell as you put on your shoes.

"No" you heard her say back. As you finished slipping on your right shoe, you held the door handle as you kick your toes into the floor making sure they were on. You opened the door and walked out to the streets. As you walked you stared at

the sky, just watching how freely the clouds moved.

As you made your way through the busy streets, you dodged everyone as you made your way to a hill where you could just relax. You made your way up the hill and sat down under the big oak tree that was there, as you sat dow you looked down the hill to an open field where you could see Neji training with tenten. As you watch him, you gazed in awe at how swiftly he moved to doge attacks.

You soon fell into a day dream of you and neji, you didn't really know why you had fell for him, because he can be kind of a jerk. But you still fell for him. You were suddenly taken out of your thoughts as a hand waved in front of your face, your eyes slowly started to focus and tenten and neji came into your view. Tenten was kneeling down in front of you and neji was stand in with his arms crossed looking at you out of the corner of his eyes. As you looked at the two you gave a light smile.

As tenten helped you up she asked if you would like to go on a walk with them, you nodded your head as you continued to walk. You and tenten talked for most of the walk, but the thing you found weird was that neji was staring at you, a lot.

"well I have to head home! " you heard tenten say as she started to turn in an opposite direction, as you waved goodbye you turned and looked at neji

.

"so.. do you want to continue the walk or do I just go home?" you asked as he looked at you.

"lets continue our walk." He said as he started to walk forwards. You walked next to him not saying a word. As you coon came to a small path into some woods, neji kept walking as you walked behind him. It was starting to get late as you came to a clearing filled with flowers. You wondered why neji brought you here as you watched him. You then realized the said man in front of you was gone. You were about to look around when you were suddenly pull down and neji was pining you down. When you looked up into his eyes they held something in them, like need or want. Something you couldn't clearly make out.

"Neji what are you do-" you were then cut off by him slamming his lips onto yours. Your eyes widened at him, when he pulled away you looked at him. "Neji what are you doing?" you asked him. He put his head closer to your earand whispered in it.

"I can't hold it in any longer…. I need you.. Anju.." you heard him say your eyes yet again widening with the words. As he kissed you again forcefully, he licked you bottom lip as he asked for you to let him roam your mouth. You declined him as he asked, and with that he held both of your hands up with one and his other hand gripped your breast. You let out a slight gasp as he shoved his tongue down your throat. He went around memorizing it to the last detail. As he did this you slowly closed your eyes as you fell into the bliss of the moment, he then pulled away from your mouth as he kissed down your neck leaving a love bite everywhere he could.

"neji.." you moaned out as he dragged his moist tongue under your ear. He let a smirk show as he began to leave a mark there as well. You felt a tug and looked down through squinted eyes to see him untying your kimono. You squirmed in his hold, as his other hand rubbed up your thigh. As you bent your hips upwards you grinded against his, you felt his clothed erection. He let out a grunt as you did so and his grip loosened on your wrists as you slipped one out of his hold, and slid it up and under his shirt feeling his toned chest.

as he hooked a finger under you panties pulling them down your legs and off as he let go of his hold on your wrist. You then trailed your hands down to his pants where you rubbed the huge bulge in his pants, you the slid his pants button open. he then grabbed your wrists once again and kissed you, as he pulled off he's pants and boxers, as he did this you caught a look at his member and he was big. You then looked up to find him smirking as he pulled away from the kiss. As he then slid off his shirt and hovered over you once again, he then kissed you as he shoved himself in. you tried to scream but the kiss stopped you from it, when you finally calmed down he pulled out of the kiss and started to pump in and out of you.

"Neji… faster please.." you moaned out. As he gripped your hips and pulled you to meet his thrusts, you moaning out his name at every thrust of his hips. As he continued to do this you felt your walls start to tighten around his thick rod, you felt a build-up start to form giving off a butterfly feeling. He then hit a bundle of nerves as he did so you lost it as your climax hit. Neji kept pumping into you a few more times before also meeting his climax.

As he pulled out of you he whispered something you never thought you hear from him. "I love you… Anju.." he grunted out as he lent down for another kiss before you both getting up and getting dressed.

A few weeks later…

"oh no, oh no, oh no…" you said to yourself as you sat on the floor in your bath room with the shower running. You didn't want your sister to be wondering why you were taking so long, so you said you'd take a shower. Now you were chewing off your finger nail ,while holding a positive pregnancy test. You throughout the test, as you striped stepping into the shower.

After you shower you went for a walk to calm your nerves and to find neji. As you walked down the streets, you again watched the clouds while dodging people, that is until you finally did bump into someone. You looked up and ended up looking into the eyes of the man who you were searching for.

"neji.. can we ahh talk?.." you asked in a hushed like tone. With a nod of his head he turn as you followed him to a park. As you sat down on one of the many benches, he sat next to you. you stared out into nothing for a few before looking at him and timidly saying. "neji… I'm pregnant with your child…" you watched as his expression changed. It now had a look of disgust and anger on it.

"I am a father to nothing. Whatever you do with it go ahead, but leave me out." He said as he stood from the bench.

"but you said you loved-" you never even got to finish that sentence before him cutting you off.

"that was a mistake, that night was a mistake and so is that child.." he said before leaving. You wanted to yell out to him, but there was a lump in your throat that stopped you from doing so. "…neji…" you finally managed to say but it ended in vain, for he was long gone.

6 months later.

As you sat at home rubbing your 7 month old, swollen stomach that' is until you heard a knock at the door. You slowly stood before walking over to the door and opening it. Which you now wished you hadn't.

"what do you, want?" you ask the man, the man which you despise most right now. But he didn't reply back. "what do you want Neji? You basically took everything from me!.." you yelled at the said man as he just stood there staring at your stomach.

You started to close the door, but he stopped it and looked at you with a calm face but with sad eyes. "that's really.. my child?" he asked you let your jaw drop.

"no." you said as you came out of that little trance you had. "It's mine.. you wanted nothing to do with it remember it was a mistake! Same as loving me!" you holler at him, to which he then got a determined look in his eyes before pushing the door in and kissing you.

As he pulled away you went to hit him while he had his guard dropped, but he quickly saw though it holding your wrists. "I do mean I love you. I was scared. Were 16, and im going to be a father. That's a little scary for me." He said as you stared at him.

"do you really mean that? Or were those words a mistake too.?" You asked him as he looked down at you, before kissing you once again.

"I mean those words… and I also came here to ask to be a part of this child's life.." he said as he placed a hand on your stomach.

"I love you neji…" you whispered.

"I love you too Anju…"

"Moriko! Shin! Stay where I can see you!" you yelled to your children as they ran ahead of you. then two arms wrapped around your waist.

"let them be, I can see them.." you heard your loving husband whisper to you, as you let out a sigh you look into neji's eyes, that is before he broke the eye contact for a kiss.

"I love you neji…" you whispered as you continued to walk.

"and I love you too…" he whispered as he snuggled into your neck as he also wrapped his arms around you in a hug.


	61. Sasuke Uchiha 2

"and that's when I heard him talking to kiba about you like that, it took everything, and I mean everything I had to leave him there and come right here to tell you!" naruto exclaimed. He had just finished telling you how kiba made some sort of bet with sasuke, to get you to fall in love with him –although you already were- but to make you crazy about him like the other girls in the village.

Just then sasuke came through the front door of your apartment –without knocking- just as Harumi finished listening to naruto; she also gave naruto a look that made him leave. "Hey, I was coming to look for you." he held out a small box. "I got you something." He smirked.

His eyes came off so warm, that if Haromi wasn't so furious, and disgusted, she could have gotten lost in them. You see sasuke only opened up some of his feelings for haromi.

"Yeah, I know. I heard." You squinted at him in disapproval.

He studied you and then cautiously added, "I thought we'd take a walk, I found a nice spot while I was walking yesterday."

"Look, I'm flattered but you can't do this, sasuke." You snapped.

"Do what?" a frown replaced his smirk.

"I know what you and kiba did, and I can't let you do that to me."

"That was nothing, this is different." He started walking out the door, and then looked back at you when you didn't follow. "You coming?"

"It's not right." You seethed, and closed the two steps separating you and him, then grabbed him by the forearm. "Come on, I'm going to scold kiba for this too." You gave him a tug, but he didn't budge. That's when you noticed how solid his arm felt under your hand.

He leaned in, "it's done, Harumi, the bet that is. So let's go spend some time together." His sent –of fresh men's soap and sasuke –wafted over you.

"The bet... is off?"

"No, but I don't want to do that."

"Yeah, right." You said, trying to ignore his sent and how much you liked it... and how much you liked sasuke. Realizing you still held his arms you let go. Touching him caused you to recall how you guys use to be, before the massacre of the clan. How much you liked sasuke then too, and missed those days.

Sasuke's frown tightened. "You don't believe me?"

You stood there staring at him. "No, why should I?"

He closed his eyes for a second, and then lowered his head closer and whispered, "please, trust me Harumi, I won't do that to you."

Something about his voice seemed to reach deep inside you and scramble your mind. Or perhaps it was how his breath whispered against your neck, the soft, sweet tickle on your collar bone that made it impossible to think.

Impossible to tell him no.

"Okay. I'll go" but even as you cratered to his wishes, you told yourself you had to be careful. Sasuke, for whatever reason, had a controlling power over you, and that could be dangerous.

His onyx eyes focused right onto your purple irises as he smirked again. "Let's go"

He held out his hand. You were going to take it but swiftly brought your hand back, and placed both in your pockets. "I'll follow."

Disappointment weakened his smirk, but he nodded and started walking. And you did as you told him you'd do, you followed.

You didn't talk for the longest five minutes ever as he started up a trail. He then turned off the trail to the right and led you up the hill of trees.

Just when you were about to say something, you heard the wind, as if you were about to come across a valley.

"It's right here." He glanced back at you, his eyes carrying a smile, even though his mouth and facial features didn't.

You followed him a few more feet before coming to an opening in the trees and a large valley surrounded them. You let out a slight gasp at the sight, the anger and confusion melted away and as you looked back over to sasuke you let out a light smile.

You then walked over to him and whispered, "you know that you would of won the bet… just saying." Before pulling back and running down the small hill of the valley.

Sasuke stunned by the info, tried to register it but couldn't wrap his head around it. "Wait, haromi!" he said as he appeared in front of your running figure, as you then crash into him sending them both to the ground.

You looked down at him. "Dose this answer your question?" you then swiftly placed your lips onto his and went to jump up and off him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around you, and placed his lips back onto hers.

Her eyes slowly close as she melted into the heated kiss, her lips moulding perfectly with his. You didn't know why the kiss was so intoxicating, but as he slipped his tongue into your mouth you completely lost all the sanity in your entire being.

You let out moans as he rubbed his tongue over yours, as you then started to fight. He then pulled his lips off your now bruised ones and attacked your neck leaving trails of butterfly kisses that burned your skin with passion, lust and love.

There were no words, just kisses, and sounds of pleasure, as he continued to do this, before you felt one of the light kisses reached a sensitive area of your neck. You grunted out as he kissed the spot harder than before.

"Sasuke..." your head was spinning as he sucked on your neck, nipping and biting it; meanwhile you were entangling your hands into his raven locks, which were surprisingly soft. You slightly tugged on the locks of hair, causing a grunt to surface from the Uchiha.

You let out a slight smirk as you realize you had some control over the now hormonal adolescent male, even though you were in the same situation as him.

As he then finally pulled away from your neck, you felt him pull you up wards as he removed your top, kissing down you jaw line once again, and as he descended down your neck he came to your bra. He moves his hands up your back slowly trailing them as he kiss the hollow of your neck.

Your bra straps then became loose as you realize he unhooked it. Slowly he slid the article of clothing off your body, as you went to cover yourself his hands stopped you from doing so. Looking into his eyes you slowly let your arms fall loose, before feeling him kiss down to your right breast.

You moan out, as his mouth covered you already hard nipple, "sasuke!" you gasp as you felt him bite down on your breast. Sasuke was smirking at the reaction he caused, before sticking his tongue out and circling your nipple. While he licked and bit at your right breast his hand was occupied by your left breast, as he gripped it you let out moan and gasps of pleasure.

Soon he pulls away before switching, and doing the same to your left breast. You moved your hands from his raven locks; you bring them down to the brim of his shirt, as you slipped your hand up and under it, feeling the toned flesh behind it.

Slowly you pulled on the fabric, lifting it upwards, as he pulled away from your breasts just to slip it off his head. Staring down at his perfectly toned chest and abs, you heard him smirk, as you looked up to sasuke he kissed you with so much passion it caused you to fall backwards towards the ground. You felt Sasuke's arms gently guide you down.

He looked you in the eyes as he leant down so his lips were mere inches apart, as he whispered his lips brushed yours and his hot breath hi your face, " do you love me, haromi." You could see little particles of hope and love in his eyes as he asked you.

"Yes. Always... sasuke." You say and not mere seconds after the words left your lips he kisses you. His hands ran up and down your sides, before bringing them to the hem of your shorts, before unbuttoning them and pulling them off, only to show your black lacy panties.

Blushing of embarrassment, you lean up to Sasuke's chest to hide from his gaze, you hear a chuckle, as sasuke gripped he your shoulders pulling you away from him he looked into your eyes, his gaze fogged over with love, lust and desire.

Slowly he brought his hands down and slid of your last article of clothing. Your gaze then traveled down his chest to the growing bulge in his pants. Moving slightly your hand reached out grabbing the hidden flesh, as you did so sasuke let out a low growl.

Swiftly hi pinned both of your wrists with one hand and unbuttoned and slid off his pants with the other, he kiss you as he let go of the grip on your wrists while he pulled down his boxers realising him of the pain, he pulled your hips closer positioning himself at your entrance, you looked up at him slowly nodding your head to let him continue.

Then, he pushes in past your virgin walls, breaking your barrier. You let out a scream but it was soon silenced by Sasuke's lips as he shoved his tongue down your throat.

Sasuke stood still waiting for you to adjust to him and his size, slowly you felt no more pain as you moved your hips against his as if to test, you moan out. Sasuke then took this as the time to start moving in and out of you. "Sas…sasuke... more please..." you moan out as he started to do so.

As the force of him rocking you move you upwards with every thrust you let out moan and groans of pleasure. As he went faster and deeper you felt some sort of coil build up. And as you thought of this coil you felt sasuke push his trusts deeper hitting a spot that made you scream out in pleasure.

Sasuke liked the noises that came from your mouth, as he hit that spot and aimed for it with every thrust and grind of his hips, you also felt the hot throbbing coming from Sasuke's member, and with one hard thrust after another your coil finally snapped sending you the feeling of total bliss.

You climax help sasuke as he went faster pounding in and out of you, then you felt the warmth as his climax hit filling your womb to the hilt, while mixing with your own climax. He then slowly slid out of you and looked you in the eyes, "I love you… haromi... ever since we were little…" he whispered while snuggling his head into your neck.

"I do and will always, love you sasuke…" you whispered back panting as he then came up and kissed your bruised lips one last time before standing to help you up.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" you whispered to yourself while sobbing in the corner of your bedroom, you stared at the pregnancy test that now lay on the floor. You were pregnant, and it was Sasuke's –of course.

You knew sasuke wanted to rebuild the Uchiha clan, but you were both still young, you were just basically starting your adult lives. And you still had the thought if sasuke even wanted this child. You were taken out of your thoughts when a knock ranged through your house from the front door.

"Hey, haromi let me in… I need to talk to you… it's … well… it's difficult to understand..." you could hear Sasuke's voice sound through the quite house just like the knock. "Are you home?" you heard him ask. Before he added, "I'll let myself in." you heard him knock over the flower pot where your spare key was.

You didn't want sasuke to see you right now, no madder what he had to say to you, he would find out about the pregnancy if he came in. and just then your bedroom door opened to reveal a very stressed looking sasuke.

When he looked at your face, that was all tear stained and your makeup was smudged all down it, a worry look appeared in his eyes for a second. "Haromi what happened are you –

He then caught a look at the pregnancy test. He walked over and gingerly picked it up, "your pregnant?" he asked you while you looked at him, you then slowly nodded your head yes.

He then came over, and sat next to you pulling you into his lap. "Shh it's ok…" he cooed in your ear as you started to cry once again, you then stopped though from the feel of something being pushed into your lap.

You looked down to find the box he wanted to give you when he took you to the valley where… well you know, as you picked up the small box you slowly opened it to reveal a wedding ring. As you let out a gasp you felt him tense up a bit, before saying "it was my mothers... haromi… will you marry me?" you looked at him before kissing him and saying yes over and over.

"SOSUKE! YOSUKE! STOP PICKING ON YOUR SISTERS!" you yell as you watched your 2 year old daughter play in the yard, just then you look up to see sasuke walking home from work, he started the Uchiha police force again and was just getting home now.

As you 2 year old daughter, nanumi saw sasuke she stood and clumsily ran to him. Sasuke let out a soft smile at his daughter before picking her up and walking over to you. You smile as he kisses you. "I love you… Haromi…" he whispered to you as he lent his forehead on yours.

"I love you too sasuke.." you replied as you then heard your children run out of the house to greet the father, you watched and smile, you couldn't ask for a more perfect family


	62. Yamato

"catch me if you can naruto!" you yelled to the spiky blonde teenager. You, Kakashi and Yamato, decided to take the team to the beach for a well-earned vacation.

As you ran through the water with naruto chasing after you, you took to the hot sand running fast, that I until you ran into someone. The force of the speed you were going at causing you and the unsuspected person to fall to the ground.

Your head was spinning as you looked down to focus on the other person, to find out you ran over none other the yamato, who was blushing at your position as you sat up. You were on top of him sitting on his lap as he laid under you.

"I'm so sorry, cap-captain Yamato!" you stumble to find the right words as you jumped to your feet. You felt attracted to the handsome AMBU captain, and you would do anything to make him happy. As you thought this you watched him as he also rose to his feet.

He then looked down at you from the height difference he was of course taller. He gave you a soft smile as he said, " it's ok, Asami" before walking away. The sun was setting, and naruto, sakura and sai were walking up to the camp area where you were going to have a fire.

As you got there you took a seat on one of the logs around the fire ,sitting by yourself as everyone, joked and laughed. Soon naruto was singing and everyone was laughing at him, you then decided to take a walk just to clear your mind some.

Walking away from the camp you headed to the water, where you slipped off your shoes and walked through it, feeling the coolness of it hit your feet with every step.

Soon you found yourself getting farther and farther away from the camp, "why did you walk so far away?" you heard a voice from behind you ask. As you slowly turn around you came face to face with Yamato.

" I ahh… I just wanted to stretch my legs" you explained to him, as he walk closer you took notice that his eyes held an emotion that you never saw in them before. Coming out of your daze she looked up only to be met lip to lip with yamato as he kissed you.

Your eyes grew wide, at the passion of the kiss, but soon closed, enjoying it.

He wasn't the one to deepen the kiss.

No you did that.

He wasn't the one to slip his tongue in.

No you did that too.

He also wasn't the one stand on their toes.

No that was you.

But he was the one smiling into the kiss.

Soon the kiss got heated and you were yearning to touch his hot flesh. As you then both started to tear each other's cloths off, he started to kiss down your neck, while gripping your breasts with his hands. Letting out moans you fell into complete bliss.

Slowly you felt his hands slip down towards your ass, before gripping it while gently laying you down in the sand covered ground. You then gasped as you felt him slid his finger up your womanhood, and as he did so you were letting out delightful moans of pleasure.

Soon his lips reconnected with yours in a passionate kiss, which soon turned into a make out session.

And as you were in the mists of the passionate kiss, you felt something poke against your womanhood. Then you let out a loud gasp as he pushed into you, breaking the kiss to try and scream out in pain he covered them again quickly.

As he kissed you, you felt a tear leak from your tightly closed eyes. But as it rolled down your face to your chin, you felt the pain roll away as well, leaving nothing but pleasure behind. Then, shifting your hips, you let out a loud groan.

Soon Yamato was pumping in and out of your womanhood, moaning out his name seemed to drive him crazy, as you bucked your hips to meet his thrusts. With his pleasurable groans echoing in your ears you felt him start to go at in human speeds before reaching an area deep inside you, that made your lower stomach tighten in pleasure.

Moaning as he hit the spot over and over, and with one thrust you felt the tightening feeling let go, and then the feeling of a title wave run through your body as your orgasm hit you. and him soon following as you felt his seed fill you.

The next morning you woke up on the beach when the evens from last night hit you, as you blushed furiously at the thought. You tried to get up but that's when you realized he had his arms wrapped around you.

As you woke up you felt the blankets covering you as a heat source was there too. When you turned your head you smiled as the face of yamato's met yours. But that smile quickly faded to a frown, you still debating on how to tell him. How to tell him that your pregnant.

That's when you felt sick again and ran to the bath room. As you rested you head on your head to try and clam down you let out a sigh.

"how can I tell him I'm pregnant?.. he probably doesn't even want a child…" you say to your self as you wipe the sweat off your forehead with your hand. Before standing up and wiping off your mouth, you then looked at your self in the mirror, that's when your eyes filled with shock. As you saw yamato's image staring right back at yours.

" your pregnant?" he ask in a whisper, as you turned around to meet him in the door way.

You looked down at your feet, finding them more interesting at that moment. "yeah… I'm pregnant." You said your head still hanging. That's when you heard footsteps leading away from the door way as your head shot up you also heard the front door open then close.

As you stood in shock a tear left your eye before another followed it. And then another, and another and soon you were crying while running to the bedroom and dove under the sheets.

And as you cried your sadness melted away and anger built up instead. If he tells you to get rid of it or that he doesn't want it he will never see it again.

After your break down you left your bedroom to go to your kitchen, as you sat at the table you looked around for something to eat when your door opened. Yamato stood there looking at you, you stared right back at him.

You soon stood and walked over to talk to him. "why did you come back? I thought you don't want it?" you said a little colder then what you meant.

"I never said I don't want the child, I needed to think." He says as he walked closer to you, and before you knew it he pulled you into a passionate kiss.

"Anako! Kusho ! come and eat." You yelled to your children as your 6 year old daughter came running from around the corner followed by a 3 year old trying to keep up.

"is daddy going to be home for dinner" ask Anako as she got up into her chair.

"of course I will be." You heard someone say while walking into the kitchen. Your childerens faces lit up with smiles as their father came in. Anako is like the spitting image of her father, while her brother, Kusho get his looks from you. which you were pretty happy about.

As you and your family ate you smiled to yourself. You couldn't of had it any better, with you loving husband and the smiling faces of your children. You thought about this as you ate and came to a conclusion, you can't get a better family…


	63. Kiba Inuzuka 3

you name it the story- Rebekah Mae  
your age- 16  
your crush- Kiba Inuzuka 

Finally a day off. A day to relax. A day to…. Go to the beach! You thought as you, your brother, kiba, shino, Hinata, ino, Shikamaru, and choji, reached the warm sand of the beach. Grinning from ear to ear you looked for a place to put your towels, and beach equipment. 

Reaching a spot that everyone agreed on, you quickly unrolled your towel, laying it out on the sand. You then looked around as you watched the boys in the water, along with Ino and Hinata. After about 15 minutes of laughing at how childish the boys act, ino had decided to look for cute boys, and your eyes were quick to land on kiba when she said cute boys. EVEN though she had a boyfriend already. 

You have had a crush on kiba, no wait, you have now fallen in love with the Inuzuka and, let's face it, you fell for his looks too! But he pays no mind at all to you, you are like invisible to him, and you can't forget this iddy bitty detail, he now has a girlfriend. Yup, and you can probably guess who. That's right, Ino. She just doesn't care about him. 

"oooh look at that one Mae!" you heard an all too familiar voice say, but it was like she was in a different world, as you looked at kiba and continued to rant on about ino in your head. 

"hey. Mae he's –" Ino couldn't believe this, here she is trying to help Mae get her own guy, not to mention while looking for herself too, when she looks to find Mae getting googly eyed at kiba. 

You didn't hear anything on the outside of your mind, un till your head whipped to the side and a smack ran through the air. Your face stung as you turned your head to a furious Ino. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? HUH?! NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY TRIES TO STEAL MY MAN! I HAD HIM FIRST, YOU BITCH!" Ino screeched at you tears brimmed your eyes, not from the slap, but from everyone on the beach ; eyes staring at you, piercing through you. 

But the eyes that got the most attention from you was kiba's. he now knew who you were. Not only that but now he also knows that you like him. You quickly stand as Hinata tried to comfort you. that is until you lightly push her away and took off running. 

You didn't know how long you ran for, but you soon got tired and collapsed in the sand as you watched the sun set. You waited till the last ray of the day shone past the horizon of water, before deciding to head back.

"they had to at least leave my stuff for me." You say to yourself as you continued down the now deserted beach. As you got back from where ever you were, you see they left your towel. But someone else was there. 

At first you thought of your brother, but as you got closer, you noticed it wasn't. soon you were close enough to breath down his back. And you knew who he was, it was kiba. He was sitting on your towel.

"w-what are y-you do-doing here kiba?" you asked while looking anywhere but at him. 

"I don't know. Concerting I broke it off with ino might be why." He explained to you as he waited for you to look at him, which you eventfully did. 

"why did you do that?" you asked for some reason your shyness evaporating.

"because slapping people just because they like someone isn't right to do." He said to you as he stood. And got closer to you. "just saying but, I like you too." He whispered as he tilted your head up meeting his in a kiss. 

Your eyes slowly drifting closed you felt him pull away and before you could ask why, you were being dragged into the water. Kicking and telling him to stop, was all in vain as he dropped you. as your head ducked under, you came back up gasping and yelling at him. 

"KIBA! You got me wet!" you yelled at him, while he started to smirk. 

"I make you wet?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. A light blush crossed your cheeks as you became shy once again and looked away. But soon felt him turn your head around and kiss you. this time pulling you into his chest, and picking you up out of the water as you wrapped your legs around him. 

As the kiss got more heated you felt his tongue slide in past your lips. His tongue tasted salty from the ocean's water, and you were guessing yours did too. Soon it became more lustful as he left your lips and headed down your neck, leaving a burning trail of hot kisses. As the light waves crashed against kibas legs, he slowly came back up to kiss you, before walking out of the salty spray and onto the beach. 

You felt your back lightly touch what you thought was probably yours and kibas towel's. he then left your lips for the soft skin of your neck, but this time it was different, you felt you bathing suit top become lose and before you knew it, kiba had already taken it off. He stopped kissing your neck and looked up to meet your gaze. 

"you know Mae, if you don't want to do this tell me right now and I'll stop. And I want you to tell me, because if we keep going I don't think I will be able to stop.." he whispered while looking into your eyes. You thought for a moment before looking him dead in the eye and kissing him, with everything you had, "then don't stop… kiba.." you whispered against his lips as you pulled back from the kiss. 

He gave you a smirk as he kissed you before kissing down your neck and to your breast where he lightly flicked your right nipple with his tongue. You let out a soft moan as he then started to suck on your hard nipple. As you let out another groan you felt his hands slide up and down you sides before going down to your bottoms and lightly yanking them off. 

You blushed even more than you were when you saw a bulge in kiba's swimming trunks. Then your smirked as kiba's started to lick kiss and suck your other breast, your hand snaked down to his bulge and as you lightly squeezed it he let out a loud groan before looking up at you. 

Untying the string on his swimming shorts you let out another moan as kiba lightly bit your nipple. You started to pull his shorts off and as you did your eyes slightly grew, and kiba, unfortunately for you, notice. "like what you see?" he ask his voice husky, you swallowed before pulling your gaze from his member to him, and he was big you didn't know how it would fit but the next thing that happened surprised you. he sat up and pulled you into his lap. 

"don't worry it will only hurt for a second…" you heard him whisper in your ear as he lifted you before bringing you down onto his hard cock as it slid into you, and as he did this you let out a scream that was soon muffled by kiba as he shoved his tongue into your mouth. As soon as you stopped and calmed down you felt him start to kiss your neck once again, but this time it felt like he was looking for something and as you let out a loud moan he smirked and started to bite and suck that area harder, and while doing so he lifted you up and brought you back down on his member as you let out a loud moan. 

He pulled away from your neck as he continued to do this. He then pulled you off him and placed you on the ground. As you wrap your arms aound his neck you pulled him down as he pulled your hips up and spread you legs. As you kissed him again he rammed back into you. groaning into the kiss you felt something at the pit of your stomach start to build up. Then he hit something deep inside you, it made you go crazy, moaning even louder than before every time he hit that spot. 

Then he hit it again and something snapped inside you, you fell into complete bliss as your orgasm hit you hard. And soon kiba followed you. 

As you both laid there panting you looked up at the stars, you were thinking about what you did, while you didn't know what kiba was thinking about. But you had an idea of what it could be from the smirk on his face. He then stood up and pulled you into his chest hugging you closely. 

"I love you mae.." he whispered to you, as you replied. "I love you too kiba." He then picked you up bridal style and carried you back out into the salty water of the ocean as you kissed.


	64. Monkey D Luffy (One Piece)

Your name it the story- Becki  
Your age- 17  
Your crush- Luffy  
Family- Mother(dead), Father(dead), Brother(alive)  
family member's names- Lilianne, Arthur, Thomas  
Past-Rebecca was born on a pirate ship. Her father was the captain and her mother one of the few females he ever allowed on his ship. When she was younger, a group of marine solider bordered there ship and slaughtered every last one of the crew members- all but Rebecca and her older brother, Thomas.  
Through the next few years Thomas and Rebecca lived on their own. They were old enough to understand what happened and coped with surviving the best way they could. When Rebecca turned 15 one day she woke up and found her brother missing. Ever since she's been in search for him as she travels from place to place. Rebecca resorted to stealing and snatching things to be able to live. She became rather good at it. She as a bounty on her head but not an overly large one. What Rebecca has yet to learn is that the day her brother left, he joined the Marines in order to make money to support the both of them but when he went back to fetch her, she was gone.  
What you .  
what you look like- Same as outfit picture. :)  
Personality- Rebecca is a kind, sweet and rather innocent girl. She's not as quick with jokes as most and is often found daydreaming or just plain not listening. She cane e serious and rather crafty when pulling a heist. She doesn't like stealing and only takes what needs to keep herself going. She's been on her own for the past couple of years so her people skills are not great. When she meets a marine, any one of them she gets aggravated and angry. She's never trusted a marine after what those ones did to her family. 

As you ran down the streets, through allies, and busy street ways you had to get away from these guys. You then found a clothing store and ran in, as you watched them run past the store you the came out and made your way to

the market.

You dough threw your pockets to find the money you swiftly took from them, as you made your way to the market. You were looking around at all the buildings as you put your hands behind your head as you walk. You looked up to the sky as a seagull flew past you, what happened to you Thomas?

As you finally arrive at the market, you picked up some stuff that will last till the next island. You walked down past some buildings before you made it to the docks, you walked up to your small ship and put the stuff you got away before coming back out.

You walked along the docks before you came to a small sandy beach, you then look up to see a ship coming in. it looked like, a pirate ship. You studied the ship for a few minutes before heading back to the town. By the time you got back the pirate ship just finished docking and something flew past you and landed on the ground, you looked at it and realized it was a person.

"um do you need hel-

"FOOD!" The man said as he ran into the town, you stood there stunned before hearing another voice.

"LUFFY! WAIT UP!" you look over at the ship to see seven people standing there and from the voice that yelled it sounded like a girl. With the group there were 4 guys and 2 girls, and some type of animal. You sighed and started to make your way back to town, that is before a hand stopped you, you followed the hand to see a girl with orange hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry about our captain.." she said as she gave an awkward smile, you just nodded your head and kept walking. Wow, there are some strange people in the world, you thought as you walked through the town.

As the afternoon pasted into evening you walked around listening to the laughter and the talking of the happy people. As you continued walking you heard that girls voice again, "there she is now go apologize Luffy!" she said as you got closer to the voice.

"I'm sorry." A guy in a straw hat said in front of you, you studied him then just nodded your head,

"it's ok" you said as you kept walking, the guy you presume was Luffy, ran to catch up with you.

"I'm Monkey .D. Luffy!" he said smiling the biggest smile you ever seen.

"I'm Becki. So Luffy you're a Pirate?" you asked him as you walked.

"yeah! I'm the Captain of my ship and these are my crew!" he said as he walked you over to them, you looked at them all and then back to Luffy.

He then pointed to them as he said there names, "this is Nico Robin!" he said as he pointed to a woman with black hair, you nodded you head as he point to a guy with blue hair and sunglasses on "this is Franky!" he said loudly, he then pointed to the girl that apologized to you earlier. "I'm Nami" she said as she introduced her self instead of Luffy.

"Zoro." A guy with green hair, and three swords said.

"I'm Captain Usopp!" a guy with a long nose said.

"But I thought Luffy was the Captain?" you asked as you looked at Luffy who started yelling at Usopp that he was the captain.

"I my beautiful angel am Sanji~" the guy with hearts in his eyes and blonde hair with a curly eyebrow said, you the looked at the animal that was trying to hide be hide a barrel.

"it's the other way." You said before he quickly hid behind the barrel.

"oh that's chopper, his a reindeer." Said Nami since Luffy was still arguing with Usopp.

"oh, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Becki!" you say was you look at them.

"hey! Hey Becki!" you heard Luffy say next to you.

"what is it Luffy?" you asked him as he smiled at you, he was pretty cute you thought.

"join our crew!" he said loudly smiling even bigger, if that was possible. As you looked at the crew they all sweat dropped, at his statement.

"I think you should you are my friend right?!" he said smiling again.

"sure " you say as you smiled back. You also smiled at the crew.

A few days have passed and you guys are getting ready to leave this island, it will be your first time sailing on the Thousand sunny. As you left the dock you smiled as the smell of the ocean hit your nose, during the few days you spent on the island you found out that Nami is the navigator, Chopper is the doctor, Sanji's the cook, Franky's the shipwright, Usopp is the sniper, and Robin is the Archaeologist.

As the days passed you also felt your self-getting closer to Luffy, you now had a crush on the straw hat captain. As you sat down next to the wall daydreaming again, the hottest captain in the world jumped down in front of you.

"hey Becki, can you help me?" he asked you, you looked at him and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"what do you need help with?" you asked knowing that he's probably up to trouble.

"can you get me some meat off Sanji… he won't let me have any." He told you as he stuck out his bottom lip. Which you thought was cute, and you gave in. you nodded you head in agreement, he then hugged you saying thank you over and over.

You then stood up and made your way to the kitchen, where you found Sanji.

"hey Sanji-kun can I have some meat for our captain? Please?" you said batting you eyelashes. He then got hearts in his eyes.

"oh yes anything for my beautiful angel, Becki-swann~~" he said as he gave you a plate of meat. You smirked and walked back to Luffy.

"here you go captain, your meat." You say as you hand him the tray of meat. He gave you his huge smile as you head back to rest and daydream again.

~4 months later~

So you've been a part of the strawhats for 4 months now and you don't have a crush on your captain, you now love him, you don't know what it is that draws you to him, maybe the way he's always thinking about his friends, or his personality, you just love him with all your heart, ever since you started on the ship you knew it was only a madder of time before you fell in love with Luffy.

As you stepped out onto the deck you notice no one was here, you knew late last night you docked at this island, but they wouldn't just leave you alone right?

"HEY BECKI! YOUR FINALLY UP!" you heard an all too familiar voice shout. It was Luffy you look up at the Sunny's head to see him sitting on it.

"hey Luffy where are the others?" you asked him, slowly becoming curious as to where they went.

"oh they went to the island to look around and I volunteered to wait and watch the ship till you woke up!" he said smiling.

"why? I would've thought you'd be the first on the island" you asked him, you then seen his smile drop.

"well Nami said I should tell you something I just figured out." He said becoming serious, you look at him interested in what he had to say.

"Becki I just found out that I think.." he started but stopped and got off the Sunny's head, and walked towards you. "I think I love you, I asked Nami about my feelings towards you, and she told me I'm in love with you." He explained to you, you looked at him before letting a soft smile grace your lips.

"I love you to Luffy." You said as he stepped closer to you, your eyes never looking away as a light blush graced your cheeks. He was finally so close you could feel his warm breath on your lips.

"Nami also said I should do this.." he said as he kissed you passionately, your eyes soon close as you felt him wrap his arms around your waist, as you wrap yours around his neck. As he kissed you he backed you up to the side of the ship, and licked your bottom lip, you slowly open your mouth as you felt his tongue enter pass you lips.

You both soon pull a part, the reason for that is lack of oxygen. As you slightly pant from the heated kiss he picks you up and takes you to his room. He kisses you again as you kiss back you take off his hat and place it on the bed post, as he leaves your mouth he starts to trail kisses down you jaw line to you neck. You let out a light gasp as his mouth lightly grazes your soft spot.

As he starts to suck on your soft spot you slowly take his shirt off letting your hands grace over his well-built body, as you let out little moans you traced around his abs, he let out a light groan as you did so. You soon pulled his head up to your lips again as you kiss him, he kisses you back but pulls away for a moment to remove your top. He then starts to kiss down you neck again but slowly going down past the hollow of your neck to your breast before unhooking your bra.

He then swiftly pulls it off and starts to kiss down to your right breast. "Lu-Luffy.." you moan out as he starts to suck and lick you nipple, while using his hand to massage the other one, before kissing his way over to your other one to give it the same treatment.

He slowly tugs off you skirt as he starts to kiss down your stomach to your pantie line. He looks up at you, making sure you want this, you lightly smile and nod your head as he gives you another smile and pulls off your panties. You then felt him lick from you entrance up to you clit, "ahh.." you moan out as he then starts to finger you.

As he pumps his finger in and out he adds another one and soon you felt a build-up in your stomach as you inner walls start to tighten around his fingers, you gasp as you felt his tongue enter you as you moan out his name you felt yourself realise in his mouth he licks it all up and comes back up to your mouth and kisses you.

You then flip him as you startle his waste you then start to kiss your way down his jaw line, to his neck, past his collar bone, to his chest as you lightly leave butterfly kisses all over his chest as you kiss down to his abs. you then pull down his pants and throw them somewhere in the room as you kiss down to his boxers you grip his hard member threw them, he then lets out a small groan.

You pull off his boxers to revile his member to you, as you lightly kiss the tip he lets out another low growl. You then lick up his shaft to the tip where you take as much in your mouth as you can, you then start to bob your head up and down slowly, he then bucks his hips making you choke a little, but you soon got use to it and started to go faster.

"Becki.." he moan out as you started to feel his manhood plus inside your mouth, you keep going as you rub your tongue along it. You then felt him realise in your mouth, you swallow it all and kiss him again as he flips you, he then breaks the kiss and looks at you, again asking if you want to continue, you just nod your head as he pushes into your woman hood, pushing past your barrier.

You wanted to scream out but he stopped you by kissing you and kissing down your neck waiting for you to let him move. Soon you felt the pain subside and pleasure took over your body as you bucked your hips into his. He then started to pump in and out of you, as you moan out he starts to go faster as you wrap your arms around his waste to give him more access.

"Lu ahha Luffy, harder… please. Ahh" you moan out as your fingertips dig into his shoulders. He starts to go harder as he does you felt hi hit a certain spot that made you moan louder, as he hit that spot over and over you felt your climax coming again, as your walls tighten around his member as he pumps in and out you felt him to, nearing his climax.

You then realise on his member as he gave a couple more thrusts before he rode out his climax and pulled out of you, he then pulled you into his chest and kissed your forehead.

"so a pirate king has to have a queen.. will you be my queen.. becki?" he asked you as you looked into his eyes.

"yes, I will and always be your queen.. Luffy" you say as you kiss him one more time with your swollen lips.

~a few hours later~

You and Luffy were out sitting on the lions head you had his hat on as you look to see the others coming back.

"HEY GUYS! MEET THE NEW QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled as you pulled the hat down to cover your blush.

"Luffy… you didn't have to yell it.." you groan.

"well I want everyone to know your mine!" he says as you look into his eyes as he smiled. You then laugh and smile back. "I love you Becki.." he whispered into your ear.

"love you too Luffy.." you whisper back as the others come up onto the ship.

As you look at the crew and laugh, you think to yourself that this is your home..


	65. Portagas D Ace (One Piece)

you name it the story- Annie (Anne Elizabeth) Avery  
your age- 2 years younger than Ace  
your crush- Portgas D. Ace

family- Came from a Noble family. The first child of three. Has a younger brother and sister called Adrian and Georgiana (both blonde with green eyes and beautiful like their father). Mother died due to illness.  
family member's names- Father: Sir William James Avery Mother: Lady Mary King Avery

past- Ran away from home, found love at sea  
what you wear- Fashionable dresses, slightly bohemian and slightly Victorian  
what you look like- Long flowing dark brown hair, blue eyes (like Mother)  
personality- Multi-talented, calm, kind-hearted, affectionate, intelligent 

As you walked along the sandy beach waiting for Ace to visit you like he always does, you take off your shoes as you step into the water. You walked along the island's shore for about 15 minutes before you look up to see Ace running towards you.

As you look at him and all the features you love like his freckled face, his personality and everything above, as he finally reached you, he tackled you in a hug. As you hugged back and looked into his eyes you knew this was the reason you stayed at sea, your love was here. Portgas .D. Ace, you fell in love with this man, and this man only.

When you ran away he helped you, and ever since then you loved him, and it has been one year since then and as of 5 months he has love you back. As you looked up into his eyes you smiled and kissed his cheek, before pulling away and running down the beach threw the water, as he chased after you, you laughed and kept running.

He the grabbed you by the waist and spun you around in the air, as you both laughed he put you down. He then pulled you close to him and held you tight to make sure you wouldn't get away this time, you looked up at him as he lent down and kissed your lips softly, but passionately.

As the day went on and the evening rolled in you made your way back from the beach to the small town where you lived. As you and Ace held hands and talked about what happened since the last time he visited, he then swiftly picked you up and started to carry you bridal style to your home.

"Listen, Annie… just so you know I love you with all of my heart…" he whispered to you as he laid you down on your bed, and kissed you again, before pulling away a few minutes later due to lack of oxygen.

"I love you too Ace.." you say as you pull him into another kiss…

~The next morning~

"do you have everything, Ace?" you asked him as he was boarding the ship, he can't stay too long. You the kiss him again for a good bye kiss.

"No I don't have everything Annie, because you're not coming." He tells you as you pull apart from the kiss and hug him.

"when will you be back?.." you ask, as you watch him get on his boat.

"soon. Don't worry about me though love." He whispers to you before giving you one last hug and taking off.

"I LOVE YOU ACE !" you yell to him as he disappears over the horizon. You slowly walk back to your house, you walk in and head towards your room as you look around and start picking up your clothes that were thrown last night.

You blushed at the thought of the events that happened in this room as well as the events that will soon come.

~3 months later~

As you sat on your front step looking out into the sea thinking about ace and how to tell him he's going to be a father. As you rub the little bump starting to form on your stomach you look out at the ocean again and watch the sunset on another day.

As you got up you dusted yourself off and entered your kitchen to start making supper, after supper you walked into your living room to relax when a big crash was heard and rain started to pour down from the sky. The wind started to pick up as well, making tree branches scratch against the side of your house.

You then heard loud banging on you door as you scramble to your feet a walk over to your door and open it. When you opened it there stood Ace dripping wet and looking like he just ran.

"Ace, your back!" you say as you kiss him, he kisses back but pulls away and looks down at your stomach where you can see a little bump that was forming. As he looked back up at you, you smiled at him and kissed his cheek before he tackled you in a hug, but being careful of your stomach.

"So it's mine right?" he asked you while you two sat on your bed.

"yes, of course it's yours" you say as you hug him again.

~a few days later~

Ace stayed as long as he could with you before leaving again as he said goodbye he gave you a kiss before kissing your stomach. After he said goodbye he promised he will be back as soon as possible.

~6 months later~

Ace had visited as much as he could during the 6 months and as the months past your stomach got bigger. You loved ace and he love you and now you will love this child along with him.

As you were walking into your kitchen with your friend, you both sat in the kitchen chairs talking about the baby. Then, it happened your water broke and you friend rushed you to the nearest doctor.

~6 hours later ~

You were now holding you newborn son, as you studied the little baby in your arms you couldn't stop thinking about how much he looked like Ace, that when the doctors door flung open and then Next thing you knew Ace was by your side.

"what do you want to name him?" you asked him as you watched him take and hold his son.

"Roger." He said as he looked down at you and kissed you.

5 years later

You now have your son Roger, your daughter Mary, and your 1 year old son Edward. You still live on that same island, and you will always be happy as long as you have your new family…


	66. Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)

you name it the story-Ashley  
your age-19  
your crush-Roronoa Zoro

family-twin brother  
family member's names-sanji

past-the same as sanji  
what you wear-black and purple corset with black jeans and black stiletto boots  
what you look like-female version of sanji with a curvy full figure  
personality-sweet, short temper, fighter, lazy at times, loves to cook just like sanji, flirty

As you walked out on to the ship's deck you look around, you just finished cleaning the dishes from lunch and now you were just plain board. You walked around to see what everybody was up to, you finally decided to nap with Zoro.

But instead of napping you just lazily stared up at the clouds, you quietly watched them as they went by, before the swords man next to you woke up and was staring intently at you.

"when did you get here.." he asked you, you then tore your view away from the sky that was now changing into light bright colors as the sun set.

" a while ago, just thought I'd join you is all, Zoro.. " you say before looking back at the sky, you wanted to see all the colors before the sky turned into night. As you glace over at Zoro as he got up and stretched his arms.

" are you going to leave me on the deck, all alone… Zoro?" you asked as you watched him gulp and then shake his head and walk away. You don't know why your so attracted to the young swordsman, but you wanted him to want you, just like your brother and every girl he sees..

As you look up at the sky once again you noticed it getting darker as a few stars freckled the sky. You sigh as you get up and head to the girl's quarters.

The next morning

As you got out of bed and helped sanji make breakfast, you seen that no one else was up yet.

"hey Ashley will you go wake up the others for me.?" He asked you, you just nod your head and start to walk back to the girl's quarters. You walk in and wake up, Nami first then Robin, you then made your way to the men's quarters. You walk over to Luffy as he was hugging his pillow and looked at him.

"hey Luffy breakfast is ready..' you whispered to him, as he shot up at the word breakfast.

"FOOD?" he said as he ran to the kitchen. You then woke up Usopp, chopper then Franky before making you way over to Zoro. As you tried to wake him up, he stirred in his sleep before opening one eye to look at you.

"What…" he asked you as he looked at you. You just looked straight back before telling him about breakfast and walking away. As you arrive back at the kitchen you sat down and started to eat, a few minutes later Zoro came in also.

After breakfast you went out and laid down, closing your eyes and letting the salty clam ocean breeze, lightly blow your hair. After a while you decided to join Robin in the library. A few hours later you heard Usopp's voice ring threw the ship that there was an island up ahead. You walked out onto the deck and watched as the island got closer.

As you docked at the island you listened how Luffy decided to put us into groups so then nami called out the groups.

" me and robin, Luffy and Chopper, Sanji and franky, Zoro and Ashley, and Usopp will watch the ship today." She said as everyone took off, you were paired with Zoro…

You started to walk one way with him until you heard him mumble something about swords as he pulled you into a shop, you looked around before waiting outside, within 10 more minutes he finally came out and you both started walking again.

As you looked to your side you see Zoro looking at the ground as he walked, what's with him? You thought as you started to look at the ground yourself from the awkwardness of the silence.

"you can take the money Nami gave me there's nothing I need.. Zoro" you say as you look up to stare at him. You see him look up at you before looking forwards.

"I don't need it.." he says as you continue to walk. You are finally getting annoyed by his attitude towards you, you stop walking to think about it for a moment, as you look up to see he's still walking.

You glare at his back as you turn and walk the other way. You keep walking as you find a little walking trail, as you follow it, it was about a 5 minute walk before you got to a meadow that looked over the sea. You laid down right in the middle.

"why does he hate me, I mean I never did anything to him? That jerk.." you say as you look up at the sky, soon you felt your eyelids get heavy before sleep took over your body.

As you slowly open your eyes to a sunset you realized you fell asleep, as you start to sit up you heard someone call your name, you look over to the path you came from to see Zoro running over to you.

"Oi, what are you doing way out here, I've been looking for you for hours, one minute you beside me and then you're gone!" he said sounding angry at you, you glare and look the other way.

"well if it bothered you so much then why did you try and find me in the first place?!" you yell back at him.

"it didn't bother me!... it worried me.." he said as he sat down next to you and let out a sigh. You looked at him your eyes slightly widening a bit, he worried about you?

"you were worried?" you asked still unsure if you heard him right.

"yes I was! I'm always worrying about you, when were in fights or when you're not around!" he says back at you as your eyes met.

"you don't seem to care about me.. " you say as you look back down.

"of course I don't seem to care because I fell in love with that cooks sister, do you know how he would react to that?" he questioned you, as he pulled you closer by warping his arm around you. As he looked down at you, you look up right before he bent down and kissed you with so much passion, and love you were paralyzed by it, but he then pulled away and got up.

"but you, Ashley don't feel the same. You looked at him as he went to turn and walk away. You quickly scramble to your feet and run to him, as you ran in front of him and smashed your lips onto his, he quickly kissed you back, after a few minutes your lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen. As you pull away you look at him while a light smile graces you lips.

"I do Zoro, I do feel the same." You whispered just loud enough for him to here you, he then let a smile free on he's face, before pulling you into another breath taking kiss, you felt him lick your bottom lip as he smirked into the kiss.

You open your lips as you felt his tongue slip inside and move around feeling everything and memorizing it to the last detail, as he rub his tongue against yours you let out a light moan. This sound sent the swordsman crazy, but it wasn't enough because unknowing to you that swordsman wanted to hear his name come pass your lips sounding like that.

When the need for air was need you pulled away slightly panting as he started to kiss your jawline as if not affected by the lack of air. As he kissed up by your ear, he bit your earlobe, in playful madder. He started to leave butterfly kisses down your neck until he lightly kissed your soft spot, earning a moan from you.

He smirked against your skin as you felt his hot breath on your neck, he then started to suck and lick the spot on your neck, he then pulled away and looked at his love bite. You moved your arms up to play with his hair as you felt his hands slip under your shirt as he started to kiss your again leaving little love bites here and there.

You felt him tug upwards on your shirt before it was then pulled over your head, you then quickly kiss his lips as you start to kiss down his neck as you kissed up and down his neck trying to find his soft spot, just then you kissed under his ear making him let out a light growl, you started to leave a hickey, when as you finished you were then pushed slowly down to the ground as Zoro came on top of you kissing down past your neck.

As he unhooked your bra you then swiftly pulled off his shirt and stared at his very toned chest and abs, he smirked seeing your reaction as your hands then glide down along his scar, as he let out a light groan as he then kissed you again headed back down past your neck.

As he kissed down between your breasts, he lightly kissed the nipple of your right one, before taking the whole thing into his mouth and sucking on it. You moan out again in the pleasure he was giving you, but you then let out a whine of protest as he stopped, but soon after he started sucking on the other one. You let out a light moan as he started to trail hot kisses down your body.

You let your hand wander down to the brim of his pants before lightly tugging at them, he then stood up as took them off he was right back to kissing you. You then flipped him over as you kissed down from his neck to his chest and lightly licked his abs and chest as you made your way down to his boxers, and you then take you delicate hand and gently pull them down.

When you looked up at zoro his eyes were filled with lust, and desire for you, you looked down to his manhood as you licked up the shaft before taking as much as you could, you then used your hand to get what your mouth couldn't. as you started to bob your head you heard him groan as he bucked his hips a little.

"ahh please Ashley.. Faster.." he moaned out to you, you obeyed as you bobbed your head faster and sucked and lick his thick cock. You soon felt him start to plus in your mouth as you then bob you head faster you felt him realise in your mouth.

As you swallow all of it you came back up and kissed him as he flipped you back over, you look down at him as he pull down your pants and takes them off. You then felt him start to kiss down your stomach as he came to your panty line he slipped a finger under the last article of your clothing as he pulled them down.

You gasp as you looked down to see him insert a finger into your womanhood. You moan out as he started to pump it in and out as he soon added another one. "ahh Zo-Zoro…" you moan out when his name left his lips it dove him crazy, soon you felt a butterfly feeling in your stomach as your climax started to build up.

You then gasp as you felt his tongue lick your entrance and your clit before entering you with it, as he felt your walls clamp around his tongue as your climax hit. He licked it all up and swallowed all of it before looking down at you as if asking if you were sure, you look us at him and grind your hip into his. He then slammed his lips onto your as he entered you, breaking your barrier.

You wanted to scream but his lips stopped you from doing so, as your eyes leaked tears as you clam down he then kissed the tears away as he waited for you to let him move. After a while you moved your hips back before bringing them back to meet his, as you did so you let out a moan as he started you rock into you.

"Zoro-o aggh faster plea-ahh please.."you moan out as he does as you request you wrap you legs around his waist to give him more room. As he kept going you felt him hit a certain spot in side you that made the pleasure increase tenfold.

"Ashley your.. so tight.." he moan out, the comment made you blush as he hit that spot again you moan out his name, he ten aims for that spot as the build-up started again.

He started to go at inhuman speeds as you walls soon closed around his member before releasing your juices onto his cock as he kept going you felt him plus inside you once again as he realest, filling you up with his seed.

As he pulled out he fell next to your limp body and pulled you into him. "I love you.. Ashley.." you heard him whisper into your ear.

" I love you too zoro.." you say back you him.

~1 month later~

You have been feeling sick for the last few days and you want chopper to check you out as you made your way to him. As you finally spot him you run over to him explaining how you need him to check you. As you wait for him to finish he looks back at you with and un readable face.

"what?" you ask him as you started to worry.

" your not sick ashley your pregnant.." he says, you just nod you head in understanding as you made your way to the kitchen, you wanted to tell your brother first if anyone.

As you entered the kitchen and looked around you noticed nobody was here except for sanji.

"hey, ahh … sanji?" you asked him getting slightly nervous, he looks up at you from cleaning the dishes, you then take a big breath and sight.

"what is it Ashley?" he asked starting to worry.

"I'm…i-I'm pregnant…" you say, he then drops the pan he was drying and looked at you with worry and some anger in his eyes.

"who's the father…. Ashley.." he asked threw gritted teeth.. you let out a nervous laugh before telling him.

~outside the kitchen~

"WHERE THE HELL IS MARIMO!" Sanji yelled, bursting through the door.

As you hold onto sanji's arm trying to convince him that Zoro did not rape you, the said swordsman walked past as sanji got lose from your grip and tackled zoro to the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ERO- COOK?!" He yelled at sanji.

"FOR RAPING MY SISTER AND GETTING HER PREGNANT!" sanji yelled back.

"I DIDN'T RAPE HER AND I- your pregnant?" he stopped yelling and looked at you, you look down and slowly nod your head, as you looked back up to them you see zoro smiling…

He then pushed sanji off him and ran over to you hugging you.

" I love you ashley…" he said as he hugged you close to him.

"I love you too zoro…" you say back.

~*8 months later*~

As you laid down, you rubbed your swollen tummy as chopper sat next to and nami standing talking to you, the others were out shopping and Zoro and Sanji wouldn't go unless chopper was here and one of the girls so Nami volunteered.

As you rubbed your tummy you few cramps as you then felt wetness between your legs.

"Chopper… aggh the baby's coming…" you say as you started flinching in pain, nami tried to clam you down as chopper got you ready for labour.

~ 7 hours later ~

everyone was just getting back when they all heard crying, Zoro and Sanji both ran to chopper, but zoro ran faster and stopped in the door way as he saw you and his new born daughter…

~5 years later~

You and zoro had your first daughter that night, and 2 years later you had another daughter, you name your first daughter angel and you second daughter nicole, after Nicole was born a year later you had you last child which you and zoro name Zoro Jr he was you first son


	67. Tamed & Claimed (Gaara)

Name: Melody

Age: 16

"YEAH PARTY!" you yelled as you jumped up on the table while temari tried to pull you off. "Come on mel settle down" you giggled as you moved away from her as she tired to grab you "oh come on temari loosen up" you said as she sighed. You looked at naruto who was apparently as drunk as you. You laughed "naruto" he looked up at you and gave you a drunken smile as you motioned him to join you. He laughed as he jumped on the table with you as you hit play on the stereo and began to dance "come on you guys get off" sakura said irritated it was after all her party.

You looked at her as she crossed her arms you smiled "sakura come *hiccup* dance" she sighed as she easily pulled naruto off "awww sakura you…you party" he didn't finish as his head fell on the table and passed out. You looked at sakura who sweat dropped then looked at you. Temari sighed "someone needs to tame you mel" you looked at her and laughed "never" you said as you looked at sakura who was now glaring daggers at you.

You shook your hands defensively "fine I'll *hiccup* get off" you jumped of as you staggered forward and bumped onto someone as you grabbed onto them to help you keep your balance. You glanced up to see gaara he helped you stand straight as you looked around everyone was leaving and sakura was dragging naruto to the couch. Temari stared at the two of you then smirked as she seen you had a grip on gaara and gaara was also holding on to you. She walked up to the two of you and whispered into your ear "hey mel bet you can't gaara down". You giggled evilly as you nodded "bet I can". She nodded "we'll see he's a tough one" she said as she looked at gaara with a smile who raised an eyebrow at the two of you.

You smirked at him "gaaaaaa-ra" you said in a sing song voice he raised an eyebrow as you leaned onto him and giggled "wanna walk me home" his eyes widened slightly as he stared at you. You giggled as you ran your hands down his chest "well" you asked as he cleared his throat and grabbed onto your arm and walked out the door with you close behind him. You kept on tripping on the way home as gaara held onto you closely. You stopped about half ways there "we need a break" you said as he nodded and sat on a bench as you sat beside him it was quiet. You looked at him as he stared straight ahead you leaned onto him as he looked at you "thanks for walking me home" you said as he smirked "were not there yet" you giggled "I know" you got up as he stood with you.

You looked at him and smirked as you jumped on him he caught you but lost his balance and fell on the ground with you on top. You giggled "I did it" he raised an eyebrow at you as you smiled at him "I got you down" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "You got me down what now" you faked a surprised gasp as you looked at him "gaara subaka if you think I do things like that in public you are sadly mistaken" he sat up and kissed your neck "then we better hurry and get you home" he whispered as you shivered and nodded. He also nodded as he got the two of you up. He wrapped his arms around your waist as he began to walk you home.

The door swung open as the two of you stumbled in lips locked together as you tugged at his clothes. He groaned deeply as he quickly pulled your shirt off and returned to your lips as you tugged his shirt up. He discarded his shirt as you ran your hands up and down his well toned chest. Your back hit the wall as he pulled your hips forward into his as the two of you groaned in pleasure as you began to grind into each other. You pulled away as he attacked your neck kissing, licking and nibbling "pants….off" you panted out as he grunted in response. You undid his belt and tugged his pants down as they fell on the floor. He lifted your skirt and tugged off your panties as his fingers began to taunt with your opening. You groaned as he slid two digits into you and began to pump them slowly. He kissed you roughly as he entered another digit and sped up his movements as you arched your back and moaned loudly.

Your walls tightened as you hit your orgasm and your fluids ran down his fingers. He licked up the fluids as he looked at you "you taste good" he said as he bent down and put your legs over his shoulders. You grabbed his hair and moaned loudly as his tongue began to do wondrous things. You bit down hard on your lip as you can feel yourself ready to cum for a second time. He pulled away right before your release you panted hard as he stood straight as he pushed his lips against yours. Tasting yourself on them. You pushed him forward as he fell onto the couch as you quickly ripped off his boxers. Pulling away from him you gave him a devilish smirk. He watched you as you crawled down him to his hardened member as you almost drooled at the sight.

You licked his shaft slowly bottom to tip as he groaned deeply. "Don't…tease" he managed out as you giggled and engulfed him whole. He grasped onto your hair as you began to suck and bob your head. He pushed your head further down as you ran your teeth over him slowly going back up. He pulsated in your mouth as he moaned loudly and shot his seed into your mouth. You swallowed it as you pulled away from him as sat on him. He licked the rest of the cum off that was on the side your mouth. You licked his lips as he growled and shoved you down on the couch. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he looked at you and smirked you raised and eyebrow as he kissed you and wrapped your legs around his waist. "You're mine" he whispered demandingly as you looked up at him. Lust and hunger reflected in his eyes and in one quick movement entered you.

You moaned loudly as his length stretched your walls like none other has before. How you didn't realize how big he was surprised you as he grabbed your chin and hungrily kissed you. You bit down on his lip as he began to thrust into you harder and faster. You met him thrust for thrust until he began to go even faster and you couldn't keep up with his speed. You scratched down his back as he hissed in pleasure and pain. He nuzzled into the crook of your neck as he bit down hard and began to lick the mark as you yelped in pleasure. He gripped onto your hips as he rammed into you harder and harder hitting your g-spot over and over. You began to see stars as he groaned deeply into your ear "ga-gaara" you moaned as your walls tightened around his length as you came.

He continued to thrust into you not too long after came with a deep growl as his seed shot into you as his thrusts slowed down and eventually stopped. You panted as did he and the two of you just stayed silent as he got up and looked at you. You smiled at him as you moved his hair out of his eyes "that was" he smirked as you didn't finish. He rolled off of you and wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you to him. You snuggled into him "mel" "hmmm" you answered tired "you belong to me now" you just nodded as his grip tightened on you.

~~~Temari & Kankuro's Pov~~~

Temari looked at the drunk kankuro "we should go check on mel see if she made it home" kankuro looked at his sister "you said she was with gaara he probably got her home" you giggled "I wonder if she got gaara down" kankuro glanced at his sister confusion in his eyes. She smiled "I bet her she couldn't take down gaara" kankuro just shrugged "I don't get why you guys do that" "to prove girls can hold there own" he laughed "girls can't take on guys" temari smirked "then why did she get you down" kankuro glared at his sister as she laughed. The two got to melody's as they approached the door temari raised her hand to knock when "GAARA" they heard a moan. Temari stopped face beet red as she glanced at her brother whose eyes looked they were about to pop out but then burst out laughing. "Well I guess that means she got home" temari just chuckled "tamed and claimed" they both said as they turned and left.


	68. Don't Leave Me (Naruto Uzumaki)

You sighed as you kicked a rock out the way where you were walking. You kept to yourself since your older brother Asuma passed away a year ago. You pushed your friends away from you they kept on coming to check on you but the more they came the harder you pushed. They eventually stopped coming and now you had no one. You regretted it of course but you were now afraid to feel that pain again to lose someone you care so much about that you just stopped getting close to people. You even left your boyfriend of two years with ease. Well you made it look easy but to him it tore him apart which hurt you even more.

You looked up to see you were closer to your house you walked to your steps to see naruto sleeping at your door you blinked then looked around it was getting dark. You stared at him and smiled you missed him a lot more than you thought. Your heart ached as you stared at his sleeping form he was after all your ex boyfriend whose heart you tore to shreds. You sighed as you poked his head "mmmm five more minutes please" you smiled and poked him again as he groggily looked at you "five more minutes B" you blinked as his eyes shot open "B!" he stood up as you backed away a little to give him room.

He looked at you for awhile when you spoke "are you okay naruto" he looked around as he scratched his head "uhh" you tilted your head as he blushed slightly "I just came to check on you but you weren't home so I decided to wait but I guess I fell asleep" he said with a nervous laugh as you nodded "I'm fine" you walked by him as you went to unlock your door. You opened it and turned to naruto "I'll see you around naruto" you turned to walk in when you felt him grab your arm you turned around quickly as he looked at you worried "everyone is worried about you B" you pulled your arm away and glared "I told them and you that I'm fine" he glared back "no your not" you were taken back by his words but kept your glare.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "we miss you B they miss you" he looked down "I miss you" "I've been busy" you lied as he groaned in frustration "B" "I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" you yelled as he closed his eyes. You sighed as you walked back to your door when you were pushed in and the door shut closed you turned to see naruto staring at you with a glare "this is going to sound harsh B but I have to say it" he took a deep breath and looked at you seriously "asuma is gone and nothing is going to bring him back" you glared at him "I know that now if your done leave" he shook his head as he stepped closer "I know it's going to be hard but you have to move on and live your life" you could feel the pain coming back as your eyes began to water.

He walked closer to you as you backed away from him "you can't be alone" "YES I CAN" you yelled as tears fell he stopped "NO YOU CAN'T" he yelled back as you looked at him surprised as he stared at you "I know you B you never liked being alone" you looked down as he stepped closer "you have to let him go and let the people who care about you help you" "how did you do it" you mumbled in a whisper. He was quite for awhile as he laughed "I had you" you closed your eyes as tears fell "but I" "it's forgotten".

Your eyes widened as he pulled you into a hug and held you there tightly you wrapped your arms around him as you sobbed onto him. You sat on the floor and wiped your tears away "feel better?" you nodded as you pulled away slightly and looked up at him to see his smile. You blinked as you blushed slightly "naruto" he tilted his head "I'm sorry" you whispered as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He smiled "don't worry about it" he said as he gently pressed his lips against yours.

You stiffened as he began to pull back you panicked as you pressed your lips to his. He smiled as he pulled you onto to him and held you there tightly as his lips moved in sync with yours. You moaned silently as he ran his tongue on your bottom lip as you opened your mouth as his tongue dominated your mouth. He played with your tongue as you bit on his bottom lip he groaned loudly as his hands ran over your body. You shivered as you ran your hands through his hair and pulled off his head band he pulled away from you as he looked at you and stared at you. You smiled as you pecked him "naruto" you mumbled against his lips he hummed in response as his kisses trailed down your neck you moaned as he found your sweet spot.

You could feel his 'friend' rub against your inner thigh as you moved you smirked as you grinded into him. He groaned "don't…do that" he claimed your lips roughly as his hands grasped onto your breasts. You moaned as you put your hands over his and squeezed. You pushed yourself harder against him as he laid you onto the floor as he hovered over you. You pulled away as you glanced at him he blushed as you nodded. He smiled as he kissed you passionately as he slowly lifted your shirt up and off. You unzipped his jacket as he took it off along with his shirt.

You ran your hands down his chest as he groaned and began to rub your breasts in circle motions. You tilted your head back as you moaned loudly he nipped licked and sucked on your neck. You ran your fingers through his hair as he groaned. Latching his hands roughly onto your hips he pulled you against him even more as you eagerly began to unbuckle his pants and pulled them down. He hurriedly threw you pants off as well. You moaned loudly as he grinded into you and you feel yourself not being able to stand much more of this foreplay and the way naruto was panting you knew he couldn't either.

"Naruto I can't wait any longer" he nodded in agreement as he quickly discarder your last pieces of clothing. Rubbing his shaft against your now moist folds as you groaned in frustration. He merely let out a soft chuckled and in one quick snap of his hips entered you fully. You hissed in pleasure as he groaned and buried his face into the crook of your neck. He started out slow but gradually quickened his pace "na-ru-to" you gasped out on each thrust as he hungrily claimed your lips in a wet, hot, sloppy kiss.

It felt like hours till you two began to tire and about to reach your limits you opened your eyes to see naruto staring down at you his hair over his eyes slightly aand sweaty as he placed a passionate kiss to your lips as you moaned into the kiss. His speed increased even more as your release was inching closer and closer until you snapped and grabbed his hair screaming his name as he growled yours. His thrusts slowed and eventually stopped as he snuggled on your chest as you carefully wrapped your arms around him. The silence was almost peaceful as your breathing became normal once again as he sighed happily "I love you so much" he whispered as you smiled "naruto" he glanced at you worried as you kissed the tip of his nose "don't leave me" you whispered as he smiled warmly and nuzzled your cheek "never" he whispered back softly as you grip tightened on him. "We should probably move to the room" he said as you giggled but nodded as you two left to get your sleep as he gazed at you lovingly and you knew from then that he wouldn't leave you…..ever. 


	69. Leaders Do Have Weaknesses (Pein)

A smirk was planted on the young girls face as she pushed her self closer to her so-called superior. His face held no emotion yet he didn't try to push her away as she pressed herself closer to him. So long she waited for this day this time to be alone with him without his partner or anyone else around. She suspected he did it on purpose for the two of them to be alone. She flirted with him when it was just the two of them-here and there. Wondering when he would lose himself to her and make her his. So long she yearned for him passionately, intimately. In any way he would offer himself to her.

Now here they were in his office his back against the wall and their chests pressed against one another but it wasn't enough for yoko she wanted him to make the first move wanted him to lose himself to her. "What do you want leader-sama" she asked as she looked up seductively at him but yet….nothing. She moved away from him as she slowly unbuttoned her cloak as she kept her eyes on his reaction. His eyes watched her hands as they slowly undid one button at a time. She smirked as it slowly fell from her shoulders and into a pool around her feet. Her original clothes on under nothing but a black short shorts with silver belt and a fishnet shirt over her bra. His eyes slowly scanned over her form as she seen the hint of lust and want. She walked away from him swaying her body as she did.

"What exactly are you trying to prove yoko" the leader asked as he slowly approached her. Tilting her head innocence written on her feature "what do you mean leader-sama" she asked as she sat on the desk. He eyed her suspiciously as he slowly made his way to her excitement ran down yoko's spine as he inched closer and closer. Just like her he slowly undid his cloak buttons watching her as he did so. Her eyes scanned over his buttons as he took his time undoing them 'why must he be so slow' she thought as frustration ran through her.

She glanced at the man before her and there it was a smirk planted on his features as he moved closer to her "tell me yoko….what is it you want".

What was this nervousness?

She gulped as she blushed slightly she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but a mumble. His smirk grew as his cloak fell to reveal his tight black shirt and regular pants. Her eyes ran down his body over his chest and abs as she blushed deep crimson. "Like what you see" she looked up his face just inches away "because I like what I see" she blushed as he placed himself between her legs. "You want this don't you yoko" he ran a finger up and down her thigh. His touch sent shocks throughout her body as she shivered and looked up to meet his eyes "leader-" "pein" he cut her off she smiled and nodded. "Pein" his eyes watched her as she slowly ran a finger down his chest and abs.

Inching closer as there eyes stayed on one another. His scent intoxicated her as he gently placed his lips on hers. Eyes closed as the sweet and gentle kiss grew more passionate and rough. He grabbed her as he pulled her closer to him groaning from the feeling of her body against his own. Wrapping her arms around his neck he slowly raised her shirt up and off. He rubbed her sides she sighed and tugged on his shirt as he also removed his shirt not staying away from her lips for long returning to them. The taste of metal didn't seem to bug her as she nipped on his bottom lip. He grunted and slowly pushed her down over the desk as he crawled on top and snuggled between her legs.

Piece by piece their clothing hit some random spot on the ground around them as they hurriedly made there way to what they wanted…or more like needed. "Pein" he groaned in response as he disposed of their last barrier between them and slowly made his way into his lover. She whimpered in response. She wasn't a virgin but still his size and the fact that it's been way too long since she's had a man made it slightly painful for her.

"Shhhh" he soothed as she glared at the man hovering above her and saw a smile. An actual smile that no one has ever seen perhaps his partner but not her she stared slightly shocked as he chuckled lightly "that my dear is just for you" he whispered she didn't respond knowing that he meant it. Instead of words she used what she felt would be right as she kissed his lips again accepting his words. Slowly he began to move into her as he began a steady pace.

Their hips grinded together quickly and harshly as moans groans and the slapping of skin filled the room. Sweat covered their bodies as she tried to keep up with his pace but failed as he went even faster than before. "P-pein" grunting at the sound of her voice which sounded so erotic to him which made him go crazy every time it slipped her tongue. He smashed his lips onto her into a sloppy heated kiss. He grunted as she grasped onto his hair taking two fistfuls. He breathed in every moan she made as he hit a certain spot in her which made her contract around him. Groaning loudly he continued to hit that spot loving the way she held onto him tightly. "Yoko" he moaned as she scratched down his back. She couldn't respond due to the fact she was having a hard time just trying to breath.

Who knows how long the two made love as their ends came. Fluids mixed together as she screamed his name and he groaned out hers. Panting harshly he laid on top of her placing butterfly kisses along her neck. Sighing happily she giggled and wrapped her arms around him he chuckled "how long did you want that" she blushed as he smirked at her. "Shut up" she mumbled as he kissed her one more time before rolling over and pulling her close drifting off into sleep.


	70. Deidara

Giggling at her boyfriend who was gently placing kisses along her neck and arms around her waist. "Dei-Dei we can't do this here" he grunted in response as his grip tightened "it's been way too long since I've last seen you though don't you think (Name) hmmm". Sighing as he nibbled on her neck she turned in his arms as his lips crashed down onto hers. Moaning in response as his tongue eagerly made it's way into her mouth and started a battle of dominance. He won in the end as his fingers grasped onto her body wherever he could get hold. She pulled away from him and smirked he sighed "no games this time yeah". Giggling she began to walk away swaying her hips as she did. Staring her body down hungrily he quickly made his way to follow her. Grasping her hand he pulled her in a hurry to get to her home.

It felt like hours to get to her house much to deidara's annoyance and she took her time unlocking the damn door. He watched her patience wearing thin as she walked in him following close behind her. Smirking she walked away from him towards the room removing her jacket as she glanced back at him. Chuckling he eagerly followed removing his akutski cloak. Sitting on the bed she stared at him innocently but mischief was clear in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me dei-dei?" Slowly making his way forward she watched him hunger, need, and lust in his eyes.

"Do you want me to tell you or show you hmmm" giggling she once again pulled away from him as he sighed in frustration. "Tell me than show me" he smirked and began to climb onto the bed "well first of all I am going to ravish you in kisses yeah" inching closer she watched him closely. "Then we are going to make love so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week un". "Oh" she teased with a smirk he shook his head as the bulge in his pants expanded. Inches apart there breaths mingled licking his lips playfully he quickly smashed his lips onto hers.

His hand roamed every part of her body they could get hold of the mouths nibbling waiting for a taste of her skin. Giggling at the sensation his hands gave raising an eyebrow he glanced at her through clouded eyes. Pecking his nose she smiled he began an attack on her neck nibbling sucking and licking. Sighing she tugged at his shirt as he quickly removed it returning to his previous actions.

Running her hands through his blonde locks he groaned as she tugged him back into a heated kiss. Together their tongues danced as his hands slipped under her shirt. A squeak came from her at the sudden coldness of his hands. Smirking the tongues on his hands began to lick her at her stomach. A shiver ran down her spine at the feeling of his hands tongues as he moved them up slowly.

Briefly touching the bra lining he pulled away frowning as he pulled off her shirt and slightly glaring at the piece of clothing. Giggling she shook her head and unclasped the bra removing it from herself.

Smirking he began his work on her breasts. Moaning loudly she arched into him shoving his head more into her. The want between her thighs became more stronger. He was hard as ever now groaning at the sounds she made. "Dei-Dei" she whimpered. Chuckling he glanced at her. Face flushed and lips parted as she panted slightly. "P-please" he kissed her as she practically ripped off his clothes leaving him in just his boxers.

Pulling away he glanced at himself confusion in his eyes as he looked at the woman beneath him who smiled innocently at him. "Eager aren't we yeah" face heating up she looked away as he pulled her back in for a sweat kiss. Her pants were quickly removed as his hand rubbed her covered warmth. Tongue eagerly trying to have a taste of her sweetness. Moaning loudly as it licked at her again.

His throbbing manhood twitched with anticipation as her moans grew louder. "(N-name) I need you now yeah" ripping off her underwear and positioning himself at her entrance. Bracing herself she grasped onto his shoulders as he pushed himself in slowly. Whimpering at the sudden intrusion she kissed him deeply as he shoved himself all the way in.

Hips snapped against one another as she cried out in pleasure him groaning in satisfaction. He groped her breasts the teeth on his hands nibbling and sucking on her pink nubs. Nails digging into his back she arched into him wanting to feel more of him. Lips crashing into one another in a heated kiss as his pace sped up hitting her G-spot. "DEI-DEI!" smirking he aimed for that spot hitting it repeatedly.

The coil grew feeling her release nearing as his member throbbed more. "I-I'm going to..nnnngh" he nibbled on her neck as he groaned lowly. Hands pinned above her head he pounded into like no tomorrow. Her mind blanked out at the intensity of the pleasure as she cried out word she couldn't understand as she released. A growl erupted from deep within his chest as he gave on final thrust spilling his seed into her.

Panting harshly against one another he smirked at her and kissed her lightly "I'm not done with you yet yeah not until I do what I said I would un" giggling she pecked him "I was hoping you would say that".


	71. Naruto Uzumaki 2

How you met:

Your heart was beating in your head as you forced your body to continue running. You looked back quickly as you seen kunai flying towards you. You jumped out of the way as you landed on a tree branch panting hard as you looked at the four ninja in front of you. Your eyes burned with hate as you glared at them "well your all ours now you little bitch" you got up but fell back down as you winced in pain. You heard dark chuckling as you glanced up to see the man was now only inches from you he smirked "your dead" he lifted his hand with a kunai as you closed your eyes. "RESENGAN" you heard someone yell your eyes shot open to see the man flying away as a boy was standing in front of you.

He turned to you and smiled "are you okay" you only nodded not sure on what to do. He nodded with a smile as a girl jumped in front of you and looked over you "you don't seem to have any serious injuries" you opened your mouth to speak when "she looks fine". You heard an all too familiar voice your head snapped to the man behind you as you smirked "hey there" you waved to the man as he glanced at you and his eyes widened "kiayarah" you smiled sheepishly at your older brother kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei you know her" the blonde boy said as he only nodded and smiled at you "so your mission is done I'm guessing" he said as you shook your head "apparently not" you motioned to ninjas in front of you. He chuckled "you got caught" you sighed "unfortunately" you stood up as you looked to the men. "Shall I or you" you asked as kakashi glanced at you and smiled "allow me" you nodded as he disappeared.

Naruto looking confused as ever walked up to you "where did he go" you pointed to the men who were now all on the ground knocked out "woah" you heard naruto say as you shook your head "same old kakashi" you looked to naruto and smiled "so how do I repay my hero" he blushed and smiled sheepishly "umm don't worry about it glad to help" you nodded as kakashi reappeared with you guys. He looked at you as you shrugged your shoulders "well I better get going back" you said as kakashi nodded "so do we" you smiled as you nodded "shall we" he nodded as you all returned back to the leaf.

How it Happened:

You've grown close to your brothers squad over the few months as you waved to sakura as she approached you. You smiled at her as she returned it as you began to walk with her "so how have you been" you shrugged "fine" she nodded. You smiled as you seen naruto running towards the two of you as she giggled "so you and naruto have gotten close" you blushed as you looked at her "what" you asked as she giggled more "oh come on kiayarah we all know you and naruto have been seeing each other" your blush deepened as naruto got to the two of you. "Hey sakura" he said as he hugged you and pecked your lips. You smiled at him as he intertwined his hand with yours. Sakura stared at the two of you with a smirk on her face "you two are so cute" she said as the two of you blushed deep crimson as she laughed "I better get going tsunade wanted to show me a few things today" you nodded as she left.

You looked at naruto who looked around then to you "so what do you want to do today" he asked as the two of you began to walk as you shrugged. He ran in front of you and smirked "do know what today is" you blinked and shrugged "Thursday" you answered as he smiled and shook his head. He pulled you to him as he kissed you "your birthday" he answered you blushed and giggled. "I forgot my own birthday" you said as he laughed as you smiled "so what do you have planned for today" you asked as he smirked. You gulped naruto wasn't exactly the perverted type but you knew what that smirk meant.

The two of you stumbled into naruto's apartment as you pushed him on the couch and sat on top of him. He groaned as you nibbled on his bottom lip he opened his mouth as your tongues battled. He ran his hand up and down your sides as he slowly lifted your shirt and threw it on the floor you unzipped his jacket and ran your hands over his chest you moaned as he bit down on your lip. He pulled away from you and looked at you with a blush.

You smiled as you pulled off his headband "just relax naruto" he gulped and nodded as you began to undo his pants. You slipped your hand into his boxers and grasped onto his shaft and gasped "wow" you commented as he groaned deeply as you began to slowly pump your hand as you nibbled on his neck marking him. His hands grasped onto your ass as he lifted you up and stood as he pushed against the wall. You wrapped you legs around his waist as he pushed himself into you. You arched your back as he began to pump into you.

Skin slapping skin was heard through the apartment along with moans and groans. You were sweating and panting as was naruto who sped up his pace. You moaned loudly as you grasped onto his hair and pulled him into a kiss. You hummed into the kiss and naruto groaned "na-naruto" mumbled against his lips who grunted in response. You could feel yourself coming to an end as you bit down hard on your lip as your walls tightened "kia-kiayarah" naruto moaned as his grip tightened on your hips as he thrusted even faster if possible.

You threw your head back as you came naruto following not too long after. He leaned against you as the two of you panted. You snuggled into his neck when he spoke "happy birthday" you giggled as you pecked his neck "I love you" you whispered as his head shot up and looked at you surprised "really" he asked you blushed and nodded he smiled and kissed you "I love you too" you smiled as he carried you to the room for some well needed rest.

How You told him:

You sat in the washroom as you held the pregnancy test in your hand with wide eyes. "Damn it" you said as you heard the door open your head shot up to see kakashi standing there staring at you. "what are you" he didn't finish as he glanced to your hand as his eyes widened. You quickly put it behind your back as he looked at you with a serious look "are you" he asked as you sighed and nodded. He crossed his arms "let me guess" he said as you glared at him as he shrugged "well we have a predicament here don't we" he said in his usual tone.

Your head fell into your hands as you sighed "I'll go get him" he said as you jumped up "NO!" he turned to you with a raised eyebrow "I'll go talk to him" he gave you a look as you smiled "I will" you said as he nodded. You left the house to search for your boyfriend not really looking forward to telling him the life changing news. You sat on a bench seeing as you couldn't find him. You stared into space as you thought of how he would react. "Hey" you looked up to see naruto standing in front of you "kakashi-sensei said you wanted to see me" he said with a smile and sat beside you. You nodded with a forced smile his smile faded "is something wrong" you shook your head "no" he smiled "come on kiayarah we both know you can't lie to me" you sighed as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto him.

"Come on spit it out it can't be that bad" he said in his whiny childish tone which made you smile. You inhaled and breathed it out "I'm pregnant" you felt him stiffen as you closed your eyes. Your eyes shot open as he picked you up and spun around in the air you stared at him as he kissed you. "Naruto" you said surprised as he smiled "I'm going to be a dad" he said with excitement in his eyes "yes" you answered as he jumped around yelling. "What's going on" you looked to see sakura and sasuke standing there with raised eyebrows "I'm going to be dad" naruto said sakura squealed as she grabbed you and hugged you tightly as sasuke just smirked "hmph didn't think you'd know how to use it" sasuke commented as naruto glared at him but shook it off nothing could bring his spirit down right now.

"I expect you won't act like that when the baby comes" you brother said as he walked up to the group. Naruto blinked at him then smiled "no I won't believe it" he said as kakashi nodded "good" you sweat dropped kakashi gave him a look as you seen naruto shiver but turned and smiled at you which you returned.


	72. Sasuke Uchiha 3

How you met:

You just arrived at orochimaru's hideout as you followed kabuto down the hall to meet orochimaru. You glanced here and there taking in the surroundings. Kabuto kept on glancing back at you probably checking to see if you were still there. You glared at him as he smirked "were here" you nodded as he knocked. "Enter" you heard from the other side. The two off you entered as you seen orochimaru sitting there. He smiled at you it sent a shiver down your back but you shrugged it off.

"Well I'm glad you made it kumiko" you kept silent as you nodded. He motioned you to come closer which you did "I hope for you to get along with everyone else" you nodded as he smirked "good..sasuke show her to her room" you didn't have to look to see who it was you've heard a lot about him and you knew who he was he walked by you but stopped. You bowed to orochimaru and turned and followed him down the hall inspecting the place when his voice interrupted you "I know what your planning but I warn you now orochimaru is mine" you kept your face calm but nodded as he sighed "your not very talkative are you" "only when I need to speak" you seen him stiffen at the sudden noise of your voice "well here is your room" you nodded "thank you sasuke" he nodded and walked off as you entered your own room.

How it happened:

You joined sasuke's team after he killed orochimaru you were the first one he asked along with the other three. You sighed as karin and suigetsu once again began to argue you looked at jugo who also looked annoyed "do you have any earplugs" you whispered to him as he smiled slightly but shook his head "if I did I would be using them" you smiled and nodded. "Sasuke can we please rest somewhere" suigetsu again complained "we just rested a few hours ago" karin yelled as you nodded "I agree with suigetsu" he smiled at you "we'll rest in the next village" sasuke simply said as you and suigetsu smiled victoriously at one another.

You got to the village and wandered off "where do you want me to meet you guys" they all looked at you confused "why do you always leave when we rest kumiko" jugo asked as you shrugged "privacy" you simply stated "at the north end of town" sasuke said as you nodded and left feeling their eyes on you. You wandered around till you seen a little inn come into view. Smiling you made your way there as the man smiled at you which you returned "one room please" nodding he took the money and gave you a key.

Now in the solitude of your own room you removed your jacket now only your tank top and fishnet under shirt and short shorts "you look good like that" jumping at the noise you turned to see sasuke with a smirk on his features. Crossing your arms over your chest "why do you always follow me" shrugging he made his way towards you. Now only inches from you he leaned into you as you backed away making him frown as you smirked "kumiko" he said almost strained as you crawled onto the bed swaying your hips. Turning your head back towards him "how bad do you want this" his eyes flashed dangerously as he slowly made his way forward undoing his sash. Laying on your back he made his way on top his face only inches away from yours.

Eyes locked he chuckled "you really are a nuisance to me you know that" smirking you wrapped your arms around his neck "then why do you keep coming back". Groaning he smashed his lips onto yours. His kisses always blew any thought from you as you kissed back just as heated and rough. Pulling away and slightly panting he smirked "I told you already didn't I" he began to kiss and nibble your neck "you belong to me and only me" he whispered huskily as you groaned. His hands quickly removed your clothing till you were only left in your underwear. Frowning at him he smirked and also removed his clothes your eyes watching him closely. Lips smashed together as your lower halves began to grind together. Back arching he took this chance to remove your bra.

Pulling away he smirked and began his work on your breasts. Fisting his hair you moaned loudly as he bit down on the sensitive nub. Doing the same to the neglected breast. He looked up at you as he smashed his lips onto yours quickly disposing your panties and his boxers. "No foreplay" he said quickly as he entered you. Your breathe hitched as he groaned deeply and began to pump into you at a steady pace.

Sweat covered the two of you as your hips worked together creating an amazing feeling. "s-sa-suke" you moaned out as he grunted. The more you moaned his name the faster he went turning him on more and more. The coil in you lower stomach increased as you felt him begin to pulsate inside you. It grew and grew until it snapped. Biting down on his shoulder to keep you from screaming as he growled releasing his seed into you.

He laid down beside you still slightly panting as you turned to your side trying to catch your breath. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close. "Karin is going to kill me" he chuckled "if she finds out" he mumbled as he nuzzled your hair.

How you told him:

It's been 3 weeks since that incident and lately you've noticed you've been cranky, hungry, and moody none the less. You groaned in frustration as suigetsu and karin yelled at one another again. Not in the mood for a headache you decided to step in "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" everyone stopped and looked at you surprised even sasuke. You pointed an accusing finger at the duo "can't we walk in peace for once I mean come on you guys are not kids act your fucken age for god sakes". Karin glared as suigetsu pouted "kumiko" jugo whispered as you quickly turned "what" you spat as he looked down.

Sighing in annoyance you stormed off not knowing sasuke was following. "Where are you going" glancing back at him he had curiosity in his eyes "why do you care" you spat as he shrugged. You walked into a small village sasuke right behind you the whole way. "I am so hungry" you whispered as you searched for a restaurant sasuke keeping a close eye on you. You glared at him "take a picture it'll last longer" he blinked then sighed grabbing your hand "come on". "Wait where are we going I want to eat" he glanced back and smirked "are you really that dumb not to notice" anger boiled through you as you roughly pulled your hand away. He stopped turning towards you "who are you calling dumb" you crossed your arms over your chest as his smirk returned "I know" you blinked in confusion "know….what?" He walked towards you smoothly till he was just inches away "you really can't tell" he asked as you groaned in frustration "tell what? What the hell are you going on about?"

He leaned in closely "you're pregnant" your eyes widened as you burst out laughing "me pregnant" you laughed again as he had amusement in his eyes. "You don't believe me do you" you thought for awhile as he smirked again when your face fell. "Come on" he grabbed your arm again leading you to the little clinic in the village. You glared at sasuke he was obviously amused by all this as a smirk was plastered on his face since you came here. "Well miss kumiko congratulations your around 3-4 weeks pregnant" your head fell in defeat as you thanked her and walked out.

Sasuke still held the smirk as you glanced at him "this is all your fault" you mumbled as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "Well then I need to find a place for you to stay till itachi is dead" you stopped and turned in his arms as you looked at him confused "yeah you can be clear as a bell at times" he smiled a true smile as you blinked in shock "so you can be safe till the baby born". Still confused he chuckled "I won't be around till he is dead kumiko than I will return to you" he kissed you lightly as you stood stiff from shock when "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SASUKE!" you both pulled away to see a enraged karin confused jugo and smirking suigetsu. "I told you they were fucking around" suigetsu commented as you blushed when sasuke tightened his grip. "Karin you are not to touch kumiko at all if you do than you will have to deal with me understand" she was shocked as were you as she nodded in defeat. "You three are to stay here till I return" "where are you going" "to find a safe place for kumiko" he lead you away "eh why can't she come" sasuke sighed and turned "she's pregnant" he stated as suigetsu and jugo's eyes widened. While walking away you could hear karin going ballistic as sasuke's grip just tightened on you as you smiled inwardly.


	73. Minato Namizake

How you met:

It was graduation day and you were anxious to see who you would be partnered with. You sat there quietly as you glanced around at the other students who were paired up when "squad 12 will be namikaze minato" you glanced at the blonde boy who nodded with a smile " and kumi yuhiko" he turned and smiled at you. You didn't hear the other name as you shyly smiled at him.

How it happened:

It's been years since you paired up with minato but you two were no longer on teams considering your ranks went up. You were now anbu and just returning home from a long one year mission. You smiled as you glanced around the familiar place Konoha was always peaceful at night. "Your finally back" you jumped startled at the sudden noise. You turned to see minato standing there with his arms open. You blinked as he chuckled "what you too good to give an old friend a hug" you smiled and shook your head "no". You walked up to him as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and hugged you tightly which you returned.

You pulled away from each other as he smiled down at you "walk you home" he asked as you nodded "sure" he nodded as he took his place beside you. You two caught up on the way to your house. You stopped outside your door as you turned to him with a smile "well minato I'll" you didn't finish as you looked up to see him looking around and you noticed he seemed nervous. You blinked and got worried "are you okay" he quickly looked at you and blushed "well..umm" you being oblivious to his blush felt his forehead as his blush deepened "minato you feel warm" you looked at him worried as you grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

You motioned him to sit on the couch which he did "I'll get some tea ready" "kumi" "you know you really shouldn't walk around if your not feeling well" "kumi" "you could get yourself really sick that way" "KUMI" you stopped and looked at him from his outburst. He looked down and got up and smiled at you "I feel fine" you walked up to him "are you sure" you asked with worry "you felt warm" he cleared his throat blushing again. "Kumi I-" you lifted your hand and was about to place it on his forehead as he grabbed onto your hand. You looked at him as his blush deepened "kumi I-" you titled your head obviously confused "I love you" he said as you stared in shock.

He looked away as you grabbed his hand "minato I" he smiled as he pulled you to him as he placed his soft lips over yours in a sweet kiss. Your eyes widened as he held you tightly to him. You kissed him back just as sweetly as he smiled into the kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you closer deepening the kiss in the process. You moaned lightly as his fingers ran up and down your sides. You tightened your grip around his neck trying to pull yourself closer and also deepen the kiss in the process. He pulled away and blushed "you have no idea how long I've waited to do that" you smiled as you kissed him more needy and wanting. He grunted in response at your sudden outburst as he kissed back just as roughly and heated.

Leading to the room he pulled away concern in his eyes "are you sure" you smiled "if you love me than show me" he smiled and followed you to the room. Gently placing his lips onto yours he slowly led you to the bed as he climbed on top of you. You licked his lips asking for entrance as he gladly complied meeting your tongue in a battle which you won. He groaned low as you ran your hands through his hair undoing his headband in the process. "kumi" he mumbled against your lips humming in response and slowly began to strip each other.

You panted as he groaned as your hips grinded into one another creating an amazing feeling as he placed butterfly kisses along your neck and collar bone "I love you" he whispered as he removed the last pieces of clothing from the two of you. You blushed and put your hands over your chest as he lightly but firmly moved your hands "don't hide from me your beautiful" he pecked you nose your cheek and finally your lips. You hummed in response as his hand began to rub your folds he smiled slightly as he began to kiss down your neck.

You moaned as he pushed in two digits and pumped them slowly he sped up his space and added another digit "mi - na - to" you moaned with each thrust as he groaned hearing his name come from your mouth. You could feel yourself coming closer and closer till he pulled away. You groaned at the loss as he chuckled lightly and kissed you as he slowly entered you. You whimpered in response as he kissed you harder and rubbed your thighs in a soothing motion. He pulled away and shot you a worried look "it will get better I promise" he said as he slowly began to move.

You gripped onto him tightly as the pain began to subside and was replaced with pleasure. "Faster" you moaned as he grunted in response. You two rocked steadily as moans and groans filled the room. You panted hard as your hips thrashed violently and harshly against one another. You opened your eyes to meet his blue ones his eyes filled with love lust and desire as you pulled him into a kiss.

It felt like hours before you two came to an end. You snuggled into him as you sighed "I love you too" you mumbled sleep coming over your tired form. He placed a kiss on your forehead and pulled you closer to him "and I you" he whispered as sleep fell upon the two of you.

How you told him:

It been two months since you and minato got together and you had something to tell minato. Only problem is you don't know how. You walked slowly through konoha towards the apartment you and minato shared. Walking in you were met by two arms wrapping around your form "so when does your vacation end did they tell you" you looked up confused "what" he chuckled "that vacation they gave is actually pretty long". You nodded walking away "well actually I have a few months on vacation" he blinked "a few months…wow that's long" you nodded "doctors orders". He stopped and looked at you worried "is something wrong" you shook your head.

Now was the time you had to tell him "kumi" he said sternly as you sighed and pulled him towards the living room "you may want to sit" he nodded cautiously but sat. He stared at you as you paced "how do I say this" you could tell he was just as nervous as you were "minato I'm p-pregnant" you looked at him to see he was in shock and looked away from you to the ground. You could feel yourself tearing up as you turned and walked out before closing the door you heard him yell your name. You ran from the apartment to the outskirts of town your eyes puffy from crying all the way. You leaned against a tree as you sobbed once again.

You stopped yourself from crying more as you sighed deeply "kumi" you didn't look already knowing who it was. You heard him sigh "I'm sorry…I was in shock" remaining silent he sighed again "look at me please" you didn't want to look at him. You whimpered as he gripped onto your arms and forced you to look at him to see he was…smiling? You blinked in surprise as he wiped away your tears as you looked away. "Look at me" he whispered. Doing what you were told he kissed you lightly you could feel yourself relax into him he always did this when you were upset. Pulling away he smiled "we're going to be parents" you nodded as he chuckled "that's great" you smiled as he hugged you tightly "we need a bigger apartment for the three of us" you giggled and nodded now knowing he wouldn't abandon you.


	74. Kakashi Hatake 2

How you met:

You ran to the gates to meet your cousin obito he just returned from his first mission and you were going to congratulate him on a good job. "Hey minato - sensei…bye minato -sensei" you waved as you ran bye him. He chuckled as you jumped onto obito "congrats cuz on your first mission" he laughed also excited "thanks suki" you nodded with a smile. "Hmph you big baby" you heard someone say as you looked to see a boy with spiky silver hair. He was scowling at obito and obito was glaring at him. You looked back and forth at the two confused on what was going on "uhh obito" he glanced at you "you don't need to know him suki he's too good to be friends with anyone". "Friends will just bring me down" the other stated as obito's anger grew "that's enough you two" you looked at minato his face stern as the two boys turned away from one another.

"Kakashi obito has a point" the girl of the team stated as you nodded in agreement "yeah no matter how good a ninja is they still need friends" kakashi looked at you with the same ignorant look. "I thought the uchiha clan were suppose to be a strong clan who don't need others" you blinked in surprise as everyone else did as your shocked face turned into a glare as obito stepped in front of you "lets go suki" you nodded as you walked away from him.

It has been a few months since then and you were on your way to meet obito again from his mission you've been doing so every time he came back and him to you. You ran towards the gates with a smile on your face as you got closer you seen minato, kakashi, and rin but no obito. Confusion ran through you as you slowed your pace and as minato walked towards you. "Minato -sensei where's obito" his face fell as kakashi walked up to you with a cut across his eye. You were worried now as minato nodded to him then walked away "kakashi" you asked slowly as he looked down "obito fell in battle protecting us" he said not once looking at you. Tears brimmed your eyes "he" you couldn't finish as you turned to walk away when he grabbed your arm "suki I'm sorry I should've" he didn't finish as you slapped him tears falling now. "I guess he didn't bring you down huh" you choked out he looked at you shocked as you walked away.

How it happened:

You just returned back to leaf and heard some disturbing news that your cousin itachi killed everyone except his brother sasuke. It was now just you sasuke and itachi left to the uchiha name. You ran to your household quickly worried about sasuke. You got there to see him sitting outside on the porch staring at the ground. Sighing you slowly made your way towards him "sasuke" he jumped at the noise but looked at you as his eyes widened "suki your" you smiled as he jumped into your arms holding onto you for dear life. "It's okay sasuke I'm here" "don't leave me alone okay suki" you nodded as you hugged him back "never" you whispered.

It's been two years now since sasuke left the leaf you knew what he was going to do and also that what you had to say wouldn't mean anything so you let him be. You were worried about him yes but still he was now old enough to take care of himself kakashi trained him well. Speaking of kakashi it's been almost a year since you two started dating. He explained everything that happened that day and you forgave him.

It went black as you felt hands over your eyes "guess who" you smiled knowing who "kotetsu" you asked jokingly he let you go and looked at you with a fake hurt face as you giggled "kidding" he smiled as you pulled down his mask "I don't see why you wear this" he chuckled and placed his lips onto yours before you could get a good look at him he already had his mask back on. "So I've been thinking" he started as you two began to walk you hummed in response "we've been together for almost a year now" you stopped and looked at him worry in your eyes "is something wrong" he shook his head with a slight blush "well I know we've gotten intimate before but" you smirked he always got like this when he hinted what he wanted. Smirking mischievously you wrapped your arms around his neck "your so cute when you get shy" you said as you pecked his covered lips as he groaned in frustration. You slowly ran your fingers down his chest and abs as you nibbled on his neck. He gripped onto you tightly "not in public suki" he panted out giggling as he quickly teleported the two of you to his apartment.

Now behind closed doors he quickly removed his mask and smashed his lips onto yours you squeaked in surprise at the sudden impact. He smirked as his hands quickly began to dispose the clothing off the two of you. Your breaths mixed together as his face was only inches away from yours. Your hips crashing into one another quickly and harshly. You moaned loudly as he hit a certain spot which doubled the feeling. "Say it" he grunted out as he continued his quick pace. "What" you moaned out as he groaned "my…name" he grunted as he went harder "ka-ka-shi" you moaned out with each thrust. He crashed his lips onto yours in a hot passion filled kiss.

Minutes-hours passed as you two came to your ends as you moaned loudly feeling his seed fill you. He slowly pulled out and rolled over onto the bed. Sighing happily and laying your head on his chest he chuckled as he pulled you closer to him "it seems I'm not the only one who needed that" giggling you kissed his cheek and nodded. Sleep taking over your tired body.

How you told him:

Two weeks has passed and you've noticed you've been getting sick every morning since that night. Washing your face and brushing your teeth you got called in by the hokage. Making your way over there you knew it was a mission with kakashi you have been told to be ready for today and having a medical exam the other day. You got there to see kakashi already there as he smiled at you which you returned.

"Okay kakashi suki" you both nodded as she continued "it was suppose to be the two of you on this mission but since we've found out that suki cannot go on this mission it will be delayed until we find another partner for kakashi" you blinked in confusion as kakashi shot you a worried look. "Lady tsunade" she looked at you as she hummed in response "umm why can't I go on this mission" her eyes widened "you don't know or you haven't noticed" shaking your head she smiled "well it's not far along but suki your pregnant" your eyes widened as you seen kakashi flinch you nodded "thank you" you mumbled as you quickly made your way out not wanting to see kakashi's expression.

You walked quickly to your home still in shock from the news "suki" you heard kakashi yell not too far behind you as you quickened your pace. "Suki wait up" your home coming into view as relief flushed over you at the sight. "SUKI STOP!" you turned quickly as he stopped "what" you asked quickly as he sighed "calm down" he said slowly just noticing the tears staining your face. He walked up to you grabbing hold of your hand and walked you the rest of the way to your home as the door closed he turned and pulled you into a hug.

"Kakashi?!" you asked surprised as he pulled away and smiled at you "it's going to be alright" he whispered wiping away your tears "but" he shook his head "no buts - besides I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to have a child" he said with a blush and scratching the back of his head. You laughed as his blush darkened "maybe you should've said that before" sniffling away your remaining sadness as he chuckled "we need to find an apartment for all three of us now" you nodded as he kissed you lightly just noticing he took his mask off "you can't hide your face from our child" you mumbled as he smiled sheepishly "wouldn't dream of it". 


	75. Pein

How You Met:

You ran through the trees as fast as you could as your former child friend was right behind you gaining on your tail. You looked back as you seen the cloak you knew too well it was akutski. "Libby" you heard him yell as you panted hard from running a long ways. You stopped in a opening as you fell to your knees your body gave up on you. "Libby" you heard again you looked up to meet his eyes as you glared "fine you caught me what do you want" he showed no emotion as he stepped forward. You stiffened as he grabbed you by your collar and lifted you off the ground. Your eyes turned into slits as you growled "let me go or just get it over with and kill me" he smirked "now why would I want to kill our new member" your eyes widened "what" his smirk widened as you blacked out.

How It Happened:

You walked slowly down the halls of the base you kept a cold glare on your face it's been 3 months since pein brought you here and honestly you hated it. You've lost count on how many times the men have tried to sleep with you and it was a bother. Konan on the other hand had her free share with them which disgusted you to think on how she can sleep with some of the men here. Just as you thought of that she came walking out of pein's office as she smirked at you. You rolled your eyes as she passed you, you continued walking to your room as deidara stepped in front of you with a smirk "hey there Libby un" he said in a seductive tone. You glared as his smirk grew wider "what do you want" you snapped as he chuckled "you yeah" he said as he ran his fingers over your arm. You shrugged him off "deidara leave her" you both looked to see pein you thought you seen him give a warning glare as deidara gulped and nodded "of course leader-sama un" deidara scurried off.

You turned to pein and glared "yes" you asked as he looked at you as you seen his eyes trail over your body you snapped your fingers "hey my eyes are up here" he looked at you and his eyes held something you've never seen before but couldn't quite get what exactly. "I need to speak with in my office right away" he said as he turned you groaned as you entered your room.

After your shower you went to pein's office as usual you just walked in and he was sitting there looking at you. You stopped and raised an eyebrow "stalk much" you said as he smirked and motioned you to come closer which you did. "What is it" you asked clearly annoyed of him as he chuckled "nothing just wanted to talk" "talk" you asked with a raised eyebrow he nodded. He got up as he walked towards you "Libby" he whispered as you stared at him watching and wondering what he was doing. His hand raised as he tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear as his eyes looked over you. You didn't say anything as he stepped closer till his face was inched from yours "konan" you said as he raised an eyebrow as you smirked "you must have had your fun today."

He frowned "I've never touched her" he commented as you scoffed "sure" you answered as he grasped your arms tightly you winced from the tightness he held onto you. "Libby do you know why I came searching for you" you raised an eyebrow "to join your little gang" you answered as he chuckled lightly. "You're the only one I've ever had feelings for" he whispered as your eyes widened "what" you asked as he closed the gap between the two of you with a kiss. You stiffened as he wrapped his arms around your waist holding you in place you closed your eyes as you pulled him closer by his collar.

He smirked into the kiss as he backed you up onto his desk as he lifted you and placed you onto it placing himself between your legs. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he licked your bottom lip. You smirked and denied him access he groaned in frustration as he but down hard on your lip. Your mouth opened out of pain as his tongue darted in exploring your mouth. You moaned lightly as he ran his tongue on the roof of your mouth. You pulled away from the much needed air. His mouth attacked your neck as you tugged on his coat "to…much…clothes" you panted out as grunted in response.

Being kissed and touched in places you've haven't been touched in a long while made your mind foggy. You didn't even notice the clothes piling up on the floor till you were just in your underwear. He stopped and looked over your body as you took in his. Drooling over his chest and abs you traced your fingers over his body as he shivered at your touch. "Like what you see" he asked amusement in his voice you playfully glared at him as he chuckled and kissed you. He laid you down as he crawled on top of you out of instinct you spread your legs to let him snuggle between them.

He groaned deeply as you wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him closer. He ripped off your underwear as you easily slipped off his boxers. You bit down on your lip as he rubbed his erection at your opening. He groaned deeply as he slid into you as you arched your back. You two rocked steadily as he grunted. You moaned loudly as his thrusts sped up and went harder. He bit down on your neck as you scratched down his back. He pulled out of you and smirked "turn around" he demanded as you smirked and did so.

You breathed in deep as he slid into you further than before as he growled and began to thrust so fast you seen stars "mmm PEIN!" you moaned loudly as he growled and grasped onto your hips pulling you into his thrusts harder and faster. You yelled in pleasure as you can feel yourself coming to an end. Pein groaned deeply as his thrusts began to come erratically as he came. You moaned loudly as you also came.

He pulled out as you laid on your side panting when you were lifted off the ground "you are to stay in here with me from now on" you nodded sleep consuming you.

How You told him:

You sighed as you walked through the halls of the base thinking on how you were going to tell pein your little secret you've held for almost three months now. "Damn it" you whispered "is something wrong libby" you jumped at the sudden noise and looked to see madara. You glared at him "how many time do I have to tell you not to talk to me in that child voice" he chuckled darkly "I apologize" he went close to you and whispered in your ear "I'd tell pein about your little secret soon" your eyes widened as he giggled like a maniac back to his tobi voice "how did you" "libby was being bad" he yelled as he ran off you blushing like mad at his words "TOOOOBIIII" you yelled as he ran off.

"Is something wrong" you turned to see pein who looked at you curiosity clear in his eyes "ever hear the saying curiosity killed the cat" he chuckled and grabbed your arm "come we need to talk" you blinked but followed none the less. You walked into his office as he let go of you and walked by watching his movements closely you knew something was wrong "what is it pein" he looked at you calm but sat on his desk and motioned you to sit in front of him. He eyed you up and down as you fidgeted around in your seat "there's something different" he said slowly as you nodded "yes there is" you said as he eyed you curiously "what's wrong" he asked sternly. You looked away and got up "pein" you made your way towards him as he sighed "your leaving me" you stopped and blinked in surprise "n-no" he got up "then what is it" you sighed and blurted it out "I'm pregnant" you didn't look at him as he remained silent.

You sighed and walked out of his office down the hall and out of the hideout. You walked and walked you didn't know where you just wanted to leave. Abortion was clearly out you hated it when women got abortions and you were certainly not getting it. It began to rain as you sighed deeply "what to do" you whispered to no one exactly. You didn't know if he accepted it or not you didn't want to know was the truth. You wanted to leave "but where to go" you said as you spotted a cave. You got in just in time as it began to pour feeling the chill of the night run through your body you shivered and scooted closer to the fire.

Emotions ran through you and you didn't know what to do you were lost. Never having a child before and having one now and on your own as anger suddenly hit you "it's not only my fault" you grumbled angrily. After awhile of mumbling such nice things about pein you laid down and stared at the rock ceiling with a scowl on your face "wherever I go I have to get there fast" you rubbed your swollen belly with a slight smile. Not long after sleep fell onto you.

A month passed and you were shocked that pein didn't come looking it hurt but at the same time that meant he didn't want the baby. You lived in a little village where there were no ninja. Your belly now visible of your pregnancy as you fidgeted on your couch trying to get comfy. "Only four months and I already can't move good" you grumbled as you shifted again  
"maybe a walk would help" you got up and walked out. Returning not long after and entering your home "it would seem you hid well" you froze that voice "who said I was hiding" you turned to see pein leaning against the wall and staring blankly at you. "Well one you left without a word and two never came back" you nodded "okay maybe I did leave so what" you walked by him as he followed and you sat down around the table him following suit. "I came to tell you once you join you can't just leave the akutski" you nodded understanding "but what can I do now whe-" "damn it libby why did you leave" you jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him to see him glaring at you. Glaring back you sat up "why do you think" you asked as he shrugged "you tell me" you sighed in frustration "you know what forget it" you walked to the door and opened it "you should get back" he didn't move.

He sighed getting up and began to walk towards you. Thinking he was going to leave you didn't look at him as he place his hand over yours and closed the door. You looked up confused "what are you doing I said leave" he shook his head "no" he simply stated as you glared daggers at him. "Damn it pein what do you want?" Silence. Standing straight you crossed your arms over your chest "well?" Instead of receiving a answer he crashed his lips onto yours as you squeaked in surprise. He pushed himself against you not hard though trapping you between him and the wall. You tried to push him as he grabbed your wrists and held onto them not being able to fight him anymore you kissed back. He kissed you passionately as he intertwined his fingers with yours. Pulling away you looked up at him as he smiled "you didn't give me a chance to say anything" you shrugged "I thought I got the answer" he wrapped his arms around you "come back with me" you shook your head "no it wouldn't be good to raise a child there" he nodded "fine I will stay here with you" you blinked in surprise "but what about" "don't worry about it…konan said she has control over there" you smiled and nodded. He led you to the living room as he pulled you to him on the couch as he kissed your forehead "I told you didn't I you're the only one for me" snuggling closer to him you whispered "and you for me".


End file.
